Le Chemin Des Âmes Livre V
by Me-Violine
Summary: Le destin a cruellement frappé Ron et Nally. Comment Harry et Severus vont-ils réagir ? Trouveront-ils la force de surmonter ce terrible coup du sort ? Ou l'espoir de sauver le Monde est-il anéanti ? Âmes sensibles et mineurs s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

La plupart des personnages et des lieux sont de J.K.R, les autres sont le produit de mon imagination avec peut-être l'influence fortuite ou inconsciente de quelques auteurs de fan-fic… En tout état de cause, si vous vous reconnaissez ou reconnaissez quelqu'un, dites-le moi, je rendrai à César ce qui est à César…

OoOoOoO

**Avertissements : **

**1 : Cette fic N'EST PAS UN SLASH HP/DM. Harry et Draco en sont cependant les personnages principaux.**

**2 : Rating justifié par la violence de certaines scènes et un langage parfois cru.**

**3 : Caractère sexuel explicite de certaines scènes **

**Mineur(e)s et âmes sensibles se tenir à l'écart de cette fic. **

**OoOoOoO**

**Remerciements : **A Mistycal, ma bêta, qui poursuit encore et toujours cette très grande aventure avec moi…

OoOoOoO

**Résumé :** Le destin a cruellement frappé Ron et Nally. Comment Harry et Severus vont-ils réagir ? Trouveront-ils la force de surmonter ce terrible coup du sort ? Ou l'espoir de sauver le Monde est-il anéanti ? Pas de Slash hp/dm

**OoOoOoO**

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu les quatre premiers volets de l'histoire pour comprendre l'intrigue et l'évolution des évènements et personnages.**

**OoOoOoO**

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum : - Aylanta – Lion - Yzeute - Huguette -

OoOoOoO

.

Je renouvelle mes profonds remerciements à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de chaleureux commentaires et messages d'encouragement ! Ce premier chapitre vous est dédié !

Je vous en souhaite une excellente lecture !

Bisous

Me-Violine

OoOoOoO

.

_**Samedi 1**__**er**__** Mars 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Enfer**

**Remus**

Charly et son groupe poursuivent les quelques Mangemorts qui emmènent rapidement leur Maître, aussi inconscient que vaincu, hors de la zone Anti-Transplanage, tandis que Sev et moi courons vers Harry. Il s'est effondré à genoux dans la neige, épuisé par le très long et impressionnant Duel, qui vient de s'achever par KO…

Severus serre Harry dans ses bras, visiblement très fier de son fils qui a maîtrisé son terrible Combat de bout en bout. Je suis tout autant fier et je me dirige vers eux, sous les acclamations de joie et applaudissements des nôtres, qui affluent de tous côtés, pour féliciter Harry, quand Ralph me demande dans mes écouteurs, de prendre un appel d'Albus sur une autre fréquence…

« Albus ! Je suppose que vous savez déjà que Voldemort vient d'essuyer une nouvelle défaite ! » m'exclame-je, totalement euphorique, à peine mon réglage effectué…

Mais dans mes écouteurs, un soupir grave et profondément affecté m'alarme aussitôt…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-je avec discrétion, m'éloignant à grands pas, du groupe qui entoure Harry…

Et toute euphorie envolée…

« J'ai une bien terrible nouvelle, Remus… Ronald et Nally sont morts… » répond Albus dans un souffle à demi étranglé…

Je me fige tout aussitôt, mon sang se retirant de mes membres pour aller former une boule douloureuse dans mon ventre. Je suis abasourdi, mes entrailles sont glacées et je tremble de la tête aux pieds…

« Je… Non, c'est impossible… Je… Jamais je ne pourrai leur dire ça…» murmure-je, mon regard fixé sur le Commando International joyeux, qui se presse autour de Harry et Sev…

« Vous n'aurez pas à le faire, Remus, j'arrive dans un instant. Tenez-vous seulement prêt à les soutenir l'un et l'autre… » répond Albus, sur un profond soupir…

« Et Charly ?… » demande-je avec précipitation, en réalisant que lui aussi est ici…

Et mon regard court partout, à la recherche de Charly, que j'ai perdu de vue depuis qu'il s'est engouffré dans la ruelle à la poursuite des Mangemorts et Voldemort…

« Ses amis Kenneth et Evan viennent de le raccompagner au Terrier. Et j'arrive tout de suite Remus… » répond Albus, avant de couper la communication…

J'acquiesce de la tête dans un automatisme. Je n'ose imaginer les réactions de Harry et Severus quand ils vont apprendre la mort de Ron et Nally…

Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne sachent pas déjà ? me demande-je soudainement. Ils auraient dû sentir le départ de leur Âme Sœur…

L'intensité de la Bataille, l'euphorie de la victoire peut-être ?

Ron, Nally… Il n'était pas pourtant pas question que Nally participe à un quelconque Combat. Que s'est-il donc passé ? Comment sont-ils morts ? me demande-je encore, le cœur terriblement serré et frissonnant longuement.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me questionner davantage, car Albus arrive déjà, sur un Balai. Et Sev, qui l'a vu venir se poser à mes côtés, vient aussitôt vers nous, entraînant Harry avec lui.

« Albus ! Harry a été magistral ! Prodigieux! Voldemort ne se relèvera pas de sitôt de ce cuisant échec ! Et désormais il redoutera Harry, autant qu'il vous redoute ! » s'exclame Sev, grand sourire et fierté paternelle accrochés sur son visage…

Mais l'air grave d'Albus l'alerte et aussitôt son sourire s'éteint, laissant place à une très vive inquiétude, tandis qu'il s'arrête à trois pas de nous…

« Qu'y a-t-il Albus ? » demande-t-il, le souffle suspendu …

Albus ferme un bref instant les yeux, tandis que je m'approche de Harry et de mon ami, m'apprêtant à retenir le premier des deux qui va s'effondrer.

« Ronald et Nally sont morts… » souffle Albus, d'un ton infiniment triste

Sev vacille douloureusement et sa main s'accroche dans une poigne désespérée, au bras que j'ai vivement avancé vers lui. Harry, quant à lui, ne réagit absolument pas. On dirait qu'il n'a tout simplement pas entendu ce qu'Albus vient d'annoncer…

« Non… Non… C'est impossible… » murmure Sev, hochant négativement la tête et s'accrochant maintenant autant à Harry, qu'il s'accroche à moi…

« Je suis terriblement désolé, Severus… » souffle Albus, tandis que la rumeur de cette terrible nouvelle se répand autour de nous, plombant considérablement l'atmosphère...

Ron et Nally sont connus et appréciés de tous. Nombreux sont consternés et toute la joie de notre victoire s'est envolée…

« Quand ? Où ? Comment ? » demande Severus, d'une voix blanche et étranglée, murmurant à peine, une larme glissant sur sa joue, tandis que tous les autres s'éloignent discrètement de nous…

J'imagine qu'ils vont commenter cette consternante nouvelle, par petits groupes…

A nos côtés, Harry fronce à peine les sourcils et, alors qu'Albus allait répondre, il prend Severus dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui…

« Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est absolument impossible, Papa. Ron et Maman vont très bien. J'en suis sûr. Ron est toujours avec moi. Je le sens. Il est très calme, il se repose et il va bien… » murmure-t-il, avec fermeté, tandis que je frissonne de la tête au pied…

Severus le fixe et il hoche la tête négativement…

« Je ne sens plus Nally. Cela fait un moment déjà que je ne la sens plus… Je pensais… Je pensais qu'elle s'était retirée pour se concentrer sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais… Je ne la sens plus, Harry… Elle est partie… » souffle-t-il d'un ton étranglé, terriblement noué par sa souffrance, ses mains crispées sur les manches du blouson de Harry, auquel il s'accroche avec fermeté…

« Non… Ils ne sont pas morts ! Je te dis que c'est impossible, Papa ! » s'exclame Harry dans un chuchotement, avant de se tourner vers Albus pour ajouter : « La personne qui vous a affirmé cela, se trompe ou a menti, Albus… »

Son ton est ferme, presque dur. Désapprobateur en tout cas, comme son regard…

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Mais il n'y a aucune erreur possible, ni mensonge. Hermione les a vus mourir il y a une demi-heure maintenant, dans la Salle de la Mort au Ministère. » répond Albus, avec une infinie précaution et le regard profondément douloureux...

Mon cœur est aussitôt étroitement étreint dans un étau impitoyable et j'adresse une prière muette à Merlin. Pourvu que… J'espère que… Non, il ne faut pas que cela se soit passé ainsi… Je vous en prie Merlin… Pas comme Sirius, non. Pas comme Sirius…

« Les avez-vous vus, Albus ? Avez-vous vu leur corps ? Non. Parce qu'il n'y en a pas n'est-ce pas ? Encore une fois ! » s'exclame Harry, tandis que mon inquiétude pour lui grandit…

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cette négation si déterminée de la part de Harry. Et je réitère ma prière muette à Merlin. Car une absence de corps, pourrait conforter Harry dans sa négation, dans son refus obstiné de croire à la mort de Ron.

« Non, il n'y a pas de corps. Ils ont été projetés dans l'Arcade de la Mort… » répond Albus, son regard infiniment triste ancré dans celui de Harry, tandis qu'un long frisson me parcourt l'échine…

Merlin non ! Comme Sirius ! Ron et Nally ont été tués comme Sirius ! Cela m'angoisse terriblement… Car Harry est capable de se précipiter au Ministère et se jeter dans l'Arcade de la Mort, dans l'espoir de pouvoir ramener Ron…

Je me tiens donc prêt maintenant à le retenir à toutes forces…

Mais Harry ne bouge pas.

« Où est Hermione ? » demande-t-il, en serrant Severus contre lui, dans un geste protecteur

« Hermione est encore au Ministère.… » répond Albus, qui s'approche de Harry pour lui presser fermement l'épaule, avant d'ajouter d'une voix très douce : « Harry, je suis si terriblement désolé, mon garçon et j'aimerai tant que tu aies raison. Mais nous devons tous accepter cette horrible réalité. Nally et Ronald sont morts et nous ne pouvons rien faire contre cela… »

« Il a raison, Harry… Il faut se résoudre, mon fils… » l'appuie Severus, la voix emplie de larmes et le regard à demi absent, au-delà d'une douleur profonde et torturée…

Mais Harry hoche de nouveau négativement la tête, une détermination farouche dans les yeux…

« Ils ne sont pas morts ! Rien ni personne ne pourra m'en convaincre, Albus ! Pas cette fois, non ! » déclare-t-il avec fermeté, s'écartant de Severus pour ancrer son regard dans le sien, avant d'insister : « Il ne faut pas y croire, Papa. Maman et Ron ne sont pas morts ! Fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie ! Il faut aller les chercher ! Ils ont sûrement besoin d'aide pour revenir ! Mais ils ne sont pas morts, j'en suis certain ! Je peux…»

« Plus tu nieras et plus cela te sera douloureux, Harry… » l'interrompt Severus dans un souffle, des pleurs coulant sur sa joue, les yeux fermés et serrant de nouveau Harry contre lui, le tenant fermement par la nuque…

Harry ferme à son tour les yeux sur un soupir, hochant toujours négativement la tête. Puis il se détache de Sev et capte de nouveau son regard…

« C'est toi qui te fais inutilement du mal, Papa. Je te promets que j'ai raison. Je sais ce que je dis, je t'assure. Et je peux… » insiste-t-il, avec supplique, avant que Sev ne le coupe de nouveau…

« Harry… Je t'en prie, mon fils… Il faut te faire une raison. Ron et Nally nous ont quittés. Ils ne reviendront pas… » souffle-t-il, son front appuyé sur celui de Harry, le regard immensément douloureux…

« Je suis désolé que tu souffres ainsi alors que c'est inutile, Papa. J'en ai la preuve. Elle est là. Et rien, ni personne ne pourra jamais me convaincre du contraire. » répond Harry dans un murmure, en posant une main à plat sur son cœur. Puis il se détache complètement de Sev, reculant de quelques pas avant d'ajouter : « Je vais les retrouver. Où qu'ils soient je vais retrouver Ron et Maman et les ramener. Et cette fois, personne ne pourra m'empêcher de le faire… »

Mon sang se retire de nouveau brusquement et je me précipite vers lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais une espèce de champ magnétique m'en empêche et Harry jette un Sortilège au-dessus de sa tête, Transplanant presque aussitôt, dans le coup de tonnerre de la Barrière Anti-Transplanage qui s'effondre…

J'amorce la manœuvre du Transplanage pour le suivre au Ministère, dans l'espoir de parvenir à l'empêcher de plonger tout droit dans l'Arcade de la Mort, mais Albus me retient fermement par le bras…

« Il ne pourra pas suivre Ronald et Nally dans l'Arcade car elle s'est effondrée… » déclare-t-il, sa voix infiniment triste murmurant à peine…

« Effondrée ? » demande-je, choqué une fois de plus…

« Oui. Elle ne tenait plus debout déjà que par miracle. Les Combats ont eu raison d'elle cette fois… » répond Albus sur un profond soupir…

« A moins qu'elle n'ait fini de remplir son office et avalé son quota de morts… » réagit Severus, sur un ton brusque et douloureux

Il vacille de nouveau. Son visage n'est que souffrance. Le Loup Garou qui brûle de pouvoir sortir bientôt, la sent monter en lui, avec une cruauté implacable. Elle ronge son cœur comme un acide rongeant l'acier.

Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il peut ressentir. Son Âme Sœur est partie à jamais. Et son fils refuse d'accepter la réalité de la mort de sa mère adoptive et de Ron, son Âme Sœur… Quel coup terrible pour lui et pour Harry…

« Que s'est-il passé, Albus ? Pourquoi Nally et Ron étaient-ils là-bas au Ministère ? Qui les a tués ? » demande Severus, faisant visiblement de terribles efforts pour tenir debout.

Il a l'air complètement perdu, désorienté, anéanti…

« Ne restons pas ici, Severus. Venez dans mon bureau. Je répondrai à toutes vos questions là-bas… » répond Albus avec douceur, en le prenant par le bras.

Il tient dans la main gauche un rouleau de Parchemin qu'il lève devant nous. C'est un Portoloin bien sûr. Sev et moi posons un doigt dessus et un crochet nous tire aussitôt par le nombril, nous emmenant vivement dans le bureau d'Albus…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

Pourquoi, Merlin ?

M'avoir enlevé Viktor n'était donc suffisant, pour que la Mort soit repue de ma douleur ?

Pourquoi est-elle aussi cruelle et impitoyable avec nous ?

Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter ça ?

N'avez-vous donc pas pitié de tout ce que nous avons souffert déjà ? Ne sommes-nous donc que les pièces insignifiantes d'un jeu d'échec à vos yeux, pour que vous estimiez pouvoir nous laisser souffrir ainsi ? Peu vous importe-t-il que notre cœur soit mis en miette ? Que nous soyons irrémédiablement brisés, disloqués, broyés par les pièces adverses ?

Nous ne serions donc que des jouets placés entre des mains cruelles et sanguinaires, qui s'affrontent dans une ultime partie dont aucune pièce ne se relèvera ? Qui nous font inexorablement avancer vers la fin de notre Monde ?

Ai-je vu juste ?

Si c'est cela, alors nous arrivons au terme de la partie. Parce que tous nos espoirs de sauver notre Monde viennent de s'effondrer. En sacrifiant Ron et Nally, c'est Harry qui a été tué. Jamais il ne pourra surmonter ces morts horribles…

Jamais il ne pourra s'en relever…

Et notre Monde va basculer dans les Ténèbres et s'effondrer à jamais, comme cette Arcade maudite, qui vient de dévorer Ron et Nally…

Qui va dévorer le cœur et la raison de Harry…

Ceux de Severus aussi…

De tous les Weasley…

Et les miens…

« Hermione, venez, mon petit, ne restez pas ici… » murmure Amos Diggory, pour la quatrième fois au moins ces dernières dix minutes

« Non… Non je ne partirai pas d'ici… Laissez-moi seule, s'il vous plait. Emmenez les prisonniers et les cadavres si vous le voulez, mais moi je reste ici… » réponds-je, mon regard douloureux de larmes fixé sur les pierres de l'Arcade effondrée…

Elle est brisée. Désormais inactive et privé de toute Magie. Et c'est pour moi, le signe de notre fin à tous…

Nous allons tous mourir et notre Monde aussi…

Alors autant que je reste ici…

Et que j'y meurs de chagrin…

OoOoOoO

**Remus**

J'incite Sev à s'assoir sur un fauteuil, tandis qu'Albus nous sert immédiatement un thé, mettant lui-même une tasse entre les mains de mon ami, qui la prend d'un geste mécanique…

Il ne boit pas cependant. Il garde la tasse entre ses mains glacées, son regard hagard de chagrin fixé sur le thé ambré.

« Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez, maintenant, Albus. Pourquoi sont-ils allés là-bas ?… » demande-t-il, avant de relever les yeux sur Albus, qui vient de prendre place face à lui…

Ses yeux sont creusés, cernés. Ses joues sont haves. Il commence déjà à dépérir sur son amour perdu à jamais…

« Ronald a fini par établir le lien entre tous les éléments de réponses dont nous disposions et il a conclu que la Mission de Dolohov était de voler l'Arcade de la Mort. Dolohov n'étant pas encore parvenu au Ministère, il a été décidé de contrecarrer ce projet, en allant la déplacer. Et comme seuls Hermione et Ronald étaient disponibles à ce moment-là et qu'il fallait faire très vite, Nally a décidé de les accompagner. Ils ne sont cependant pas arrivés à temps, pour prendre les devants et ils ont dû faire face, à plus d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts, avant qu'Amos et son groupe n'aient eu le temps de les rejoindre. » explique Albus, sur un profond soupir, tandis que je me sens blêmir autant que Severus…

« C'était de la folie… Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas laissé Dolohov emporter l'Arcade ? » murmure-je, dans l'incompréhension totale de cette décision…

« Ils ont craint ce que pourrait faire Voldemort avec cette Arcade. Qu'il finisse par envoyer dedans des innocents, des enfants, dans l'espoir d'obtenir le puissant Artefact qu'il pense trouver derrière le voile… » soupire encore Albus

Oui… Bien sûr… Ils ont eu raison…

Voldemort aurait d'abord envoyé des Mangemorts. Mais ne les voyant pas revenir, sa folie l'aurait amené à conclure que seuls des innocents, des enfants purs et vierges pourraient parcourir le Chemin des Âmes et revenir en vie, pour lui remettre l'Artefact qu'ils seraient allés chercher pour lui…

Ou peut-être les aurait-il offerts en sacrifice, dans des rituels horribles…

« C'est ce qui aurait fini par se passer, oui… » murmure Severus, après quelques secondes de silence, avant de lever de nouveau son regard si profondément douloureux sur Albus, pour lui demander de rapporter ce qu'il sait encore de la mort de Nally et Ron…

« Nally, Ronald et Hermione se sont battus avec courage, en usant de toutes leurs ressources Magiques et Moldues. Et alors qu'Amos allait bientôt arriver avec son groupe, Nally a annoncé que tout était terminé et qu'il n'était plus besoin qu'ils courent. Moins d'une minute plus tard cependant, elle-même et Ronald ont été projetés dans l'Arcade de la Mort par un Expulsio… » explique Albus, avec douceur…

Encore une fois tous mes poils se redressent.

C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Une Bataille que l'on pense gagnée et pourtant le destin en décide autrement et vous ôte la vie…

« Comment est-ce possible ? Si Nally avait annoncé à Amos que c'était terminé, c'est que ça l'était ! Un fuyard serait-il revenu sur ses pas ? » demande-je, dans un souffle…

« Je l'ignore, Remus. Hermione n'était pas en état de répondre très clairement à Amos… » révèle Albus, tandis que je frissonne…

Hermione… Merlin, ce doit être terrible pour elle aussi. Elle doit s'en vouloir horriblement de n'avoir pu empêcher la mort de Ron et Nally…

« Qui a fait ça ? Le sait-on ? » questionne Severus, une larme glissant de nouveau sur sa joue…

Mais son ton et la lueur dans ses yeux ne trompent pas. Qui que soit celui ou celle qui a fait ça, va le payer de sa vie. Il va s'en charger personnellement, avant de se laisser aller à son chagrin et vers la mort…

Car il va mourir. Il ne survivra pas à son profond amour. Une Âme Sœur ne survit jamais longtemps à son amour défunt…

Et je vais encore perdre un ami. Et Harry aussi assurément. Malgré sa négation, il ne pourra survivre à Ron bien longtemps. Ils sont trop profondément liés…

« Pansy Parkinson. Hermione l'a tuée… » répond Albus, son regard fixé sur Severus, dont la bouche se crispe…

Il ne fait aucun commentaire. Mais je devine qu'il regrette profondément de ne plus pouvoir tuer lui-même celle qui lui a enlevé sa raison de vivre. Son regard se perd dans le vide, durant quelques minutes, ne réagissant même pas, quand le Miroir d'Albus vibre sur le bureau…

C'est Amos. Il nous signale que Harry vient de passer au Ministère mais qu'il est presque aussitôt reparti, il ne sait où. Il hésite un bref instant, avant de préciser qu'il est très inquiet, par la réaction de Harry, qui ne veut pas croire à la mort de Ron et Nally. Et qu'Hermione ne veut toujours pas quitter la Salle de la Mort…

« Laissez-là pleurer encore sur les pierres de l'Arcade effondrée, Amos. J'enverrai quelqu'un la chercher tout à l'heure… » répond Albus, avant de couper la communication…

« Je dois retrouver Harry. Il faut qu'il entende raison. Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul lorsqu'il réalisera que Ron ne reviendra jamais… » déclare alors Severus, avant de se lever avec lenteur, mal assuré sur ses jambes…

Albus propose d'appeler le Terrier pour demander s'il est là-bas et je me charge moi-même de le faire aussitôt. C'est Arthur qui s'approche de l'âtre. Il est lui aussi d'une pâleur exsangue et son regard est si douloureux qu'il me bouleverse profondément…

Molly et lui pourront-ils se remettre de la mort de Ron, qui intervient si peu de temps après celle de Percy ? Molly risque fort d'en mourir de chagrin ou de devenir folle, me souffle mon cœur, tandis qu'Arthur répond que Harry n'est pas au Terrier. Il explique cependant qu'il est passé il y a quelques minutes, affirmant qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, que Ron et Nally ne sont pas morts, qu'ils vont bientôt revenir, qu'il va les retrouver et les ramener à la maison. Et il est parti tout aussitôt, sans que personne ne puisse le retenir…

Et une nouvelle fois, l'angoisse m'étreint lourdement. Elle me serre impitoyablement le cœur et les poumons…

Mes cheveux sont hérissés sur ma tête. Harry refuse toujours la vérité. C'est beaucoup trop dur pour lui d'accepter que son Âme Sœur ne soit plus. Et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il ne va pas s'enfoncer plus loin dans cette négation qui pourrait l'anéantir plus sûrement encore que la vérité…

Harry va devenir fou, me dis-je. Sa raison va le quitter…

Et presque au même moment, le Miroir vibre encore…

C'est Draco. Il nous apprend que Harry l'a appelé il y a un instant. Il lui a dit que tout allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Il lui dit de demander à Albus de confier au Ministre Clovignac, la responsabilité de mener la Réunion prévue cet après-midi afin d'améliorer les délais de déplacement des Commandos Internationaux. Draco n'a pas eu le temps de parler à Harry, de lui demander où il est. Et bien sûr cela l'alarme terriblement.

« Il doit être dans sa chambre… » souffle Severus, se dirigeant aussitôt vers les Passages Internes, refusant fermement que je l'accompagne.

Cependant, trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, durant lesquels Albus et moi restons quasiment silencieux, Sev revient pour nous apprendre qu'il ne trouve pas Harry. Qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard…

Albus fronce les sourcils…

« Avez-vous demandé à Dobby de le chercher ? » demande-t-il, visiblement tout aussi inquiet que Severus et moi-même…

« Non. Je n'y ai pas pensé… » répond Sev, avant d'appeler le petit Roi des Elfes…

« Non, professeur Severus, Monsieur. Dobby ne peut pas dire où se trouve son Ami, Harry Potter Monsieur. Dobby ne peut pas vous aider à le trouver. Son Ami Harry Potter a demandé à Dobby de ne pas le faire. Et Dobby ne le trahira pas. » affirme le petit Roi des Elfes, avec fermeté, avant de partir tout aussitôt…

Je tique vivement, très alarmé. Et mon regard inquiet croise celui d'Albus et Severus. Il semble que Harry ait décidé de disparaitre sans laisser de trace. Et ce n'est pas bon du tout. C'est horriblement inquiétant…

Le Miroir vibre pour la troisième fois. C'est King. Il doit boucler le Département des Mystères et Hermione s'y trouve toujours. Elle refuse de partir et il demande s'il doit l'endormir et où l'emmener…

« Je vais y aller, elle saura peut-être où Harry avait l'intention de se rendre. Et si elle ne sait pas, elle aura peut-être une idée de l'endroit où il s'est réfugié… » réagit tout aussitôt Severus…

Il se dirige vers la Cheminée, refusant une fois de plus que j'aille avec lui au Ministère, mais Albus le retient, en posant sa main sur son épaule…

« Avant que vous ne partiez là-bas, Severus, autant que vous sachiez que Lucius a été libéré. Greyback a dû sentir l'odeur de Nally, Ron et Hermione. Il a bondi en avant et Dolohov comprenant que sa Mission était sans doute compromise, a détaché cinq des Mangemorts de son groupe, afin qu'ils aillent libérer les prisonniers. Les quatre Aurors en faction, des jeunes novices, ont rapidement été tués et tous les prisonniers étaient déjà partis, quand leur collègues alertés par l'alarme, sont arrivés sur place… »

Le visage douloureux de Severus se durcit brièvement…

« Je vais chercher Hermione. Je l'amènerai au Terrier. Elle ne doit pas rester seule cette nuit et sa place est parmi les Weasley. Moi, je dois trouver Harry… » déclare-t-il, avant de sauter dans la Cheminée…

Je n'ose encore une fois imaginer sa douleur. Son terrible chagrin. Ce qu'il doit ressentir à l'idée que l'un des deux plus monstrueux salopards de ce monde est libre, alors que Nally est morte. Et que la raison de son fils est en train de sérieusement vaciller…

Merlin…

C'est une telle injustice…

Et ce doit être l'Enfer pour lui…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

Je sanglote toujours, à genou sur le sol, ma gorge déchirée, mes mains serrées sur ma poitrine brûlante…

Elle est trop étroite, pour contenir toute ma douleur. Et ma tête va exploser de larmes…

Je ne peux cesser de pleurer. Je n'arrive pas à partir d'ici. J'y suis depuis des heures et des heures me semble-t-il. Me sentant si seule, horriblement glacée. Mais je ne peux pas partir. Il faut que je reste dans cette salle maudite, parmi les décombres de cette Arcade qui m'a arraché le cœur. Qui a pris mon frère et Nally…

Une main chaude sur mon épaule. Quelqu'un s'agenouille auprès de moi. Je lève mes yeux troublés de larmes vers cette personne et je m'effondre contre sa poitrine, la serrant très fort contre moi…

« Pardon. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Pardon, s'il te plait, pardon, Severus… » murmure-je dans mes larmes et mes sanglots…

« Hermione… » souffle-t-il dans mes cheveux, la voix nouée, me caressant le dos…

Il me berce. Me caresse doucement les cheveux.

Il me console, quand c'est moi qui devrais le consoler…

« J'ai essayé de les retenir. J'ai tendu le bras. Mais ils étaient partis déjà. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi…» hoquète-je, le ventre tordu, mes mains crispées sur sa cape, à déchirer le tissu…

Il me détache de lui, me prend les deux bras et les serre avec chaleur. Il me demande de le regarder.

Il est si pâle que sa peau est translucide. Le chagrin creuse ses traits. Noircit des cernes sous ses yeux infiniment tristes. Son Âme Sœur est partie. Elle l'a quitté pour toujours. Et sa douleur dévore déjà ses chairs…

« Hermione. Où est Harry ? Sais-tu où il est allé ? Où il peut se cacher ? » demande-t-il, dans un souffle douloureux…

Je hoche négativement la tête en reniflant…

« Non… Il a… Il a juste dit que ce n'est pas vrai… Que Ron n'est pas mort. Nally non plus. Qu'ils vont bientôt revenir. Et il est parti… » explique-je, en essuyant mon visage de ma manche…

Et je sanglote à nouveau. Le souvenir de Harry, refusant de toutes ses forces et de tout son amour, de croire à la mort de Ron et de Nally tournant en boucle dans mon cerveau.

_« Non, Hermione. Tu te trompes, ma Douce. Ron n'est pas mort. Ni Maman non plus. Ils vont revenir. Ils vont trouver le moyen de le faire, ou c'est nous qui irons les chercher où qu'ils soient. Nous finirons par trouver le moyen de savoir où c'est et de les ramener, je te l'assure. Ils vont revenir très bientôt. Aie confiance, Hermione, je sais ce que je dis. Alors ne pleure pas, ma Douce. Tout va bien… » souffle Harry devant mes yeux, ses mains chaudes sur mes joues.._

_Son regard est si confiant, sur son visage marqué par le dur Combat qu'il a mené contre Voldemort. Il ne veut pas croire, il ne veut pas entendre la vérité. Il insiste. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je dois lui faire confiance. Ron est avec lui, il le sent dans son cœur. Sa présence est vivace. Tout va bien se passer. Ils vont revenir bientôt…_

C'est trop dur pour lui d'accepter que son Âme Sœur n'est plus. Il se réfugie dans un espoir vain. Ce qu'il ressent, c'est son propre amour. Et le souvenir de celui de Ron…

Combien de fois ai-je imaginé moi aussi, que je sentais le souffle de Viktor sur ma peau, la chaleur de ses mains sur moi ? Combien de fois ai-je sursauté en croyant l'entendre m'appeler alors que je m'enfonçais doucement dans le sommeil ?

Je croyais le voir respirer, tandis que je veillais son corps privé de vie…

Harry refuse tellement de croire à la mort de Ron, que je suis sûr qu'il sent encore sa chaleur en lui. Et je redoute le moment où il prendra conscience de la réalité. Il va ressentir si cruellement sa perte !

Severus me serre à nouveau contre lui. Sa douleur me transperce le cœur. Elle m'étouffe…

« Pardon… » souffle-je encore contre son cou…

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Hermione. Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre ça… Rien… » assure-t-il, dans un murmure, avant d'ajouter : « Viens. Il faut retrouver Harry… »

Il se trompe. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Et je me sens si coupable. Malade de remords. Plombée de regrets qui me hanteront à jamais…

J'ai oublié d'endormir Parkinson. Son corps avait valsé quelque part dans les gradins et je l'ai perdue de vue. Je l'ai oubliée, à la fin de notre Combat, quand nous avons endormi les quelques autres Mangemorts encore vivants. J'aurai dû la tuer au lieu de me contenter de la Stupefixer. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Et je vivrai le reste de ma vie avec ce regret si profond, si amer… Si douloureux…

« Je… Non… Je dois rester ici… » refuse-je, mon regard glissant sur les pierres de l'Arcade brisée

Elles ont enlevé pour toujours mon frère de cœur et Nally…

« Hermione, non. Viens avec moi… » insiste Severus, en essayant de me mettre debout…

Mais je résiste, je ne veux pas…

« Il faut que je reste… Je… » commence-je, m'interrompant car je ne sais expliquer mon obstination…

Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi je le veux, mais je veux rester ici. Mes yeux glissent encore une fois sur les pierres. Elles ont l'air aussi glacées et mortes que des tombes. Elles sont la tombe de Ron et de Nally, que nous ne pourrons jamais enterrer, me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête. Jamais nous ne pourrons nous recueillir sur leur dernière demeure.…

Une angoisse m'étreint sourdement. Je sais maintenant ce qui me retient ici…

Et je relève les yeux vers Severus…

« Je dois les garder. Je dois empêcher qu'on les jette, maintenant qu'elles sont inutiles et qu'on ne peut plus étudier le mécanisme de l'Arcade. Elle est brisée. Les Langues-de-plomb vont s'en débarrasser et ce sera… Ce sera comme s'ils jetaient Ron et Nally… » explique-je, les larmes coulant de nouveau à flot sur mes joues…

« Ils ne les jetteront pas. Elles vont rester ici, Hermione. Le Département des Mystères va être fermé durant quelques jours. Et Arthur ne laissera personne toucher à ces pierres, je te le promets. Nous reviendrons les chercher et nous les mettrons chez Nally… » répond Severus, d'une voix douce…

Comment peut-il être aussi patient et prendre ainsi soin de moi, quand son cœur n'est que peine et douleur…

Il m'aide à me lever et je m'appuie sur lui. Je suis à genoux sur le sol depuis si longtemps que mes articulations douloureuses, ne répondent pas. Severus me laisse le temps nécessaire pour les dérouiller, avant de m'entraîner doucement vers la sortie la plus proche. Mais je m'arrête devant les gradins. Le souvenir de Pansy Parkinson qui s'écrase contre eux envahit ma mémoire. Elle se fracasse encore et encore dessus…

La culpabilité m'étouffe…

« C'est ma faute, Severus. C'est ma faute s'ils sont morts… » avoue-je, en serrant très fort son bras, tournant mon visage vers lui avant d'ajouter : « J'aurais dû la tuer tout de suite. J'aurais dû obéir à Nally. Elle nous avait dit de ne pas faire de quartier. Ils seraient vivants si je l'avais tuée tout de suite… »

Et j'éclate une fois de plus en sanglot…

Severus m'entoure de son bras, m'étreint avec douceur et chaleur…

« Non, Hermione. Ne dis pas cela. Tu ne dois rien te reprocher. Vous n'étiez que trois. Ils étaient plus de vingt. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Et tu l'as bien fait. Tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire tu m'entends. Aucun. Si toi tu te fais des reproches, alors nous devons tous nous en faire. Moi le premier. J'ai décidé d'aller à Godric's Hollow avec Remus, sans passer par la Base d'abord, comme j'aurais dû le faire. Sûrement alors aurions-nous décidé tous les deux de rester avec vous, en apprenant que le groupe de Ron avait dû partir en renfort sur le Chemin de Traverse. Alors non, Hermione, non. Pas de reproches, s'il te plait. Nous éprouvons bien assez de chagrin et de souffrance comme ça… » murmure Severus, en m'entraînant doucement vers la sortie

J'hésite encore avant de partir, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.

Et dans ma tête, j'entends la voix de Nally…

Et j'étouffe un sanglot…

Pourrais-je un jour révéler à qui que ce soit ce qu'elle a dit et que je redoute tellement avoir compris ?

Ce que je sais être maintenant avec une horrible certitude…

Non….

Jamais…

Jamais je ne pourrai faire autant de mal à Harry, à Severus et aux Weasley…

Jamais je ne pourrai leur dire que Ron et Nally ont sûrement été expulsés en Enfer…

Je garderai ce chagrin pour moi…

Et il m'étouffera à jamais…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Le silence de l'annexe m'écrase.

Il m'oppresse la poitrine autant que le chagrin que j'éprouve dans mon cœur…

Ron et Tatie morts…

Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Je ne veux pas y penser…

Je ne peux penser qu'à ça…

A mon frère et à Pa aussi…

Je n'ose imaginer leur souffrance…

Je l'imagine trop bien…Et je souffre pour eux. De tout mon cœur. De toute mon Âme.

Pourront-ils survivre à ça ? Pourront-ils vivre sans leur amour, sans leur Âme Sœur ?

J'ai bien peur que non. Leurs cœurs étaient bien trop étroitement liés. Ils respiraient dans un même souffle.

Je frissonne et je me serre davantage contre Théo.

Nous nous sommes étreints dès le départ de Ginny et nous ne nous sommes pas séparés depuis. Assis sur l'un des lits de l'annexe…

Nev et Blaise nous font face. La nouvelle est aussi tombée sur eux comme une chape de plomb d'au moins cent kilos et ils ne bougent pas d'un poil.

Harry, où es-tu ?

Je voudrais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, mon frère. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire toute la peine que j'éprouve pour toi. Toute mon inquiétude…

Te soutenir dans cette épouvantable épreuve…

Te dire que je serai toujours là si tu as besoin d'exprimer ta douleur. De parler de Ron. Ou tout simplement que je te prenne dans mes bras pour que tu puisses pleurer sur mon épaule…

Je voudrais pouvoir te supplier de ne pas te laisser mourir pour le rejoindre. De ne pas te laisser dépérir.

Mais pour que je puisse te dire tout ça, il faudrait que je sache où tu es mon frère.

Alors dis-moi, où es-tu Harry ?

Où es-tu, mon frère ?

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Hermione tremble et pleure toujours contre moi, tandis que nous sortons du Département des Mystères. Je sens sa peine se mêler à la mienne…

Elle souffre presque autant que moi…

Nally…

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'elle est partie. Qu'elle m'a cette fois quitté à jamais et que je ne pourrai la rejoindre que dans la mort…

Je l'ai à peine sentie partir. Cela ne m'a rien fait de plus que lorsqu'elle s'en allait sans moi dans le Temps Ralenti ou qu'elle se centrait totalement sur elle-même, dans ses réflexions. Alors je ne me suis pas inquiété. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'en faire. Nally était dans la Base, au Village des Elfes. C'était normal que je ne la sente pas. Elle était concentrée sur les Stratégies de Défense…

Alors j'ai gardé ma concentration sur le Duel de Harry et Voldemort, sur mon Combat contre ce chien galeux de Bojan Xepa…

Mais maintenant, je ressens de plus en plus le vide immense de son absence. Si large et profond que rien ne pourra jamais le combler. Il m'aspire si fort vers lui, que je me demande comment je fais pour rester debout encore, pour ne pas tomber dedans et glisser vers la mort qui m'attend au fond. Qui me tend les bras et m'invite à la rejoindre dès maintenant…

Je ne pourrai pas survivre à Nally. Je l'ai toujours su. Sans elle, je vais dépérir et disparaître petit à petit. Lentement. Dans une douleur insoutenable. Intolérable. Infernale.

Nous passons devant King. Son regard chavire sur sa peine. Il attendait que nous sortions pour faire boucler le secteur et placer des Aurors en garde.

Ils sont en deuil eux aussi.

Quatre des leurs sont morts au Ministère ce soir. Des novices encore, que King avait laissés ici où il les pensait en sûreté. Et ils ont été tués par les Mangemorts qui ont libéré les prisonniers, pendant que Nally se faisait assassiner…

Lucius est libre...

Il respire, alors que ma Nally est morte. Et Ron aussi…

King m'a dit lorsque je suis arrivé, que le Passage Secret a été trouvé. Et condamné. Chamber ne sera pas inquiété. Il était sous Impérium et sa volonté avait été brisée. Soumise. Il passera néanmoins sa nuit dans une cellule du Quartier des Aurors et dans la journée son cerveau sera passé au peigne fin...

Albus le fouillera…

Nous prenons l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Nous allons passer par l'entrée privée du Ministre. Direction le Terrier…

Le rez-de-chaussée de la maison est seul illuminé d'une lumière tamisée. Le Terrier est en deuil, une fois de plus. J'ai un instant d'hésitation au moment de passer la barrière. Je redoute de croiser les regards des Weasley…

De Molly surtout…

Nous n'avons pas su protéger son fils, alors que Luna avait vu sa mort venir…

Je me secoue. Je m'admoneste intérieurement. Je ne dois pas être lâche. Ce n'est pas le moment. Ce ne serait faire honneur ni à Ron, ni à Nally…

Nally. Ma douce moitié. Mon Âme Sœur.

Ma vie…

Elle est morte et mon cœur aspire à la rejoindre…

J'ouvre la porte. Hermione tremble davantage contre moi. L'atmosphère est lourde. Plombée de silence et de chagrin. La porte du salon est ouverte et je la franchis, embrassant du regard la pièce…

Ils sont tous là, tous les Weasley, encore en tenue de Combat, sales et échevelés, tout comme je le suis aussi. Même Ginny est là. On est bien sûr allé la chercher à Poudlard. La douleur est épaisse, silencieuse et déchirante. Molly, assise sur le sofa, aux côtés d'Arthur, se lève et se précipite vers nous…

Hermione lui tombe dans les bras. Sanglotant de nouveau.

Molly relève ses yeux vers elle, plonge profondément dedans.

« Harry est passé tout à l'heure, Hermione. Il m'a dit que Ron n'est pas mort et je le crois. Et tu dois le croire aussi. » déclare-t-elle, d'un ton ferme…

Arthur ferme les yeux et secoue doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Bill, appuyé contre le mur se détourne, les larmes aux yeux, il refugie ses pleurs dans le cou de Fleur qui l'étreint doucement de son amour. Charly quitte au contraire le réconfort des bras de Nadya pour aller s'appuyer sur le manteau de la Cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes du feu. Ginny éclate en sanglot dans les bras des jumeaux, qui ne cachent pas leur immense détresse…

« Je le crois, tu m'entends, Hermione ? Si Harry le dit, c'est que c'est vrai ! » insiste Molly, en regardant à la ronde d'un air réprobateur.

Et je comprends alors que les Weasley ne pleurent pas seulement Ron. Ils pleurent aussi la douleur de Molly et son refus d'accepter la réalité de la mort de son plus jeune fils…

Elle pourrait en devenir folle. Elle a tellement souffert déjà, de toutes les épreuves infligées à ses enfants, à son époux et de la mort de Percy…

Arthur se lève en silence. Il s'approche de son épouse et pose ses mains sur ses épaules…

« Molly… » dit-il, d'un ton doux, empli de sa douleur…

Molly se dégage, d'un mouvement brusque, lâchant Hermione que je ramène vers moi dans un réflexe, puis elle se tourne sur son mari, le regard déterminé.

« Non, Arthur ! Je ne t'écouterai pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu me persuades, tu m'entends ! Je crois Harry ! Et je veux continuer à le croire ! Il a dit que Ron est en vie ! Il ne sait pas où il se trouve mais il a dit que nous devons avoir confiance ! Que Ron et Nally vont trouver le moyen de revenir, où qu'ils soient ! Et que s'ils ne le font pas, nous, nous le ferons ! Et je ne veux pas que tu m'enlèves cette parcelle d'espoir ! Jamais, tu m'entends ! Jamais ! » s'écrie-t-elle, avant de quitter le salon, pour partir dans la cuisine…

Hermione se blottit contre moi. Ses larmes ne tarissent pas et elle pleure doucement. Arthur reste un instant bras ballants, tête basse, figé et l'air perdu. Puis il secoue une nouvelle fois la tête sur un soupir, lève son regard vers Hermione et moi. Il avance d'un pas et invite Hermione à venir contre lui.

Elle me lâche, se coule dans ses bras et il l'entraine doucement vers le sofa, où Ginny vient les rejoindre…

Des sueurs froides dégoulinent dans mon dos…

J'ai besoin de retrouver mon fils. Je dois le retrouver à tout prix. Mais j'ai peur aussi de le voir. De l'entendre. Qu'il exprime encore une fois les mêmes certitudes avec moi. Qu'il m'affirme que Ron et Nally ne sont pas morts…

Ils le sont. Il n'y aurait pas ce gouffre qui m'avale de l'intérieur si Nally était encore en vie…

Je m'approche du sofa…

« Hermione, as-tu la moindre idée d'où Harry peut-être allé ? Je l'ai cherché partout et je ne le trouve nulle part… » demande-je, dans un souffle…

Hermione effectue aussitôt un signe négatif de la tête…

De la détresse traverse son regard. Elle réfléchit…

« As-tu essayé la Salle sur Demande ? Il y allait parfois avec Ron, pour passer un moment tranquille, avant qu'ils n'emménagent dans la Salle Secrète de Godric Gryffondor… » dit-elle, dans un souffle, haché de hoquets douloureux…

« Oui. Draco m'a déjà suggéré de le faire. Il n'y est pas. Personne ne l'a vu à Poudlard. Ni au QG de Londres. Ni même au Village des Elfes. Et il a désactivé son Micro et ses Ecouteurs. Il a seulement appelé Draco avec son Miroir, pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Que tout allait bien. Il a même pensé à dire qu'il fallait maintenir la Réunion de cet après-midi et de déléguer au Ministre Clovignac la responsabilité de l'animer. Puis il a disparu sans laisser de trace, demandant à Dobby de ne pas nous aider à le retrouver. Et il ne répond pas aux appels de Draco... » explique-je, mon regard s'évadant par la fenêtre du salon dans un pincement…

La nuit est toujours aussi claire dehors. Et je peux voir la Lune quasiment pleine me sourire…

La Lune…

Luna…

Elle a vu Ron se battre contre des Créatures affamées qui ressemblaient à des Gargouilles et contre lesquelles la Magie de Ron ne pouvait rien…

Nouvelles sueurs froides dans mon dos.

Je sais que Ron et Nally ont tué plusieurs de leurs ennemis avec une épée et que le Grizzly en a aussi tué quelques-uns. J'ai vu les corps alignés sur des Brancards, que King n'avait pas encore faits enlevés du Département des Mystères, pour les emmener à la morgue de Ste Mangouste.

Mais les hommes qu'ils ont tués n'étaient pas des Gargouilles. C'était pour la moitié d'entre eux des Loups Garous excités par l'approche de la pleine Lune. Et même si leurs visages portaient des cicatrices, qu'ils étaient dévorés par des rictus de rage et de haine, jamais Luna ne les auraient décrits comme des Gargouilles…

J'ai peur, terriblement peur de comprendre ce que cela signifie maintenant. Ce serait l'horreur absolue…

Et à ça je ne veux pas y croire. Ce serait trop ignoble. Trop insoutenable.

Mon regard revient sur Hermione. Elle a tué la meurtrière de Nally et de Ron.

Pansy Parkinson. Rien que la pensée de son nom soulève mon cœur si vide et déchiré par ma douleur, jusqu'au bord de mes lèvres…

J'aurais voulu la faire longuement souffrir avant de la tuer de mes propres mains, pour me l'avoir arraché…

J'aurais voulu voir la dernière lueur de vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux.

Je sais que cela ne m'aurait pas consolé. Ni ne m'aurait ramené mon amour, ma vie, ma tendre et douce Nally.

J'aurais eu besoin de la voir partir elle aussi, de la voir mourir pour réaliser pleinement sa mort. Car même si je la ressens profondément, je sais bien que quelque part au fond de moi, je la refuse, tout comme Harry refuse celle de Ron. C'est trop douloureux. Insoutenable. Insurmontable. Abominable…

Et c'est pour cela, que j'ai cette peur de voir Harry, d'entendre ses certitudes. Je serai trop tenté d'y croire moi aussi et de me réfugier tout comme Molly et lui, dans un espoir vain qui ne pourrait que me consumer jusqu'à la folie…

Et même si je sais que voir la mort de Nally et celle de sa meurtrière, ne pourra que renforcer ma douleur encore, c'est plus fort que moi. Je dois les voir mourir. Je dois voir Nally mourir…

« Il faut que je la vois, Hermione. S'il te plait, ne me refuse pas cela… » souffle-je, en prenant son visage entre mes mains, m'agenouillant devant elle pour mieux plonger mon regard dans le sien…

Des larmes brillent aussitôt dans ses yeux. Elle a compris ce que je veux. Elle ne veut pas. Tout cela est trop, beaucoup trop douloureux pour elle. Trop insupportable. Elle ouvre la bouche pour protester. Mais j'insiste. Elle ne veut pas. J'insiste encore et encore, la suppliant et elle finit par acquiescer, posant ses mains sur les miennes et fixant son regard dans le mien.

Elle m'ouvre son esprit, en toute confiance.

Les souvenirs défilent sans résistance…

_La fin du cCmbat dans la Salle de la Mort. Des cadavres sur le sol et du sang. Nally, Ron et Hermione devant l'Arcade. Nally chuchote et mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Il se retire de toute ma personne. Mon cœur n'est plus qu'une coquille de noix vide et cruellement douloureuse. Nally est projetée en avant, elle entraine Ron qui s'est saisi de son bras dans un réflexe vif. Hermione hurle et tend le bras aussi pour les agripper, les retenir. Mais c'est trop tard. Sa main se referme sur le vide. Ils ont déjà disparu. L'Arcade les a avalés. _

_Indéniablement. _

_Irrémédiablement. _

_La voix de Pansy Parkinson. Son regard jubilatoire et cruel. Puis sa surprise et sa mort. Tuée à l'arme blanche…_

_Et l'Arcade qui s'effondre dans le hurlement douloureux d'Hermione…_

Je me retire. Glacé et tremblant. Posant mon front sur celui d'Hermione…

J'ai vu Nally passer derrière le voile. J'ai vu l'Arcade s'effondrer. La certitude de sa mort et son horrible destin éternel me crucifient plus sûrement que mille tortures.

Ma douleur est trop immense. Mon cœur est mort déjà.

Nally et moi allons être séparés pour l'éternité. Mon amour, mon Âme Sœur est destinée à être torturée pour l'éternité en Enfer et je ne pourrai la rejoindre en empruntant le même chemin qu'elle…

C'est intolérable. Atroce. Inconcevable. Ignoble…

Je ne peux accepter ça…

Je veux nier cela de toutes mes forces, même si cela doit me consumer jusqu'à la folie…

Je veux conserver une étincelle d'espoir, aussi microscopique soit-elle, que je ne serai pas séparé pour l'éternité, de ma Nally, mon Âme Sœur, mon amour pour toujours et à jamais…

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

Depuis que la nouvelle de la mort de Ron et Nally nous a été annoncée par Arthur, venu chercher Ginny tout à l'heure, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'Hermione a dit, il y a quelques temps, alors que nous étions dans le Temps Ralenti et qu'elle nous a exposé sa nouvelle philosophie…

Et ce qu'elle pensait des enjeux de cette guerre…

Si elle a raison, alors notre Monde est appelé à disparaitre. Car je ne vois pas comment Harry pourra se relever de la mort de Ron…

Et s'il ne se relève pas, Voldemort aura les coudées franches, pour nous faire à jamais sombrer dans les Ténèbres…

Je ne veux pas le croire…

Je refuse ça de toutes mes forces…

Je ne veux pas assister, impuissant, à l'effondrement de notre Monde…

Voir mourir un à un ceux que j'aime…

Je ne veux pas croire que nous avons surmonté tout ce que nous avons traversé pour en arriver là.

Nous n'avons rien fait pour mériter de vivre de telles souffrances, de telles douleurs, d'avoir tant sacrifié, sans obtenir la récompense des efforts et des sacrifices que nous avons faits, que nous sommes prêts à faire encore, pour que cela n'arrive pas…

Draco, Blaise, Théo, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry ont affronté tellement d'épreuves déjà !

Harry, torturé, martyrisé dans les geôles de Voldemort. Il a déjà perdu ses parents, son Parrain et maintenant Ron son Âme Sœur et Tatie Nally, sa Maman de cœur…

Ron, horriblement blessé en allant l'aider, le soutenir de son amour, lors de Communions Magiques. Et il est mort aujourd'hui, comme son frère Percy…

Hermione, qui a perdu Viktor…

Ginny et Théo, torturés par Parkinson, blessés par Brandburgy…

Blaise, martyrisé par Marsden qui lui a aussi pris la vie d'Ursula. Puis terriblement blessés par les Ânes Bâtés ce dernier jeudi…

Draco, horriblement torturé également par Parkinson, puis par Lucius et qui aurait pu mourir de l'Internum Frigore Perniciosa …

Je n'ai pas souffert autant qu'eux encore, même si j'ai eu mon lot, moi aussi. La douleur de croiser le regard perdu, égaré, privé de raison et qui ne me reconnait pas, de mes parents. Chaque semaine durant toute mon enfance et à chaque période de vacances…

Qu'arrivera-t-il, lorsque ce sera mon tour de sacrifier ma chair et mon cœur ?

Et ma Luna ? Qu'aura-t-elle à souffrir de plus elle aussi, que ces horribles Visions qui lui annoncent des massacres ? Qui lui ont annoncé la mort de son père…

Que Ron allait avoir à se battre contre des Créatures ressemblant à des Gargouilles et que sa Magie ne pourrait rien contre elles…

Un frisson subit me secoue l'échine…

Des Gargouilles…

Dolohov et ses hommes n'ont certainement pas emmené avec eux des statues de Gargouilles auxquelles ils ont donné vie…

Je serre ma Luna, qui vient de me rejoindre, contre mon flanc…

Nous n'avons pas examiné les souvenirs de sa Vision. Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps…

Cela ne semblait pas utile, puisque Tatie Nally a décidé que Ron resterait avec elle dans la Base hier soir. Alors nous nous sommes dit que nous ferions cela quand tout serait fini…

Mes cheveux se dressent soudainement sur ma tête…

Je revois l'Arcade dans mes souvenirs, telle que je l'ai vue, lorsque nous sommes allés au Ministère en juin dernier. Je revois Sirius Black tomber dernière ce Voile ondulant sous l'air glacé qui environnait cette Arcade…

L'Arcade de la Mort…

C'était donc cela, qui attendait Ron …

C'est terrible.

Mais pourquoi dans ce cas, Luna a-t-elle vue des Gargouilles l'attaquer ?…

Je me souviens maintenant que selon les légendes, elles seraient les Gardiennes du Bien. Alors pourquoi des Gargouilles s'en prendraient-elle à Ron ? Il fait partie du Bien…

_« Tu étais dans un endroit très sombre ! Des flammes dansaient autour de toi et des Créatures immondes te menaçaient !_ _Elles étaient une douzaine et avaient des épées ! Elles voulaient te découper en morceau et te dévorer ! »_ résonne dans ma tête, la voix étranglée de sanglots de ma Luna…

Je frissonne… Longuement, terriblement…

Mon sang se glace.

Je redoute soudainement que l'Arcade ne soit pas seulement une Porte qui mène vers la Mort.

Je redoute soudainement que les Créatures vues par Luna dans sa Vision, ne soient pas des Gargouilles mais des Démons et que l'Arcade soit en réalité une Porte qui accède directement en Enfer…

Mon cœur se gonfle d'une douleur épouvantable, d'un effroyable sentiment d'injustice…

Merlin !

Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça ?

Ron et Nally étaient bons ! Ils se battaient pour préserver le Monde, des Ténèbres !

Alors pourquoi avoir permis qu'ils basculent en Enfer ?

Comment avez-vous pu permettre une telle injustice ? C'est Voldemort qui aurait dû finir là-bas et y passer l'éternité !

Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça, immonde salaud !

Une bouffée de colère épouvantable me monte à la gorge et je me lève brusquement.

Il faut que je parte d'ici…

Il faut que j'aille exploser dehors, où je pourrais sans le vouloir tuer ma Luna et mes amis…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Nev se lève brusquement et il sort en courant de l'annexe, ses Ondes Magiques tourbillonnant autour de lui et claquant la porte à peine l'a-t-il passée…

Je me rue aussitôt à sa suite, avec Luna, Draco et Théo…

Nev court comme un dératé dans le couloir et les armures tombent à son passage, les tableaux se soulèvent. Les plus lourds retombent en claquant violemment contre le mur, les plus légers s'envolent et vont se fracasser sur le sol et des statues. Certaines vitres se brisent…

Putain…

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Pourquoi tant de rage et de douleur soudaine ?

Nous aimions tous Tatie et Ron. Très fort. Et nous sommes effondrés par leur mort. En colère aussi, mais pourquoi cette réaction si violente soudainement ?

Nev dégringole maintenant les escaliers, descendant les marches quatre à quatre, au risque de se tuer dans une chute…

Les Grandes-Portes s'ouvrent avant même qu'il arrive en bas et il se rue dehors, sautant depuis le perron dans la neige, dans un bond prodigieux…

Il court encore durant quelques pas, puis il s'arrête, la tête renversée vers le ciel.

« POURQUOI, MERLIN ? POURQUOI IMMONDE SALAUD ! POURQUOI AVOIR LAISSÉ FAIRE ÇA ! S'IL FAUT QU'ON CRÈVE TOUS, ALORS QU'ON NOUS TUE TOUT DE SUITE ! MAIS PAS COMME ÇA ! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE LAISSER FAIRE ÇA BORDEL ! » s'écrie-t-il, balançant brusquement son poing gauche en l'air, pour libérer sa colère, dans un Sortilège qui fuse à pleine vitesse, explosant très loin au-dessus de nos têtes…

Puis il se laisse aller à genoux dans la neige, pleurant dans ses mains…

« Neville ! Mon Neville ! » s'exclame Luna, en se précipitant vers lui…

Et nous nous jetons à sa suite.

Nev sanglote. Il est éperdu de chagrin. Il s'accroche désespérément à Luna, la serrant si fort contre lui, que je crains qu'il finisse par la casser…

Nous le laissons pleurer. L'entourant nous aussi, en silence. Que pourrions-nous dire de toute façon, pour essayer de calmer sa peine ? Je me sens impuissant à le faire …

Nev s'accroche à Luna, mais aussi à nous maintenant. Son visage ruissèle de larmes. Les nôtres avec le sien. Je ne sais pas dire combien de temps nous restons comme ça, agenouillés dans la neige, pleurant sous le regard de la Lune souriante et des étoiles…

Je sais seulement que notre douleur est terrible et que nous la partageons tous.

Je crois que nous ne pleurons pas seulement la mort de Ron et de Tatie Nally. Je crois que nous pleurons sur tous nos morts. Que nous pleurons aussi la souffrance de Harry, qui a disparu purement et simplement depuis plusieurs heures déjà et pour lequel nous nous rongeons d'inquiétude.

J'ai terriblement peur pour ma part qu'il fasse une connerie. Qu'il finisse par aller tout seul défier Voldemort au Manoir Malfoy, quand le chagrin l'aura consumé et qu'il y laisse sa vie…

« Merlin n'avait pas le droit de laisser faire ça… Ce n'est pas juste, pas juste… » pleure encore Nev, dans le cou de Luna…

« Je sais, mon pote. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas juste, Ron et Tatie n'auraient pas dû mourir. Mais c'est comme ça. Nous ne pouvons rien faire que l'accepter. Allons, faut y aller mon pote. On ne peut pas rester comme ça, le cul assis dans la neige… » souffle Draco, le front posé sur l'épaule de Nev, avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour se relever…

Mais Nev le retient…

Il hoche négativement la tête, le visage brouillé de larmes…

« Si mon pote, il faut y aller. Nous sommes restés trop longtemps à ne rien faire, déjà. Il faut tâcher de trouver Harry… » insiste Draco et je me dis qu'il a raison, qu'on ne doit pas rester là, qu'il faut trouver Harry et je me décide à l'aider à relever Neville…

Mais Nev s'accroche à la main de Draco…

« Tu ne comprends pas. Ce qui n'est pas juste, Draco, au-delà de leur mort, c'est que Ron et Tatie sont en Enfer ! En Enfer, tu m'entends ! L'Arcade ! Ce n'est pas une Arcade de la Mort ! C'est une Porte de l'Enfer ! Et Ron doit maintenant se battre tout seul contre d'horribles Démons qui vont le faire souffrir des millions de tortures durant toute l'éternité ! Et Tatie aussi ! » s'exclame-t-il, tandis que tout mon sang se retire subitement de mon visage et de mes membres, pour aller se loger au creux de mon ventre, dans une bouffée d'angoisse qui m'étouffe…

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon pote ? C'est quoi ce délire ? » demande Draco dans un chuchotement…

Il est exsangue lui aussi. Et son regard aussi angoissé que je le suis…

« Je ne délire pas Draco ! Les Créatures que Luna a vues dans sa Vision, ce n'était pas des Gargouilles ! Ce sont des Gardiennes du Bien ! Elles ne s'attaqueraient pas à Ron ! C'était des Démons ! » s'exclame encore Nev, tandis que cette fois, je me sens pétrifié, hébété d'horreur pure…

Non…

Non, c'est impossible… me dis-je…

Et pourtant tout prend sens dans ma tête …

Neville a raison. Les Gargouilles sont des Protectrices du Bien. Elles n'auraient donc aucune raison de menacer Ron. De vouloir le dévorer. Et je comprends la rage soudaine de mon ami, son sentiment exacerbé d'injustice…

Et putain de Bordel !

Il n'y a aucune Porte, qui permette même à un esprit de s'échapper de l'Enfer. Tatie nous l'a bien affirmé, lorsque nous avons découvert que Miho est une Médium…

Alors même si nous avions été tentés d'espérer que Harry avait raison de penser que Ron et Tatie sont encore en vie et qu'ils nous reviendront bientôt, ce que nous venons de réaliser, suffit à anéantir cet espoir à jamais…

Ron et Tatie Nally sont bel et bien morts…

Ils ne reviendront pas…

Nous ne les verrons plus jamais, pas même au Paradis…

Et si Harry vient à apprendre ça, il cessera de se battre et se laissera immédiatement mourir…

Alors ce sera la fin de notre Monde…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

Alors n'hésitez pas !

...

..

.

V


	2. La Fin De Notre Monde 2

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

.

Gros bisous à ma beta, la merveilleuse Mistycal !

.

OoOoOoO

Réponses sur mon forum, aux commentaires du dernier chapitre du LIV, pour : - Elisa – Lion – Huguette -

OoOoOoO

.

**La Fin De Notre Monde 2**

**Acte 2 : Où es-tu Harry ?**

**Harry**

« Papa, Maman, vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez compris que je ne veux pas voir tous ces regards douloureux et compatissants sur moi. Sentir leur poids si pesant. Lire dans leurs yeux de la pitié. Ils craignent tous que je devienne fou de chagrin et que j'en meurs. Ils ont tous la certitude que Ron et Maman Nally sont morts et je ne veux surtout pas les entendre essayer de me convaincre, de me ramener à ce qu'ils croient être la raison. Car je ne suis pas fou et je ne le deviens pas non plus. Je sais que Ron est là, avec moi. J'ignore pourquoi Papa Sev ne ressent plus Maman Nally. Mais moi je sais que Ron est ici, avec moi. Personne ne pourra me persuader que ce n'est pas vrai, ni que ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination et de ma négation. Que ce sont plus que les souvenirs de Ron qui m'habitent et que je les fais vivre. Que je pense si fort à lui, que je ressens ces sensations comme si elles étaient encore présentes, mais qu'elles ne sont pas réelles, juste une illusion. Non, je ne veux pas entendre tout cela. Car je sais, moi, que Ron est en vie. Et Maman Nally est avec lui. J'ignore où ils sont, mais je les trouverai où qu'ils soient et je les ramènerai. Peut-être même que je pourrai ramener Sirius aussi. Vous, vous savez qu'il n'est pas avec vous non plus n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis laissé convaincre du contraire en juillet dernier, mais j'ai eu tort et je le regrette. J'espère qu'il pourra me pardonner ça et de ne pas être allé le chercher plus tôt, quand je le retrouverai et que je le ramènerai avec Ron et Maman Nally. Et je suis sûr aussi que maintenant qu'ils sont à trois, ils vont trouver un chemin pour revenir à la maison. Mais ils pourraient avoir besoin qu'on leur donne un coup de main. Alors il faut que j'aille y réfléchir. Que je trouve où ils sont et comment les aider à sortir de là, maintenant que l'Arcade est détruite. Pour moi, c'est la preuve que ce n'était pas l'Arcade de la Mort. Parce que la Mort n'aurait pas laissé son Artefact s'effondrer comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Si seulement les autres pouvaient le comprendre aussi ! J'aimerai au moins que Papa Sev et Hermione le fassent et qu'ils m'aident. Mais pour l'instant, leur esprit n'est pas disponible pour accepter seulement l'idée que j'ai raison. Alors, même si je le regrette, il va falloir que j'ajoute à leur douleur. Il faut que je disparaisse, sans laisser de trace de mon passage nulle part. Je sais que c'est terrible, qu'ils vont penser que je deviens fou et craindre que je fasse de grosses bêtises. Ils vont avoir peur de me perdre moi aussi. Que je me laisse mourir ou que j'aille défier Voldemort tout seul ou que sais-je encore. Ça va les faire beaucoup souffrir toutes ces idées-là. Mais il faut qu'ils me cherchent et qu'en désespoir de cause, ils le fassent de la même façon qu'ils l'ont fait, lorsque j'étais à Priest Hole Manor. Ce sera le seul moyen pour moi de les convaincre que j'ai raison. Et après, ils m'aideront à trouver Ron et Maman Nally et à nous trois, on va y arriver. On va les ramener, c'est sûr. Et Sirius aussi… Voilà… Je voulais juste que vous sachiez cela. Et que vous m'aidiez à trouver la force de le faire. Car cela me fait horriblement de peine, d'ajouter à la souffrance de ceux que j'aime. Mais c'est le seul moyen de me faire entendre, de ne plus être le seul à savoir que Ron et Maman sont encore en vie et que nous allons bientôt les retrouver… Non, je suis injuste, je ne suis pas le seul à savoir et à le croire. Molly m'a cru et elle va me soutenir. Oh, bien sûr, j'ai bien conscience que c'est sûrement le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas devenir instantanément folle. C'est ce qui arriverait, si elle venait à accepter l'idée que Ron est mort. Ce serait une trop grande souffrance pour elle, alors que celle de la mort de Percy est bien trop vivace encore… Mais je la remercie quand même de me croire. Parce qu'elle va me soutenir et elle finira peut-être par convaincre Arthur aussi… Allez, il faut que je vous laisse pour le moment. Il faut que j'aille me cacher, là où je serai en sécurité et où personne ne pensera à venir me chercher. Dites bonjour pour moi à la Maman de Jérémy, Jonas et Jodie et remerciez là d'avoir mis au monde des enfants aussi merveilleux. Ils nous rendent très heureux et très fiers d'eux, Ron et moi. Et je les aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Vous aussi je vous aime très fort. Et je reviendrai bientôt ici avec eux, pour fleurir votre tombe… Je vous embrasse. A bientôt… »

OoOoOoO

**Arthur**

Le monde s'effondre autour de moi…

J'ai perdu deux fils…

Et je viens d'avoir une terrible dispute avec Molly, quand nous devrions pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Molly…

Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi ma chérie.

Je t'en prie, regarde la vérité en face. Ron est parti et il ne reviendra pas.

Le chagrin m'étouffe Molly. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour supporter ça.

Ron, mon fils. Mon gamin, mon petit.

Autant je me serais attendu à perdre Fred ou Georges qui sont beaucoup trop intrépides, autant j'étais persuadé que tu survivrais à cette guerre. Que si la famille Weasley devait voir sa fin lors de tous ces terribles combats, de nous tous, tu étais celui qui resterait le dernier debout coûte que coûte aux côtés de Harry…

Tu étais tellement grand et fort. Si puissant. Plus que tes frères et ta sœur…

Plus que ta mère et moi…

Mon cœur saigne, mon petit. Il saigne tellement. Et tout mon courage me quitte…

Je crois que ta mère perd sa raison, mon enfant…

Elle est en train de cuisiner tous tes plats préférés, de préparer une assiette des Anges pour toi.

Et elle chante, tandis que tes frères et ta sœur pleurent autour de moi…

Hermione aussi ne cesse de pleurer…

Merlin, Ron ! La pauvre Hermione se sent tellement coupable de ta mort. Et elle vient de partir pour pleurer dans la chambre de Percy. Sur ce lit où nous avons veillé ton frère et Viktor…

Ron, mon gamin. Je ne vais même pas pouvoir t'embrasser une dernière fois. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, tenir ta main et la sentir devenir de plus en plus froide dans la mienne. Et ça me troue le cœur. Ça le perce de coups de poignards insupportables…

C'est un cercueil vide que nous enterrerons demain, avec celui de Percy…

Je n'ai pas voulu que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Pas le jour de tes dix-ans mon petit…

Je te revois tel que tu étais au jour de ta naissance…

Tu étais si petit, si mignon. Et tu es devenu si grand, si beau…

Merlin sait combien j'étais fier et heureux quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras pour la première fois pour te présenter à tes frères. Chaque jour je t'ai vu grandir, avec cette même fierté, cette même joie dans le cœur…

Et aujourd'hui je suis heureux que l'horloge de la famille soit remisée dans le grenier depuis la mort de Percy. Mon cœur ne supporterait pas de voir ton aiguille auprès de la sienne. Je ne veux pas de cette image-là dans ma tête…

Pour le moment je veux juste me souvenir de toi en vie, puisqu'on m'a privé de ton corps…

Je veux te voir, le regard tendre et serrant Harry dans tes bras. Je veux te voir porter Jonas sur ton dos, voler avec Jérémy accroché au manche du Balai devant toi et sourire à Jodie…

Mon petit, mon gamin, mon enfant…

Je ne sais pas si je pourrai encore tenir debout demain, quand nous aurons enterré ton cercueil vide…

Je ne pourrai pas le faire sans ta mère à mes côtés.

Et je crois que ta mère devient folle de chagrin, malgré son refus obstiné de regarder la vérité en face. Et elle ne voudra pas venir. Nous aurons encore une dispute à ce propos et notre couple va s'effriter. Ta mort va nous éloigner l'un de l'autre…

Et nous en mourrons de chagrin tous les deux. Car nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre mon petit.

Comme Harry ne pourra pas vivre sans toi…

Il est parti, Ron. Quelque part où personne ne peut le trouver.

Il terre sa douleur, comme ta mère chante la sienne en cuisinant…

J'ai peur qu'on ne le retrouve jamais. Je crains qu'il ne se mette à parcourir le monde à ta recherche, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans la folie de son chagrin et qu'il finisse par s'étioler et mourir tout seul, dans l'antre qu'il s'est choisi pour se retirer du monde et te rejoindre…

Ron, mon enfant, mon gamin, mon tout petit…

Notre Monde s'effondre sans toi.

Il n'est plus que douleur et ténèbres déjà…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

On ne trouve pas Harry et je me fais un sang d'encre.

J'ai même demandé à Messire Salazar d'aller voir s'il n'était pas dans le Labyrinthe d'Artemus que nous n'avons pas encore inclus dans les Cartes. Il y est allé avec le Baron Sanglant, la Dame Grise, le Moine Gras et Sir Nicholas et ils ont fouillé chaque recoin de la Chambre des Secrets. Ils sont même allés voir dans les égouts et jusqu'au Lac…

Puis Théo, Nev et moi, nous sommes allés visiter toutes les grottes des alentours de Pré Au Lard, au cas où Harry serait allé se réfugier dans l'une d'elle comme l'a fait son Parrain durant sa première année d'évasion…

Nous avons aussi vérifié dans la Cabane Hurlante et celle de Hagrid…

Harry n'y est pas…

Et je suis glacé. Horriblement inquiet…

« Putain… Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? » murmure Blaise, en se frottant énergiquement la tête à deux mains, comme si cela pouvait faire surgir un bonne idée de son cerveau…

« Je n'en sais rien, Blaise et j'ai épuisé toutes mes ressources là… » murmure-je en retour, avant de me ronger les ongles…

« Moi, je suis sûr que Harry se cache dans le Monde Moldu. » déclare Théo, qui se ronge aussi les ongles…

Il s'inquiète pour Harry, mais aussi pour Ginny…

« Bien sûr ! Tu as raison ! Qu'on est con ! Il faudrait alerter Andy ! Il pourrait mettre toute la police Moldue sur les dents ! » m'exclame-je, avant de saisir le Miroir qui nous relie au bureau directorial…

Je fais aussitôt part de mon idée au professeur Dumbledore mais il soupire et répond que c'est déjà fait et que cela n'a rien donné pour le moment…

Et merde !

« Chez la tante Marge ! Ou chez Hermione ! » s'exclame soudainement Nev, en se levant d'un bond…

« Déjà fait également, Neville. Harry n'a pas trouvé refuge là-bas. Severus est même allé voir dans la cabane tout près de Priest Hole Manor. Tous les lieux auxquels nous avons pensé ont été visités, y compris les ruines de la maison où il est né… » répond notre Directeur, sur un nouveau soupir…

Putain…

Harry…

Où es-tu ?

« L'entrepôt du Grand-père de Lee aussi ? » demande Blaise, avec espoir…

« Hélas, oui… Nous sommes allés visiter toutes les Maisons des Membres de l'Ordre et toutes les autres personnes qui ont dû déserter leur habitation. Nous sommes également allés à Dublin, dans la cachette de Brian Boru et partout ailleurs où Harry aurait pu penser trouver la solitude. Mais il n'est nulle part…» répond notre Directeur, d'un ton las et terriblement anxieux…

« Bordel ! Harry ne s'est tout de même pas volatilisé ! Alors il y a obligatoirement un endroit auquel personne n'a pensé ! » explose à demi Théo, en tapant du poing sur la table…

« Je crains hélas, que Ron aurait été le seul à savoir lequel… » soupire notre Directeur avant de couper la communication…

Des larmes montent brusquement dans mes yeux…

Je les retiens à grand peine, le cœur horriblement pincé et mon regard croisant brièvement celui de mon frère, de Blaise, de Luna et de Nev. Chacun de nous baisse la tête ou se détourne rapidement, pour éviter d'exploser je crois…

Nous nous sommes accordés, pour ne révéler à personne ce que Nev a compris cette nuit. A garder cela enfoui dans notre cœur…

Tout le monde a bien assez de peine comme ça sans qu'on y ajoute une couche supplémentaire…

Et nous n'annoncerons pas non plus la nouvelle aux gars et filles du Comité. Ils l'apprendront par le journal, comme chacun, car nous ne voulons pas que l'Espion sache, que nous étions déjà au courant, en voyant toutes les grises mines, avant même l'annonce dans la Gazette…

« Harry est en sécurité. Les Elfes ne trahiront pas Roi Dobby et aucun ne nous dira ce qu'il sait, mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont veiller sur lui… » souffle soudainement Nev, tandis que Théo sursaute…

« Chez Tatie ! » souffle-t-il, en levant un regard empli d'espoir vers moi…

« Pa y est allé… » réponds-je, en hochant négativement la tête…

« Merde… Cette fois, je suis vraiment à bout d'idée… » murmure Théo, sur un gros soupir…

Et comme l'horloge sonne 08H00 dans l'annexe, nous nous levons pour aller dans la Grande Salle…

Avec l'évasion de Bletchley cette nuit, tout le monde sera déjà debout, pour lire la Gazette ce matin. Et je redoute profondément ce moment…

Je n'ai pas envie de lire les noms de Ron et Tatie dans la liste des victimes des Batailles de la nuit dernière. Pas envie non plus de voir les gros titres de la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix sur toutes les attaques lancées par Voldemort…

Il a perdu à Godric's Hollow, sur le Chemin de Traverse et au Ministère…

Mais j'ai quant à moi le sentiment qu'il a gagné…

Parce que Tatie et Ron sont morts et que Pa et Harry ne vont pas se relever de cela…

Non. Mon frère ne va pas se relever.

Que ce soit la vérité ou sa certitude que Ron va revenir, ça va le tuer…

Je vais perdre mon frère…

Et nous allons perdre la guerre.

Malgré tous les efforts que nous pourrons faire encore pour empêcher ça, le Monde va plonger dans les Ténèbres…

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

Je n'ai pas faim et je me contente de me servir un thé…

Je suis terriblement inquiet…

Pour Ginny et pour mon frère…

Jodie et Jérémy ne sont pas là. Megan vient de nous dire que McGo lui a demandé de les conduire chez Tonton Sev. Il va leur annoncer la nouvelle qui ne s'est pas encore répandue dans Poudlard, bien sûr…

Cela n'a pas semblé étrange à Megan. Elle sait que nous nous inquiétons tous pour la sécurité de Jérémy et Jodie. Elle doit penser que Tonton va aller les mettre à l'abri des retombées qui ne vont sûrement pas manquer dans les jours qui viennent…

« Vous avez des nouvelles, vous ? » vient demander Hugh, dans un chuchotement…

« Aucune que nous puissions vous donner maintenant… » répond Draco, dans un souffle…

Hugh ne dit rien. Il nous regarde cependant, Blaise, Nev, Draco et moi, avec inquiétude. Puis comme les Hiboux et Chouettes s'engouffrent déjà dans la Grande Salle, il se dépêche de retourner à sa place…

Exclamations de surprise… Hormis le Comité, tout le monde s'attendait à une Une consacrée au moins en partie à l'évasion de Bletchley. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, comme j'ai pu le voir brièvement sur le journal de Philippa lorsqu'elle a déroulé son exemplaire…

Applaudissements… Voldemort a été battu sur tous les fronts et nombreux sont les élèves heureux. Quelqu'un lance une ovation pour Harry et mon cœur se pince terriblement…

Où est Harry ? Où est mon frère ? Que fait-il en ce moment ?

Je suis sûr maintenant qu'il a planté sa tente quelque part dans un trou perdu et qu'il attend le retour de Ron. Et qu'il va finir en ermite, tout seul et complètement fou, cherchant Ron partout dans le Monde, jusqu'au moment où il va se résoudre et se laisser mourir sous sa tente…

Et on retrouvera ses os dans cent ans. Quand tout le monde aura oublié quel grand Sorcier il était…

S'il y a encore du monde sur terre…

Parce que Voldemort va en profiter et il nous tuera tous jusqu'au dernier, avant de foutre le reste du monde en l'air, puis de finir lui-même en Enfer…

Je frissonne…

Je ne veux pas croire que c'est là-bas, que sont Ron et Tatie Nally…

« Le père et la mère de Lucy sont morts… » souffle soudainement Philippa, qui est en face de nous…

Et moi qui ne prêtais plus attention à rien d'autre que mes pensées, je sursaute. Elle en est déjà à Willis ? Elle n'a donc pas vu avant les noms de Tatie puis de Ron ? Et je me penche brusquement en avant pour arracher le journal des mains de Philippa…

Mon regard court sur la liste…

« Ils n'y sont pas… » murmure-je à Draco, qui lit par-dessus mon épaule…

Nous échangeons un coup d'œil avec Blaise et Nev…

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi les noms de Ron et de Tatie ne sont pas dans le journal ?

« Allons voir Pa… » souffle Draco, tandis que je rends le journal à Philippa…

« Un problème ? » demande cette dernière, avec autant de discrétion que d'inquiétude…

Draco, Blaise, Nev et moi hochons la tête négativement.

« Non, aucun. Tout va bien. Enfin, compte tenu des évènements. C'est juste que nous ne savions pas pour la mort des Willis. Pas plus que pour les autres d'ailleurs. » déclare Draco, avec un peu de nervosité…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous chiffonne alors ? » demande Phillipa, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Tout. A commencer par les retombées que cela va avoir. Et l'évasion de mon Géniteur. On va voir Pa. Je veux savoir si on a des nouvelles du Manoir… » répond Draco, sous le regard de compréhension de Philippa et Ben…

Voilà, ils vont mettre la nervosité de Draco sur le compte de l'évasion de Lucius…

Et nous partons de la Grande Salle, maîtrisant notre désir de courir, afin de ne pas éveiller de nouvelles questions dans les esprits. Mais aussitôt que la porte de la Grande Salle est fermée derrière nous, nous nous dépêchons de courir, aussi vite que le peut Blaise…

Il n'a pas intérêt que Richard apprenne qu'il a couru à deux reprises d'ailleurs. Ni Pompom. Ou il va se retrouver coincé pour huit jours, attaché à un lit de l'infirmerie, dont il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas être sorti…

Il va se faire salement enguirlander par Pompom dès qu'il croisera sa route…

« Se pourrait-il que Harry ait eu raison ? » murmure Blaise, en tournant dans le couloir menant aux appartements de Tonton…

« Je ne sais pas… C'est peut-être stratégique. Je n'en sais rien… » répond Draco dans un même souffle, tandis que je me pose un bon millier de questions…

Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça pourrait être stratégique, de cacher la mort de Ron et Tatie. Et finalement je trouve ça de bon augure.

Ou plutôt je veux voir ça sous l'angle le plus positif qui soit. Après tout, les Langues-de-Plombs ont peut-être révélé qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une Arcade de la Mort ni d'une Porte de l'Enfer, ce fichu voile…

Je vois pas alors ce que ça pourrait être, mais ce n'est pas grave…

Du moins c'est moins grave que si c'est la Mort ou l'Enfer…

Ron et Tatie étaient équipés. Ils avaient toutes leurs armes. Alors même sans Magie ils sont capables de se défendre. S'ils ont été accueillis par des Créatures qui ressemblent à des Démons ou à ces fichues Gargouilles que Luna a vues, ils les ont dégommées c'est sûr et en ce moment ils tâchent de trouver le moyen de rentrer…

Nous entrons sans frapper chez Tonton, traversant son bureau pour aller dans son salon.

Et le maigre espoir que je voulais entretenir fiche le camp aussi sec …

Jérémy et Jodie pleurent dans les bras de Tonton.

Et la tête de Tonton me fait peur, tellement il a l'air mal…

Blaise, Draco et Nev ont l'air aussi désappointés que moi. Aussi tristes aussi…

Ron et Tatie sont morts. Cette fois, il n'y a plus aucun espoir, aussi microscopique soit-il à entretenir…

C'est la fin annoncée de notre Monde…

OoOoOoO

**Lee**

La cuisine est pleine lorsque j'arrive au QG et toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, un alors interrogatif dans les yeux et le souffle suspendu…

Je hoche négativement la tête. Non… Harry n'est pas allé se réfugier dans le Château de Peter Pan, ni dans aucune des autres propriétés d'Ombrage. Et c'est un soupir accablé général, troublé par un sanglot de la tante Pétunia, tandis que Dudley baisse la tête, pour cacher son chagrin et son inquiétude, dans la fourrure de son chien…

Je m'assois à table, à bout de ressources. J'ai épuisé toutes les idées que j'ai pu avoir, sauté sur toutes celles des copains et je n'ai cessé de courir à droite et à gauche, fouillant chaque pièce de chaque maison que j'ai visitée de la cave au grenier…

Je me suis même farci le Passage Secret de Priest Hole Manor aller et retour à la course à pied, parce que j'avais eu la sottise d'oublier mon Balai…

Harry n'est nulle part…

Et je dois me résoudre à faire face à la réalité à laquelle mes recherches m'ont évité de penser…

Harry ne voudra pas voir la vérité en face. Il ne voudra jamais accepter la mort de Ron…

Et ça va le rendre dingue. Très vite…

Il va chercher Ron partout, comme nous le recherchons lui. Il ne pensera plus qu'à ça et n'en aura plus rien à foutre du reste. Son cerveau sera tellement empli de ça, qu'il ne sera plus en état de se battre contre Voldemort. Il voudra expédier l'affaire pour poursuivre ses recherches et commettra fatalement des erreurs…

Il va se faire tuer et nous sommes foutus…

Parce que sans Harry, on n'y arrivera pas. Ça c'est une indéniable évidence pour moi…

La porte s'ouvre et comme tout le monde je me tourne vers elle…

C'est Richard, avec le journal…

Il le donne à Ken qui le déplie tout de suite, allant directement à la page où se trouve la liste des victimes comme nous le faisons tous, toujours. Nous avons beau connaitre déjà le nom des morts, il faut que nous les lisions, pour que ça se concrétise dans notre cerveau…

Frisson. Je repense à Monsieur et Madame Willis. Dès la fin de la Bataille sur le Chemin de Traverse, je suis retourné au salon de thé et j'ai moi-même emmené leurs corps à la morgue de Ste Mangouste…

Je les ai portés dans mes bras. Il me semblait que c'était juste de faire comme cela. Et j'ai encore l'impression de porter leur poids dans mes bras lourds de chagrin…

Ken fronce les sourcils…

« Il n'y a pas les noms de Ron et Nally… » murmure-t-il, en levant les yeux sur Richard…

« Molly a interdit qu'on annonce le décès de Ron. Elle est persuadée que Harry a raison et que son fils n'est pas mort. Severus n'a pas non plus donné son autorisation, mais c'est parce que Barnabas Cuffe n'a pas pu la lui demander. Sev recherche toujours Harry… » soupire Richard, en se servant une tasse de thé…

« Comment ça va, au Terrier ? » demande Ramaya, lovée contre Pat…

« Tout le monde est effondré bien sûr. Hormis Molly, qui s'agite dans la cuisine et a interdit qu'on parle de Ron et de Nally, si c'est pour évoquer leur décès. Inutile donc d'aller là-bas pour apporter un quelconque soutien. Arthur et ses enfants ne savent plus quoi faire. Aucun ne peut trouver le repos… Hermione est avec eux. Elle est tout aussi effondrée, la pauvre. Elle se sent responsable… » soupire encore Richard, en hochant négativement la tête…

« Putain… Comme si elle l'était… Ils étaient à trois contre vingt dont une dizaine de Loups Garous déchainés par l'approche de la pleine Lune. Ils se sont battus comme des lions tous les trois ! Je l'ai bien vu quand je suis arrivé là-bas ! Ils ont neutralisé leurs adversaires en moins de six minutes ! Six minutes bordel ! » s'exclame Nathan, le second frère d'Elinor, qui faisait partie du groupe d'Amos Diggory et qui soupire avant d'ajouter : « Et si nous étions arrivés une minute plus tôt, nous, Nally et Ron seraient encore en vie… Putain… »

Il secoue la tête, de droite à gauche, exsangue…

« Ne te mets pas à culpabiliser à ton tour, Nathan. Cela ne sert à rien. Les choses sont ainsi faites, c'est tout… Et vous avez fait largement ce que vous pouviez. Cela n'a pas été de la tarte pour vous, de vous sortir du Chemin de Traverse. A ce train-là, tout le monde va culpabiliser parce que nous n'avons pas vaincu assez rapidement tous ces salopards de Mangemorts et ces saloperies de Détraqueurs avant eux ! Mais bordel ! On a tous fait ce qu'on a pu ! Point barre ! » s'exclame Olivier, en tapant du poing sur la table…

Il se lève brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise et Alicia se lève aussi, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Olivier la serre très fort contre lui et il éclate en sanglot…

Putain…

C'est un sale coup pour tout le monde…

Je crois que Harry ne sera pas le seul à ne pas se remettre de ça…

Aucun de nous ne va s'en remettre…

Nally était notre mentor à tous. Elle nous a appris tellement de choses ! Elle nous a tous aidés à nous trouver nous-même. Elle nous a apporté à tous du réconfort dans les épreuves.

Et Ron…

Putain, Ron c'était comme un petit frère pour moi…

Combien de fois je l'ai charrié avec les jumeaux !

Et j'admirais sa force aussi.

Et j'espérais qu'avec Elinor, on formerait un couple aussi solide et heureux que celui qu'il formait avec Harry…

Mais c'est fini, ça…

La mort les a séparés…

Frisson glacé…

J'ai l'horrible sentiment soudainement, qu'elle ne va pas tarder à les réunir à nouveau…

OoOoOoO

**Molly**

Ron, mon chéri, où que tu sois, il va falloir que tu reviennes très vite, mon garçon…

Cela me fait trop de peine de voir le chagrin de ton père, de ta sœur et de tes frères.

Et la pauvre Hermione ne cesse de pleurer depuis des heures et des heures maintenant…

Ils sont tous si bouleversés, qu'aucun d'eux n'a même encore songé à prendre sa douche et se changer. Et pourtant, Merlin sait qu'ils en ont tous bien besoin, après la Bataille de la nuit dernière…

Cela n'a pas été une partie de plaisir au Ministère, loin de là, je le sais bien. Mais cela a été terrible aussi, sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu sais. Le magasin de tes frères n'a pas souffert du tout, mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres commerces et il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts. A la Banque aussi, il y a beaucoup de réparations à faire.

Et les pauvres Willis sont morts, dans l'explosion de leur salon de thé. Lee était avec eux et il est très ébranlé, je l'ai bien vu. Même si comme les jumeaux, il joue les bravaches, c'est un cœur tendre, ce garçon…

Mme Guipure aussi est morte. Des Mangemorts sont parvenus à s'introduire chez elle et ils l'ont torturée et tuée avant que Florian ait pu aller à son secours, la pauvre. Il y a eu quelques autres victimes aussi. Mais la liste n'est pas aussi longue que celle des Mangemorts qui ont perdu la vie…

Il faut dire que nous étions en très mauvaise position à cause des Détraqueurs. Ils étaient des centaines et des centaines, au moins trois milliers même et nous n'étions pas assez nombreux pour les contrer tous bien sûr. Alors en désespoir de cause, Fred et Georges ont usé d'une invention qui n'était pas encore au point. Un Dragon de Feu. Immense… Beaucoup de Mangemorts ont été brûlés vifs. Des Détraqueurs aussi. Et les autres n'ont pas demandé leur reste, ils sont partis…

Mais pas Bellatrix, naturellement. Cette saleté a donné l'ordre à ses Mangemorts de poursuivre le combat. Et cela a été dur pour notre camp. Nous étions épuisés, tu sais. Nous avions jeté tellement de Patronus. Heureusement, le Directeur de Gringotts a fait appel à des renforts Gobelins. Ils nous ont bien aidés. Et finalement, nous avons pu gagner la Bataille parce que le Directeur de Gringotts a fait passer Bill, les jumeaux, Lee et quelques autres par un Passage Secret, pour qu'ils puissent prendre les Mangemorts à revers…

C'est ce qui a permis à Amos de se dégager et d'aller à votre secours au Ministère…

Trop tard bien sûr, pour vous épargner le désagrément de passer derrière le Voile et il s'en veut le pauvre et tout son groupe avec. Je leur ai envoyé un mot tout à l'heure, pour leur dire qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en vouloir. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, les pauvres. Tout comme Hermione…

La pauvrette. Ça me fend le cœur de la voir si malheureuse. Je lui ai pourtant dit, qu'il fallait avoir confiance, que Nally et toi vous alliez revenir. Harry le dit, c'est que c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut savoir ça, c'est lui…

Je ne comprends pas que ton père ne veuille pas le croire. Nous nous sommes d'ailleurs disputés à ce sujet. Une grosse dispute comme nous n'en avons jamais eue avant…

Mais il n'était pas question que je le laisse signer ce fichu parchemin bon sang ! Annoncer ton décès dans la Gazette et puis quoi encore !

Je n'allais certainement pas laisser faire ça, alors que je sais que tu es en vie !

Mais il va falloir que tu reviennes vite tu sais mon chéri. Parce que je suis vraiment très inquiète pour ton père…

Et nous allons encore nous disputer demain, c'est sûr. J'ai réussi jusqu'ici à lui faire abandonner l'idée de t'organiser des funérailles, mais si tu restes trop longtemps absent, il faudra que je cède, pour la tranquillité de son esprit…

Et il va falloir que j'aille enterrer un cercueil vide sur lequel il y aura ton nom…

Je n'ai pas envie de cela du tout…

Et puis il y a Severus aussi. Merlin le pauvre !

Je ne sais pas ce que fait Nally, mais il faudrait qu'elle se dépêche de lui donner un signe de vie parce que lui, si ça dure trop longtemps, on va le mener pour de bon au cimetière, c'est certain…

Ah… Ma tarte est cuite.

J'ai préparé tous tes plats préférés et une assiette des Anges, mon chéri. Je vais les garder au frais, mais si tu tardes trop, il faudra que je les donne au Village des Elfes. Ce serait trop dommage de perdre toute cette bonne nourriture…

Après, quand j'aurai terminé dans la cuisine, j'irai faire le ménage dans ta chambre. Ce serait bien que Harry et toi restiez quelques jours à la maison, à ton retour. Cela ferait plaisir à ton père tu sais. Et à Jonas, donc !

Quel amour cet enfant !

Et à moi aussi, cela ferait bien plaisir.

Ne plus avoir tous mes enfants à la maison me manque. Et en plus, Brian, Emily et Julian sont toujours au Village des Elfes. Comme ils me manquent… Ils sont adorables ces enfants. Et je pense que ton père et moi, nous aurons autant de satisfactions avec eux, que nous en avons avec vous tous…

Bon, voilà, j'ai terminé ici.

Allez, au tour de ta chambre. Qui est aussi celle de Harry maintenant…

En parlant de lui, je ne sais pas où il est allé se cacher, mais tout le monde le cherche depuis des heures et des heures maintenant. J'espère qu'il ne va pas rester trop longtemps absent, parce que cela suscite beaucoup de questions et d'inquiétudes aussi.

Tout le monde croit qu'il devient fou, parce que Nally et toi vous êtes morts…

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, bien sûr, puisque tu es vivant et Nally aussi. Mais ça, comme personne à part moi ne le croit, n'est-ce pas…

Ceci dit, cela commence aussi à m'inquiéter qu'il ne donne pas signe de vie. Il devrait plutôt tâcher de convaincre Severus que Nally est bien vivante tout comme toi. Et convaincre les autres par la même occasion.

Voir pleurer tout le monde, va finir par me faire pleurer aussi…

Mmmmm… Tu devrais changer la décoration de ta chambre, Ron. Tu n'es plus un enfant maintenant. Même plus un adolescent. Tu es un adulte. Alors tous ces posters…

Merlin ! Tu as tellement vite grandi ! Et te voilà déjà Papa…

Cela, nous en avons déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas. Mais bon, cela n'empêche pas que je te redise combien cela te va bien ! Tu es vraiment fait pour avoir des enfants. Comme ton père…

Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, à ton père, dans ton caractère. Et c'est très bien ainsi. Arthur a toujours été un excellent père et un excellent époux…

Cela m'ennuie vraiment cette dispute que nous avons eue tout à l'heure. Il faudrait que nous en reparlions très vite. Mais si je vais le voir maintenant, je crains que cela n'arrange rien…

Il a trop de chagrin. Et il est épuisé aussi.

Je vais attendre qu'il ait pu se reposer un peu, avant de reparler de tout cela avec lui…

D'ici un jour ou deux sans doute. Car je crains que la nuit prochaine il ne ferme pas l'œil non plus.

Ce n'est pas bon pour sa santé tout cela…

Alors vraiment, Ron, reviens vite mon chéri…

Tout le monde a trop de chagrin. Et cela m'en fait aussi, de les voir souffrir comme ça…

OoOoOoO

**Remus**

La Lune se lève sur le petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow aussi silencieux que tout le reste du village…

La Lune sera pleine demain soir et le Loup Garou en moi s'agite. Il est hâtif de sortir. Il gronde et il tempête. Il souffre…

Je marche parmi les tombes, me dirigeant sans hésiter vers celle que je suis venu visiter.

C'est une heure incongrue pour le faire, je le sais bien…

Mais cette journée a été la plus longue et la plus difficile que j'aie jamais eue à vivre. Je me fais un sang d'encre pour Harry, dont nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle et je m'en fais aussi pour Severus, qui dépérit à chaque heure qui passe…

Il a emmené Jérémy et Jodie au Village des Elfes, demandant à Narcissa de bien vouloir rester avec eux. Les pauvres enfants sont éperdus de chagrin. Ils ont perdu un père en perdant Ron. Et ils craignent de perdre le deuxième aussi…

Tout comme Severus, je n'ai cessé de chercher Harry partout. Vérifiant et revérifiant chaque endroit, chaque lieu où nous l'avions déjà cherché pourtant…

Je m'arrête devant la tombe de James et Lily, mon cœur se pinçant comme à chaque fois que je viens ici. Severus a raison. Harry est venu lui aussi. Il a touché la pierre, laissant son odeur derrière lui…

Pourquoi ?

A-t-il accepté la vérité ?

Non…

Il serait revenu vers Severus si cela était. Ou au Terrier tout au moins…

Alors est-il venu demander à ses parents de l'aider à retrouver Ron ?

C'est bien plus probable…

Je m'agenouille dans la neige. Je caresse la pierre. Moi aussi je suis venu chercher de l'aide ici…

James, Lily… Je vais tout faire pour retrouver Harry, je vous le promets. Je ne le laisserai pas s'enfoncer seul dans la folie. Je l'accompagnerai, je le soutiendrai autant que je le pourrai dans cette horrible épreuve qui lui est encore une fois imposée.

La vie est si injuste et cruelle pour votre fils.

Elle lui offre des êtres à aimer, à chérir du plus profond de son cœur, pour les lui enlever presque aussi vite. Et je crains par-dessus tout, qu'il se coupe du monde pour ne plus jamais avoir à souffrir cela…

Aidez-moi à le trouver, je vous en prie mes amis. Faites-moi un signe depuis là-haut, inspirez moi une réponse, s'il vous plait. Je suis dans le flou total. Je ne sais plus où chercher. Je suis même allé à Little Hangleton, par acquis de conscience, me disant que Harry était capable d'être allé là-bas, pensant que jamais nous n'irions l'y chercher…

Il n'y est pas allé. Il n'y a aucune trace de lui nulle part hormis ici…

Où est-il parti après vous avoir quitté ?

Faites quelque chose, je vous en prie aidez-moi. Vous avez déjà trouvé le moyen d'aider votre fils une fois, vous pouvez le refaire encore. Sirius aussi. Harry a besoin qu'on l'aide où il va devenir fou de chagrin. Alors je vous en supplie faites quelque chose…

Si ce n'est pas possible de venir encore, alors peut-être que Ron le peut. Il doit être avec vous ou tout près. Et il doit être aussi malheureux que Harry. Donnez lui le moyen de venir lui parler, de le raisonner. De le persuader de revenir vers nous…

Ou alors Nally. Je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera un truc, elle fourmille toujours d'idées ! Elle pourrait venir voir Severus pour lui dire où se trouve Harry. Ou simplement lui souffler une petite idée à l'oreille pour qu'il le trouve…

Et si tout cela n'est pas possible, il y a encore une solution, c'est d'envoyer une Vision à Luna. La pauvre mériterait bien d'avoir une Vision positive, qui nous permettrait de retrouver Harry…

Je m'inquiète tellement pour votre fils…

J'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire dans sa douleur…

Ne me laissez pas avec cette peur au ventre, quand le Loup va bientôt sortir, s'il vous plait. Il a trop envie de hurler à la Lune, malgré la Potion Tue-Loup. Il a trop envie d'assouvir sa souffrance, en l'infligeant aussi à d'autres. Je prendrai des précautions bien sûr. J'irai m'enfermer tout seul dans la Cabane Hurlante, comme autrefois et le Loup jettera sa rage sur les portes et les fenêtres condamnées. Je suis déjà allé m'assurer qu'il ne pourra pas en sortir et que la seule chose qu'il pourra mordre, ce sera lui-même…

Si je dois en passer par-là, pour que vous puissiez m'aider à trouver Harry, alors c'est d'accord, je le ferai. Je souffrirai tout ce que je dois souffrir, sans me plaindre. Je vous le promets.

Mais Harry a suffisamment souffert comme ça. Bien trop déjà. Ne le laissez pas souffrir davantage encore en permettant qu'il soit seul avec sa douleur. Faites qu'il soit entouré de ceux qu'il aime. Et qui l'aiment…

Jérémy, Jonas et Jodie ont besoin de le voir eux aussi. Il les aime tellement, qu'ils parviendront à adoucir sa douleur, j'en suis sûr…

Je vous en supplie, James, Lily…

Aidez-moi à trouver Harry…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Ma journée a été un Enfer, comme le sera le reste de ma vie…

Et même ma mort, si Nally est bien en Enfer…

Non… Je ne dois pas penser à cela…

Je dois garder cette minuscule, cette microscopique lueur d'espoir qu'elle n'est pas là-bas…

Et je dois voir Harry…

Je ressens le besoin irrépressible de voir mon fils. De le serrer contre moi. Besoin d'entendre ses certitudes pour m'aider à survivre à tout cela suffisamment longtemps pour l'aider à vaincre Voldemort.

Je veux qu'il m'aide à planter profondément en moi cette minuscule, microscopique lueur d'espoir que Nally n'aura pas à subir cette cruelle, cette monstrueuse torture éternelle en Enfer et que je n'en souffrirai pas des millions de fois la mort au Paradis sans elle…

Et je sais maintenant ce que je dois faire, pour retrouver Harry. Je l'ai compris il y a presque une heure maintenant et j'y ai sérieusement réfléchi. C'est risqué. Terriblement. Je pourrais y laisser la vie et Hermione aussi. Mais c'est le seul moyen dont je dispose, qui pourrait peut-être m'aider à le retrouver. Il me faut l'essayer, si Hermione est d'accord…

C'est pour cela que je suis revenu au Terrier à cette heure si tardive de la nuit. Pour lui demander de m'aider à retrouver mon fils. Tout de suite, même si nous sommes terriblement fatigués par notre dernière nuit blanche et l'infernale journée qui a suivi et se poursuit par une seconde nuit sans repos, ni sommeil…

Et c'est pour cela que je me tiens si près d'elle, ses mains dans les miennes et son front contre le mien…

« Il faut que je retrouve Harry, maintenant. Veux-tu bien prendre ce risque avec moi ? » murmure-je dans un souffle…

Hermione tremble comme une feuille. Sa douleur se mêle à la mienne. La Magie dans ses mains, court sur ma peau. Elle frissonne. Sur son chagrin. Sur son épuisement. Sur sa douleur et sur sa culpabilité. Comme la nuit dernière, elle comprend ce que je veux, sans que j'aie besoin de préciser quoi que ce soit. Et elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, sans hésiter, sans la moindre peur…

« Reculez, Arthur. Quittez ce sofa, s'il vous plait. Sortez du salon. Faites même sortir tout le monde de la maison.… » demande-je, avec urgence…

Arthur accède à ma demande sans poser de question, ni protester. Ce serait inutile, il l'a compris. Il invite Bill et Charly à le suivre. Bientôt la porte du salon se ferme sur Hermione et sur moi et je sais que dans quelques minutes les Jumeaux, Ginny et Molly seront aussi sortis de la maison…

Hermione et moi attendons en silence. Notre souffle réglé dans un même rythme. Notre entreprise est très risquée mais aucun de nous ne souffre de la moindre peur, si ce n'est celle de ne pas parvenir à atteindre Harry…

La porte d'entrée du Terrier se ferme…

Hermione prend mon visage dans ses mains, comme je le fais avec le sien. Et nos Magies tournoient autour de nous, elles se jaugent, puis se reconnaissent et à mon soulagement, elles s'acceptent. Et nos cœurs, nos esprits s'envolent à la recherche de ceux de Harry…

Ils traversent la nuit, sous le clair de Lune, filant très vite, très loin.

Ils vont à la rencontre de solides Barrières de Protection, qui s'écartent soudain pour nous laisser passage. Et enfin, le cœur de mon fils et ses pensées sont là…

Et je me sens aussitôt enveloppé de chaleur et d'amour. Je ressens aussi sa certitude, sa conviction profonde, inébranlable, que Ron et Nally sont en vie.

Cela ajoute terriblement à ma douleur. A mon désespoir…

Et renforce mon désir qu'il plante en moi cette minuscule, microscopique graine d'espoir, que j'appelle de tous mes vœux…

Je ne veux pas que Nally soit en Enfer…

Je ne veux pas non plus perdre mon fils.

Et encore moins avoir peur qu'il devienne bientôt fou de chagrin…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.

V


	3. La Porte De L'En

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

.

Gros bisous à ma beta, la merveilleuse Mistycal !

.

OoOoOoO

Réponses sur mon forum, aux commentaires, pour : - Yzeute -

OoOoOoO

.

**La Porte De L'En…**

_**Nuit du Samedi 1**__**er**__** au Dimanche 2 Mars 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Communion Magique**

**Severus**

Harry sourit, d'un sourire doux et paisible. Il est fatigué certes, mais serein…

J'essaye de déterminer où il se trouve, mais ses yeux sont fermés et son esprit est verrouillé sur ce secret là…

« J'espérais que vous penseriez venir me retrouver ainsi. Je vous attendais... » nous accueille-t-il, Hermione et moi-même…

« Harry, je t'en prie, il faut que tu me dises… » supplie-je vivement, craignant que notre Communion Magique cesse brusquement, ne nous laissant pas le temps de raisonner mon fils ni de savoir où se il trouve…

« Chut, Papa. Ne dis rien. » m'interrompt-il, nous enlaçant Hermione et moi-même, dans une chaude étreinte, avant d'ajouter : « Je vais vous montrer quelque chose et vous allez comprendre pourquoi je suis venu me réfugier ici. Pourquoi je ne voulais voir personne, jusqu'à ce que vous veniez me rejoindre ainsi. Ne luttez pas. Ne résistez pas. Ayez confiance. Laissez-vous faire, tout simplement… »

Sa chaleur, sa douceur, sa propre confiance me gagnent le cœur. Et j'acquiesce. Tout comme Hermione…

Et des images défilent aussitôt dans mon esprit…

_Godric's Hollow…_

_C'est presque la fin de la Bataille. Voldemort écume de rage. Harry lui résiste depuis près d'une heure déjà et l'a fait vaciller à plusieurs reprises. Sa robe porte des accrocs. Les traits de son visage déformé par sa fureur, se marquent de fatigue._

_Mais je sens la fatigue gagner du terrain également sur Harry. Une douleur sourde menace son poignet de se briser sous la force de frappe des Maléfices de son ennemi, décuplée par cette sauvage cruauté qui l'anime et lui permet de tenir debout encore, de jeter des quantités d'énergie phénoménales dans ses assauts. Les vrilles qu'il imprime à ses Maléfices sont terribles et malgré la force de son courage et de sa volonté, Harry commence à craindre de ne plus pouvoir faire face très longtemps à la fureur dévorante de Voldemort…_

_Un Maléfice fuse pour la énième fois de la Baguette de Voldemort, dans un hurlement de rage qui fait vibrer l'air. Un Avada Kedavra. Le quatrième de suite. Harry riposte d'un Expulsio, qui percute le Maléfice et s'accroche à lui. Les vibrations sont terribles. La douleur dans le poignet de Harry enfle par vagues cruellement mordantes et vibrantes. J'ai le sentiment que ses os vont s'effriter et tomber en poussière. Harry retient à grand peine un hurlement de douleur. Il sait que cela galvaniserait Voldemort et que celui-ci jetterait dans son Maléfice, jusqu'à ses dernières parcelles d'énergie encore disponibles, pour le vaincre et le tuer._

_Alors tout son corps se tend, tous ses muscles se crispent. Il transpire à grosses gouttes. Mais son Energie file, s'échappe, malgré ses efforts pour la retenir et il est presque sur le point de flancher, quand une vague d'amour et d'énergie l'envahit soudainement. Et le visage de Ron apparait sous nos yeux. Son visage nous sourit et nous enveloppe d'un amour infini…_

_« Allez Harry. C'est le moment de le laminer. Tu peux y arriver… » dit-il, avec douceur, avant que son image s'efface… _

_Et dans un effort surhumain, Harry impose à son poignet douloureux, un petit mouvement très vif. _

_L'Avada Kedavra fuse vers le ciel, avec l'Expulsio, jusqu'à se perdre dans le firmament. Et dans une présence d'esprit extraordinaire, Harry jette aussi vite un autre Sortilège qui cueille Voldemort par surprise. Il est violemment propulsé en arrière et son corps percute un mur, sa tête rebondit sur la pierre et il tombe mollement. Inconscient…_

_C'est aussitôt la consternation, chez les derniers Mangemorts de sa garde personnelle encore en lice. Hewrey Yaxley se précipite vers son Maître, le saisit dans ses bras et l'emporte, immédiatement rejoint et cerné par ses comparses qui couvrent leur fuite._

_Ils s'engouffrent dans une ruelle, poursuivis par plusieurs Membres de l'Ordre, tandis que mon fils, épuisé, tombe à genou dans la neige. Il fait froid. Il tremble. Mais son cœur est chaud. Il baigne dans l'amour de Ron…_

_Sa présence est toujours prégnante. Vivace. Son amour indicible…_

« Regardez l'heure sur l'horloge de l'église… » murmure Harry…

Et je lève les yeux vers elle, en même temps que lui…

« Vous comprenez, maintenant ? » murmure-t-il encore, avec un sourire dans la voix…

Oui.

Oui je comprends. Et la minuscule, la microscopique lueur d'espoir s'épanouit comme une fleur, s'élève comme une flamme vive. Un fol espoir me consume maintenant …

Ron et Nally étaient censés être morts depuis au moins un quart d'heure déjà, d'après ce qu'a dit Albus. Si cela était, Ron n'aurait pas pu entrer en Communion Magique avec Harry…

Et il ne peut pas être un esprit défunt. Il n'aurait pas été aussi vivant, aussi chaleureux.

Il n'existe par ailleurs dans ce monde, aucune Porte qui permette à un esprit de s'échapper de l'Enfer…

« Tu as raison, Harry, je le sens maintenant. C'est bien Ron. Il est là. Sa présence est certes ténue, très lointaine, mais c'est bien lui… Comment est-ce possible ? » murmure Hermione, dont la douleur a reflué maintenant, pour également laisser place à un espoir aussi fou que le mien…

C'est vrai, Ron est là. Je le sens également maintenant. La chaleur de Ron est bien présente. Je la sens doucement pulser autour de moi. Comme l'a souligné Hermione, elle est ténue, lointaine, mais sereine, paisible. C'est comme s'il se reposait en fait… Comme s'il dormait…

« Je l'ignore, Hermione. Mais nous allons faire des recherches, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons comprendre et s'ils ne trouvent pas eux-mêmes le moyen de nous revenir, nous irons les chercher où qu'ils soient… » répond Harry, avec cette confiance inébranlable qui l'habite tout entier

J'acquiesce, tout comme Hermione et Harry ouvre enfin les yeux sur le secret du lieu où il se trouve…

« Très bien. Venez, je vous attends. Vous savez où me rejoindre maintenant. Dobby vous fera passer… » sourit-il, nous étreignant une fois encore, avant de rompre notre contact…

Mon cœur et mon esprit reviennent aussitôt vers le Terrier, accrochés à ceux d'Hermione, filant dans un vertige qui me donne le tournis et me laisse épuisé, lorsque je réintègre mon corps…

Hermione se serre contre moi. Elle pleure de nouveau. Mais de soulagement et d'espoir cette fois …

Il nous faut un moment, pour retrouver notre souffle et avaler deux Potions Revitalisantes, pour réunir suffisamment de forces et parvenir à nous lever. Nous nous soutenons l'un l'autre, pour sortir enlacés et titubant du salon, puis de la maison. Les Weasley sont là, nous attendant, debout dans la neige et Molly se précipite vers nous…

« Est-ce que ça va ? Vous allez bien ? » demande-t-elle avec inquiétude…

Je hoche simplement la tête et Molly soupire de soulagement…

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ? » demande-t-elle encore, son regard exprimant de l'espoir maintenant…

« Oui. Oui Molly, nous savons où il est… » réponds-je, avec douceur.

Je lâche l'épaule d'Hermione et je serre doucement les mains de Molly dans les miennes, plongeant mon regard dans le sien…

« Vous aviez raison de garder espoir, Molly. J'ignore totalement comment cela peut s'expliquer, mais Harry a raison. Ron, n'est pas mort. Et je pense que Nally non plus… En tout cas, je vais garder cet espoir dans mon cœur moi aussi, même si je ne la sens pas. Et nous allons tout faire pour les retrouver. Tout, vous m'entendez… » déclare-je, avant de l'enlacer pour l'étreindre de toutes mes maigres forces…

Autour de nous, Arthur, ses fils, sa fille et ses belles-filles se regardent avec incrédulité. Mais elle laisse peu à peu place à un espoir vif et soulagé. Et ils tombent dans les bras les uns des autres, pleurant et riant à la fois…

Molly s'écarte de moi, elle me regarde avec confiance et hoche positivement la tête…

« Je sais, qu'ils vont revenir. J'en suis sûre. Dès que Harry est venu nous voir, j'ai su qu'il disait vrai, que mon fils n'est pas mort. Et je suis sûre que Nally est en vie également, même si vous n'arrivez pas à percevoir sa présence pour l'instant. » assure-t-elle, avec un sourire qui se brouille de larmes.

Elle est soulagée de n'être plus seule à avoir confiance et sa certitude me va droit au cœur. Renforce mon espoir, lui donne vie et m'emplit tout entier de totale certitude à mon tour.

Ma Nally, mon amour, mon Âme Sœur est en vie.

« Pourquoi Harry est-il parti ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de nous convaincre plus qu'il ne l'a fait ? » demande soudainement Fred, le regard empli d'incompréhension, tandis qu'Arthur enlace Molly et la serre très fort contre lui…

« Il a dû se dire que vous penseriez que sa douleur le rendait aussi fou, que vous avez pensé que j'étais folle de le croire ! » assène Molly, avec un dur reproche dans la voix, en repoussant un peu Arthur…

« Ne blâmez pas Arthur et vos enfants, Molly. Moi aussi j'ai pensé que sa douleur lui faisait perdre la raison et à vous aussi, je l'avoue humblement. Et si nous n'étions pas entrés en Communion Magique avec lui, Hermione et moi-même, je crois que j'en aurais toujours douté, même si j'avais envie de le croire de toutes mes forces. Et c'est pour cette même raison, que Harry nous a amenés à faire cela. Il savait que c'était le seul moyen de nous convaincre tout à fait… » interviens-je avec douceur

Oui, c'était le seul moyen. Son souvenir dans une Pensine n'aurait pas suffi. Il fallait que je sente la présence de Ron. Et j'explique tout cela à Arthur et sa famille…

Molly me sourit avec indulgence, puis serre brièvement ma main avec réconfort, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Arthur. Elle le prend à son tour dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la joue. Ils se regardent ensuite dans un regard soulagé et qui dit tout l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, avant de se séparer. Puis Arthur me donne une profonde accolade, avant d'attirer Hermione pour l'inclure dans notre étreinte…

« Merci, à tous les deux, d'avoir pris ce risque insensé. C'était de la folie pure de faire ça et je suis heureux que vous soyez indemnes. » déclare-t-il, nous gratifiant d'un regard reconnaissant, avant d'esquisser un sourire et d'ajouter : « Et maintenant dites-nous où est Harry, que nous vous amenions auprès de lui et que nous puissions rassurer tous les autres… »

Et sans attendre notre réponse, il nous entraîne doucement vers les limites du Terrier, pour nous faire Transplaner…

« Harry se trouve dans le Temple des Elfes de Maison. Et vous avez raison, Arthur, avant d'aller le voir, il nous faut aller rassurer les autres aussi. Alors prenons plutôt la Cheminée, pour aller à Poudlard… » réponds-je, en me disant que Harry a vraiment trouvé l'endroit idéal, pour se cacher…

Jamais je n'aurais pensé aller le chercher là-bas, alors même que j'ai demandé à Dobby d'y mettre Miho en sécurité et que je suis allé fouiller le Château de fond en comble…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : L'Arcade En Questions**

**Harry**

J'ouvre les yeux sur ma méditation. Rasséréné.

Papa et Hermione ont compris et ils sont presque tout aussi convaincus que moi, maintenant. Ils ont au moins un grand espoir. Et ils vont m'aider…

C'est pour cela que je suis venu me réfugier ici, après être passé au Terrier, puis au Département des Mystères et enfin à Godric's Hollow. Pour qu'ils me cherchent, comme ils l'ont fait lorsque j'étais emprisonné à Priest Hole Manor, quand ils auraient épuisé toutes les autres possibilités.

C'était le seul moyen de les convaincre que Ron et Maman ne sont pas morts. Il fallait qu'ils sentent tout comme moi, la présence de Ron, qu'ils constatent par eux-mêmes que je ne me berçais pas d'un fol espoir, ni d'illusions. Et pour le faire, ils ne devaient pas seulement voir mon souvenir, mais le vivre comme je l'ai vécu, avec toutes les sensations et émotions que j'ai ressenties. Et ressentir aussi ce que je ressens depuis…

Je n'ai pas cru un seul instant, que Ron était mort. Et personne n'aurait pu m'en convaincre. Jamais. Pas cette fois, non.

Je ressens sa présence si paisible, même si je ne puis entrer en contact avec lui, depuis la fin de mon Combat contre Voldemort. Mais c'est sans doute parce que ce Duel m'a épuisé et qu'il est fatigué lui aussi, qu'il a besoin de repos.

Je sais cependant qu'il est là, c'est une certitude. Il est avec moi, dans mon cœur. Il m'habite même tout entier. C'est si doux. C'est si chaud. Et si tendre aussi.

Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible, puisqu'il est passé derrière le Voile de l'Arcade. Tout ce que je sais maintenant c'est que ce n'est pas la Mort qu'il y a derrière. Peut-être est-ce un Artefact de Magie Noire qui entraîne ceux qui tombent dedans dans un monde de cauchemar imaginaire ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'en sais rien. Et il faudra probablement arracher des réponses aux Langues-De-Plomb.

S'ils savent. Car peut-être sont-ils vraiment persuadés que c'était une Arcade de la Mort…

Mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas cela maintenant et même si elle s'est effondrée, nous trouverons ce que c'était…

Tout ce qui importe pour le moment, c'est que Ron n'est pas mort.

Il est là. Et je sens dans mon cœur que Maman n'est pas morte non plus. C'est l'amour de Ron, qui me le fait sentir, qui me le dit.

Ils sont en vie tous les deux.

Et je sais que si ce n'est pas nous qui trouvons le moyen de les faire revenir, eux vont y parvenir …

J'ai même l'espoir qu'ils ramènent Sirius avec eux…

Un espoir de plus en plus fort et vivace…

Sirius…

Je me souviens que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à croire réellement à sa mort, en juin dernier. Je sentais sa présence à mes côtés parfois. Et il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour accepter qu'il puisse effectivement être mort… Puis finir par y croire et chérir sa mémoire.

Mais je crois aussi maintenant, que j'ai toujours conservé une miette d'espoir, bien cachée dans les tréfonds de mon cœur. …

Quelqu'un remue non loin, me tirant de mes pensées.

C'est Miho. Papa a complètement oublié qu'il l'a envoyée ici avec Alioth et Dyna. Tout le monde l'a oublié en fait. Et comme Papa avait demandé à Dyna de les garder là jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne les chercher lui-même, ils ont passé toute la journée d'hier ici. Heureusement, Dyna est une très bonne garde d'enfant et les deux gamins ne se sont pas ennuyés une seconde…

Je les ai beaucoup observés, dissimulé sous un Sortilège de Désillusion. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me posent des questions et se fassent du souci à cause de mes réponses vagues. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter…

Miho remue encore. Elle se réveille et se frotte les yeux, avant de bâiller et de regarder autour d'elle…

« Bonjour Harry ! » claironne-t-elle, d'une voie joyeuse, en m'apercevant…

Maintenant que je ne suis plus le seul à penser que Ron et Maman sont en vie, je peux me faire voir sans souci…

« Bonjour Miho… Mais tu devrais te rendormir poussinette, il n'est pas l'heure encore de te lever… » souris-je, en me levant pour aller vers elle…

Elle regarde encore autour d'elle, fronçant les sourcils, puis lève son regard vers moi, tandis que je caresse ses cheveux si doux.

« Tu es tout seul ? Ron et Hermione ne sont pas avec toi ? Parrain grognon non plus ? » demande-t-elle, en cherchant encore autour d'elle, avant de réprimer un nouveau bâillement…

« Je suis seul pour l'instant, oui. Mais Hermione et Papa vont bientôt arriver… Et il n'est pas l'heure de te lever encore, Miho, c'est à peine le milieu de la nuit. Demande donc à Plumki de te chanter une berceuse, pour t'aider à te rendormir… » souris-je, en l'incitant à se recoucher.

Elle m'obéit docilement, serrant Plumki contre son cœur. Bâillant encore à se décrocher les mâchoires. Je la borde soigneusement et lui embrasse le front…

« Mmmm… Je ne peux pas voir Plumki pour l'instant, même si je sais qu'il est là. Mais je le sens. Ça fait toujours ça, quand il se repose. Mais ça va aller, je n'ai pas besoin de berceuse… » répond-elle, avant de fermer les yeux…

Et elle se cale bien contre son oreiller, se rendormant tout aussitôt.

Je la regarde dormir, respirant si paisiblement. Elle a l'air d'une petite poupée vivante, si mignonne et si fragile. Mais je sais qu'elle a beaucoup de forces en elle. Bien plus qu'on peut le penser en la voyant ainsi, abandonnée en toute confiance dans le sommeil…

« Monsieur Harry veut-il un chocolat chaud ? » demande Dyna, en me présentant un plateau…

« Oui, je veux bien, merci Dyna. Et si tu veux, tu peux aller te reposer, tu sais ? Je veillerai sur les enfants… » souris-je, en repliant l'Editorial Spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier que Dobby m'a apporté dans la soirée…

Je tenais à savoir qui a présenté sa candidature pour les élections du nouveau Ministre. Il y a trois candidats, en plus d'Emmeline Vance. Un sombre inconnu dont le projet publié dans l'Editorial est complètement loufoque, O'Maley, qui étend donc ses ambitions politiques hors d'Irlande et enfin, le Coordinateur Adjoint du Sous-Ministère Ecossais…

Je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est ce dernier, la marionnette de Voldemort…

« Dyna a promis au professeur Severus, de bien veiller sur les petits. Et elle va tenir sa promesse. » répond Dyna, en battant doucement ses oreilles…

Je pose le journal plié sur le plateau, avant de prendre le bol de chocolat que me propose Dyna…

Elle s'assoit sur le confortable petit siège qu'elle a amené avec elle. Et prend elle aussi un bol de chocolat, avant de faire disparaître le plateau

Nous sirotons tous les deux notre boisson très chaude, à petites gorgées prudentes…

Je regarde encore un peu les enfants dormir, pensant à Jonas, Jérémy et Jodie. Il faudra que j'aille les rassurer tout à l'heure, que je leur explique pourquoi je refuse de croire à la mort de Ron. Dobby ira les chercher et les amènera ici, au Château, me dis-je.

Mon regard s'égare maintenant dans la grotte…

J'aime cet endroit. Je m'y sens bien. Apaisé. Tranquillisé. J'ai le sentiment qu'il me lave des horreurs de la guerre. Me débarrasse de ses souillures. Qu'il revitalise ma Magie, la purifie…

Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur l'autel en or et remontent vers la paroi si sombre derrière lui. Pas vraiment noire, comme je le pensais au premier abord. Mais plutôt bleu nuit. Il me semble presque voir, de temps à autre, s'y dessiner brièvement les élégantes arabesques argentées, comme au soir du mariage de Dobby et Dyna…

C'était tellement beau !

« Qu'y a-t-il, au-delà de la roche, Dyna ? D'où viennent ces jolies arabesques qu'il y avait lors de ton mariage ? » demande-je, soudainement curieux …

Dyna suit mon regard. Ses oreilles battent de nouveau doucement. Elle sourit.

« C'est la Magie, Monsieur Harry. » répond-elle, avant de reporter son attention sur Miho et Alioth.

Et elle chantonne une berceuse. D'une voix douce et tendre qui me pénètre de sa chaleureuse bonté…

Mon Miroir vibre dans ma poche, pour la millième fois au moins depuis la nuit précédente…

Naturellement. Papa doit avoir annoncé la nouvelle à tout le monde maintenant. Et ils vont tous vouloir nous aider, à déterminer où se trouvent Maman et Ron…

Je soupire…

J'aurais préféré que Papa, Hermione et moi-même commencions nos recherches tout seuls. Je réalise cependant en y repensant maintenant, que ce serait une démarche égoïste…

Molly, Arthur, Ginny et mes beaux-frères ont leur mot à dire dans tout cela. Et si c'était l'un de mes frères ou n'importe lequel de mes amis à ma place, je voudrais moi aussi lui apporter mon aide…

Je prends donc mon Miroir dans ma poche et je le porte devant mes yeux…

« Ok, Draco. Tout le monde peut venir. » déclare-je aussitôt, obtenant un sourire en retour…

Je romps le contact tout aussi vite et je regarde autour de moi.

Je me sens bien dans ce Temple. Mais je ne veux pas troubler sa quiétude, avec des retrouvailles qui risquent d'être un peu bruyantes…

« Dyna, je pense que tu peux transférer les enfants sans problème dans une chambre, maintenant. Je vais remonter moi aussi. Plus de monde que prévu va arriver et c'est pour bientôt. Papa sera là et il approuvera cette décision… » décide-je, en me levant du sol sur lequel je suis assis

Dyna penche un peu la tête sur le côté, puis elle acquiesce et elle se lève, pour aller enlacer Miho, avant de Transplaner. J'attends qu'elle revienne chercher Alioth et lorsque c'est fait, je me dirige vers le Passage qui remonte en surface…

Dobby est surpris, en me voyant sortir de derrière la cascade, auprès de laquelle il monte la garde…

« Il y aura plus de monde que prévu, Dobby. Alors il vaut mieux que nous allions dans un salon ou une salle à manger… » souris-je, avant de lui demander de m'emmener là où cela lui semble le plus adéquat…

Dobby me précède aussitôt, m'invitant à le suivre. Nous revenons vers le hall immense ouvert sur le ciel, longeant une galerie. Puis Dobby pousse l'une des portes ovales, avant d'annoncer qu'il va aller attendre les autres, auprès de la porte d'entrée, afin de les guider jusqu'ici.

La salle dans laquelle je pénètre, est magnifique, d'une élégance très raffinée. Comme à l'extérieur, les murs sont finement sculptés et décorés de fresques. Le mobilier est tout de courbes douces, en harmonie avec le décor. L'atmosphère est feutrée, reposante, propice à la quiétude.

A peine y ai-je pensé, qu'un service à thé apparait sur la table, avec des sandwichs, des pichets de jus de citrouille, des tartes et des coupes de fruits frais. Je m'aperçois alors que j'ai très faim.

Les sandwichs ont l'air délicieux. Je ne résiste pas et en mange un petit. Je me laisserai bien tenter par la tarte à la mélasse aussi, mais je décide d'attendre les autres qui auront sûrement faim également, maintenant que l'espoir est revenu dans leur cœur. Je poursuivrai mon repas avec eux. Je me sers cependant une tasse de thé que je savoure à petites gorgées…

Et soudainement je perçois un bruit de course dehors.

Hermione… Je sais que c'est elle qui court ainsi vers moi.

Alors je me lève, me dirigeant vers la porte, prêt à la recevoir dans mes bras déjà…

Sa course est titubante, lorsqu'elle entre et elle me saute littéralement dessus, sanglotant aussitôt dans mon cou…

Je la serre très fort contre moi…

« Tout va bien, ma Douce, tout va bien… » murmure-je, en la détachant de moi, pour prendre son visage en coupe dans mes mains et le caresser doucement de mes pouces…

Elle a tellement pleuré, que ses yeux sont horriblement bouffis et rouges. Ils doivent être douloureux et terriblement brûler.

« Pardon, Harry. J'aurais dû te faire confiance… » déclare-t-elle, le regard désolé…

Elle croit à mon espoir maintenant. Mais une peur sourde persiste dans son cœur. Je sais pourquoi. J'ai vu dans son esprit ce que c'est, lorsque nous sommes entrés en Communion Magique…

« Ils ne sont pas en Enfer. J'ignore ce qu'il y a derrière le Voile, Hermione, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'Enfer. Ron ne pourrait pas être ici, avec moi en toute quiétude, si c'était cela… » assure-je, avec conviction, avant de me tourner vers Papa, qui est entré beaucoup plus posément qu'Hermione, suivi des Weasley, de mes frères, Remus, Albus et mes amis les plus proches…

Je lis sur le visage de Papa toute la souffrance qu'il a éprouvée. Son soulagement n'a pas pu en effacer les traces encore et il faudra sûrement plusieurs jours pour qu'il s'en remette tout à fait. Nous échangeons une longue étreinte. En silence. Puis c'est au tour de Molly, de me serrer dans ses bras. Elle est la seule à avoir cru en moi, à me faire confiance sans restriction ni hésitation. Je l'en remercie, avant qu'elle cède sa place à Arthur, à Ginny puis mes beaux-frères.

Je suis heureux, qu'ils me croient maintenant. La terrible douleur que j'ai vue dans leurs yeux hier me faisait trop mal.

Ensuite c'est Remus, qui me serre contre lui. Je sens son soulagement. Il est immense. Il a eu très peur pour moi également.

« Toi aussi, tu espères maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure-je, à son oreille…

« Oui. Et je lui dirai ma façon de penser, pour ne pas avoir trouvé le moyen de revenir, après tout ce temps. Cela ne fait guère honneur à l'ingéniosité des Maraudeurs… » répond-il, avec un sourire ému dans la voix…

Et il me serre un peu plus fort, avant de laisser la place à mes frères, mes belles-sœurs puis mes amis…

Quand c'est à son tour, Nev plonge son regard dans le mien…

« Moi aussi, j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient en Enfer. Si ce ne sont pas des Démons, ces Créatures hideuses qui ressemblent à des Gargouilles, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? Il faut peut-être commencer par-là, si nous voulons avoir une idée de l'endroit où ils sont… » déclare-t-il, d'emblée…

« J'ai pas mal pensé à cela, tu sais. Et à mon avis, cette Arcade est probablement un Artefact de Magie Noire. Je pense qu'elle agit peut-être un peu comme le Maléfice de Réclusion Perpétuelle dont Miho a été victime et qu'elle transporte les personnes qui traversent le Voile, dans une sorte de monde de cauchemar… » réponds-je, tandis que Bill, Papa, Remus et Albus froncent les sourcils…

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille, mais pourquoi pas… » murmure Papa, sous le hochement de tête des autres…

« Oui… Et dans ce cas, il suffit de trouver de quel Maléfice il s'agit et nous pourrons libérer Ron et Nally… » approuve Bill, tandis que je sens une réserve venir d'Hermione…

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle est exsangue…

« Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ? » demande-je, en haussant un sourcil…

« L'Arcade s'est effondrée. Alors j'espère que cela n'a pas coincé définitivement Ron et Nally dans ce piège, s'il s'agissait bien d'un Artefact de Magie Noire… » répond ma sœur de cœur, d'une voix terriblement étranglée, de nouvelles larmes montant dans ses yeux

Molly pâlit considérablement…

« Un Artefact, ça se répare, Hermione. Il suffit de savoir comment il fonctionnait. Or, les Langues-de-Plombs étudient cette Arcade depuis des années et des années. Ils doivent bien avoir une idée de la manière dont elle fonctionne maintenant. Et si Tarendra ne sait rien parce qu'il ne travaille pas sur ce dossier, Foi de Bill, je t'assure qu'on tirera les vers du nez à ce propos à celles et ceux qui le font. » déclare aussitôt Bill, avec détermination…

« Ouais, Foi de Weasley, ils parleront ou ils auront affaire à nous. Nous les ferons devenir chèvre jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent. » assurent à leur tour les jumeaux…

« Il n'y aura pas besoin d'en arriver là. Je suis le Ministre par Intérim et ils sont donc sous mes ordres directs. Je vais leur demander de me remettre leurs dossiers complets. Et s'ils rechignent, Kingsley et Maugrey auront ordre de me tout me rapporter sur Réquisition du Magenmagot… » assène Arthur, avec autant de détermination que Bill…

Je souris. Rien ne résistera aux Weasley désormais. Ils utiliseront tous les moyens possibles pour retrouver Ron, maintenant qu'ils sont convaincus qu'il est en vie…

« Très bien, nous allons faire tout cela, oui ! Mais venez donc vous mettre à table d'abord. Aucun de vous n'a mangé quelque chose de bien consistant depuis plus de 24H ! Et vous allez aussi prendre enfin une bonne douche ! » assène quant à elle Molly, poings sur les hanches…

« Molly, la voix de la sagesse et Arthur a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir épousée… » sourit Papa, en la prenant par la taille, pour l'embrasser sur la joue…

« C'est ce que je me dis chaque jour… » sourit Arthur, qui embrasse également Molly, avant de se rendre à table…

« Ouais. Et puis manger ne nous empêchera certainement pas de parler de tout cela… » acquiesce Charly, en lui emboitant le pas…

« C'est seulement dommage que je n'ai pas pensé à emmener tout ce que j'ai cuisiné aujourd'hui… » soupire maintenant Molly, en s'assoyant à côté d'Arthur…

Et à peine dit, que les sandwichs laissent place à des plats et marmites…

« Oh… Merci Byddo… » sourit aussitôt Molly, tandis que je me demande si c'est vraiment lui qui a entendu sa remarque, où qu'il soit, ou si cette pièce ne fonctionnerait pas sur un principe similaire à celui de la Salle sur Demande…

Les assiettes sont vites servies et la conversation revient tout aussitôt sur l'Arcade…

« Quel genre de Maléfice pourrait envoyer quelqu'un physiquement dans un Monde de Cauchemars ? » demande Blaise, en haussant un sourcil vers Papa…

« Je l'ignore.. » répond ce dernier, sur un soupir…

« Nous trouverons. Mais quoi que ce soit, cela doit porter le nom de Porte, puisque c'est ainsi que Maman a nommé l'Arcade. Et que le reste commence par Len ou L'En … Ou Lem ou l'Em… Ou encore Lan ou L'An ou enfin Lam ou L'Am … » réponds-je, en épelant chaque manière d'écrire ce début de réponse…

Papa pâlit aussitôt…

« Merlin… Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! J'espère de tout cœur que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense, soudainement ! » s'exclame-t-il, se levant brusquement de table, avant de se tourner vers Hermione et d'ajouter avec urgence : « Hermione, j'ai besoin de revoir ton souvenir. En grandeur nature, cette fois… »

Et il demande aussitôt à Dobby, d'aller chercher la Pensine d'Albus. Mais Dobby n'a pas besoin d'aller la chercher. Une Pensine apparait toute seule, entre Papa et moi…

Oui. Nous sommes bien dans une espèce de Salle sur Demande, je n'en doute plus maintenant…

« A quoi penses-tu, Papa ? » demande-je, alarmé par sa réaction, je l'avoue…

« Je te le dirai, quand j'en serai sûr…. » répond-il, tandis qu'Hermione dépose déjà son souvenir dans la Pensine…

Papa emmène l'Artefact pour le poser sur une console au milieu du salon et tout le monde le suit, délaissant son assiette pleine. Et, d'un coup de Baguette, Hermione active son souvenir. Papa le regarde complètement, avant de le faire revenir au début puis de figer l'image, juste avant que Ron et Maman ne soient projetés vers le voile…

Il examine l'Arcade, la scrute, comme à la recherche de quelque chose de très précis. Et quand il trouve, il pâlit de nouveau, à en devenir exsangue…

« Je sais où ils sont. C'est bien une Porte. Pas celle de la Mort, ni de l'Enfer, non. Pas plus celle d'un Monde de Cauchemars quelconque, imputable à un Artefact de Magie Noir. Mais ce n'est pas mieux, loin de là … » murmure-t-il finalement, avant de tourner son regard vers moi…

Un regard terriblement angoissé…

« Putain ! Sev, tu me fais peur là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc derrière ce fichu Voile ! » s'exclame Charly, en passant une main nerveuse sur sa nuque…

« L'Antre de Kogriah… Et j'espère que Nally et Ron vont parvenir à en sortir, sans trop avoir à en souffrir…» répond Papa, d'un ton étranglé, avant de reporter son regard sur l'image figée du Voile…

Et je frissonne…

L'Antre de Kogriah…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est, ou qui est ce Kogriah, mais le ton de Papa et son regard, me suffisent pour comprendre que ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de bon…

Mais Ron est là. Il va bien. Il est très calme, serein.

Alors je me dis que je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter…

Tout va bien…

OoOoOoO

_**Derrière le Voile, un peu plus de 24 Heures plus tôt…**_

**Ron**

Merde ! Je vais mourir !

C'est tout ce que j'ai le temps de penser, alors que je plonge vers l'Arcade avec Nally, avant de ressentir un terrible déchirement, qui me lacère, m'écorche vif des pieds à la tête. J'en ai le souffle coupé de douleur. Et je m'accroche plus fort au bras de Nally…

Putain. J'ai l'horrible impression qu'on vient de me déshabiller comme l'un de ces lapins que nous tuons à la chasse. A la différence qu'ils sont morts, quand nous leur enlevons la peau et qu'ils ne ressentent donc rien…

A moins que ce ne soit l'effet que ça fait, quand on meurt. Ouais, ça doit être ça. Parce que je viens de passer au travers de l'Arcade de la Mort. Merde ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le pied, me dis-je, avant de me sentir lourdement tomber.

Je ramène instinctivement Nally contre moi, un poil avant de me cogner la tête, à en voir des étoiles. Puis la puissance de l'Expulsio qui nous a fait traverser le Voile, nous amène à rouler sur nous-même, sur un sol de pierres inégales.

Ça s'arrête enfin. Et malgré mon corps tout endolori, je me relève d'un bond, Baguette au poing…

Putain ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cet endroit ? Ça schlingue sacrément ici. Il fait beaucoup trop chaud à mon goût et l'air puant est drôlement lourd à respirer…

Et mes poils se hérissent sur ma tête, mon pif chatouille furieusement…

Finalement, mort ou non, j'ai la sale impression que je n'en ai pas fini avec les emmerdes…

A moins que nous n'en ayons pas fini avec les emmerdes parce que je ne suis pas mort en fin de compte ? Les Langues de Plomb se seraient trompés dans ce cas ? Si c'est ça, où est-on alors ?

A moins que…

Putain j'ai mes cheveux hérissés et tous mes poils avec… Merlin, faites que ça ne soit pas ça s'il vous plait, me dis-je, sans même oser formuler mes craintes, même pour moi seul dans ma tête…

« Nous sommes morts ou quoi ? Et où sommes-nous, Nally ? Mais surtout, que nous soyons morts ou non, ne me dis pas que nous sommes en Enfer, s'il te plait. » murmure-je, un peu précipitamment, en regardant autour de moi, à la lueur des nombreux flambeaux et des braseros aux hautes flammes qui nous entourent …

« Non, nous ne sommes pas morts. Et non, nous ne sommes pas en Enfer. Mais ce n'est certainement pas beaucoup mieux et je t'en dirai davantage plus tard là-dessus. Il faut filer d'ici très rapidement, si nous le pouvons, Ron. Mais avant, aide moi vite à mettre bas cette fichue Porte… » répond Nally, qui se dirige déjà en courant vers l'Arcade que nous venons de traverser…

Je me rends compte au même moment, que nous ne sommes pas seuls, à être passés de ce côté du Voile ce soir. Un Mangemort nous a précédés. Il n'a pas eu notre chance. Sa tête a éclaté sur l'arête d'une grosse pierre, presque un rocher en fait…

Pas de bol pour lui, tant mieux pour nous !

Je préfère que ça ne soit pas l'inverse, que ce soient nous qui ayons bénéficié de chance.

Enfin, de chance… Si tant est que nous ayons vraiment eu de la chance Nally et moi-même, au vu de ce qu'elle vient de dire et de mon tarin qui me démange de plus en plus…

Peut-être ferions-nous mieux de ne pas attendre avant de filer et de laisser cette Arcade debout derrière nous, si nous voulons vraiment avoir de la chance, pense-je. Mais je n'exprime pas cette pensée. Nally a le même air déterminé, que lorsqu'elle a décidé de venir avec Hermione et moi-même, tout à l'heure. Alors pas la peine de perdre de précieuses secondes à discuter. Ça ne servirait qu'à laisser filer davantage notre chance et je préfère nettement la garder au max…

« Puisque nous ne sommes pas morts, ne peut-on vraiment pas retraverser de l'autre côté, avant de la fiche en l'air, cette Arcade ? » demande-je, quand je l'ai rejointe, Baguette au poing…

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas. Ce côté-ci est condamné irrémédiablement. Et range ta Baguette, c'est inutile. Il faut la renverser sur le sol pour qu'elle se brise. Et de toute façon, ta Magie est inactive ici… » répond Nally, en poussant déjà de toutes ses forces sur un pilier de l'Arcade…

Je me place de l'autre côté et je pousse moi aussi de toutes mes forces. Mais bien qu'elle paraisse sur le point de s'écrouler toute seule au moindre souffle de vent, l'Arcade s'ébranle à peine. Alors je recule de quelques pas. Et je fonce vers elle, pour balancer tout mon poids dessus, à risquer faire exploser mon épaule…

Ce n'est pas suffisant. Et mon épaule morfle salement. Mais, l'Arcade a un peu vacillé. Alors je me recule encore, plus loin et Nally en fait autant, se jetant en avant en même temps que moi…

Et cette fois, l'Arcade bascule, dans un boucan infernal, qui raisonne dans toute la caverne, quelques pierres roulant sur le sol…

« Filons ! » s'exclame aussitôt Nally, dans un murmure, saisissant ses deux épées en courant déjà, en direction d'un trou sombre…

Je l'imite aussitôt, tirant l'une de mes épées moi aussi et l'oreille aux aguets… Je perçois des frôlements, que je n'aime pas du tout, qui viennent vers nous. Et alors que nous allions atteindre la seule issue possible de cette fichue caverne, une espèce de Monstre surgit devant nous.

Et il n'est pas seul. Il y a toute une bande derrière lui. Des Créatures qui ressemblent à des Gargouilles, certaines avec des petites ailes atrophiées dans le dos. Elles sont toutes très maigres, faméliques. Et toutes aussi ont des dents très pointues, qu'elles découvrent sur des espèces de couinements qui salivent…

Putain ! Luna avait raison de me dire de faire gaffe à mes fesses ce soir ! Ces saloperies ont effectivement l'air d'avoir envie de nous bouffer et elles nous dévoreront tout crus et vivants encore, si elles nous attrapent…

Le Monstre qui est à leur tête, éclate d'un rire rocailleux. Aussi coupant et glacé, qu'une lame de rasoir sortie d'un bac à glace, dans lequel elle aurait séjourné durant au moins trois mois. Il me fait penser à une grosse araignée, avec son corps épais, aussi visqueux que celui d'une limace, sa tête ronde et chauve rentrée dans les épaules, ses petits yeux rouges et luisants comme des braises, ses quatre bras et ses trois jambes velus…

On dirait qu'il en avait une quatrième, qui aurait été coupée nette, à ras de son tronc…

« Regardez donc qui nous fait l'honneur d'une visite, mes chéris ! Nyween ! La Grande Dame en personne ! » s'exclame-t-il, dans les rires sots de ses _chéris_…

Il éclate encore de rire. Se tenant le bide.

« C'est très gentil à toi, Nyween , d'avoir amené ce beau tas de viande ! Il a l'air gouteux et juteux à souhait ! C'est dans l'espoir de pouvoir sortir d'ici, en payant un droit de passage, que tu es venue avec ce morceau de premier choix ? Voilà de quoi nous repaitre un peu mes Servylans et moi-même ! » s'exclame encore le Monstre, se bidonnant de nouveau…

« Ne rêve pas, Kogriah. Tes faméliques Servylans et toi ne mangerez pas à votre faim ce soir. Nous allons sortir d'ici sur nos deux pieds dès que je t'aurai tranché la tête ! » répond Nally, d'un ton dur et déterminé…

Le Monstre, Kogriah, puisqu'il s'appelle ainsi, éclate encore de rire et sort l'épée du fourreau qu'il porte au côté. Il en fait briller la lame, à la lueur des flammes d'un brasero…

« Tu te souviens d'elle, n'est-ce pas, Nyween ? Tu ne risquais pas de l'oublier, après le souvenir impérissable qu'elle t'a laissé. » déclare-t-il, d'un ton ironique…

« Pas si impérissable, puisque ce soir, je vais mettre fin à sa Malédiction… » répond Nally, déjà en position de Combat…

« Tu ne manques pas d'audace, pour quelqu'un qui va mourir et nourrir mes Servylans dans quelques minutes, Nyween ! Il y a longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas eu droit à un tel festin et ils ne vont faire que quelques bouchées de toi et de ton ami si bien charnu ! » s'exclame Kogriah, en se mettant en garde lui aussi…

« Oui, j'imagine sans peine qu'ils aimeraient bien nous croquer, car effectivement pas mal de temps s'est écoulé, depuis que le dernier en date est passé par la Porte autrefois volée, n'est-ce pas ?… » répond Nally, qui a commencé à tourner un peu en rond…

Mes cheveux se dressent aussitôt sur ma tête…

Merde ! Sirius ! Comment n'ai-je pas pensé plus tôt qu'il a été projeté dans cette caverne par Bellatrix, en juin dernier !

Putain ! Sirius a servi de casse-croûte à ces horreurs !

Je vais les tuer, ces saloperies !

Et non seulement je vais toutes les tuer, mais je vais aussi les découper en rondelles, les hacher menu et foutre leurs restes au feu !

« Oui… Et encore il a fallu attendre quelques semaines pour le faire engraisser un peu, avant de le manger. Ce maigre avorton n'avait pas assez de viande, pour nous remplir seulement une dent creuse… » déclare Kogriah, tandis que j'ai le cœur soulevé par une nausée…

Je me retiens cependant de vomir. Et la brusque bouffée de haine que j'éprouve m'aide beaucoup à le faire…

« Toi, je ne vais pas attendre, pour te déguster, Nyween. Je vais te laisser vivre juste le temps que mes petits chéris aient fini de s'occuper de ton jeune ami, afin que les cris qu'il va pousser tandis qu'ils dévorent ses chairs à vif, soient la dernière chose que tu aies entendue. Puis je dévorerai moi-même ton cœur… » poursuit Kogriah, avec une ironie cruelle…

Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille cependant, trop occupé à surveiller ses _chéris_ qui s'avancent progressivement vers moi, salivant de plus en plus. Et comme je me mets en garde devant ces Créatures hideuses, Baguette en main droite et épée en main gauche, elles tirent elle aussi des lames de leur fourreau…

« Tes _chéris_ vont mourir de faim longtemps encore, Kogriah. Ils n'auront pas même pas l'heur d'égratigner mon jeune ami, seulement d'une de leur griffe, ni de goûter la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Il est très redoutable à l'épée, aussi bien à main droite qu'à main gauche. Il les aura tous tué avant même que je te tranche la tête… » répond Nally, sans quitter Kogriah du regard…

Je devine cependant que ses paroles me sont davantage destinées qu'à lui. Et je repense soudainement à ce qu'a dit Luna…

Ma Magie n'aurait aucun effet sur ces Créatures. Et Nally a précisé tantôt, qu'elle est inactive ici…

Alors je range vite fait ma Baguette et je sors ma seconde épée…

« Suffit les bavardages maintenant… » gronde soudainement Kogriah…

Et en même temps qu'il s'élance vers Nally, la douzaine de ses _chéris_ s'élance vers moi…

Ces saloperies de Servylans sont peut-être faméliques, mais ils sont sacrément vifs et dotés d'une force peu commune, dans leurs maigres bras. Et nos épées s'entrechoquent à grands bruits, le frottement du métal contre le métal produisant parfois des petites étincelles, dans les cris suraigus de mes assaillants

Mon épée droite traverse le corps d'une de ses diables de Créatures, tandis que la gauche tranche le bras d'une autre et que j'en balance une troisième vers un brasero, d'un coup de pied bien placé. Le Brasero se renverse, libérant ses braises sur le sol pierreux…

Je suis presque acculé contre la paroi de la caverne, mais cela m'arrange dans le fond. Au moins, l'une de ces Créatures ne me surprendra pas dans le dos…

Putain ! Saloperies !

Elles sont pires que les Bestioles de Voldemort ! Elles sont tellement affamées qu'elles ne peuvent s'empêcher d'aller arracher un bout de chair sanguinolente sur celles que je viens de tuer, avant de remonter à l'assaut !

Il faut que je me serve de ça…

Mes épées fendent l'air. Eventrant un Servylan, décapitant un autre. C'est aussitôt la ruée sur les cadavres et j'en profite, pourfendant deux autres Créatures, d'un seul coup d'épée, l'autre prête à réagir si une autre déboule vers moi…

Plus que six. Je m'en sors plutôt pas mal, pour le moment…

De son côté, Nally mène un combat farouche contre Kogriah. Il se déplace vite l'enfoiré et elle est souvent obligée de bondir dans des saltos arrière, pour échapper à sa lame empoisonnée.

Fente avant. Fente arrière. Cette fois j'ai raté mon coup. Mes lames ont seulement fendu l'air et j'ai bien failli me faire couper les bras. Assaut. Je virevolte et cette fois je me fais deux têtes à la fois. Elles s'envolent dans une giclée de sang qui m'éclabousse le visage, mais je ne m'attarde pas à ça, j'ai bien autre chose à foutre !

Je profite que les petits_ chéris_ de Kogriah se régalent des chairs de leurs copains morts, pour en achever trois autres.

Finalement, je m'en sors plus que pas mal !

Il n'en reste qu'un ! Et je vais me le faire aussi ce salopard !

Il me montre ses dents, se ramasse sur lui-même et commence à faire quelques allées et venues devant moi, toutes dents dehors, avec un grondement de gorge menaçant…

« Allez, viens par ici mon coco, que je te fasse ta fête, pour mon anniversaire… » l'invite-je, dans un sourire…

Et cet imbécile répond à mon invitation, bondissant vers moi à vitesse prodigieuse. Je le réceptionne sur ma lame qui le transperce de part en part…

Douze à zéro. Nally avait raison. Ces cochonneries ne m'ont même pas égratigné. Et je les ai toutes eues avant qu'elle n'en finisse avec Kogriah…

« Ron Weasley vainqueur par KO ! Bravo mon vieux ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Et bon anniversaire ! » murmure-je, ravi…

Mais je me suis réjoui trop vite…

Un bruit de course piaillant se fait entendre du côté du passage que nous devons emprunter pour sortir d'ici, Nally et moi-même…

Je cours aussitôt me poster à côté…

Et je décapite les trois premières Créatures qui déboulent dans la caverne, avant de reculer progressivement sous l'assaut des autres. Ça va pas être de la tarte, ni aussi facile cette fois, j'en ai bien peur. Elles sont au moins deux douzaines et demi…

Je frappe, je fends l'air, à droite, à gauche. Mes pieds sont de la partie aussi.

Putain ! Heureusement que nous avons subi des Entraînements serrés avec Severus ! Toutes les heures passées à souffrir sur le Tapis Roulant de la Salle d'Entrainement payent aujourd'hui !

Faudra pas que j'oublie de le remercier pour ça, quand on sera de retour à la maison…

Une des saloperies parvient à me toucher la main gauche. Du plat de sa lame heureusement. Mais je perds mon épée et c'est sacrément emmerdant ça. Mon regard suit sa chute dans un automatisme et je me dis soudainement, que dans ce malheur, je jouis finalement de chance…

Je baisse vivement la tête, pour échapper à un coup d'épée et j'en profite pour saisir ce que je viens de voir…

Le cadavre du Mangemort qui nous a précédés dans l'Antre de Kogriah…

Et dans un effort de tous mes muscles bandés, je l'envoie valdinguer vers les Servylans. Il s'empale sur quelques épées et entraine cinq ou six des Créatures dans sa chute, tandis que les autres affamés se précipitent aussitôt sur le cadavre pour lui arracher ses vêtements à grands coups de griffes rageurs, déchirant de larges bouts de viandes aussitôt sa peau mise à nue…

S'il n'avait été un Mangemort de son vivant, je l'élèverais au rang de Saint, celui-là, pour m'avoir sauvé la mise. Parce que sans son cadavre, je crois que j'étais vraiment mal barré cette fois…

Je récupère vite fait mon arme et je profite largement de la distraction des Servylans. J'ai le temps d'en dégommer une dizaine avant que les derniers se retournent contre moi…

J'en fais valser un dans un brasero de nouveau. Mais directement dans le feu cette fois. Il flambe aussitôt dans une grande gerbe de flammes et des cris plus suraigus que jamais. Et tandis que l'odeur de sa chair grillée se répand très vite dans la caverne, je pourfends ses derniers copains…

Bien…

J'espère que c'est fini cette fois. Parce que je fatigue sérieusement là. Mon épaule meurtrie par les coups de boutoir que j'ai fichus tout à l'heure dans l'Arcade pour la faire tomber, me fait un mal de chien. Et je suis essoufflé.

Oreilles tendues vers le passage. Rien d'autre n'arrive pour le moment…

Coup d'œil sur Nally…

Elle baisse la tête pour échapper à la lame empoisonnée, tout en virevoltant sur elle-même, son épée droite fendant l'air à vive allure… Et Kogriah hurle de douleur, avant de s'effondrer en arrière. Il vient de perdre deux jambes…

Il est mort…

Enfin, presque. Nally va l'achever maintenant…

« Une dernière volonté à exprimer avant de mourir, Kogriah ? » demande-t-elle, redressée de toute sa taille et le toisant d'un regard dur…

« Je ne suis pas le seul de ma race et très nombreux sont les Servylans. Mon successeur va vous poursuivre inlassablement dans ce labyrinthe ton ami et toi, Nyween. Vous n'en trouverez jamais la sortie et vous finirez vos jours dans son ventre… » crache le monstre vaincu…

« Cette volonté ne s'accomplira pas. Nous serons dehors avant que ton corps soit dévoré par les tiens… » déclare aussitôt Nally avec assurance, son regard se durcissant encore, avant qu'elle ajoute : « Et maintenant, va en Enfer ! »

Et elle lui tranche la tête, froidement, sans la moindre hésitation. Elle détourne aussitôt son regard du cadavre de son ennemi, essuie vivement son épée dans un morceau de tissu arraché à sa chemise. Puis elle jette l'étoffe souillée sur le sol, range son arme dans son fourreau et se penche pour saisir l'épée empoisonnée…

« Filons vite, maintenant. » dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers le passage.

En chemin, elle lâche l'épée empoisonnée dans un brasero. Il se produit tout aussitôt une sorte de chuintement malodorant. Et Nally serre les dents, saisissant sa cuisse de la main gauche, dans une grimace de douleur, souffle coupé et vacillant dangereusement…

« Nally ! » m'exclame-je, en l'attrapant par la taille pour la soutenir…

« Ce n'est rien, Ron. C'est le prix à payer pour la fin de la Malédiction et je le paye avec bonheur, crois-moi… » déclare-t-elle, dans un souffle, me souriant avant d'ajouter : « Cela ne va pas durer. Aide moi à avancer. Il faut partir d'ici. Les congénères de Kogriah ne vont certainement pas tarder à s'étonner de son absence prolongée et le chercher. Ils le trouveront vite. Ensuite, les prétendants à sa succession vont probablement se battre, avant que l'un d'eux ne monte enfin sur son trône, puis lance ses Servylans à notre recherche. Il faut saisir cette maigre chance. C'est peut-être la seule que nous ayons de sortir de cet Antre maudit, sans avoir davantage de ces immondes Créatures à combattre… »

Elle n'a pas fini de parler, que je l'entraîne déjà vers la sortie, la portant à demi, des millions de points d'interrogations en tête. Mais nous avons d'autres Kneazels à fouetter avant de bavarder et il sera temps plus tard, de poser toutes ces questions.

La soirée a déjà été longue et le reste de la nuit risque de l'être plus encore…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	4. Les Secrets De La Grande Dame 1

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

.

Grand merci à Mistycal !

.

OoOoOoO

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum : - Yzeute – Lion - Huguette

OoOoOoO

.

**Les Secrets De La Grande Dame 1 /3**

_**Chez Nally**_

**Acte 1 : Evasion**

**Draco**

Putain !

Mes cheveux se hérissent sur ma tête. Je n'aime pas du tout le regard et le ton de Pa et un coup d'œil autour de moi, suffit pour me confirmer que je ne suis pas le seul…

Décidément, après le chaud de l'espoir et de la certitude de revoir Ron et Tatie Nally, revoilà le froid glacial de la peur de les perdre vraiment finalement…

« L'Antre de Kogriah ? C'est quoi ou qui, ce Kogriah ? » demande Ginny, d'un ton inquiet, tandis que Théo entoure ses épaules de son bras, dans un geste de réconfort…

« Kogriah est un Monstre, une Créature hybride et Maléfique, douée d'intelligence. Et c'est lui qui a blessé Nally, avec une épée empoisonnée. Il commande des Servylans, qui sont également des espèces de petits Monstres hybrides et ce sont ces Créatures, que Luna a dû voir dans sa Vision… » répond Pa, qui inspire profondément, avant d'ajouter, sur une grimace de dégout profond : « Tout comme Kogriah, elles ont le gout de la chair humaine. Mais ne m'en demandez pas plus à propos de ces saloperies, je ne pourrais vous renseigner davantage… »

Les copains et moi nous regardons d'un air consterné…

Putain… Ron et Tatie n'ont vraiment pas de bol, d'être tombés dans un tel endroit…

« Comment peux-tu affirmer que cette Porte ouvre sur l'Antre de ce Kogriah, Papa ? » demande Harry, d'un ton doux…

Il parait à peine inquiet. Et cela me rassure à demi. Si ce Kogriah et ses choses, ces Servylans dont Pa a parlé, avaient fait du mal à Ron et Tatie, il le saurait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ce symbole sur cette pierre… » répond Pa, en désignant une petite zone sur le souvenir figé d'Hermione…

Il faut que je m'avance très près, pour distinguer quelque chose. Il y a effectivement une ombre légère, qui dessine comme un vague signe dans la pierre…

Pa soupire. Il fait quelques pas dans le salon, puis se passe la main dans les cheveux. Avec nervosité et inquiétude…

« Nally a cherché cette Porte durant des années et des années, pour détruire ce Monstre. Et elle était au Ministère, dans le Département des Mystères… Comment les Langues-de-Plomb l'ont-ils trouvée ? Où ? Et depuis quand, bon sang ! » murmure-t-il, se passant encore une fois la main dans les cheveux, avant de s'exclamer : « Satanés Langues-de-Plomb et leurs foutus mystères imbéciles ! S'ils avaient publié leur découverte, Nally n'aurait pas passé toutes ces années loin d'ici ! Il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait débusqué Kogriah et qu'elle n'aurait pas à souffrir à cause de cette blessure, faite par son épée empoisonnée ! »

« Et Sirius serait parmi nous… » achève Remus en détournant son regard, puis baissant la tête…

Et je devine ce qu'il ne précise pas…

Sa crainte que son ami ait été dévoré par Kogriah et ses Servylans. Et je comprends ça sérieusement. Moi aussi, j'ai peur pour Ron et Tatie Nally. Même s'ils ont des armes Moldues à disposition, il n'est pas certain qu'ils en réchappent sans avoir été croqués ici ou là…

Putain ! Dans quel état vont-ils nous revenir…

Harry s'approche de Remus et pose sa main sur son épaule…

« Sirius est malin. Je suis sûr qu'il a échappé à ces Créatures… » affirme-t-il avec douceur…

Remus ne répond pas tout de suite. Il garde la tête baissée durant quelques secondes, avant de relever les yeux sur Harry …

« Tu as raison, Harry. Notre pauvre Sirius n'était pas bien épais. Il a dû convaincre ces Créatures qu'elles auraient tout à gagner à l'engraisser un peu avant de le mettre au menu. Et profiter qu'elles le gardent au frais dans un cachot, pour fomenter un plan d'évasion… » déclare-t-il, avec un maigre sourire

Harry acquiesce, avec le même pauvre sourire. Et je le connais assez, pour deviner qu'il n'en mène pas large. Et qu'il ne saurait être aussi affirmatif sur les chances de s'en être sorti de Sirius, qu'il en a concernant Ron…

« Maintenant que l'Arcade est détruite, j'espère qu'il y a une sortie de secours que Ron et Nally pourront emprunter… » soupire Bill, en fourrageant dans sa tignasse…

« Sans aucun doute. Car l'Arcade ne permettait pas le passage dans l'autre sens… » répond Pa, avec certitude…

« Voldemort aurait donc envoyé ses hommes là-dedans les uns après les autres, sans espoir de retour… » intervient Hermione, le regard perdu dans ses réflexions…

« Ouais. De quoi remplir le garde-manger de ce Kogriah pendant un bout de temps… » commente Charly, sur une grimace…

Ça, c'est sûr. Voldemort aurait d'abord envoyé un de ses serviteurs, puis deux, puis une petite troupe et encore une autre, avant de se lasser… Ou d'y envoyer des âmes innocentes…

Et peut-être même y aller lui-même… Et mon Géniteur avec… Ouais. Il aurait fini par pousser Lucius dedans, avant de le suivre… Peut-être… Et peut-être également que nous aurions même pu le convaincre d'y aller, qui sait, avec un bon plan bien ficelé. Avec l'aide de Messire Salazar par exemple…

Merde ! Je regrette soudainement, que Dolohov n'ait pas réussi sa Mission, tiens !

« Que peut donc détenir ce Kogriah, qui intéresse tant Voldemort ? Et pourquoi le Livre qui lui a donné l'idée de voler cette Porte parle-t-il d'un Chemin des Âmes ? Serait-ce lié au fait que personne n'est jamais revenu de cet endroit ? Qu'y a-t-il, au-delà de l'Antre de Kogriah ? Où mène la ou les autres sorties de ce lieu maudit ? » demande soudainement Harry, en arquant un sourcil vers Pa…

« J'ignore ce que peut détenir Kogriah, à part son épée empoisonnée. J'ignore en quoi consiste le Chemin des Âmes. Et si Nally avait su où trouver l'Antre de Kogriah et comment y pénétrer autrement que par cette Porte longuement cherchée, il y a longtemps que Kogriah ne serait plus… » soupire Pa, qui marche de long en large dans le salon…

« Bref, cela ne mène nulle part… » conclus-je, sur un soupir également…

« Et vous, Albus, en savez-vous davantage, sur le Chemin des Âmes ? » demande Hermione, en posant son regard, bouffi par toutes les larmes qu'elle a versées pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures, sur le professeur Dumbledore…

« Hélas, Hermione, comme je vous l'ai dit lors de l'une de nos Réunions, la traduction dont nous disposons était très mauvaise. Confuse. Et les autres Ouvrages, ceux qui se trouvent dans le coffre de Draco, ne permettent pas d'avoir beaucoup plus de précisions. Ils parlent tous d'un lieu légendaire, auquel on accède par un Chemin hanté par des Âmes en peine, où serait caché un Artefact Magique d'une très grande puissance, lequel permettrait d'obtenir le pouvoir absolu sur tout le Monde Magique et l'Immortalité. Cet Artefact serait jalousement protégé, par de puissants Gardiens et pour parvenir à s'en emparer, il faudrait accomplir et réussir des épreuves, vaincre ses Gardiens et avoir la volonté, non pas de s'en servir, mais de l'offrir à celui pour lequel on est venu le chercher… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, en acceptant la tasse de thé que Molly vient de servir pour chacun de nous…

« Cette Porte, celle menant dans l'Antre de Kogriah, pourrait donc être la première étape du voyage sur ce Chemin des Âmes ? » demande alors Bill, en fronçant les sourcils

« C'est en tout cas ce que croit Voldemort… Quant à moi, je pense qu'il se fourvoie. Et que son désir d'obtenir cet Artefact légendaire, aurait causé sa perte… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé…

« Ouais. Dommage que l'Arcade ce soit effondrée. Finalement, vous auriez peut-être mieux fait de laisser Dolohov la prendre sans le déranger. Avec l'aide de Messire Salazar, on aurait sans doute pu le convaincre, d'accompagner Lucius dans cette quête et ça nous aurait débarrassés définitivement de ces deux monstrueux salopards. L'idée qu'ils se fassent tous les deux bouffer par ce Kogriah et ses Servylans me plait bien à moi… » déclare Blaise, en direction d'Hermione…

Il ose dire tout haut ce que j'ai pensé pour moi-même tout bas…

Hermione ne répond pas. Elle plisse les yeux, tandis que certains d'entre nous commentent et approuvent ce que vient de dire Blaise…

« Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Certes, l'Arcade est fichue. Mais Nally et Ron vont revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pourrons alors inciter Voldemort à emprunter leur chemin de retour… » assènent quant à eux les jumeaux, l'air un brin moqueur, tandis que j'éprouve soudainement un espoir malsain…

Lucius, dévoré vif par des Créatures qui ressemblent à des Gargouilles, avant d'aller griller en Enfer pour l'Eternité, ça me convient parfaitement !

« Nous verrons cela, si vous parvenez à convaincre tout le monde que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Car après tout, Voldemort serait foutu, en leur promettant monts et merveilles, de convaincre lui-même ce Kogriah et ses Servylans de l'aider dans sa conquête du Monde… » intervient Charly, sous les grimaces approbatrices d'un nombre non négligeable d'entre nous, fixant de nouveau l'image figée du souvenir d'Hermione, avant d'ajouter : « Et avant d'examiner sérieusement cette question, il faut déjà parvenir à sortir Nally et Ron de là… »

Et je pense soudainement au salaud qui a envoyé Tatie et Ron dans l'Arcade. Qui est-il ? Et qu'est devenu ce fumier ? Comment Hermione s'en est-elle tirée sans casse ?

Je la fixe aussitôt, mes questions au bord des lèvres. Mais je suis devancé d'un poil par Nev…

« Parkinson… Pansy Parkinson. Je l'ai tuée... A la Moldue, avec une dague… » répond Hermione, en détournant son regard vers l'image figée…

C'est Ron et Tatie qu'elle regarde, les yeux traversés de douleur et de détresse. J'imagine assez bien ce qu'elle a dû ressentir la pauvre…

Et je frissonne…

Pansy Parkinson… Cette putain de sale garce est morte… Hermione a mis fin à son existence, à sa folie haineuse et cruelle. Plus jamais elle ne fera de mal à qui que ce soit et j'en suis heureux…

« Je regrette que tu aies eu à la tuer, Hermione. Mais je ne regrette pas que cette folle furieuse soit morte. Pas plus que les autres salopards que vous avez combattus et tués la nuit dernière. Et je t'interdis de culpabiliser pour avoir volontairement éliminé les autres fumiers que tu as descendus aussi. » déclare quant à lui Théo, en venant prendre Hermione dans ses bras…

Hermione se fige soudainement dans son étreinte…

« J'ai envoyé un Mangemort dans le Voile… » murmure-t-elle, le front soucieux…

« Tant mieux ! Et j'espère qu'il était bien gras ! Parce que ce Kogriah et ses Servylans devaient déjà être occupés à le dévorer quand Nally et Ron sont arrivés, alors plus ce salopard était gras, mieux c'était ! Ron et Nally n'auront pas eu trop de mal à les vaincre, s'ils avaient l'estomac alourdi par leur bouffe grasse et à cette heure, ils sont sortis de cette Antre de malheur et doivent être sur le chemin du retour à la maison ! » s'exclament Fred et Georges, dans un relai parfait, tandis que je me dis que nous sommes tous sacrément mordants ce soir…

Enfin, mordants… Certainement pas autant que les Monstres de l'Arcade, bien sûr… Disons plutôt que nous sommes sans état d'Âme pour les salopards de Mangemorts. A la limite de la haine pure à leur encontre et même de nous réjouir de leur sort…

Ça me fout un peu les chtouilles. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme ces Monstres…

« Possible… Quoi qu'il en soit, je propose qu'avant de poursuivre nos réflexions sur le sujet, nous prenions enfin notre repas, avant d'aller prendre cette fameuse douche dont nous avons bien besoin. Ça nous aidera à réfléchir d'être propres et restaurés.… » soupire Pa, en passant encore une fois une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure en piteux état…

« Tu as raison, Papa. » acquiesce Harry, avant d'appeler Dobby pour lui demander de nous guider vers des salles de bains, dès que nous aurons fini de manger

Une collation, une bonne douche. J'en ressens le besoin moi aussi, pour me laver la tête de toutes les angoisses et les frayeurs que nous avons vécues depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures…

Et pour la purifier de ces vilaines pensées haineuses que je ressens trop à mon goût depuis quelques temps…

OoOoOoO

_**Antre de Kogriah**_

**Ron**

Deux heures au moins déjà, que nous crapahutons …

Il fait très sombre, dans le passage que nous avons emprunté et je trébuche régulièrement sur des pierres. J'ai quasiment porté Nally sur plus de la moitié du chemin que nous avons parcouru jusqu'ici. Elle souffre toujours de sa cuisse mais elle m'a assuré dans un chuchotement que la douleur reflue progressivement et même si elle boite encore bas, elle m'a engagé à la lâcher, pour que j'aie mes deux mains libres…

Enfin, libres… D'avoir mes deux épées prêtes à entrer en action au cas où…

Un croisement. A droite ou à gauche ? demande-je dans un haussement de sourcil…

A droite, répond Nally, sur un signe de tête…

Un labyrinthe a dit Kogriah…

Là-dessus, il disait vrai. Nous n'arrêtons pas de faire des tours et des détours dans ce foutu Antre. Et nous sommes passés plusieurs fois sur la même passerelle qui surplombe de très haut, une immense salle remplie de Servylans surexcités et de Monstres ressemblant en tout point ou presque à Kogriah…

En fait, ça ne faisait que quelques minutes que nous avions quitté la caverne où nous avons combattu Kogriah et ses _chéris_, quand nous avons entendu un souffle rauque de rage, sortant de multitudes de gorges. Les restes sans tête de Kogriah avaient été découverts. Et depuis, dans la salle que nous avons _traversée_ à plusieurs reprises depuis là-haut sur la passerelle, les successeurs potentiels de Kogriah se battent âprement, encouragés par les Servylans, comme l'espérait Nally…

Voilà que nous redescendons des marches… Je ne sais combien d'escaliers à la montée ou à la descente, nous nous sommes faits, depuis deux heures…

Et quand nous arrivons en bas, c'est un nouveau croisement…

Nous nous arrêtons. Nally regarde à droite, à gauche… Elle hésite. Enfin elle m'indique la gauche, mais finalement me retient par le bras et se décide pour la droite, comme la dernière fois…

J'espère que nous n'allons pas de nouveau tourner en rond. Et bordel ! Un escalier !

Nous grimpons et grimpons encore et toujours… De loin en loin, des clameurs excitées nous parviennent, dans des souffles chauds et putrides…

C'est une véritable fournaise ici. Je suis trempé de sueur. Mes jambes sont lourdes, cuisantes des quelques blessures que je me suis prises au Combat dans le Département des Mystères et quelques coups de griffes des Servylans ici. Mes bras aussi sont lourds et cuisants. Mon épaule crie grâce. Franchement, j'en prendrais bien cinq. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt. Plus le temps passe et plus nos chances de sortir d'ici vivants s'amenuisent…

Alors je pense à Harry. A sa voix, à son sourire.

Je m'inquiète un peu parce que je n'arrive pas à le trouver depuis que nous sommes ici. Mais bon, Nally a bien dit que ma Magie était inactive dans cet Antre de malheur. Alors c'est ça sans doute…

Mais merde ! Il me manque !

Dire que nous devrions fêter sa victoire sur l'affreux et mes dix-sept ans en ce moment !

Parce qu'il a gagné. Il a été victorieux, j'en suis sûr. Tout le temps que je l'ai senti, il était calme et confiant, même s'il commençait à fatiguer.

Des clameurs, des cris excités. Ils sont plus proches de nous que la dernière fois.

Bordel ! Nous allons nous faire la passerelle encore ! Plus nous cherchons à nous en éloigner, plus elle nous nargue celle-là !

Un virage. Des lueurs lointaines de flammes qui dansent sur les murs… Pas de doute, nous sommes bons pour la romaine. Nous voilà au bord du trou. Ah ! Non. La passerelle n'est pas là. Coup d'œil rapide vers le bas, en passant à peine la tête vite fait. …

Nous sommes situés un peu plus haut que la passerelle. Il nous faudrait faire un saut dans le vide, d'environ trente pieds. Trop risqué. La passerelle est instable, elle pourrait basculer sur le côté et nous tomberions dans le vide.

Demi-tour…

Mais la main de Nally me retient. Elle me fait signe de regarder vers le haut…

Je lève la tête, scrutant la voûte sombre et soudainement je vois ce qu'elle me montrait.

Une étoile me cligne de l'œil…

Putain ! Nous avons enfin trouvé une sortie ! J'avoue que je commençais sérieusement à ne plus y croire…

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? » murmure à peine Nally, en levant un sourcil empli d'espoir…

« Tu nous as bien recommandé de prendre un équipement complet, non ? » souris-je, dans le même murmure…

« Oui. Mais cela n'incluait pas de prendre ce qu'il faut pour l'escalade… » sourit également Nally, tandis que j'ouvre ma Pochette sans fond, pour en sortir une corde, de la ficelle et un grappin…

« Pour moi, équipement complet, c'est équipement complet…. » souris-je encore, assemblant déjà mon matériel, avec des gestes rapides et sûrs.

Nally prépare son arc et une flèche à laquelle j'attache la ficelle, prenant garde à faire un nœud qui la déséquilibrera le moins possible…

Et Nally bande son arc, prenant bien le temps d'ajuster son tir, avant de lâcher sa flèche. Elle fuse vers le trou de notre liberté, entrainant la corde et le grappin dans son sillage. Je laisse la corde filer entre mes mains, prêt à la retenir avant qu'elle ne m'échappe définitivement, si elle va trop loin. C'est bon, elle s'arrête. Je la ramène vivement vers moi…

Zut ! Raté !

Le grappin chute mollement. Et je prie Merlin de toutes mes forces pour qu'il s'arrête sans bruit qui signalerait notre présence…

Il entend ma prière et je remonte la corde. Par précaution Nally change de flèche et nous recommençons notre opération…

Cette fois c'est bon, le grappin s'est agrippé. Je tire plusieurs fois sur ma corde, de toutes mes forces, pour m'assurer qu'il tiendra bien et je m'apprête à grimper, mais encore une fois Nally m'arrête…

« J'y vais la première et une fois là-haut, je m'assure que tu puisses en faire autant sans risque... » souffle-t-elle, avec son fameux regard qui ne souffre aucune contestation.

« Ok. Sois prudente.. . » acquiesce-je, assurant bien la corde autour de ma taille…

Nally m'embrasse sur la joue dans un sourire et elle se met aussitôt à grimper. Elle est agile et il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle arrive là-haut, tandis que je jette de temps en temps un coup d'œil en bas…

Ça se bat toujours pour la succession de Kogriah. Et les Combats semblent de plus en plus rudes. Les clameurs sont plus sauvages et plus excitées à chacun d'eux…

Nally tire trois coups secs sur la corde. C'est à mon tour de grimper. Je m'agrippe et me balance dans le vide, attendant à peine que la corde se stabilise un peu avant de monter, serrant les dents sur la douleur de mon épaule.

Et putain ! Que ça fait du bien d'émerger à l'air libre !

Même s'il est encore vicié par une odeur putride…

Je me dépêche de sortir et d'aider Nally à remonter la corde, l'enroulant tout en regardant autour de moi, avant de la remettre dans ma Pochette sans fond, avec le grappin et la ficelle…

Nous sommes quelque part en montagne. Des montagnes arides, probablement inhospitalières de ce que je peux en voir à la lueur de la Lune très éclairante dans ce coin…

« Je me doutais qu'il se cachait quelque part par ici. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu y venir par ce chemin. Ça pue la Magie Noire… » murmure Nally, sur un soupir, tandis que j'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête…

Sûr que ça pue la Magie Noire certainement, même si je ne le sens pas. Kogriah est ses Servylans ne sont pas des Monstres naturels…

Ceci dit, j'espère que c'est parce que nous sommes encore trop à proximité de cet Antre du diable, que ma Magie ne se manifeste pas encore. Et que je ne vais pas tarder à récupérer mes pouvoirs…

« Tu sais donc où nous sommes ? » demande-je, avec un sourire empli de joie…

Nous allons bientôt rentrer à la maison et je vais pouvoir serrer Harry dans mes bras !

« Oui. Dans les montagnes de _Köerkhalyne… » répond Nally, d'un ton tranquille…_

_«_ Et c'est dans quel pays, ça ? » demande-je, sourcils froncés subitement…

S'il y a bien un domaine dans lequel je ne suis absolument pas calé, c'est la géographie…

Pour toute réponse, Nally m'indique de regarder dans le ciel derrière nous. Je tourne vivement la tête, interrogatif, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, ébahi et consterné tout à la fois…

Il y a deux Lunes dans le ciel !

OoOoOoO

**___Chez Nally_**

**Acte 2 : Clefs**

**Harry**

Personne n'est encore redescendu des chambres où Dobby nous a invités à nous installer aussi longtemps que nous souhaitions prolonger notre séjour ici et je me perds un peu dans la contemplation des flammes du feu qui a été allumé dans la cheminée.

La chambre que m'a attribué Dobby est superbe, bien sûr et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'ai pris ma douche sous une véritable cascade, dont l'eau est chaude juste ce qu'il faut. Ce Château est définitivement extraordinaire et cela soulève plein de questions dans ma tête…

Je soupire. A rester là, installé dans la chaleur du feu, je commence à accuser un sérieux coup de fatigue. Je n'ai pas pu dormir la nuit dernière, car j'étais trop inquiet pour Papa, Hermione et les autres, j'ai à peine fait une petite sieste en début d'après-midi et cette nuit ci est plus que bien avancée déjà.

Alors je me lève et je vais vers la fenêtre, regardant distraitement la neige qui scintille sous la pâleur de la Lune, de plus en plus blafarde…

Le jour va bientôt se lever…

Ron, où es-tu ? Je sens ta présence, mais aucune des variations de tes émotions ou de ton humeur.

Es-tu en train de dormir ?

Tu me manques, mon amour. Reviens-moi vite…

Je sens le parfum d'Hermione s'approcher. Elle vient se couler contre moi.

« C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire pour Ron, j'imagine… » dit-elle d'une voix très douce, en désignant la petite boite que je tiens en main, la roulant machinalement entre mes doigts…

Je n'ai pas conscience de l'avoir sortie de ma poche. Je soupire et je la range…

« Oui. Je l'ai pris avec moi, pour aller au Combat. Comme un porte-bonheur. J'avais prévu de le lui donner dès mon retour… » explique-je, me sentant profondément attristé maintenant…

« Il va revenir bientôt. Il fera tout pour cela, franchira tous les obstacles qui pourraient se dresser sur son chemin. Maintenant cela ne fait plus aucun doute dans ma tête, Harry. Et de notre côté, nous allons tout faire pour faciliter son retour…» déclare Hermione, en me regardant droit dans les yeux…

Sa confiance est bien totale. Et je caresse sa joue, avec affection, avant de me tourner vers l'intérieur du salon, où les autres reviennent à leur tour..

Tout le monde s'attable et se sert de salade de fruits, de tarte et de boissons fraîches ou chaudes, pour le dessert, que nous avons ajourné pour aller nous doucher et nous changer, une fois nos estomacs apaisés. L'atmosphère est beaucoup plus détendue, même si l'inquiétude est encore au rendez-vous. Ça souffle un peu le chaud et froid depuis tout à l'heure, fait normal, puisque nous ne savons pas comment se passent les choses pour Ron et Maman…

Mais la confiance est là aussi. Et tout le monde est bien décidé à mettre les bouchées doubles pour les retrouver…

Comme j'aimerai que Luna ait une Vision qui nous mette sur la piste !…

Et comme si elle avait entendu ma pensée, elle tourne son visage vers moi, souriant tristement. Elle bouge à peine la tête…

Non. Elle n'a pas d'autre Vision…

Tant pis. Nous allons nous débrouiller autrement…

De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je détiens des réponses en moi ou tout du moins des pistes. Que tout est là sous mes yeux. Et qu'il suffit d'un petit déclic de rien du tout, pour que le puzzle se mette en place…

_Tu détiens bien des Clefs, Harry…_

Je sursaute. C'est la voix de Ron !…

Est-ce mon imagination ? Ou est-ce la réalité ?

Non… Ce n'est pas imagination, je ressens plus fortement sa présence.

_Oui, je suis bien là. Mais je ne peux pas me matérialiser dans ton esprit, ni rester longtemps, je ne suis pas assez reposé encore. Alors écoute-moi, Harry. Tout cela a un lien avec le Château de Peter Pan… Souviens-toi, tu es le Château de Peter Pan ! C'est pour cela que je peux être avec toi !_

Je sursaute encore… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Que veux-tu dire, Ron ?…

_Tu n'es pas le seul. Il y en a un autre ici… Tu étais avec lui tout à l'heure... _

Je ne comprends pas, Ron. Sois plus clair s'il te plait !

_Je ne peux pas. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi là-dessus. C'est confus… Je dois te laisser maintenant. Je n'ai pas assez récupéré d'énergie pour rester plus longtemps. A plus tard, Harry. Je reviendrai, je te le promets, mon amour…_

Il est parti. Ou plutôt non, il est encore là, mais… Eh bien je crois pouvoir dire qu'il est, en quelque sorte, en veilleuse…

« Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? » demande soudainement Hermione, sa main serrant mon poignet…

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle me regarde avec inquiétude. Puis elle soupire, semblant soulagée…

« Tu avais l'air tellement absent ! Et tu ne me répondais pas. Je te demandais si tu voulais encore un peu de thé, Harry… » dit-elle, me scrutant encore avec attention…

« Ron vient de me parler… » réponds-je, soulevant des sursauts et des questions immédiates…

Et je répète ce que Ron m'a dit, avant d'apporter bien sûr des précisions sur la conversation que nous avons eue avec Griborg il y a quelques jours…

« Un Château de Peter Pan ? Quelle drôle d'image ! Et que vient donc faire le conte préféré de Miho dans tout cela ? » demande soudainement Blaise, sourcils froncés…

Je ne réponds pas, laissant le soin à Bill de parler du merveilleux Château que Papa, Ron, lui-même et moi avons visité plus tôt dans la matinée du jour de notre conversation avec Griborg. Je me passe et repasse en boucle ce que Ron m'a dit il y a un instant…

_Tu n'es pas le seul. Il y en a un autre ici… Tu étais avec lui tout à l'heure... _

J'étais avec lui tout à l'heure… Mais je suis avec les mêmes personnes maintenant, me dis-je, en regardant autour de la table…

Mes yeux s'arrêtent soudainement sur Blaise et une autre phrase surgit dans ma mémoire…

_« Mmmm… Je ne peux pas voir Plumki pour l'instant, même si je sais qu'il est là. Mais je le sens. Ça fait toujours ça, quand il se repose…_ _»_

Miho…

Peter Pan, le conte préféré de Miho…. J'étais avec Miho tout à l'heure. Et elle ne peut pas voir Plumki quand il se repose, même si elle sent sa présence…

Mais Miho est Médium et Plumki est un esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Alors quel rapport avec moi ? Et quel rapport avec le Château de Peter Pan ?

Je me lève. Complètement largué et éprouvant le besoin de marcher pour mettre mes idées en place…

Non, je ne suis pas un Médium. Je refuse de croire cela. Ce serait admettre que Ron est mort et que c'est seulement son esprit qui est avec moi. Ron est vivant. Vibrant. Chaleureux. J'ai ressenti son amour lorsqu'il m'a parlé…

Je fais les cent pas, sans prêter attention aux questions d'Hermione. Je perçois seulement du coin de l'œil que Papa l'arrête, lorsqu'elle se lève pour venir vers moi. Et je me concentre uniquement sur mes idées, passant et repassant ma main dans mes cheveux, comme si cela pouvait m'aider à voir plus clair dans tout cela…

Le Château de Peter Pan… Miho… Plumki… Cela ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans ma tête.

Et puis l'Arcade de la Mort, sur laquelle mon regard glisse à chacun de mes passages devant le souvenir figé d'Hermione, vient s'ajouter à l'équation et d'autres images surgissent, d'autres sensations et émotions…

Et subitement, je sais…

Ou tout au moins, j'entrevois une question, qui va sans doute aucun nous mener vers d'autres nébuleuses interrogations…

Auxquelles j'espère des réponses claires très bientôt…

OoOoOoO

_**Dans Les Montagnes De Köerkhalyne**_

**Acte 3 : Le Monde De Nally**

**Ron**

« Nous ne sommes définitivement pas tout près de chez nous… » murmure-je, quand je retrouve la voix, baissant les yeux vers Nally, pour ajouter : « Là, tu me dois de sacrées explications… »

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Des idées folles, auxquelles je n'ose croire, me traversent la tête. Mais une clameur plus vive que toutes les autres s'élève depuis le trou par lequel nous sommes sortis de l'Antre de Kogriah et je devine instantanément que je vais devoir attendre, les fameuses explications de Nally…

Et donc pour savoir si j'ai raison ou non d'avoir des pensées folles…

« Tu les auras. Mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux que nous partions d'ici en vitesse. Le successeur de Kogriah est désigné. Ils vont sûrement mettre des heures à retrouver notre piste, puisque nous sommes passés plusieurs fois par la passerelle et les mêmes couloirs. Mais ils n'oseront pas se lancer dehors en plein jour et celui-ci ne devrait pas tarder j'espère. Alors profitons-en pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et nous… » répond Nally, m'invitant à m'éloigner du trou en me tirant doucement par le bras…

Et nous nous mettons aussitôt en train, au bon trot…

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps Nally et moi-même courrons. Des plombes je crois…

J'ai même parfois l'impression que cela fait des jours et des jours…

Je ne sais pas. Le temps me parait instable. Il me semble parfois s'étirer en longueur, puis faire brusquement un bond en avant. Tout comme le paysage d'ailleurs. J'aurais juré à un moment donné, que nous avons sauté d'une montagne à l'autre…

Mon cerveau doit être sacrément fatigué. Il fonctionne au ralenti et je dois commencer à halluciner d'épuisement par moment…

Mais aussi longtemps que Nally ne me dira pas de m'arrêter, je n'arrêterai pas.

Une forêt se profile soudainement au loin. Et le jour se lève doucement. Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma droite…

Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais… Comme il y avait deux Lunes cette nuit, il y a deux Soleils maintenant, qui pointent à l'horizon, entre deux montagnes…

Je trébuche et Nally me retient instinctivement par le bras…

Il faut que je regarde devant moi, si je ne veux pas me viander…

Oh ! Putain ! La forêt s'est drôlement rapprochée tout à coup ! Cette fois il n'y a pas de doute ! Nous avons fait un bond en avant !

A moins que je ne rêve debout…

Quelques centaines de foulées encore et nous serons sous le couvert des arbres. Mes jambes sont en plomb, ma poitrine en feu. Je vais m'effondrer aussitôt que nous aurons passé les premiers arbres, je crois…

Et je suis heureux, que Nally ralentisse la cadence, puis s'arrête enfin, à peine l'orée franchie. Je m'effondre effectivement, à genoux sur un carré de mousse épais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faut pour reprendre mon souffle. Je suis en nage, j'ai la bouche horriblement sèche et amère. J'aurais besoin de boire des litres d'eau pour me réhydrater…

« Tiens, bois ça… » souffle Nally, tout aussi essoufflée que moi ou presque, en me filant une fiole qu'elle vient de sortir de sa Pochette sans fond…

Je ne me fais pas prier et j'avale aussi sec le contenu de la fiole qu'elle m'a tendue. Elle m'aurait donné du poison à boire que j'en aurais fait autant. Bien sûr, en l'occurrence ça n'en est pas. Au contraire. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais putain que c'est bon ! C'est aussi frais que de l'eau puisée à même une source et très désaltérant…

Energétique aussi, car je sens la fatigue refluer un peu …

« Nous sommes à l'abri, ici. Les Servylans ne nous chercheront pas aussi loin. Nous pourrons nous reposer aussitôt que nous aurons trouvé de quoi manger… » déclare Nally, en regardant tout autour d'elle…

« Ouais, j'ai la dalle et je suis pas contre l'idée de manger. Mais Nally, j'aimerai aussi savoir où nous sommes… Et comment nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous… » réponds-je, en massant mes cuisses douloureuses…

Je grimace. Je ressens les blessures de mon Combat contre les Mangemorts maintenant. Elles cuisent. Mon épaule me fait sacrément mal aussi…

« Retire ton blouson, ton pantalon et ton tee-shirt. Je vais désinfecter les multiples plaies que tu as reçues durant ton rude Combat contre les Loup Garous et les Servylans, ainsi que ton épaule… » déclare aussitôt Nally, en s'agenouillant auprès de moi, sortant un pot d'Onguent et deux fioles de Potion de sa Pochette…

Mais je pose une main sur la sienne, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir le pot…

« Cette fois, tu ne couperas pas à mes questions, Nally. J'ai besoin de réponses… » insiste-je, avec douceur, en fixant son regard…

Elle me sourit…

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de me défiler, Ron. Je t'ai promis des réponses dès que nous serions à l'abri et je vais tenir parole. Seulement, comme toi je suis affamée et j'aimerai autant te répondre, devant un bon repas. Ou tout au moins, pendant qu'il cuit. Qu'en dis-tu ? » répond-elle, en achevant d'ouvrir le pot d'Onguent…

« Cela me convient. A condition toutefois que le repas ne se fasse pas attendre longtemps. Et que tu me dises au moins où nous sommes, avant que nous nous mettions à sa recherche… » acquiesce-je, en ôtant mon blouson, mon froc et mon tee-shirt…

Je veux savoir si j'ai raison. Ou si je suis dingue…

« Nous sommes chez moi, dans le Monde où je suis née… » sourit Nally, me massant aussitôt l'épaule avec l'Onguent…

« Je croyais que tu étais française… » fronce-je aussitôt les sourcils…

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, le Monde où elle est née ? Nally serait donc… Non, c'est trop dingue. Je me suis cogné la tête dans la grotte. Je ne suis pas mort c'est sûr, mais je dois être dans une sorte de coma et halluciner. Ou alors je dors et je suis en train de rêver tout ça. L'évasion, notre course, tout ce que je viens de vivre est le fruit de mon imagination, me dis-je aussi, dans mon cerveau qui tourne gravement au ralenti…

« Et c'est la vérité. Mais je suis née dans une partie de la France invisible aux yeux des Moldus comme des Sorciers. Et ce Monde couvre aussi toute la Grande Bretagne ou presque et une petite partie du Nord de l'Europe… » explique-t-elle, tandis que je sens monter en moi une excitation fébrile…

Putain… J'ai raison… C'est trop dingue. Beaucoup trop dingue…Je suis donc… Oh putain de merde ! Mais c'est une légende, Ron ! Alors réveille-toi mon vieux ! me dis-je, déglutissant avec peine…

Et Nally, qui ne manque pas évidemment de remarquer mon état d'esprit, lève les yeux vers moi. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Oui, Ron. Nous sommes bien en Celtycie. Le Monde Légendaire crée par les Hauts Elfes du temps jadis est bien réel. Mais je suis seulement à moitié Elfe, par ma mère… » déclare-t-elle avec douceur, sur un sourire éblouissant…

Je suis sur le cul !

En Celtycie ! Je suis bien en Celtycie ! Un Monde de Légende !

Oh ! Bordel de nom de Merlin !

Putain ! C'est incroyable !

Et Nally est à moitié Elfe !

Mon regard glisse aussi sec vers ses oreilles et elle éclate de rire…

Puis elle passe sa main droite sur chacune d'elle et un Sort de Camouflage tombe aussi sec…

Nally a les oreilles un peu pointues…

« C'est tout à fait charmant… Et je suppose que Sev le sait depuis toujours… » commente-je, me sentant sur une sorte de nuage maintenant…

Putain, je n'en reviens pas…

« Oui… » répond Nally, en rangeant le pot d'Onguent dans sa Pochette, avant de préciser, sur une brève hésitation : « Et autant que tu le saches maintenant. Il est à moitié Elfe, lui aussi. Par son père… »

Et soudainement, le souvenir d'une conversation lointaine me saute à la mémoire, la voix douce et un peu rêveuse de Luna me chantant aux oreilles…

_« Harry a raison Neville. Le professeur Snape nous laisse de plus en plus entrevoir sa part humaine. Et un jour nous verrons l'autre aussi. » affirme-t-elle._

_« L'autre quoi Luna ? » lui demande Ginny, étonnée de cette affirmation un peu bizarre_

_« Son autre part… Son vrai visage… Il n'est pas comme nous vous savez… Et elle non plus…» répond Luna, énigmatique et repartant aussi sec dans ses rêveries (1)_

C'était avant Halloween…

Et Luna avait raison…

Nally et Sev ne sont pas comme nous… Putain ! Ils sont à moitié Elfe !

Je me demande de quel type, tiens…

« Elfe Sylvestre, tous les deux. » répond Nally, à ma pensée, en désinfectant maintenant mes multiples plaies…

Je grimace un peu. Ça brûle…

« Je pense donc si fort ? » demande-je, en haussant un sourcil…

« Non, mais c'était une question logique et elle se lit un peu sur ton visage… » répond Nally, avant de désigner mes plaies de son index et d'ajouter : « On va laisser la désinfection se faire correctement avant de fermer cela. Ce serait bien de les laver à grande eau aussi, certaines sont un peu souillées. Alors allons-y, trouvons une source et quelque chose à manger… »

Elle se lève et j'en fais autant, remettant mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt, mais gardant mon blouson à la main…

« Putain, Nally… Tu es donc une Semi-Elfe… Ouais, bien sûr. Et je comprends que tu sois aussi résistante, maintenant. Tu as l'air moitié moins crevée que moi. » déclare-je, grimaçant un peu car j'ai bien du mal à me mettre en route, avant de demander : « C'est pour cela, n'est-ce pas, que les Elfes de maison t'appellent la Grande Dame ? »

« Oui. Entre autre. » sourit-elle, ajoutant très vite : « Mais pour l'heure, terminé les questions. Allons chercher notre repas. Ma moitié Humaine ne saurait plus rester très longtemps sans manger. Et ne t'en fais pas, je me charge de la chasse… »

J'acquiesce et nous poursuivons notre chemin en silence, avançant doucement sous le couvert des arbres, Nally avec son arc prêt entre les mains et prenant tous les deux la précaution de marcher dans les herbes tendres. J'écarte avec douceur les branches basses, nous enjambons les ronces rampantes et du bois mort. Nally dresse ses oreilles pointues et se dirige sans hésiter vers le Nord.

Je suis sûr qu'elle a repéré un point d'eau et que c'est vers lui qu'elle nous mène…

Nous devons avoir parcouru environ deux cent cinquante pas, quand la forêt s'éclaircit un peu et que je distingue moi-même le chant discret d'un ruisseau. Dès que nous arrivons non loin de lui, il ne faut plus longtemps, avant que Nally tire un beau couple de lapins…

Puis, nos mains, nos visages lavés du sang des Servylans et de Kogriah, mes multiples plaies débarrassées des souillures, Nally désinfecte de nouveau mes blessures et les ferme cette fois soigneusement. Enfin, notre chasse à la main et le plein fait dans nos gourdes en peau souple, nous nous éloignons, trouvant rapidement un coin idéal pour nous installer…

« Occupe-toi du feu, pendant que je prépare les lapins… » demande Nally, en se dirigeant vers un arbre, pour accrocher les lapins à une branche, le temps de les déshabiller…

Je grimace aussi sec, au souvenir de ce que j'ai ressenti en passant le Voile…

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais au moment où nous sommes passés au travers de l'Arcade, j'ai eu l'horrible impression qu'on me faisait ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire aux lapins… » déclare-je, en me penchant pour ramasser du bois mort

Il y en a en abondance dans le coin et nous n'aurons aucun mal à entretenir notre feu, le temps de manger et de nous reposer durant un moment…

« Mmmm… Oui, normal. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi tout à l'heure. Mais faisons les choses dans l'ordre et c'est le moment de préparer notre repas. J'ai vu des fruits en passant. Je vais aller en chercher quelques-uns. Il doit y avoir aussi des patates sauvages dans le coin, que nous pourrons mettre sous la braise. Et que dirais-tu d'accompagner tout cela d'un bon thé ? » répond Nally, avec un sourire dans la voix…

« Ben, j'ai pris mon équipement complet, certes, mais ça ne comprend pas de bouilloire, ni de thé, ni de gamelle tu sais. Juste une tente vide et des sous-vêtements de rechange… » fais-je remarquer sur un sourire, en disposant le bois pour le feu…

Nally l'allume puis elle dispose les lapins, sur une broche de fortune, avant de farfouiller dans sa Pochette sans fond…

« Mmmm… Ça devrait faire notre affaire ça… » dit-elle, en sortant deux gobelets en fer blanc et des sachets de thé Moldu…

« Ce n'est pas celui que je préfère, mais je m'en contenterai… » souris-je, en prenant le tout de ses mains…

« Bien. Je vais chercher les fruits et les patates. A tout de suite ! » déclare Nally, en s'en allant d'un pas guilleret…

Elle ne boite plus maintenant. Je la regarde s'éloigner en courant, de sa longue foulée légère et élégante. Et tous les souvenirs où nous avons parlé de _l'énigme de la Grande Dame_ me reviennent en mémoire…

Maintenant que je sais qu'elle est à moitié Elfe, ça me semble d'une telle évidence ! Sa haute taille, sa légèreté, ses vêtements originaux, son mobilier, les armes exposées dans la vitrine de son bureau…

Ses capacités au Combat aussi. La fluidité de sa gestuelle, sa rapidité, son œil aigu, son ouïe fine…

Tout quoi…

Nous avions tous les indices en main…

Et pas un de nos cheveux n'a pensé à ça, car les Hauts Elfes font partie des légendes pour nous.

La Celtycie…

Le Monde Mythique créé par les Haut Elfes, pour se retirer de notre Monde à nous. Il existe vraiment…. J'y suis, Merlin ! …

Et il y avait une Porte pour y accéder depuis des centaines d'années peut-être au Ministère. Et nous ne le savions pas…

Je me demande soudainement combien il existe d'autres Portes comme celle-là et où elles se trouvent…

Nally voudra-t-elle répondre à ces questions-là ?

Elle revient rapidement, avec des fruits et des patates sauvages. Aussitôt après avoir piqués les légumes de la pointe de son couteau, elle les dispose, sous la braise et s'assoit à côté de moi, souriante…

« Nous avons la visite de petits curieux… » déclare-t-elle, dans un murmure…

Je hausse un sourcil et je regarde autour de nous, ne voyant rien…

« Allons, sortez de là dessous, vous n'avez rien à craindre, mes petits amis… » affirme-t-elle soudainement avec douceur, en fixant un buisson feuillu…

Il frémit timidement une fois, puis deux. Je ne vois cependant toujours rien et Nally rit doucement…

« Je sais que sa taille et sa stature sont très impressionnantes. Et c'est vrai, c'est un puissant et redoutable guerrier. Mais je vous assure qu'il ne vous fera aucun mal. Il est très doux et très protecteur, avec les gentilles petites Créatures comme vous… » sourit-elle d'un ton joyeux…

Le buisson frémit encore. Et je tends maintenant l'oreille, saisissant de très faibles couinements animés, presque excités...

Et soudainement, une petite chose bondit hors du buisson. Une Créature étrange qui ne fait pas plus de cinq ou six pouces de hauteur. Je ne saurais parfaitement la décrire. Elle ressemble un peu à un topinambour tout en longueur et tarabiscoté, avec un long cou, une figure toute allongée, des petits yeux noirs brillants comme du mica, des bras minces et des jambes un peu tordues. Elle semble presque faite d'écorce d'arbre moussue aussi et elle est vêtue d'un pagne et d'un chapeau fait de racines, d'herbe et de feuilles…

Une dizaine d'autres la suivent, s'arrêtant à bonne distance, pour m'observer avec prudence, en humant l'air de leur long nez crochu.

« Ce sont des Pytimouss. Des Lutins typiques de nos contrées sylvestres. Ils sont farouches et timides avec les étrangers. Mais ce sont d'adorables Créatures. Ne bouge pas. Ils vont s'approcher progressivement de toi et finiront même par te grimper dessus. Ils vont examiner de près ton visage, tes cheveux et tes mains. Peut-être même se glisseront-ils sous ton tee-shirt. Puis ils vont discuter entre eux et décider s'ils peuvent t'accorder confiance. Lorsque ce sera fait, l'un d'eux s'adressera directement à toi. Alors tu pourras parler et les toucher sans qu'ils aient peur… » explique Nally, avec douceur…

« Et comment saurais-je, qu'il s'adresse directement à moi… » murmure-je dans un souffle, en bougeant mes lèvres le moins possible, tandis que les Pytimouss approchent de quelques pas, s'arrêtant de nouveau, pour m'observer la tête penchée et les yeux avides de curiosité…

« Tu le sauras, n'aies crainte… » répond Nally dans un sourire, tout en s'occupant de faire tourner les lapins sur la broche…

Les Lutins s'approchent encore, s'enhardissant un peu plus. Et comme annoncé par Nally, ils finissent par me grimper dessus après au moins une demi-heure d'observation, durant laquelle Nally et moi-même restons silencieux. Et durant laquelle j'ai failli m'endormir deux ou trois fois aussi, tant je suis crevé…

Les Lutins m'examinent bien sous toutes les coutures, touchant ma peau, la reniflant. Ils inspectent mes ongles, mon nez, mes oreilles, soulèvent des mèches de mes cheveux. Ça me chatouille un peu tout ça et je dois faire une fois ou deux des efforts colossaux, pour ne pas éternuer, quand l'un d'eux tire un peu sur les poils de mon pif…

Puis ils se rassemblent, prenant leurs aises sur ma poitrine, mon ventre et mes jambes. Ça discutaille ferme…

« Ils ont senti l'odeur de Kogriah et des Servylans sur nous. Et bien sûr, comme tu en as tué plus de trois douzaines, elle est particulièrement forte sur toi. Alors ils sont en train de discuter pour décider quels nom et titre t'attribuer… » m'explique Nally et comme je l'interroge du regard, elle précise : « C'est une marque de reconnaissance et d'acceptation. Ils vont te baptiser selon leurs coutumes et le nom qu'ils vont te donner, se répandra comme une trainée de poudre parmi leur peuple. Demain à la même heure, tous les Pytimouss de la Celtycie sauront qui tu es, à quoi tu ressembles exactement, de quels hauts faits tu es capable… »

Ah… Je vais donc acquérir une certaine notoriété dans ce Monde. Je suis heureux de l'apprendre…

Soudainement, les petits couinements cessent et je reporte mon regard sur le groupe de Pytimouss. L'un d'eux se détache et grimpe sur mon genou replié. Puis il dirige ses petits yeux de mica sur moi et ôte son petit chapeau, me saluant profondément avant d'ouvrir la bouche…

« Salut à toi ! Althibalys, Grand Commandeur et Maréchal des Pourfendeurs de Servylans ! » entends-je soudainement une petite voix, directement dans ma tête…

Je suis surpris. Et je trouve le nom que ce petit Lutin m'a attribué ridicule. Les titres ronflants et tout aussi ridicules également…

« Oh… Euh… Oui, salut à toi aussi et à tes amis. Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance et… Euh… Voulez-vous diner avec nous ? » demande-je, avec douceur, me sentant un peu béta…

Il y a aussitôt des petits rires et des trépignements sur mon ventre, des applaudissements aussi…

« Félicitations, Ron. Non seulement ils viennent de t'attribuer les deux plus grands titres honorifiques de notre Monde et de doter d'un très beau nom qui te correspond tout à fait, mais tu viens de plus, de gagner une réputation de générosité absolue, avec cette invitation à diner. Désormais, tu pourras demander n'importe quoi à tous les Pytimouss que tu rencontreras, ils se mettront en quatre pour te rendre service. A condition que ce soit à la mesure de leurs moyens bien sûr… » déclare Nally, avec un sourire joyeux…

« Ah… Et que signifie ce nom, Althibalys ? » demande-je, en tendant la main vers les Pytimouss…

Ils me laissent les toucher. Malgré son aspect râpeux, leur peau est très douce. Et ils sont très chatouilleux. Chaleureux également. Amicaux. L'un d'eux vient carrément me faire un câlin. Ils babillent avec vivacité, visiblement heureux.

« Althibalys signifie Noble et Fougueux Chevalier… » répond Nally, en vérifiant la cuisson des lapins et des patates sauvages…

Je me sens flatté. Bien plus que par les titres ronflants. Et, je dois l'avouer, je me prends d'affection pour ce nom que je trouvais un peu ridicule il y a un instant. Althibalys. Ça sonne bien finalement…

Nally prélève quelques petits morceaux de lapin cuit et les dispose sur une grande feuille, avec une patate douce ouverte, avant de me la tendre. Ça sent délicieusement bon et j'en salive abondamment…

« A toi l'honneur de leur offrir cette part, puisque c'est toi qui les a invités. Montre leur ce qu'ils vont manger, avant de poser la feuille sur le sol, entre nous deux. Ils se sentiront alors protégés et pourront s'attabler sans craindre de subir l'attaque d'un oiseau de proie ou de tout autre animal carnivore attiré par l'odeur de la viande… » déclare-t-elle, tandis que je prends l'assiette improvisée.

Je fais ce qu'elle dit, invitant les Pytimouss à s'installer confortablement sur l'herbe. Ils descendent aussitôt de mon ventre et prennent place tout autour de la feuille, se répartissant la nourriture avec équité, avant d'attaquer leur repas avec grand appétit…

« Ils ne se mêleront pas de notre conversation, si nous ne nous adressons pas directement à eux. » sourit Nally, en s'installant, lorsque nous sommes servis nous aussi…

« Et comment fait-on, pour qu'ils sachent qu'on s'adresse à eux ? » demande-je, avant de croquer dans ma cuisse de lapin…

Oh ! Putain que c'est bon ! J'étais plus affamé encore que je le croyais ! me rends-je compte, en mastiquant avec énergie…

« Tu les regardes tout simplement, en fixant ta pensée sur eux. Et tu vas découvrir que tu sauras le nom de celui auquel tu t'adresses, lorsque tu voudras parler spécifiquement à l'un d'eux. » répond Nally, avant de gouter un peu de patate douce…

« Pratique… » commente-je, avant d'enfourner encore de la viande dans ma bouche…

J'ai déjà mangé en deux bouchées, quasi toute la généreuse part de lapin que Nally m'a servie, et je me dis que si Hermione était là, elle me ferait les gros yeux, comme lorsque nous étions mômes et que j'étais toujours si affamé que je me goinfrais littéralement…

Hermione… ça m'amène à penser à Harry …

Et ça m'angoisse tout à coup…

Merde ! Putain, non !

Harry doit me penser mort !

Bordel ! Je suis là à me goinfrer tranquillement alors que Harry doit mourir de chagrin !

Putain ! Bordel de merde ! Non !

Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas penser à ça plus tôt !

Une main impérieuse et douce à la fois, posée sur mon bras, me tire de mon affolement…

« Tranquillise-toi, Ron. Harry sait que tu n'es pas mort. Et je suis certaine qu'il est parvenu à convaincre les autres aussi que tu ne l'es pas. Ni moi non plus… » assure Nally, avec douceur et fermeté à la fois…

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Il y a un Monde qui nous sépare ! Il ne doit plus ressentir ma présence, comme moi je ne ressens pas la sienne ! Et nous sommes passés derrière ce qu'ils pensent tous être l'Arcade de la Mort ! » réponds-je, l'angoisse au cœur…

Je n'ose imaginer la douleur que mon Harry doit ressentir…

« Si, Harry peut ressentir ta présence. Il est un Réceptacle et je ne doute pas un instant qu'une part de toi est avec lui en ce moment même… » insiste Nally, avec la même douce fermeté…

« Un Réceptacle ? Une part de moi est avec lui ? » demande-je, avec une surprise angoissée…

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?...

OoOoOoO

1) Une Bien Longue Journée 2/2 - Livre I

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	5. Les Secrets De La Grande Dame 2

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

.

Grand merci à Mistycal !

.

OoOoOoO

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum : - Yzeute – Lion – Guest ( C'était qui ? Je n'ai pas reconnu cette fois…) – Huguette -

OoOoOoO

.

**Les Secrets De La Grande Dame 2 /3**

_**Nuit du Samedi 1****er**** au Dimanche 2 Mars dans le Monde des Hommes…**_

**Acte 4 : Réceptacle**

_**QG de Londres**_

**Lee**

Mille milliard de milles Gorgones !

Putain quelle bonne nouvelle !

Ça, ça remonte le moral en plein !

Nally et Ron, vivants ! L'Arcade de la Mort qui n'en était pas une ! Et ce n'est pas l'Enfer non plus !

Bon, c'est peut-être pas top quand même, l'endroit où ils sont, d'après ce que Bill nous a appris il y a quelques minutes, mais j'ai confiance ! Ron et Nally vont s'en sortir ! Ils vont nous revenir bientôt !

Je suis tellement heureux, que j'embrasse carrément le crâne à moitié chauve de Dedalus, de nouveau aux commandes de la Base que je viens de réaménager à Londres. Je ne pouvais pas dormir de toute façon et il fallait que j'occupe mon temps utilement au lieu de me morfondre dans mon pieu. Alors j'ai remplacé Mondingus, qui méritait bien une bonne nuit de sommeil après tout le boulot qu'il a eu hier…

« Tant pis ! Je n'y tiens plus ! Quitte à les réveiller, je vais prévenir la tante et le cousin de Harry, qu'ils peuvent se tranquilliser et se reposer sérieusement et en toute quiétude. Ensuite je préviendrai tous les autres. Personne ne m'en voudra d'avoir été réveillé pour recevoir une aussi bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit soudainement le vieux bonhomme, tandis que je reprends mes réglages…

J'acquiesce et il sort de la Base, tandis que je bidouille encore un peu mes boutons, souriant comme un malade. Et je sifflote joyeusement. Maintenant, on va pouvoir fêter la victoire de Harry sur l'affreux ! Et la nôtre, sur le Chemin de Traverse…

« La tante et le cousin de Harry sont fous de joie. Ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir et maintenant ils en sanglotent tous les deux de soulagement. » sourit Dedalus, en rentrant dans la Base, avec deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre à la main.

Il m'en tend une et nous trinquons avant de boire à même le goulot…

Puis il lance un appel général sur le Bipper…

Et nous recevons bientôt des messages de retour en pagaille. Tous excités et soulagés aussi. Et avec des tonnes de questions auxquelles nous ne pouvons répondre. Alors Dedalus rédige un nouveau message général, promettant que nous donnerons des nouvelles dès que nous en aurons et priant chacun de laisser la voie libre au cas où il y aurait une urgence…

Et de ne rien divulguer de tout ça aussi bien sûr…

Et c'est de nouveau le silence sur le Bipper…

« Ah ! L'affreux se réveille ! » m'exclame-je, mon regard attiré sur le salon privé où est installé le lit de Voldemort…

Il est resté dans les choux durant un bon moment, avant de revenir à lui, après son échec à Godric's Hollow. Il faut dire que d'après ce que je sais, il s'est pris un bon coup sur le crâne.

Dedalus m'a dit que Preston a refermé son cuir chevelu éclaté, avant de lui faire avaler quelques Potions. L'affreux les a bues, a congédié son Médicomage et a fermé les yeux…

Il s'est endormi aussi sec pour trois bonnes heures, fait exceptionnel. D'habitude, après un échec, il tourne en rond, fumant et écumant de rage durant des heures et des heures, avant de pouvoir s'endormir…

Et depuis il alterne entre périodes de réveils, où il reste les yeux collés au plafond sans bouger un cil durant quelques heures, et courtes périodes de sommeil agité…

Il ne sait même pas encore que Bellatrix a perdu la Bataille sur le Chemin de Traverse, ni que Dolohov a échoué sa Mission au Ministère et que seuls les prisonniers ont été libérés. La plus grande part est arrivée au Manoir bien sûr. Parmi eux, des anciens élèves de cinquième année, les Thorpe et les autres jeunes arrêtés en même temps qu'eux, sauf Marsden.

Et le petit salaud qui a tué Cho aussi est là…

Voldemort avait dû laisser l'adresse écrite du Manoir pour eux à Dolohov et ce dernier aura pensé à la transmettre à ceux qui sont allés les libérer.

Ils sont fiérots, les petits cons, de se balader dans le Manoir Malfoy, avec Brutus le p'tit Merdeux. Que leur Maître ait échoué à Godric's Hollow, ayant même été sérieusement blessé, n'a pas l'air de les inquiéter. Ils sont excités d'être là. Ils se prennent déjà pour des caïds, des durs de durs, des vrais, des bientôt tatoués…

Ils se voient attaquer Poudlard et faire des dizaines de victimes, ajoutant sans cesse des noms à la liste déjà bien longue, des élèves et profs qu'ils veulent se faire un plaisir de torturer, avant de les tuer…

Et puis il y a Randy Bletchley aussi, qui a rejoint son frère Miles. Ces deux-là sont plus discrets. Après leurs retrouvailles, je crois que Randy a été un peu refroidi, par le manque d'enthousiasme de son frangin, quand il lui a posé des questions sur ses Missions, « la vie avec Le Maître qui doit être passionnante »…

Voldemort repousse Arcturus qui s'est collé contre lui dans son sommeil et se lève pour la première fois en plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il s'habille avec les fringues préparées pour lui par Carrow fils et se dirige vers le bureau. Mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, il ne se met pas à tourner en rond. Il va direct s'assoir sur un fauteuil devant la Cheminée, dont il fixe les flammes, l'air absent…

« Harry lui en a mis un sacré coup. Regarde la tête qu'il fait. Il est complètement apathique depuis qu'il est rentré au Manoir… » sourit Dedalus, avec satisfaction…

« Ouais. Je n'ai pas encore vu les images du Combat, mais il parait que Harry a été sacrément grandiose… » souris-je, avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de Bièraubeurre…

« Epoustouflant ! Ce gamin en a dans le ventre et dans la tête. Il a dominé le Duel de bout en bout, avec une maîtrise et une virtuosité sans faille. Et un calme ! Une tranquillité sereine à toute épreuve ! Et pourtant, Merlin sait que Voldemort a fait tout ce qu'il a pu et même au-delà pour l'abattre ! Il était enragé. Incroyablement. Et chacun de ses Maléfices devaient peser des tonnes à repousser et détourner… » déclare Dedalus, avec une admiration palpable…

« Ouais… Harry est super. » acquiesce-je, avec des papillons désagréables dans le ventre…

Putain… On a failli quand même perdre notre Champion. Parce que Ron et Nally morts, Harry ne l'aurait pas supporté…

Et nous aurions été foutus…

Je me secoue. Faut plus penser à ça. C'est le passé cette peur-là. Ron et Nally sont bien en vie et on va bientôt les récupérer, où qu'ils soient. Ça travaille dur à ça, en Ecosse…

Et j'ai confiance. Même si ce sera peut-être pas de la tarte et que c'est peut-être aussi un long périple surchargé d'obstacles qui les attend, on va les récupérer, c'est sûr…

OoOoOoO

_**Chez Nally**_

**Harry**

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Et je sais que les Clefs sont là, dans les réponses à ces interrogations.

Je me retourne, mon regard glisse sur tout le monde. Chacun a son attention tournée vers moi, certains yeux sont quelque peu anxieux, d'autres très curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête…

Et il y a le regard de Papa…

Lui aussi se pose des questions. Et j'ai la conviction soudaine, qu'il détient des Clefs également. Plus précises que les miennes encore…

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demande-je, à tout le monde et personne à la fois…

« Bientôt six heures… » répond Bill, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur sa montre à gousset…

« Alors c'est un peu tôt encore… » murmure-je, en passant une main sur mon visage…

Je commence à être sérieusement crevé. Mais je sais cependant, que je ne parviendrai pas à dormir, aussi longtemps que je n'aurai pas un semblant de réponses satisfaisantes à mes questions…

« Un peu tôt pour faire quoi ? » demande Draco, sourcils froncés…

Il est inquiet pour moi. Théo aussi. Mes frères craignent que je tire trop sur la ficelle et qu'elle finisse par se casser je crois. Ils ont compris que je n'aurai pas de véritable repos, avant d'avoir retrouvé Ron…

Ou tout au moins, aussi longtemps que je ne saurais pas où il se trouve…

« Pour réveiller Miho. Je dois l'interroger. A propos de Plumki. Mais laissons-là dormir et se réveiller seule… » réponds-je sur un soupir, en revenant vers la table, pour me servir une tasse de thé…

Je devrais peut-être demander à Dobby de nous servir un peu de Vin de Cérémonie Elfique, pense-je… Mais aussitôt je me ravise. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Je ne manque pas d'Energie Magique. C'est de sommeil dont j'ai besoin, pour récupérer. Mieux vaut me contenter d'une Potion Revitalisante…

« Pourquoi, veux-tu l'interroger encore ? Elle nous a tout dit déjà à propos de Plumki, en novembre dernier… » réagit Blaise, sourcils arqués…

« Parce que je crois que c'est elle, l'autre Château de Peter Pan. Et que là réside la Clef qui nous permettra de savoir où sont Ron et Maman… » réponds-je, avant de porter ma tasse à mes lèvres…

Mon regard glisse encore une fois autour de la table…

« Que sais-tu d'autre de ce Kogriah, Papa ? Comment savais-tu que ce signe tout à l'heure, signifiait que cette Arcade menait directement dans son Antre ? » demande-je, mû par mon instinct…

Papa sursaute, sortant brusquement de ses pensées et se retourne vers moi…

« Ce que je sais de Kogriah ? » demande-t-il, soupirant, avant d'expliquer : « Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est un Monstre hybride. Il a été créé à partir de plusieurs Créatures. Je sais qu'il a été condamné pour avoir trahi une promesse et commis des meurtres horribles. Il a été enfermé dans une cellule et le signe que je vous ai montré, a été gravé sur la pierre de la Porte destinée à l'empêcher de sortir de sa prison. Kogriah n'aurait jamais dû réussir à s'évader, selon ceux qui ont créé cette Porte. Mais à force de patience et peut-être une complicité externe, il y est parvenu quand même, poussant le vice jusqu'à emmener la Porte avec lui. Et il a disparu, purement et simplement durant de très longues années. Finalement il a été établi, que Kogriah était à la tête d'une petite armée de Servylans, et qu'il se terrait avec elle dans un Antre maudit, dont la Porte qui condamnait autrefois sa cellule, était l'une des entrées. Et que tous se nourrissaient de la chair des humains qu'ils piégeaient grâce à l'ancienne Porte de sa cellule. Et puis finalement Nally s'est trouvée face à lui, quelque part en Mongolie. Il l'a blessée puis s'est échappé avec nombre de ses Servylans. Et ils ont disparu, sans laisser de trace tangible ou presque de leur passage… »

« Il se pourrait donc que Ron et Nally se trouvent quelque part en Europe de l'Est ou en Asie ? » intervient Bill, yeux plissés sur la réflexion, dès la fin de l'explication de Papa…

Papa secoue la tête négativement, avec une expression qui signifie qu'il ne peut rien affirmer à ce propos…

« Kogriah peut être n'importe où. Il a blessé Nally il y a pas mal d'années déjà. Elle l'a ensuite cherché durant beaucoup de temps encore, suivant minutieusement chaque piste possible, dans l'espoir de mettre fin à la Malédiction dont elle est victime depuis qu'il l'a blessée avec son épée empoisonnée…» répond-il, sur un soupir…

Il se lève à son tour et effectue quelques pas. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose le turlupine sérieusement… Et qu'il est loin de nous avoir tout dit de ce qu'il sait à propos de cette longue période où Maman est restée loin de l'Angleterre…

Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Que faisait-elle en Mongolie ? Pourquoi tant de mystères et de secrets sur cette période de sa vie ?

Tout cela m'intrigue et Hermione semble avoir les mêmes interrogations que moi. Elle regarde souvent vers Papa, les sourcils froncés. Et je poserai bien toutes ces questions qui envahissent ma tête, à m'empêcher de penser au présent, car je sens confusément que tout cela est étroitement lié à ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. Mais je n'en ai guère le temps.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que Miho pourrait être un Château de Peter Pan ? » demande en effet Papa à brûle pourpoint, en me fixant de son regard interrogateur…

Je soupire…

Comment expliquer tout cela, sans créer d'angoisse à la famille de Ron ?

« Bon, écoutez, je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer tout ça. Je vais essayer de le faire le plus clairement possible, mais avant tout, ne perdez surtout pas de vue, que je suis certain à cent pour cent que Maman et Ron sont vivants et que ce que je vais tenter d'expliquer, ne remet absolument pas cela en cause, compris ? » déclare-je, en regardant à la ronde…

« Il n'y a pas de souci, Harry. Ron et Nally sont vivants ! Pour nous tous c'est un fait, maintenant et rien ne pourra nous enlever cette certitude de la tête… » assure Charly, le regard convaincu, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de tout le monde…

« Bien. Ok… Alors allons-y…. Je ressens la présence de Ron, je vous l'ai dit. Et ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure dans ma tête, n'était pas une hallucination, il m'a bien parlé, c'est certain. Seulement, je me rends compte maintenant, que sa présence n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle est… En fait je ne sens pas de variation, dans ses émotions et son humeur. Alors j'ai pensé bien sûr, qu'il se reposait et devait même dormir sans doute… Mais en y réfléchissant de plus près, cela ne peut pas être ça… Ron et Maman sont passés dans l'Antre de Kogriah. Maman le savait, elle a vu le signe et l'a reconnu. C'est tout au moins comme cela, que j'interprète sa réaction quand elle regardait le Voile, à sa manière de se tenir la cuisse. Et… Bon, je me trompe peut-être à ce propos, mais je pense que c'est elle qui a détruit l'Arcade, une fois de l'autre côté, afin que plus personne ne puisse tomber dans ce piège à rat et surtout pas nous. Elle devait se douter que je foncerai droit dans l'Arcade… Bref… Cela fait, Ron et elle, ne se sont certainement pas attardés dans le coin. Mais ils ont sûrement eu à combattre Kogriah et des Servylans. Et maintenant, ils doivent être en chemin pour revenir ici… Par conséquent, Ron a dû ressentir de vives émotions depuis qu'il est passé derrière le Voile. Ron devrait chercher à me rassurer, à me dire où ils sont et comment les aider si nous pouvons le faire. Ron ne devrait pas me parler par énigme ! Alors je veux savoir ce que Plumki pourrait avoir à dire à ce propos… » explique-je, soupirant encore une fois…

Grand silence… Tout le monde semble perplexe, sauf Papa, Albus et Hermione…

Ma sœur de cœur réfléchit et elle présente ce petit tic qui la titille, lorsqu'elle a une idée qui lui trotte dans la tête sans vouloir sortir de l'ombre où elle se tapit.

Albus est plongé dans des pensées profondes et des interrogations…

Quant à Papa, il a l'air de réfléchir sérieusement lui aussi, mais comme s'il avait des décisions très importantes à prendre. Et soudainement, il semble se décider, avec détermination…

« Il faut que je vois les pierres. Les vraies pierres. … » déclare-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, vivement pressé…

« Quelles pierres ? » demande-je, en le retenant par le bras…

« Les pierres de l'Arcade, il faut que je les vois. Et pas seulement le souvenir de l'Arcade. Je pense à quelque chose, mais je ne pourrai être affirmatif qu'après avoir examiné de près ces fichues pierres. Et cela ne mènera à rien que je vous dise ce à quoi je pense, aussi longtemps que ce ne sera pas fait… » répond-il, avec une certaine nervosité cette fois…

« Pas la peine que tu te déplaces alors. Il n'y a qu'à demander. » souris-je avec fébrilité…

Nous tenons le bon bout, j'en ai la profonde conviction. J'aurai bientôt une réponse. Je vais très bientôt savoir où est Ron et peut-être pourrais-je l'aider à revenir très vite…

Papa lève un sourcil…

« Nous avons besoin des pierres de l'Arcade. Et qu'elles soient assemblées sur le sol, tels qu'elles se présentaient avant de s'effondrer… » déclare-je, avec assurance…

Aussitôt des pierres apparaissent. Elles sont rassemblées par terre, comme un puzzle dont les pièces sont un peu écartées les unes des autres…

« Pratique. Je ne connaissais pas ce salon. Ce Château est si grand ! » sourit Papa, en s'agenouillant…

Les autres viennent autour de nous. Papa fixe des yeux la pierre usée, sur laquelle nous devinons à peine le signe qui a été gravé dedans il y a longtemps…

« Mmmm… Oui, pourquoi pas… » murmure Papa, avant de demander en pointant une zone précise de la pierre: « Serait-il possible, de révéler ce symbole, avec des feuilles d'argent ? »

C'est aussitôt fait. L'argent permet au symbole de bien mieux ressortir, sur la pierre d'un noir bleuté.

Papa scrute le symbole attentivement, en redessine même le contour en l'effleurant d'un doigt, puis il examine chacune des autres pierres. Cela prend du temps et j'avoue que je commence à m'impatienter, tout comme les Jumeaux et Ginny, qui poussent de plus en plus de soupirs…

Lorsque Papa a enfin fini son examen, il sépare la pierre frappée du signe maintenant argenté, puis il demande…

« Hormis cette pierre, présentez l'Arcade sur l'autre face, s'il vous plait… »

Aussitôt, l'Arcade disparait, pour réapparaître l'instant d'après, sur l'autre face…

« Il y a d'autres signes quasiment effacés ! » s'exclame tout aussitôt Bill, avec la fébrilité de l'aventurier qui sommeille en lui, ses doigts effleurant une pierre, puis une autre et encore une autre…

« Précisez les symboles à la feuille d'argent s'il vous plait ! » s'exclame alors Draco, avec excitation…

Une vingtaine de symboles apparaissent aussitôt, sur le fronton et sur les colonnes de l'Arcade. C'est très joli…

« Nom de Merlin ! Diable de Kogriah ! C'est donc lui qui l'avait. Foutu salopard ! C'est donc là-bas que tu es revenu, hein ! Eh bien j'espère que Nally a enfin pu te trancher la tête cette fois !… » murmure Papa, en pinçant les lèvres avec mépris…

« Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance d'éclairer nos lanternes, Severus ? » demande aussi sec Charly, avec une vive impatience…

Mais c'est vers moi que se tourne Papa…

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ressens les choses différemment avec Ron. C'est parce que tu es un Réceptacle Harry… » murmure-t-il, le regard brillant d'une lueur déterminée…

« Un Réceptacle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » demande Draco, qui se fait visiblement l'écho de nombreuses pensées…

Dont la mienne bien sûr…

Merde alors. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Qu'ai-je donc encore de particulier ? Ce n'est donc pas assez que je sois le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort ? Il faut encore que je me distingue des autres ?

« Oh Merlin ! Oh, Merlin ! Mais bon sang, mais oui ! C'est bien ce livre ! Suis-je idiote de ne pas m'en être souvenue plus tôt ! Oh ! Merlin ! C'est donc vrai ? Ce n'est donc pas une légende ? C'est donc bien vrai ? » explose quant à elle Hermione, l'air ébahie, se précipitant soudainement sur Papa et prenant son visage entre ses mains pour capter son regard avant d'ajouter : « Ils sont en Celtycie, c'est ça ? Ils sont en Celtycie ? »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclame de surprise tout le monde ou presque

Il n'y a guère qu'Albus, pour ne pas avoir poussé d'exclamation. Mais il lève les deux sourcils, signe d'une profonde surprise chez lui…

Et moi, bien sûr. J'ignore totalement ce que peut-être la Celtycie…

OoOoOoO

_**En Celtycie**_

**Ron**

Putain ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de Réceptacle ? Et pourquoi ça tombe sur Harry encore une fois ?

Nally sourit.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer, Ron. Mais je t'en prie, tranquillise-toi, tu inquiètes nos petits amis et il n'y a pas de raison à cela. Tout va bien, Ron. Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir pour Harry. C'est une bonne chose au contraire, que Harry soit un Réceptacle… » déclare-t-elle, avec douceur…

Nos petits amis ?

Ah oui ! Les Pytimouss !

Avec tout ça, je les avais complètement oubliés…

Je baisse les yeux vers eux. Ils sont debout, serrés les uns contre les autres, me regardant effectivement avec une grosse inquiétude dans leurs yeux noirs brillants comme du mica…

Je soupire, puis j'inspire profondément, tâchant de calmer la chamade de mon cœur…

« Ce n'est rien, tout va bien. J'ai juste pensé à quelque chose qui m'a chamboulé, mais il semble que je me sois inquiété pour rien. Alors je vous en prie, installez-vous et finissez votre repas. Tout va bien à présent et il n'y a rien à craindre… » déclare-je, tâchant de sourire et d'avoir l'air convaincu…

C'est un soupir de soulagement collectif. L'un des Lutins, le plus câlin de la bande, vient se coller contre ma cuisse et frotte sa joue à plusieurs reprises dessus, en me caressant d'une de ses mains, avant d'aller rejoindre ses copains autour de la feuille et de poursuivre son repas…

« Je crois bien que tu t'es fait un ami pour la vie, avec lui… » sourit Nally, qui découpe un beau morceau de lapin et le dépose sur une feuille, avec une patate sauvage cuite, qu'elle a ouverte en deux.

Elle me tend ensuite la feuille et ajoute :

« Dans ton affolement, tu as envoyé l'autre dans les décors. Mange, il faut que tu reprennes des forces, après tout l'excès d'exercice que tu as fait. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, comme convenu... »

Je prends la feuille, en acquiesçant. Et pour lui montrer que je suis un jeune homme bien obéissant, je prélève un peu de viande avec la pointe de mon couteau, pour le mettre dans ma bouche…

Ce n'est pas que j'ai grand appétit. Il a été coupé, lorsque j'ai pensé à Harry. Mais je sais que Nally va veiller jalousement, à ce que je restaure mes forces…

« Il vaut sans doute mieux que je commence dans l'ordre et que je te raconte toute l'histoire de la Celtycie, telle que l'on me l'a racontée, dans ma prime enfance. Certes, elle contient quelques inexactitudes, omissions ou raccourcis simplistes, mais ce sera suffisant pour que tu comprennes ce qu'i comprendre pour l'instant. Et l'avantage, c'est qu'ainsi contée, cette histoire n'est pas très longue… » déclare Nally, qui mange un petit bout de lapin, avant de se mettre à raconter : « Autrefois, il y a très longtemps, la Magie est arrivée dans notre Monde, où elle a décidé de se fixer. En bonne entente avec Mère Nature, elle put visiter le Monde, par l'intermédiaire de Créatures comme les Fées et les Lutins. Un jour, Mère Nature et Magie Mère, décidèrent de créer les Hauts Elfes et les Centaures, afin de s'épanouir davantage. La Communauté des hauts Elfes était réduite, mais ils étaient beaux, intelligents, doués d'une très grande longévité et d'un sens artistique très prononcé, ce qui forçait l'admiration de leur entourage et les flattait. Ils apprirent à maîtriser la Magie, à la développer, à créer des Sortilèges qui permettaient de réaliser de grandes et belles choses, mais aussi de soigner les maladies des Animaux et des autres Créatures Magiques. Et bientôt ils purent bâtir de magnifiques villages où il faisait très bon vivre, en harmonie avec la Nature, dont ils prenaient grands soins. Puis les Humains apparurent. Au début, il fallut que les Elfes les apprivoisent, car ils étaient effrayés par les phénomènes naturels et par la Magie. Mais quand ce fut fait, les Hommes, qui les admiraient déjà pour leur beauté, leur intelligence et leur sens artistique, les admirèrent plus encore pour les bienfaits qu'ils leur apportaient grâce à la Magie, ce qui flatta davantage les Elfes également. Mais peu à peu, les relations entre les Elfes et les Hommes se désagrégèrent, quand un mal mystérieux frappa les premiers. L'un des Elfes, qui appartenait aux plus anciens, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune preuve pour le confirmer, accusa les Humains d'être à l'origine du mal mystérieux qui frappait les Elfes. Il expliqua cela comme l'expression de la jalousie des humains pour leurs talents, leur beauté, leur Magie et leur longévité. Ainsi, il gagna d'autres Elfes à sa cause et la Communauté Elfique se mit à l'écart des Hommes pour rester en bonne santé et jouir de la paix. Ils constatèrent aussi qu'ainsi, ils avaient davantage de temps pour se consacrer à ce qui les intéressait le plus : la musique, la littérature, la peinture et tous les autres arts, ainsi que prendre soin de la Nature. Par ailleurs, le mal qui avait frappé les Elfes, disparut avec leur éloignement, tendant donc à confirmer que les Humains en avaient bien été à l'origine. Ce qui mit les Elfes en colère contre les Hommes et les incita à les considérer avec mépris, quand le hasard voulait qu'ils en croisent un sur leur chemin. Durant de très longues années, la rupture fut presque totale. La Communauté Elfique se cantonna dans les villes qu'elle avait bâties. Puis quelques Elfes acceptèrent, avec réserve et méfiance tout de même, de côtoyer quelques Humains, venus leur proposer leurs services. En fait, ils virent là l'avantage de leur faire accomplir certaines tâches qu'ils considéraient comme ingrates car elles ne pouvaient être effectuées avec la Magie ou leur demandait trop de temps et d'énergie. Le mal mystérieux ne revint pas. Mais les Elfes restèrent tout de même méfiants. Méprisants également, envers ces êtres qu'ils considéraient comme rustauds, grossiers, dénués de véritables talents artistiques. Et ils ne fournissaient pas beaucoup d'efforts pour prendre soins d'eux-mêmes, pensaient-ils également. Bref, ils ne voyaient pas du tout, que les pauvres Humains qui étaient à leur service, travaillaient bien trop, pour avoir du temps à consacrer à l'art ou pour cultiver leurs connaissances, même pour apprendre à se soigner… »

Je suis suspendu aux lèvres de Nally, dont le visage est un peu rêveur, tandis qu'elle raconte son histoire. Son regard est perdu dans les arbres. Elle semble complètement ailleurs et hors du temps.

« La Magie fut bien évidemment très déçue par ce comportement. Elle qui voulait s'épanouir dans le Monde, voyait ses frontières limitées aux quelques villages des Elfes. Elle décida donc d'étendre son don aux Hommes, bien plus nombreux que les Elfes et dont la population s'étendait sur tous les continents. Les Elfes, qui avaient une haute opinion d'eux-mêmes, en furent fâchés et même terriblement vexés. Comment ? De simples Humains ? Qui jouissaient d'une durée de vie si ridicule ? La Magie allait leur faire don de ses pouvoirs ? Cela leur sembla insensé. Les Humains n'étaient que des animaux, imbéciles, jaloux et belliqueux, tout juste bons à cultiver des champs et de s'adonner à la cueillette. A se faire la guerre aussi. Jamais ils ne seraient capables d'élever des villages aussi beaux que ceux des Elfes et leur faible constitution ne leur permettrait pas de développer d'aussi grands pouvoirs Magiques qu'eux ! s'écrièrent même certains d'entre eux. Les plus puissants et influents, pour la plupart… » raconte encore Nally, dont le ton est tout à fait adapté à ce qu'elle narre…

« C'est drôle, mais ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, ça… » interviens-je, profitant qu'elle fasse une pause dans son récit pour s'hydrater avec un peu de thé…

« Mmmm… Oui. Tu as raison. Le parallèle avec Voldemort s'impose bien… » sourit Nally, avant de poursuivre : « Les Elfes étaient donc très mécontents et essayèrent de convaincre la Magie de renoncer à son projet. Ils allaient mettre le Monde Magique en danger, le mener à sa perte ! Ils feraient tout pour anéantir les Elfes par jalousie de leur longue vie. Les hommes n'avaient-ils pas déjà essayé de le faire par le passé ? argumenta même le plus Ancien des Elfes. Mais bien sûr, la Magie faisait ce qu'elle voulait. C'était son don après tout et elle pouvait bien en doter qui elle voulait. C'est ainsi que furent créés les premiers Sorciers, au grand mécontentement des Elfes. Maintenant que les Humains avaient quelques maigres pouvoirs Magiques, le Monde allait sombrer dans le plus grand chaos déclarèrent-il. Que la Magie ne croit pas, qu'ils mettraient de l'ordre dans tout cela ! Ils ne conseilleraient pas les Hommes, ne les aideraient pas à maitriser leur pouvoir, ni à les développer ! Qu'ils se débrouillent donc ! Ils ne voulaient pas voir cela ! C'est ainsi, qu'ils décidèrent de se retirer totalement du Monde et surtout des lieux où il y aurait des Sorciers. Mais voilà, les Humains étaient partout présents dans le Monde et comme la Magie voulait s'épanouir, où qu'ils iraient, les Elfes finiraient par être obligés de côtoyer ces maudits Sorciers. Ils réfléchirent, pour trouver la solution qui leur conviendrait le mieux. Et c'est ainsi qu'est née l'idée de créer la Celtycie, un Monde invisible aux yeux de tous les Humains, qui s'étendrait sur les terres déjà habitées par les Elfes. Ainsi, les Elfes n'auraient pas besoin de bâtir de nouveaux villages. Il suffisait de les soustraire, de les dérober à la vue et de les protéger… »

Les Lutins écoutent Nally attentivement eux aussi, la regardant la tête un peu penchée sur le côté et blottis les uns contre les autres, comme des gosses à la veillée et cela me fait sourire.

C'est vrai qu'ils sont adorables, ces Pytimouss…

« Finalement, c'est ce que nous avons fait, nous aussi, avec Pré Au Lard, le Chemin de Traverse, le Village de Dublin et tous les autres… » fais-je remarquer, à la faveur d'une nouvelle pause de Nally…

« Mmmm… Pas tout à fait. Car les Elfes ont fait les choses en très grand, à la mesure de la puissance dont ils disposaient. Ils ont vraiment créé un Monde nouveau, superposé à celui qui existait déjà. Seuls, quelques lambeaux de terres rattachent ces deux Mondes, constituant pour certains, à la fois des points d'ancrage pour la Celtycie et des ponts entre les deux Mondes, qui coexistent dans ces lieux. » répond Nally, en me servant une nouvelle feuille…

Je la prends avec plaisir. J'ai retrouvé l'appétit, durant cette très intéressante histoire…

« Ah… Ok… Mais dis-moi, notre Ministère est-il situé sur l'un des ponts, pour que nous ayons pu passer dans ce Monde ? » demande-je, avec une curiosité dévorante…

Je tiens à tout savoir sur la manière dont nous avons pu arriver ici. Et pourquoi j'ai eu l'affreuse sensation d'être déshabillé comme un lapin au moment où j'y suis entré…

« Non. A moins d'être expressément invités à le faire, aucun Sorcier ne peut plus pénétrer sur les lieux qui constituent des points d'ancrage et encore moins sur les ponts. Mais je pense que le Ministère a été bâti là où était la Porte que nous avons traversée. Quand a-t-elle été trouvée par les Sorciers, je n'en sais rien, mais probablement quelques années après la construction du Ministère. La seule chose dont je sois certaine c'est qu'ils n'ont pas pu la déplacer. Seuls les êtres habitant la Celtycie peuvent le faire. Et je pense qu'elle a été placée dans l'Antre de Kogriah volontairement... » répond Nally, avant de manger un morceau de lapin avec appétit…

« Je ne comprends pas. Si ce n'est pas un point d'ancrage, ni un pont, comment cela se peut-il ? » interroge-je, en haussant un sourcil…

« Un défaut dans la structure de la Celtycie, provoqué par Kogriah, dans l'espoir de se procurer de la viande de temps en temps, peut-être. Ou l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre tout aussi malintentionné, qui l'aura placée là pour lui. Ce qui est plus probable à mon sens, puisque la Porte a été volée bien avant que ce Monstre de Kogriah ait été créé… » répond Nally, avec une grimace…

Je grimace aussi. C'est franchement dégueulasse. Et je chasse vite les horribles images qui me viennent en tête, reportant mon attention sur ce que vient de me raconter Nally. Et je fronce soudainement les sourcils…

« Le Village des Elfes… Il est situé sur l'un de ces points d'ancrage, n'est-ce pas ! C'est pour cela que c'est toujours le printemps là-bas ! » murmure-je, me souvenant que Severus nous a confié avoir hérité cette terre de son père…

« Oui. Et seul Severus peut y inviter qui il veut, quand il veut. Cette terre est à lui… » confirme Nally, avec un doux sourire, avant de préciser : « Elle ne constitue pas un pont cependant. Et n'en a jamais été un.… »

« Ok… A la suite de l'histoire, maintenant. Je suis impatient de la connaitre… » souris-je, avant de croquer dans une patate sauvage…

Nally émet un petit rire joyeux, avant de reprendre…

« La Celtycie maintenant créée, les Elfes s'y installèrent. Au début, ils furent très satisfaits, de vivre ainsi en autarcie. Mais ils finirent tout de même par s'ennuyer un peu, surtout ceux qui aimaient s'occuper des Créatures Magiques et des animaux. Et puis, ils découvrirent aussi, que les Humains qu'ils méprisaient, leur avaient rendu bien plus de services qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte, en accomplissant leurs corvées. Et notamment, lorsqu'ils cultivaient les champs. Le faire était très fatigant, même avec la Magie. Et cela prenait beaucoup de temps, qu'ils ne pouvaient donc plus consacrer à leurs loisirs artistiques. Et puis encore, ce serait bien de faire commerce de temps en temps avec les Humains, leur vendre les œuvres d'art, le mobilier et les bijoux amoureusement confectionnés par leurs soins. Seulement voilà, les Elfes avaient grand orgueil et ils ne voulaient toujours pas côtoyer les Sorciers. Par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient se dédire et retourner dans le Monde d'où ils venaient. Et puis, la Celtycie était un lieu très agréable, dans lequel ils avaient investi beaucoup de leur puissance Magique. Qui en demandait aussi beaucoup pour perdurer, au point qu'ils devaient user de leur énergie Magique exclusivement pour la maintenir en équilibre. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient retourner d'où ils venaient, ils devaient faire venir à eux ce dont ils avaient besoin. Des Elfes furent donc mandatés pour aller chercher des Créatures Magiques, des animaux et des Êtres Humains volontaires pour se retirer avec eux en Celtycie. Mais lorsque cette délégation arriva dans leur ancien Monde, le temps avait passé et des conflits étaient nés entre les Humains sans pouvoir et les Sorciers. Ceux sans pouvoir, maintenant appelés Moldus, étaient jaloux ou apeurés par la puissance des Sorciers. Et parmi les Sorciers, certains avaient peur de leurs propres pouvoirs récemment acquis et aurait préféré ne pas en avoir. Parmi ceux-là, la délégation eu la surprise d'en reconnaitre certains, qui étaient des escendants d'Homme ayant été à leur service autrefois. Ils les auraient bien emmenés avec eux, puisqu'ils savaient ce que leurs parents valaient au travail et pouvoir leur faire confiance. Mais la décision du Conseil de Celtycie avait été très claire : il ne fallait pas inviter de Sorcier à vivre en Celtycie. Alors que faire ? » narre encore Nally, avant de s'hydrater une fois de plus la bouche avec du thé…

Et les Lutins profitent de cette courte pause, pour changer un peu de position. Certains vont s'installer sur Nally, les autres viennent sur moi, grimpant vivement sur mes jambes positionnées en tailleur, pour s'appuyer contre mon ventre…

Mon petit copain câlin, vient même prendre quartier à l'intérieur de mon blouson en peau de Dragon que j'ai remis car la fatigue me file des frissons. Il ne laisse dépasser que sa tête et ses mains qui s'accrochent à ma fermeture éclair…

« Les Elfes réfléchirent intensément au problème qui se posait maintenant à eux et bientôt leur décision fut prise : ils allaient créer des Portes, qui permettraient aux Sorciers de laisser leurs pouvoirs Magiques derrière eux. Très bien, dirent les Sorciers, mais si finalement nous changions d'avis et que nous cessions d'avoir peur de notre Magie, pourrons-nous retourner chez nous et la retrouver ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le problème des Elfes cela et ils n'avaient guère envie de réfléchir encore pour trouver une solution à cela. Ils étaient donc sur le point de répondre aux Sorciers que ce ne serait pas possible, lorsque l'un des Elfes fit soudainement remarquer que cela pourrait fâcher très fortement la Magie, si on laissait perdre les pouvoirs qu'elle avait confiés à ces Sorciers. Et qui sait comment elle réagirait alors. Peut-être déciderait-elle de punir les Elfes et de leur ôter leur Magie. Ce qui reviendrait à détruire le Monde qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à créer. Temps de réflexion fut donc de nouveau pris. Et au grand étonnement des Elfes, la solution fut suggérée par un Sorcier. Peut-être, les Sorciers pourraient-ils confier leur Magie à un autre Sorcier de confiance, qui la stockerait simplement dans son corps, jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire revienne et la reprenne ? Les Elfes, tout comme les Sorciers, furent séduits par cette proposition. Mais pour que celle-ci soit applicable, il fallait des Sorciers de solide constitution et qu'il y ait assez de place en eux, pour stocker la Magie d'un autre Sorcier, en plus de la leur. Or les Elfes ne disposaient pas des pouvoirs nécessaires, pour résoudre ce problème là… » narre Nally, de sa voix douce, tout en caressant tour à tour, les Lutins qui ont pris place sur elle

Je vais bientôt avoir mon explication concernant les Réceptacles, savoir ce qui arrive encore à mon Harry. Et je suis toute ouïe naturellement, tendu vers le récit à venir.

« Les Elfes, très proches de Mère Nature dont ils prenaient grand soin, décidèrent de lui demander d'intervenir. Elle se fit un peu prier. La Magie lui avait déjà demandé de renforcer la constitution de certains Hommes, afin qu'ils puissent jouir de son don. Ce que demandaient les Elfes, allait encore nécessiter de sa part, du travail supplémentaire. Et un travail qu'il faudrait renouveler très souvent, puisque les Humains en général, n'étaient pas doués de très longue vie. Les Elfes, lui suggérèrent alors de rallonger un peu celle des Sorciers et de limiter le nombre de ceux qui pourraient recueillir et protéger la Magie d'un autre Sorcier, en procédant à une sélection rigoureuse. Mère Nature y réfléchit. Certes, la Magie lui avait demandé service avant les Elfes. Mais les Elfes prenaient soin d'elle depuis très longtemps, bien longtemps avant que la Magie, n'ait recours à ses services, afin que ses pouvoirs puissent s'épanouir davantage, par l'intermédiaire des Hommes. Elle prit donc décision de satisfaire les deux parties. Cependant, il fallait aussi qu'elle se ménage elle-même. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ait davantage de travail qu'elle en avait déjà. Mais l'affaire ayant été conclue avec la Magie, elle ne pouvait revenir dessus. Alors puisque la demande venait d'eux, elle décida donc de limiter le nombre de Hauts Elfes qui ne pourraient plus avoir plus de trois enfants par couple. Pour ne pas froisser la Magie, qui tenait aux Haut Elfes et à la Celtycie, elle créa à la place des petits Elfes, qui vivraient dans le Monde des Hommes et pourraient recevoir une belle quantité de pouvoir, mais dont la vie serait beaucoup plus courte. Ainsi, naquirent les Elfes de maison et l'énergie économisée, permit aux Sorciers de voir rallonger un peu leur durée de vie, mais aussi de doter certains d'entre eux d'un réservoir à Magie supplémentaire. Ils furent aussitôt baptisés, des Sorciers Réceptacles. Et c'est ainsi que les Sorciers purent accéder à la Celtycie, laissant au moment de franchir la Porte, leur Magie en garde à ces Sorciers Réceptacles… » achève Nally, sur un ton doux, en me fixant de son regard…

Alors c'est donc ça, la sensation que j'ai ressentie, en passant au travers de l'Arcade… J'ai laissé ma Magie derrière moi. Et ce serait Harry qui la garderait pour moi ?…

« Comment peux-tu être certaine, que Harry est un Réceptacle ? Et comment peux-tu aussi être certaine, que c'est lui qui stocke et protège ma Magie en ce moment, alors qu'il était à quelques centaines de miles, quand nous sommes passés derrière le Voile ? Et s'il y avait eu un autre Réceptacle dans le coin ? Tiens un Mangemort par exemple ! Et celui-là même qui nous a propulsés dans l'Antre de Kogriah peut-être ? Or, telle que je connais Hermione, elle a dû le tuer de ses propres mains pour avoir fait ça ! Et si cela avait en même temps tué ma Magie ? » demande-je, avec une vive inquiétude…

Les Lutins y réagissent aussitôt, se pelotonnant contre moi et mon petit copain câlin va carrément se réfugier sous mon blouson cette fois. Je le sens trembler contre moi…

« Désolé. Je vous demande pardon de vous causer ainsi des frayeurs avec mes angoisses… » déclare-je donc, posant une main protectrice sur eux et allant à la recherche de mon petit copain de l'autre, pour lui répéter mes excuses…

En réponse, ils frottent leur tête contre moi et mon petit copain câlin vient se loger dans mon cou…

Phyas…

C'est comme cela, qu'il s'appelle, prends-je conscience, vaguement étonné, avant de me souvenir que Nally m'avait prévenu que cela arriverait, lorsque je m'adresserai à l'un d'eux en particulier…

« Une question à la fois, Ron. » sourit Nally, qui console aussi ses petits Lutins à force de caresses, « Je sais que Harry est un Réceptacle, depuis que nous sommes entrés en Communion Magique. Et je suis certaine que c'est lui qui protège ta Magie actuellement, parce que vous êtes si liés que vos Magies ne cessent de courir l'une après l'autre pour flirter. Et elles s'attirent comme des aimants. Souviens-toi que ton Grizzly est même entré en Communion avec Harry, alors que tu étais en Suède et lui à Poudlard. Alors ta Magie n'a pas hésité une seconde à filer vers Harry, pour rejoindre la sienne dès lors qu'elle t'a été arrachée, tu peux en être certain… »

Elle est sûre de son fait, sous son air malicieux. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Et cela me rassure…

Je soupçonne cependant, qu'elle a encore quelque chose à me dire. Car derrière la malice et la certitude, il y a aussi une certaine gravité…

OoOoOoO

_**Chez Nally**_

**Harry**

Tous les autres fixent Hermione, l'air éberlué. Puis des regards deviennent incrédules…

« Euh… Hermione. Je crois que tu fatigues sérieusement là. Il serait peut-être bon que tu ailles dormir un peu… » intervient Draco, coupant la parole à Papa qui allait répondre…

« Non ! Mais non ! Tout concorde, bon sang ! Vous n'avez donc pas compris ? » répond Hermione, qui nous regarde à la ronde, avec une excitation qui illumine d'une joie indicible ses yeux, toujours bouffis par les larmes qu'elle a versées durant des heures et des heures …

Et comme elle ne manque pas de noter les expressions dubitatives des uns et des autres, elle ajoute tout aussitôt :

« Vous n'avez donc pas lu le superbe livre de Maximus Légendarion, qui se trouve à la bibliothèque ? Bon sang ! Moi, c'est le premier livre que j'y ai emprunté ! »

Il y a un petit soupçon de reproche dans le ton de sa voix…

« Euh… Si tu veux parler de cet énorme bouquin d'au moins trois cent mille pages… Non, je ne l'ai pas lu, je l'avoue…Et franchement, à part toi, je ne connais personne à Poudlard à qui il viendrait l'idée d'emprunter ce bouquin. Surtout pas chez les Sorciers. La légende de la Celtycie se transmet par tradition orale, chez nous… » répond Blaise, avec un peu de moquerie

« Il ne fait pas trois cent mille pages, ce livre ! Il en fait à peine trois mille cinq cent ! Et vous avez bien tort de ne pas l'avoir lu ! Vous avez raté l'occasion de lire une extraordinaire histoire ! Votre tradition orale l'a sérieusement tronquée et même déformée ! Et si vous aviez pris la peine de lire ce merveilleux livre, vous sauriez ce qu'est un Réceptacle !... » s'exclame Hermione, fronçant à peine les sourcils, avant d'ajouter très vite : « Ce n'est pas comme cela que Maximus Légendarion a appelé cela, mais bon, ce doit être la même chose, j'en suis certaine… »

Puis elle lève de nouveau les yeux vers Papa, pour demander encore…

« C'est bien cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont bien en Celtycie ?… »

« Expose ton idée, Hermione… » répond-il avec douceur, un sourire dans les yeux…

« J'ai raison ! J'en étais sûre ! Ça fait partie du Secret de Nally, n'est-ce pas ! Et du tien par la même occasion ! » s'exclame Hermione, serrant le cou de Papa en riant…

Papa me regarde-moi, avec profondeur. Hermione dit vrai, lis-je dans ce regard. Il va la laisser nous raconter ce qu'elle a compris, mais Hermione a bien deviné où se trouvent Ron et Maman…

« Bon ! Allez, vas-y Hermione ! Ne nous fait pas languir ! Inonde-nous te ton savoir, pauvres ignorants que nous sommes ! » l'invite Draco, avec impatience…

« D'accord ! Et soyez heureux car je suis effectivement épuisée, alors je vais vous faire la version courte ! » s'exclame Hermione, avant de nous donner les fameuses explications…

Je suis très attentif, bien évidemment. Mais bien évidemment aussi, une question me turlupine rapidement. Et je ne suis pas le seul à être tracassé. A peine Hermione a-t-elle fini son petit exposé, que Molly intervient…

« Si c'est cela, comment être sûr que Ron est encore en vie, maintenant ? » demande-t-elle, avec anxiété…

« Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, Molly. La Magie se retire de notre Monde lorsque son hôte Sorcier meurt, qu'elle soit avec lui ou non… » répond Papa, avec douceur et d'un ton assuré…

Cela me soulage infiniment. Tout autant que Molly, bien sûr…

« Et donc, la Celtycie existe bien. C'est incroyable ! Vraiment incroyable ! Mais dis-moi, Sev, comment tu peux savoir ça et en être aussi sûr, surtout ? » demande maintenant Charly en arquant un sourcil…

« Je suis né ici, dans ce Monde, en Angleterre plus précisément. Mais mon père était un Elfe Sylvestre…. » révèle Papa, avant de passer ses mains sur ses oreilles, révélant ainsi qu'elles sont un peu pointues et qu'il dit bien la vérité…

Pour une révélation, c'est une révélation ! Pourtant je ne suis pas aussi surpris que ça dans le fond et mon regard glisse vers Luna… Elle est la seule à ne pas être surprise du tout… Ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Je suis certain au fond de moi, qu'il y a longtemps qu'elle a deviné la véritable nature de Papa… Et de Maman….

Car Maman a des origines en Celtycie elle aussi, j'en suis profondément convaincu…

Remus secoue la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place…

« Raconte-tout. Ou sinon tu vas avoir à répondre à des milliers de questions… » déclare-t-il, invitant Papa à se relever du sol, en le prenant par le bras, avant de l'entraîner vers la table, autour de laquelle tout le monde reprend place tout aussitôt…

Et accepte une bonne tasse de thé, sur la proposition de Molly, avant de laisser parole à Papa…

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, vraiment. Mon père était un Elfe Sylvestre et il était plutôt aventureux également. Après avoir visité et revisité des centaines de fois tous les recoins de la Celtycie, pour une raison que j'évoquerai peut-être un autre jour, il a décidé de venir dans notre Monde. Il a rencontré ma mère, en est tombé amoureux et a choisi de renoncer à son Elfitude, pour l'épouser. Comme il n'usait pas de Baguette pour faire de la Magie et n'en effectuait jamais en dehors de notre cellule familiale, tout le monde a pensé que Maman avait épousé un Moldu. Papa n'a pas détrompé qui que ce soit afin que le secret de la Celtycie soit préservé. En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis qu'à moitié Elfe et je ne suis allé en Celtycie qu'à quelques reprises avec lui. Vous pouvez avoir une petite idée du climat de certaines parties de ce Monde cependant, puisque vous êtes venu au Village des Elfes. C'est un des points d'ancrage de la Celtycie. Pour le reste, je vous en parlerai plus tard si vous le voulez, mais je n'ai vraiment pas grand-chose à en dire… » explique-t-il, avant de boire un peu de thé…

« Je croyais les Elfes imberbes et glabres… » fait remarquer Draco, en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur la barbe de Papa…

« Exact. Mais je ne suis qu'à demi Elfe. J'ai donc hérité de caractéristiques humaines, dont la pilosité. Et comme je n'ai pas fait le choix de l'Elfitude, je les ai toujours. » répond Papa, avec un sourire…

« Maman non plus, n'a pas fait le choix de l'Elfitude, je suppose… » glisse-je aussitôt, coupant court à la question qu'allait poser Ginny…

Papa se tourne vers moi et toutes les oreilles se dressent, certaines surprises…

« Non, effectivement. Bien qu'elle soit une semi Elfe née en Celtycie quant à elle, tout comme moi elle préfère nettement rester ici, parmi ceux qu'elle aime. Mais de cela, c'est à elle d'en parler, de révéler pourquoi elle est venue ici, lorsqu'elle était enfant encore. Et pourquoi elle a dû partir durant de longues années, avant de revenir en Angleterre… » répond Papa, avec une grande douceur…

Il ne fait nul doute cependant, que ce n'est guère la peine de perdre du temps à insister pour qu'il en parle lui-même. Il ajoute ensuite, qu'il comprend maintenant pourquoi il ne sent plus Maman. Elle est autorisée à entrer en Celtycie avec sa Magie, contrairement à Ron…

« Eh, ben… Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, tout ça… Pas un de mes cheveux n'aurait jamais pensé à cela. » déclare Bill, son expression confirmant bien son propos, avant d'arquer un sourcil, pour demander : « Bien… Donc, finalement, cette Porte mène en Celtycie. Mais alors pourquoi porte-t-elle la marque de ce Monstre, là, Kogriah ? Et que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure par, je cite : _c'est toi qui l'avais_ _?_ »

« Je croyais sincèrement que l'Arcade était la Porte de l'ancienne cellule de Kogriah, jusqu'à ce que je l'examine en détail. Sans doute a-t-il dû la laisser celle-là derrière lui lorsqu'il a pris la fuite après avoir blessé Nally en Mongolie. Bref, peu importe ce qu'il en a fait ou non. Sachez qu'il y avait autrefois sept Portes comme celle qui est là. » déclare Papa, désignant les pierres sur le sol, avant de poursuivre : « Trois ont été désactivées par les Elfes, lorsque leurs rapports se sont sérieusement envenimés avec les Sorciers, qui ont trouvé finalement le moyen de conserver leur Magie au moment de les franchir et en ont profité pour entrer en grand nombre en Celtycie. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire qu'il sera temps de vous raconter plus tard et Nally le fera bien mieux que moi. Trois autres Portes, ont été déplacées, dans le plus grand secret et très bien cachées. Si bien, que deux d'entre elles sont maintenant perdues aussi bien pour les Elfes que pour les Sorciers. Et la dernière a été volée. Et, comme nous le savons à présent, elle a fini par tomber entre les mains de Kogriah. Quant au signe, qui m'a permis d'identifier cette Porte comme menant dans l'Antre de Kogriah, la révélation du symbole par les feuilles d'argent, permet de constater qu'elle manque de maitrise et de précision. C'est lui, qui a dû l'apposer, comme un pied de nez à ses anciens geôliers, je suppose, avant que la Porte volée soit trafiquée, afin de ne laisser passage que dans un sens, comme le faisait celle de sa cellule… »

Papa marque ensuite un silence profond, le regard un peu perdu dans le vague, tandis que les commentaires vont bon train autour de nous. Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi commenter…

Le Monde légendaire des grands Elfes… Il existe et Ron se trouve quelque part là-bas. C'est assez incroyable quand même…

« A toi, Harry. T'importe-t-il toujours autant de voir Miho ? » demande maintenant Papa, son regard revenant sur moi…

« Plus que jamais. Parce que si comme je le pense elle est bien un Château de Peter Pan, ou un Réceptacle, comme tu préfères, alors il se pourrait bien que Plumki ne soit pas l'esprit de Regulus, mais bel et bien la Magie de Sirius… » réponds-je, me sentant soudainement sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Remus sursaute et son regard s'allume d'une belle lueur d'espoir, qui s'éteint cependant très vite.

« Miho a décrit Plumki comme un jeune homme d'environ ton âge ou à peu près, ce qui correspond davantage à Regulus, qui est mort alors qu'il n'avait que 19 ans. Sirius en avait 35 quand il est passé derrière le Voile… » soupire-t-il, maintenant déçu, avant d'ajouter : « Et puis, pourquoi la Magie de Sirius serait-elle allée se réfugier en Miho, alors que tu étais là, au moment où il l'a fait… »

Ses arguments se tiennent, bien sûr et j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela. Pourtant, je m'accroche à mon idée. Je suis sûr que j'ai abrité sa Magie, même si effectivement j'ai cessé de ressentir la présence de Sirius au bout de quelques semaines.

« Maximus Légendarion a expliqué dans son livre, que la Magie s'imprégnait de la personnalité et de l'apparence de son Sorcier. Sirius avait 35 ans, c'est vrai. Mais il avait conservé une âme d'adolescent, malgré les épreuves de son emprisonnement à Azkaban… » intervient Hermione, sourcils froncés sur sa réflexion…

« D'accord pour cela, admettons que la Magie de Sirius apparaisse comme un Sirius adolescent aux yeux de Miho. Mais encore une fois, pourquoi se serait-elle réfugiée en Miho, plutôt qu'en Harry, qui était présent, lorsqu'elle a été arrachée à Sirius ? Pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle pas parlé ? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas montrée à lui ? » répond Remus, de plus en plus attristé…

« Parce qu'elle a voulu me protéger, tout comme l'aurait fait Sirius ! » réponds-je soudainement, sur une inspiration soudaine…

Je me lève, comme tout à l'heure. Et je fais quelques pas de long en large, dans le grand silence de chacun, avant de me diriger vers Remus.

« J'ai abrité la Magie de Sirius durant un temps, j'en suis certain. Mais l'idée de sa mort me causait un immense chagrin. Je me sentais horriblement coupable aussi, d'être tombé dans le piège de Voldemort et d'avoir ainsi mené Sirius droit vers ce que je croyais être sa mort. La Magie de Sirius a dû s'en trouver affectée et n'aura pas voulu en ajouter à mon trouble, en me parlant, en se montrant. Elle a dû penser, que je croirais devenir fou, comme j'en avais été accusé depuis des mois. Peut-être aussi a-t-elle compris que j'étais capable d'aller me jeter tête la première dans l'Arcade pour aller chercher Sirius, si j'avais acquis la pleine certitude qu'il était encore en vie quelque part. Ensuite, si au début, je refusais de croire à la mort de Sirius, j'ai fini par me laisser convaincre, par me faire une raison. Et maintenant plus j'y songe, plus je suis convaincu que ce moment-là, celui où j'ai commencé à accepter le fait que Sirius soit mort, correspond à celui où je n'ai plus ressenti sa présence. Et cela s'est produit, à l'époque où Miho, est arrivée avec sa famille d'accueil, dans la maison voisine de chez Tante Pétunia. Et c'est sa Magie qui est venue me rendre visite à Priest Hole, pas son esprit. Sa Magie, j'en suis sûr maintenant. Et il avait effectivement l'air plus jeune. Il ressemblait davantage au Sirius de la photo prise lors du mariage de mes parents…» explique-je, avec conviction, avant d'ajouter, sur un sourire : « Et de toute façon, ce sera facile à vérifier maintenant. Il suffit de demander à Miho de nous montrer son Plumki, tel qu'elle le voit, au travers de l'un de ses souvenirs. Ou mieux, en demandant à Plumki de venir me montrer directement ce à quoi il ressemble … »

L'espoir revient chez Remus. Je le vois dans ses yeux, même s'il n'ose pas le laisser s'épanouir totalement encore une fois. Il a perdu son ami à deux reprises déjà. La première fois lorsqu'il a cru qu'il avait trahi mes parents, ses amis et l'Ordre du Phénix. La seconde il y a maintenant près de neuf mois.

Alors je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas voir cet espoir-là déçu…

OoOoOoO

_**En Celtycie**_

**Ron**

Je réfléchis encore un peu à tout ce que Nally vient de me révéler.

Je me suis donc fait dépiauter de ma Magie, lorsque j'ai franchi cette fichue Porte qui nous a menés droit dans l'Antre de Kogriah. En passant, il faudra que Nally m'explique comment elle a pu se trouver dans un tel endroit cette Porte. Ce n'est tout de même pas le genre de chose qu'on laisse entre n'importe quelles pattes. Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que c'est bon pour le tourisme et le commerce, de réceptionner les visiteurs dans un hôtel déclassé moins cent milles étoiles et dans lequel ils sont servis au dîner du propriétaire monstrueux et de ses non moins monstrueux _chéris_…

Bref…

J'ai laissé ma Magie derrière moi. Et c'est Harry qui en est certainement le gardien provisoire.

Ben heureusement que j'ai appris à vivre comme un Moldu, moi. Ça a le mérite de ne pas trop me dépayser.

Mais tout de même. Je me sens à poil tout à coup…

« Bon… Finis ton histoire, maintenant. Je vois bien que tu as encore quelque chose à me dire… » me secoue-je, au bout d'un moment, en me penchant avec précaution, pour prendre un fruit…

Je demande à mes nouveaux potes les Pytimouss s'ils en veulent aussi. Et comme ils acquiescent avec enthousiasme, se dépêchant de regagner leur place autour de la feuille, j'entreprends de leur peler le fruit…

Nally me regarde aussitôt, avec un regard profond et grave…

Je frissonne aussi sec, me demandant ce qui va me tomber dessus cette fois…

« J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, Ron et je comprendrai que tu sois fâché quand tu vas savoir ce que c'est. N'hésite donc pas à me faire tous les reproches que tu auras envie de me faire à ce propos. Je te demande juste de ne pas effrayer les Pytimouss quand tu le feras, car ils n'en peuvent rien, les pauvres... » déclare-t-elle, avec douceur…

« De un, utiliser les Pytimouss comme bouclier pour m'amadouer, cela ne te ressemble pas du tout, Nally. De deux, ce genre de truc, marche à tous les coups avec Harry et peut-être avec Sev, quoique j'en doute un peu pour le second, mais pas avec moi, tu le sais très bien. De trois, c'est fini l'époque où j'explosais au quart de tour, tu le sais très bien également. Alors, franchement, Nally, je me dis que si tu en viens à user de méthodes dignes de Fleur, ça rend ce que tu as à me dire encore plus effrayant à mes yeux… » réponds-je, tout en coupant le fruit en dés, pour les Lutins, avant d'ancrer mon regard dans celui de Nally pour ajouter : « Vas y, crache ta Potion. Je pense être assez solide pour l'encaisser sans faire de casse… »

Nally hésite, elle a l'air franchement mal à l'aise et bourrée de remords. A croire qu'elle a fait une sacrée bêtise et ça m'inquiète rudement…

« C'est Pansy Parkinson, qui nous a propulsés dans le Voile… » déclare-t-elle finalement tout de go, après avoir inspiré un bon coup…

Sur le moment, j'arque un sourcil, interrogatif. Pourquoi me préciser ça ? me demande-je… Mais je comprends tout aussitôt après l'implication de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Alors je pose le couteau et le nouveau fruit que j'allais peler par terre, avec lenteur, avant de fourrager avec vigueur dans ma tignasse…

Putain !

Nally savait que Parkinson menaçait notre dos ! Et elle a laissé faire !

Mais pourquoi, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, foutre d'Artemus !

Une image me traverse la tête à vitesse fulgurante…

Celle où elle a tranché la tête de Kogriah…

Putain de foutre de Merlin ! Dès qu'elle a compris que l'Arcade menait dans son Antre, elle n'a eu de cesse que de vouloir le faire ! Bordel ! Elle savait quel danger cela représentait, mais elle a laissé Parkinson lui tirer dans le dos, pour pouvoir trancher la tête de cet immonde pignouf de merde !

« J'ai fait pire que ça, Ron. Je t'ai entrainé avec moi. Je me suis arrangée pour que tu parviennes à m'attraper le bras et que tu sois propulsé avec moi derrière l'Arcade, parce que j'avais besoin de toi, pour combattre les Servylans et sortir de ce fichu Antre. Je me suis servie de toi, sans ton accord et sans même t'en avoir parlé… » précise soudainement Nally, d'une voix blanche…

Merde de merde de nom de putain de foutre de Merlin !

Alors là, c'est le pompon du pompon !…

Elle m'a entraîné dans l'Antre de Kogriah, en pleine connaissance de cause ! En sachant pertinemment qu'on allait risquer sérieusement notre peau !

Mais le pire du pire, c'est qu'en faisant ça, elle a aussi laissé Hermione toute seule derrière avec cette cinglée de Parkinson ! Et si cette salope l'a tuée ?

« Hermione est en vie. Le Voile s'est un peu soulevé au moment où l'Arcade a basculé et je l'ai vue. Elle a tué Pansy Parkinson, avec l'une de ses dagues… » déclare Nally, la voix plus blanche encore…

Putain… Au moins une bonne nouvelle dans ce fatras …

Mais pauvre Hermione… Tout ce chagrin qu'elle a dû avoir bordel ! Et celui de Maman, Papa et ma famille !

Et je crois finalement, que c'est cela qui me fout le plus en rogne dans cette histoire. Dans son désir de tuer Kogriah et d'annuler la Malédiction qui pesait sur elle, Nally a provoqué le chagrin, la douleur de tous ceux que j'aime !…

Je me maitrise cependant, prenant trois ou quatre bonnes inspirations, les yeux fermés…

« Qu'Hermione ait été en danger, qu'elle et ta famille aient tant de chagrin, je savais que c'est cela qui allait te mettre en colère. Mais je ne pouvais pas emmener Hermione avec nous, car je ne savais pas vers qui pourrait aller sa Magie. Peut-être aussi serait-elle allée vers Harry, mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Et tout comme toi tout à l'heure, j'étais sûre qu'Hermione allait s'en sortir. Et elle l'a fait. Cela ne l'a sûrement pas aidée à se sentir mieux, de tuer Pansy Parkinson, c'est certain et je regrette profondément qu'elle ait eu à horriblement souffrir de nous croire morts tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que Harry parvienne à la convaincre, que nous sommes en vie. A convaincre tout le monde que nous sommes vivants tous les deux… » déclare Nally, qui exprime je le sens, de très profonds regrets…

Quant à moi, sa certitude que Harry est parvenu à convaincre Hermione et ma famille, fait doute dans ma tête, soudainement. Harry, je suis quasi certain, qu'il me sait en vie. Ma Magie est avec lui selon Nally et elle a sûrement raison. Elle doit lui réchauffer le cœur. Mais les autres ? Vont-ils se laisser convaincre ? Vont-ils vouloir y croire ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Et ça me fait mal… Terriblement…

« Mais ça, Nally, ce n'est pas sûr que Harry a pu le faire. Mes parents, ma sœur, mes frères, Hermione et tous les autres, vont peut-être penser que Harry devient fou, qu'il ne peut pas accepter ma mort… Par ailleurs, Maman en est peut-être déjà devenue folle… » réponds-je, la voix nouée et douloureuse.

« Il les a convaincus, j'en suis sûre, Ron. Harry a la capacité de le faire. Il transporte les cœurs comme personne, avec ses mots, son charisme. Et puis, il y a Sev. Face aux certitudes de Harry, il a réfléchi et a deviné sûrement maintenant, ce qu'il s'est passé. Je le connais, Ron. Il a dû vouloir savoir et demander à Hermione à voir ses souvenirs. Il n'aura manqué aucun détail et il sait où nous sommes, maintenant. Et les autres doivent aussi le savoir. » insiste Nally, avec une réelle conviction…

Putain…

J'aimerai aussi être convaincu. Je voudrais pouvoir la croire, sans réserve. Mais je n'y arrive pas…

« Et il va leur dire, tu crois ? Il va leur révéler tous ces secrets bien gardés sur la Celtycie et tout le toutim ? » demande-je, très dubitatif…

« S'il ne l'a pas fait, il a mis des indices sous le nez de tout le monde. Et tu connais Hermione et Harry, ils ont deviné ou ne tarderons pas le faire. Fais-moi confiance, Ron. Severus ne les laissera pas inutilement souffrir… » affirme Nally, en venant me prendre par les épaules et me serrant contre elle.

Je ne lui rends pas son étreinte. Je suis profondément déçu, profondément attristé et en colère encore contre elle…

Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer, qu'elle puisse agir comme ça sur un coup de tête. Oh, bien sûr je comprends son désir, son envie de mettre fin enfin à cette fichue Malédiction qui lui a empoisonné la vie, à cause de laquelle elle a terriblement souffert. Qui a failli lui coûter la vie, lorsque Harry était à Priest Hole Manor…

Mais bordel ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'avoir agi sur un coup de tête…

De se lancer comme ça dans le danger sans assurer les arrières de tout le monde…

Et je me demande soudainement à quel point elle ne chercherait pas maintenant à se convaincre elle-même, que personne ne souffre de notre absence en ce moment même, que Harry sait que je suis en vie, que Severus la sait en vie elle aussi. Que tout le monde sait également…

Pour étouffer ses propres remords à la pensée de leur souffrance…

« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre de toi ? » demande-je donc, en la regardant droit dans les yeux…

« Parce que je connais Sev. Il est mon Âme Sœur, comme Harry est la tienne. Et parce que je connais Harry. Parce que je sais que ta famille et Hermione lui font confiance. Je le sais, Ron, avec toutes les fibres de mon cœur et avec mon Âme. Et j'ai voulu faire tomber l'Arcade, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils lancent une expédition de recherche à notre secours. Ce qu'ils auraient fait, dès qu'ils ont compris, si elle avait encore été debout. » affirme-t-elle encore, avec une confiance absolue…

Et cette fois, j'arrive à y croire, moi aussi… Totalement…

Alors je lui rends enfin son étreinte.

« Je suis désolée, Ron. Cela a été plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je le fasse à tout prix. Et c'est impardonnable de ma part, de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans comme ça… » déclare-t-elle, en me serrant très fort

« Ouais… Mais comment aurais-tu fait pour t'en sortir sans le Noble et Fougueux Chevalier, hein ? » réponds-je, avant de lui embrasser la joue…

« Je n'aurais pas pu. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour la fière chandelle que je te dois, Ron. Tu es le plus magnifique guerrier que j'ai jamais rencontré. En quelques minutes, tu as vaincu plus de trois douzaines de Servylans à toi tout seul, alors que tu avais déjà âprement combattu une dizaine de Loups Garou peu avant cela et que tu étais blessé. C'est un exploit absolument extraordinaire, Ron. Et tu mérites largement les éloges que les Pytimouss vont répandre à ton sujet…» déclare Nally, une larme glissant sur sa joue…

Je l'essuie doucement avec mes doigts, avant de l'embrasser encore et de la serrer sur mon cœur…

Elle me sourit un peu pauvrement, lorsque nous nous séparons… Je lui ai pardonné, elle le sait bien.

Mais j'ai tout de même encore une chose à lui dire, avant que l'ardoise soit complètement effacée…

« Ok, je comprends ce qui a motivé ton impulsivité… Mais tu ne crois que tu aurais pu attendre encore un peu ? Une fois notre guerre finie, tout le monde t'aurait accompagné, armé jusqu'aux dents, pour foutre en l'air non seulement Kogriah et quelques-uns de ses _chéris_, mais toute la clique que nous avons laissée derrière nous aussi… » fais-je remarquer, en arquant un sourcil…

« Je le sais Ron. Mais ça, ce n'est pas votre guerre. C'est aux Elfes de réagir et de mettre fin à ces Monstres. Il faudra bien qu'ils finissent par l'admettre et s'engagent à défendre eux-mêmes leurs contrées des dangers qui les guettent, au lieu de rester dans leurs tours d'ivoire, pendant que les Humains se battent tout seuls… » souffle Nally, avec une certaine fermeté…

Je crois qu'elle aura encore des choses à me raconter sur tout cela.

Mais je suis crevé maintenant. Définitivement. Et je dois dormir un peu, avant que nous partions, vers la Porte qui va nous ramener dans notre Monde…

Qui va me ramener vers Harry…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	6. Les Secrets De La Grande Dame 3

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

.

Grand merci à Mistycal !

.

OoOoOoO

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum : - Lion -

OoOoOoO

.

**Les Secrets De La Grande Dame 3 /3**

**Acte 5 :****Un Voile Se Lève**

_**En Celtycie**_

**Ron**

J'ai la tête un peu lourde, lorsque je me réveille et je n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir trop dormi. Mais un rayon de Soleil me réchauffe la peau au travers des feuilles d'arbres, ce qui signifie que je n'ai peut-être pas dormi aussi longtemps que ça…

« Tu as dormi environ neuf heures et c'est le beau milieu de l'après-midi… » murmure Nally, quelque part à ma droite…

J'ouvre un œil, puis deux…

Mon petit copain câlin s'est lové contre mon cou pour faire la sieste et ses potes en font autant sur ma poitrine et sur mon ventre…

Nally, quant elle, est toute pimpante et fraiche. Elle s'est lavée et a revêtu une tenue propre…

Et pas un treillis, non. Une tenue typique de son Monde bien évidemment. Un pantalon gris argent qui moule ses longues jambes, bottées de cuir fauve et un haut vert feuille, enserrant sa taille, avant de s'évaser dans des pans asymétriques. Il est un peu brodé d'argent et c'est d'un très joli effet…

« Tu es très élégante et je dois avoir l'air d'un misérable clochard à côté de toi… » souris-je, en déplaçant délicatement les Pytimouss pour pouvoir me lever…

« Merci. Quant à toi, un petit tour du côté de la rivière et ton côté misérable aura disparu… » sourit Nally en retour.

« Je crains que non. A part des sous-vêtements et un tee-shirt, je n'ai rien pour me changer. » grimace-je, en regardant l'état de mon froc et de mon blouson en peau de Dragon…

Ils sont foutus, avec tout le sang qu'il y a dessus. Sans compter les coups de couteaux et d'épées reçus durant les Combats, qui ont terriblement éraflé le cuir du blouson. Il y a aussi de jolis accrocs sur mon froc, bien sûr…

« Laisse-les moi et je vais t'arranger ça. A ton retour, tu auras une tenue quasi neuve et un bon petit déjeuner qui t'attendront… » sourit Nally, tandis que je hausse un sourcil…

Puis je réalise et je hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Elle est native d'ici et donc bien entendu, elle possède encore sa Magie…

Je plisse soudainement les yeux, alors que je délace mes Rangers, car une idée me traverse l'esprit…

« Dis, j'ai eu le sentiment qu'on sautait des tranches de paysage cette nuit. C'est toi qui as fait ça ? » demande-je, en retirant ma première godasse…

« Oui. Je nous ai fait faire quelques grands sauts, pour accélérer notre course. Pas beaucoup, car ça demande trop d'Energie de Transplaner ici. Enfin, Transplaner… Techniquement, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment du Transplanage. Mais cela s'y apparente. Bref… Nous avons fait suffisamment de bonds en avant dans l'espace, pour décourager le successeur de Kogriah et ses Servylans de nous poursuivre… » répond Nally, en retournant des patates et des carottes sauvages, sous la braise, avant de mettre une belle pièce de viande bien épaisse à cuire sur une grosse pierre…

Elle est donc aussi allée faire le marché…

Tant mieux, j'ai une faim d'ours…

Je me hâte donc de retirer mon treillis, prends des sous-vêtements propres dans mon sac puis, mes chaussettes sales à la main, je file d'un bon pas vers la rivière. En chemin, je dérange des quantités de petits animaux, essentiellement des papillons et des oiseaux vivement colorés. J'en repère quelques-uns que je n'ai jamais vus auparavant. Je suis à peu près certain qu'il y avait au moins un perroquet parmi eux…

Arrivé au bord de l'eau, je me fous vite à poil, m'assoyant sur la berge, pour plonger mes panards dans l'eau profonde, douce et tiède de la rivière. C'est un vrai délice. Et je ne tarde pas à me plonger tout entier dans la flotte…

Putain ! Ça fait du bien !

Je prends mon temps, pour délasser mon corps et mes muscles endoloris, par nos rudes Combats de la nuit dernière et pour avoir dormi à même le sol. Je me laisse un peu flotter sur le dos, regardant le ciel bleu, au travers des feuillages.

Et je pense à Harry…

Nous aurions dû avoir une matinée tranquille tous les deux. Nous aurions dû nous câliner, nous aimer en prenant tout notre temps. Et ce soir, comme il n'y aurait finalement pas eu de Combat, nous aurions pu faire une petite fête pour mon anniversaire et mon entrée officielle dans le monde des adultes, avec ma famille et quelques copains proches…

Je redresse soudainement l'oreille… J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu un petit rire. Mais j'ai beau regarder autour de moi, je ne vois rien…

Serait-ce Nally qui aurait ri avec les Lutins, là-bas, dans notre camp ?

Possible. Le vent peut effectivement avoir apporté un petit éclat de son rire jusqu'ici. Et comme mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre, à la bonne odeur de viande grillée qui parvient jusqu'à mes narines, je décide d'en finir avec les rêveries et me redresse sur mes pieds. Je commence par laver mes sous-vêtements sales, puis je me frotte bien vigoureusement la peau avec mes mains…

Je sursaute. Cette fois, c'est sûr, ce n'est pas Nally que j'ai entendu rire. Il n'y en avait pas qu'un seul. Des petits rires en cascades minuscules, se perdant parmi le chant des oiseaux et pas plus bruyants que des bourdonnements d'insecte…

Je plisse les yeux dans la direction d'où ils venaient. Toujours rien à l'horizon. Je rapproche alors mon regard, lentement, méthodiquement, fouillant chaque buisson, chaque brin d'herbe avec mes yeux…

Mais je ne vois que des papillons, posés sur des fleurs, en bordure de l'eau. Il y en a quelques dizaines, de plusieurs espèces à voir toutes les couleurs qui se mêlent et se côtoient en toute amitié…

Bon… Mystère. Tant pis je sors de la flotte. Mon estomac crie famine et je n'ai qu'une envie : manger et partir d'ici au plus vite pour retrouver Harry et tous les miens…

Je me dirige donc vers la berge, mais à peine l'eau n'atteint plus que le milieu de mes cuisses, un nouvel éclat de ces minuscules rires en cascade retentit. Et cette fois, je suis sûr que ça vient de très près ! Mes yeux glissent aussi sec sur les fleurs et mes mains se replient tout aussi sec sur mon sexe…

Oh ! Bordel ! Ce ne sont pas des papillons ! Ce sont des Fées ! Et elles me reluquent sans vergogne alors que je suis à poil !

« Espèces de gourgandines ! Vous n'avez pas honte d'épier les jeunes hommes quand ils sont à poil dans leur bain ! » m'exclame-je, me sentant devenir plus rouge qu'une pivoine…

Les Fées tourbillonnent sur elles-mêmes, riant et soulevant des petits nuages de pollen …

A moins que ce soit de la poussière de leurs ailes…

Et soudainement, elles viennent voleter autour de ma tête, à me donner le tournis.

« Filez donc, gourgandines ! Il faut que je m'habille ! » m'exclame-je, les oreilles terriblement chaudes de gêne…

Elles cuisent littéralement…

Mais les Fées n'écoutent pas bien sûr. Il y en a même une qui ose se risquer à se poser sur ma tête. Et comme je ne la chasse pas, une autre vient se poser sur mon épaule, puis une seconde. Je peux distinguer leur minuscule petite personne maintenant. Elles sont mignonnes, graciles et en tout point pareille à des êtres humains, si on excepte leurs ailes joliment colorées…

Elles me sourient, penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air avenantes et séductrices. Un peu moqueuses aussi

« Vous n'allez pas me lâcher, hein ? » soupire-je, alors que d'autres Fées viennent se poser sur ma tête, mes bras et mes épaules…

L'une d'elle hoche négativement la tête, tandis que les autres éclatent de leur rire minuscule, qui coule dans une cascade cristalline…

Je soupire encore une fois…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

« Ok… Vous pourrez venir avec moi si vous voulez, mais pour le moment, allez vous poser sur des fleurs. Et tournez le dos ! Que je m'habille en toute intimité, s'il vous plait ! » déclare-je, en les regardant à la ronde…

Nouvel éclat de rire qui s'envole dans un tourbillon d'ailes. Elles semblent dire que mon anatomie n'a plus de secret pour elle et que je fais donc de grandes histoires pour rien. Mais elles agréent néanmoins à ma demande et je me dépêche d'enfiler mon caleçon propre, puis mon tee-shirt.

« Allez, on y va… » invite-je, lorsque je suis prêt.

Et c'est aussitôt un tourbillon autour de moi. Certaines Fées me précèdent en volant, d'autres se posent sur moi. Et je marche à grands pas vers le campement…

« Oh ! Je vois que tu t'es fait de nouvelles amies encore ! » s'exclame Nally, tout sourire, en me voyant débarquer avec mon nuage de Fées

Il y a de la malice dans son regard pétillant…

« C'est ça, moque-toi de moi. Ces gourgandines se sont rincées l'œil pendant tout le temps de mon bain… » maugrèe-je, avant de saisir mon treillis…

Nally a tenu parole. Il est propre comme une noise neuve. Et il ne porte plus aucun accroc…

« C'est le prix de ta nouvelle notoriété, Noble et Fougueux Chevalier ! » sourit Nally, en préparant déjà des feuilles pour le repas…

« Je croyais que ce serait seulement les Pytimouss, qui entendraient parler de moi… » réponds-je, en enfilant maintenant des chaussettes…

« Lutins, Fées, Farfadets… Toutes les Créatures du petit peuple vont faire passer le message. Et cela va naturellement tomber également aux oreilles des Elfes. » déclare Nally, en présentant une feuille aux Pytimouss, avant de m'en donner une et de s'installer à son tour…

« Je suppose donc, que je dois m'attendre à d'autres visites… » déduis-je, sur un énième soupir, en lorgnant du côté des Fées, qui inspectent tout notre campement…

L'une d'elle est penchée au-dessus de ma Pochette sans fond, essayant de voir ce qu'il y a dedans. Et comme elle ne voit pas assez bien, elle s'engouffre soudainement dedans, aussitôt imitée par deux ou trois de ses copines…

« Certainement, oui. Et prends cela comme un atout. Si le moindre péril nous guette, nous serons immédiatement prévenus par ces petites Créatures. Et bien avant que nous arrivions sur le danger. » déclare Nally, qui mâche un morceau de carotte, avant de préciser : « Tout au moins aussi longtemps que nous resterons sous le couvert de la forêt, car ensuite, elles nous quitteront pour revenir chez elles… »

« Il va nous falloir faire beaucoup de chemin pour rentrer ? » demande-je, soudainement alarmé…

Je sais bien que je suis actuellement en Celtycie, un Monde que tous les petits Sorciers ont rêvé pouvoir visiter un jour, pour y vivre de grandes et belles aventures, mais moi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'y attarder…

« Cela dépendra de ce que nous déciderons. Si nous ne faisons pas de détour, c'est à une bonne vingtaine de jours de course environ. Et je te rassure tout de suite, le temps qui se déroulera d'ici notre retour à la maison, sera fort probablement trois à quatre fois plus court pour les nôtres, que pour nous. » répond Nally, qui boit un peu de thé avant d'ajouter sur un sourire : « Ceci dit, si tu veux ramener un beau cadeau à Harry, il nous faudra plus longtemps pour rentrer… »

Trois semaines de voyage pour nous et environ cinq ou six jours d'attente pour les nôtres… Ils n'ont pas fini de se faire du mouron… Et comme le temps va me sembler long ! Harry me manque tellement déjà…

« Non, merci. Dans les circonstances actuelles, le plus beau cadeau que je puisse faire à Harry, c'est de lui revenir vite et entier, tu ne crois pas ? » réponds-je, avant d'enfourner un beau morceau de viande dans ma bouche…

J'ignore ce que c'est, mais c'est délicieux en tout cas…

« Ça, je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais je suis certain qu'il ne t'en voudra pas, si tu fais durer un peu notre incursion en Celtycie, pour lui ramener le cadeau auquel je pense... » sourit encore Nally, en extirpant une Fée de sa poche de poitrine…

La coquine petite curieuse s'était glissée dedans tête la première pour l'explorer et battait des jambes tout ce qu'elle pouvait parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à remonter…

Je plisse les yeux vers Nally. A quoi pense-t-elle donc ? Qu'a-t-elle encore en tête ?

« Ok. Fais-moi ta proposition… Quel cadeau pourrais-je donc faire à Harry, qui selon toi mérite tant que nous fassions un détour et nous prolongions ainsi notre absence ? » demande-je, en fixant son regard brillant d'une lueur joyeuse…

« Sirius… » lâche-t-elle, dans un immense sourire…

Un frisson me parcourt aussi sec l'échine, tandis que dans ma tête retentissent les ricanements des Servylans et la voix de ce Monstre de Kogriah …

« Mais Kogriah… » commence-je à peine, que Nally me coupe la chique…

« A menti. Je l'ai senti. Sûrement effectivement a-t-il mis Sirius à l'engraissement, comme il s'est fait un plaisir de le dire. Je me demande même dans quelle mesure ce n'est pas Sirius qui a suggéré cette idée, lorsqu'il a compris le sort qu'on lui réservait. C'est tout à fait dans son style. Et il aura profité que Kogriah le prenne au mot, pour s'évader. Ça aussi, c'est dans son style. Or n'est-il pas le seul prisonnier à avoir réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban, sans aide extérieure ? » déclare Nally, avec une belle conviction…

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Son argumentation est très mince. Beaucoup plus mince encore que ne l'était Sirius. Mais elle a vraiment l'air convaincue que Sirius est en vie, quelque part en Celtycie…

« Quels sont tes autres arguments ? » demande-je, au bout de quelques secondes…

Nally éclate de rire, l'air de dire qu'elle savait bien que l'argument qu'elle m'a servi ne suffirait pas, mais aussi que je devinerais qu'il n'est pas le seul qu'elle tient à ma disposition…

« En fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela, pendant que tu dormais. Je me suis souvenue de certains faits, qui m'ont posé beaucoup question à une époque et auxquelles je n'avais pas trouvé réponse jusqu'ici. Ce qui m'a très sérieusement agacée, crois-moi. Je déteste quand un mystère me résiste… » déclare-t-elle, avant de se pencher en avant pour prendre un fruit…

« Je te comprends tout à fait, je n'aime pas rester avec des énigmes non résolues dans la tête. Alors si tu me faisais la version courte ? » demande-je aussitôt, avec un clin d'œil…

Nally émet encore un petit rire, avant d'acquiescer…

« Tout a un rapport avec Miho et Harry. Je me demandais pourquoi l'esprit de Regulus n'était pas parti rejoindre Perséphone et pourquoi ce Loup Monstrueux voulait l'attaquer, lorsqu'elle est venue avec nous dans le Temps Ralenti, sans obtenir de réponse satisfaisante. Cela m'a pas mal occupé l'esprit durant plusieurs semaines. Et plus tard, l'Esprit de Sirius est apparu à Harry alors qu'il était au bout du rouleau, là-bas à Priest Hole Manor, pour lui indiquer comment s'évader. Et cela, après que Miho soit sortie du Maléfice de Réclusion Perpétuelle où Plumki est allé la rechercher. Je ne comprenais pas cela… Si c'était l'esprit de Sirius et non celui de Regulus, qui était resté coincé dans notre Monde après sa mort, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu se manifester avant auprès de Harry et de nous tous ? Et pourquoi ne plus l'avoir fait après ? Par ailleurs, non seulement cela ne ressemblait en rien à Sirius, mais de plus, il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Son esprit n'aurait pas refusé de partir dans l'au-delà. Revenir de temps en temps faire une incursion pour remplir une mission précise, oui, c'était possible. Mais pas rester à jamais. C'est impensable. J'ai donc rejeté cette possibilité. Sirius est mort et bel et bien parti, corps et esprit, tel était ma conviction. Mais alors, dans ces conditions, pourquoi n'était-ce pas plutôt l'Esprit de James ou Lily qui vienne aider Harry à Priest Hole, comme ils l'ont fait dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton ? Cela aurait été bien plus logique à mes yeux. Encore une fois, cela n'avait vraiment pas de sens pour moi. Tout simplement parce que je pensais effectivement Sirius tombé dans une Arcade de la Mort. Mais voilà, l'Arcade était en réalité une Porte menant en Celtycie, que Sirius a franchie sans y avoir été invité avec sa Magie. Et cela change tout. Et maintenant, si l'on fait le rapprochement avec le fait que Harry est un Réceptacle et qu'il m'a raconté l'été dernier qu'il avait eu la sensation de ressentir fortement la présence de Sirius jusqu'au début juillet, période à laquelle Miho est arrivée avec sa famille d'accueil à Privet Drive, cela prend tout son sens et j'en déduis que…» explique-t-elle, tout en pelant son fruit et en donnant quelques dés au Pytimouss, avant que je l'interrompe…

« Tu en déduis que Miho est en réalité un Réceptacle et non une Médium et qu'elle porte en elle la Magie de Sirius. C'est bien cela ? » affirme-je plus que je ne questionne…

« Oui… Oui, c'est bien cela. Miho est un Réceptacle, j'en suis convaincue, maintenant. Et Sirius se trouve quelque part en Celtycie, cherchant probablement le moyen de revenir chez nous, depuis des mois et des mois… Des années sûrement même, du Temps de Celtycie…» confirme Nally, tout sourire…

« Alors pas de doute, il faut aller à sa recherche et le ramener avec nous ! » décide-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre, heureux à la pensée de faire une bonne surprise à Harry…

Bon sang ! Sirius est en vie ! Harry sera fou de joie qu'on le ramène avec nous !

« Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de prévenir Harry ? » demande-je, à tout hasard, alors que j'ai déjà bondi sur mes pieds…

« Non. Je ne peux pas atteindre Sev depuis la Celtycie. Sinon tu penses bien que je l'aurais déjà fait. » répond Nally, tandis qu'un bon millier de pensées et de questions me taraudent l'esprit…

La question du Temps revient sans cesse en avant. Il n'est pas le même que chez nous, d'après ce que j'ai compris… mais alors…

« Attends… Que je reprenne tes arguments, là… Est-ce que le Temps Ralenti se trouve en Celtycie et que le Paradis ne serait donc pas une Illusion ? » fronce-je soudainement les sourcils…

« Mmmmm… La Celtycie est fondée en partie, sur une Illusion qui la dérobe à tous les regards, Moldus et Sorciers, Ron. Elle n'est pas de mon fait, mais celle des Elfes. Le Paradis est l'un de ses points d'ancrage, l'un de ces fameux Ponts dont je t'ai parlé, où se situe la dernière Porte encore en activité. Et en fait, je vous fais… en quelque sorte Transplaner dans cette zone qui se situe donc à cheval entre les deux Mondes. Je peux vous mener là, puisque ces terres m'appartiennent. Et aussi longtemps que vous ne franchissez pas la Porte, vous pouvez y conserver votre Magie. Ce qui m'épuise lorsque je vous emmène là-bas, ce n'est donc pas l'Illusion, ni le transport d'ailleurs, c'est de maintenir l'équilibre entre l'influence Sorcière et l'influence Elfique… Mmmmm… Comment expliquer cela… Mmmm… Oui… Il faut d'abord que je t'explique autre chose avant, pour que tu comprennes bien… Alors je te propose que nous nous mettions en route et je te raconterai en chemin… » répond Nally, avant de se lever d'un bond souple à son tour…

« Ok… Mais as-tu seulement une idée de la direction à prendre pour trouver Sirius ? Il peut être n'importe où dans ce monde ! » demande-je, en rassemblant déjà mes quelques effets…

Mes sous-vêtements lavés, que j'ai mis à sécher sur des buissons et que je présente sous le nez de Nally.

« Je tiens une piste ! Mais avant que j'en dise davantage, préparons-nous à partir ! » répond-elle, avec un immense sourire, en séchant mes sous-vêtements d'un Sortilège…

Je les fourre ensuite vite fait dans mon sac à malice, puis j'entreprends aussitôt d'éteindre le feu, étouffant les quelques braises qui brûlent encore, avec des larges feuilles que je piétine soigneusement, tandis que Nally range ses propres affaires, suspendant sa Pochette sans fond à sa ceinture…

Puis nous nous équipons de nouveau de toutes nos armes, sous l'œil intéressé des Pytimouss et des Fées qui virevoltent autour de nous, et enfin nous sommes prêts à partir…

« Alors ? Quelle direction devons-nous prendre à ton avis ? » demande-je maintenant, mains sur les hanches, impatient de me mettre en route…

« Agenouille-toi, je vais interroger mon bureau de renseignements… » répond Nally, en le faisant elle-même déjà.

Puis, sur un clin d'œil, elle s'adresse aux Pytimouss, leur demandant s'ils ont entendu parler d'un homme correspondant à la description qu'elle leur fait de Sirius…

« Le Valeureux ! C'est le Valeureux ! » s'exclame aussitôt Phyas, en battant des mains et sautillant sur place, à l'instar de ses petits copains

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Si j'avais encore eu un seul doute en tête, il se serait envolé maintenant. Sirius est bien vivant. Quelque part en Celtycie…

Et nous allons pouvoir faire un merveilleux cadeau à Harry, en le ramenant avec nous…

C'est géant !

OoOoOoO

_**Chez Nally**_

**Hermione**

Il y a quelques heures encore, j'étais désespérée, éperdue de chagrin et j'ai versé toutes les larmes de mon corps, ruminé encore et encore les mêmes pensées coupables et sombres…

Maintenant, je suis excitée comme une Ciseburine et je n'arrête pas de lorgner sur les oreilles pointues de Severus, pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas…

Bon sang de bois ! Ron et Nally sont en Celtycie !

Comment ai-je fait, pour ne pas deviner plus tôt, que Nally et Severus ont du sang Elfe ! Tous les indices étaient là, pourtant ! Sous mon nez !

Et Harry est un Réceptacle !

C'est incroyable !

« Quelle heure est-il, maintenant ? » demande de nouveau Harry, en regardant à la ronde à la recherche d'une réponse…

« 07H15… Cette fois, je crois que nous pouvons réveiller Miho, si elle ne l'est pas ! » s'exclame Draco, qui a l'air tout aussi excité que moi…

C'est vrai qu'il m'a aidée dans mes recherches personnelles, lorsqu'il le pouvait et qu'il a passé des heures à consulter des vieux Livres. En vain…

Mais voilà notre énigme résolue, maintenant. Et j'ai hâte d'en savoir davantage sur la Celtycie. D'avoir des informations de première main par Nally. Car la plupart des livres qui existent sur le sujet, se basent tous sur une très ancienne tradition orale. Beaucoup de faits ont donc été perdus ou transformés à jamais. Alors le Livre de Maximus Légendarion, bien que très bien écrit et documenté je pense, est certainement loin d'être complet. Et j'ai des milliers de questions en tête…

Il y a tellement longtemps, plusieurs milliers d'années, que les Elfes ont définitivement coupé les ponts avec notre Monde ! Quelles merveilles ils ont dû créer depuis dans le leur !

Quoique. Ils n'ont pas si définitivement coupé les ponts avec les Humains, puisque Nally et Severus sont semi-Elfes… Cela signifie donc, que s'ils ont fermés leurs Portes à notre Monde, il y en a parmi eux qui viennent encore dans le nôtre de temps à autre…

Harry appelle Dyna et lui demande si Miho est réveillée. Elle prend sa douche et Alioth aussi, nous apprend-elle. Harry lui demande alors de les amener ici dès qu'ils seront prêts, pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et, après avoir acquiescé, Dyna s'éclipse dans un plop discret…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Miho et Alioth arrivent tout guillerets, un peu surpris lorsqu'ils nous voient tous. Et je me dis que nous avons bien fait de nous doucher et nous changer tout à l'heure, car nous les aurions sans doute effrayés, dans nos tenues de Combat sales et portant toutes ces vilaines traces de Bataille…

« Hermione ! Pourquoi tu as pleuré ! » s'exclame cependant Miho, tout sourire disparu soudainement, lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit…

Je jette aussitôt un coup d'œil vers Severus. Que répondre à cela ?

« Viens ici, Miho. Je vais t'expliquer.. » dit-il, en tendant les bras vers elle…

Miho se précipite vers lui, mais s'arrête soudainement, les yeux écarquillés…

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont tes oreilles, Parrain Grognon ! » s'exclame-t-elle finalement, en reprenant sa marche vers lui…

« Oh… Ce n'est rien. Une blague des jumeaux… » répond Sev, avec un coup d'œil vers Georges et Fred, pour ajouter : « L'effet devrait disparaître d'ici une heure ou deux, n'est-ce pas, messieurs ? »

Tout le monde comprend immédiatement pourquoi ce mensonge. Il vaut mieux que Miho n'en sache pas plus, au cas où Voldemort effectuerait une intrusion dans son cerveau…

« Sans problème ! Foi de Gred et Forges ! » répondent-ils, la main sur le cœur, avec un immense sourire, sur un clin d'œil complice…

« Alors, pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle pleuré ? » demande Miho, en me regardant de nouveau…

La réponse obtenue concernant les oreilles de Severus lui a donc convenu. Sera-t-elle aussi satisfaite de celle qu'il va maintenant lui apporter ?

« Il y a eu une terrible Bataille vendredi soir, Miho. Nous avons perdu des amis. Et cela a bouleversé Hermione… » répond Severus, hésitant un peu, avant d'ajouter, en me regardant d'un air d'excuse : « Cela, lui a rappelé Viktor… »

J'acquiesce, avec un sourire triste…

Me disant que finalement, ce n'est pas un mensonge en soi, que vient de faire Severus. J'ai effectivement pensé à Viktor aussi, dans mon chagrin et ma douleur, tandis que je croyais mon frère de cœur et Nally morts…

Miho se penche aussitôt vers moi, pour m'embrasser, serrant ses petits bras autour de mon cou, pour me faire un gros câlin. Puis elle demande si elle connaît quelqu'un parmi les morts. Severus lui répond que non, avant d'annoncer qu'il est temps de prendre le petit déjeuner et d'inviter Miho à s'assoir entre lui et Harry…

Un petit déjeuner complet arrive aussitôt sur la table et pour ne pas alarmer les enfants, les conversations glissent sur tout et rien. Bien que nous soyons dans l'ensemble fébriles, ils ne ne remarquent rien…

« Miho, j'ai un service à demander à Plumki. Crois-tu que je pourrais parler directement avec lui, sans passer par toi ? » demande Harry, à la fin du repas…

Il sourit à Miho, d'un air tranquille, tandis qu'elle penche la tête sur le côté, vers son fameux lapin en peluche défraichie…

« Plumki dit que oui ! Il va venir tout de suite te voir ! » s'exclame Miho, dans un immense sourire, en tendant son lapin en peluche bleue à Harry…

Harry prend le lapin et il présente aussitôt un petit sursaut. Il ferme un instant les yeux et au soudain sourire immense qu'il affiche, nous devinons tous la réponse à notre interrogation muette…

Remus, pousse aussitôt un soupir soulagé et je crois bien que nous sourions tous jusqu'aux oreilles, heureux de cette excellente nouvelle…

Miho est donc bien un Réceptacle ! Pas une Médium ! Et Sirius est en vie !

C'est incroyable ! Il est en Celtycie depuis des mois et des mois ! Il a échappé à Kogriah et ses horribles Servylans ! Quelle superbe nouvelle !

« Miho, je dois avoir une conversation un peu longue avec Plumki. Cela ne t'ennuie pas, qu'il reste avec moi pendant quelques temps ? » demande Harry, avec douceur…

Miho fronce d'abord les sourcils, puis hausse les épaules.

« Bah non, puisqu'il va revenir après ! Moi, je vais aller visiter tout le Château avec Alioth et Dyna ! » répond-elle, tout sourire, en sautant déjà de sa chaise…

Elle sort aussitôt avec Alioth, sautillant joyeusement vers Dyna qui vient d'apparaître auprès de la porte du salon…

« C'est Sirius ! C'est bien lui ! Tel qu'il était au mariage de mes parents ! » s'exclame Harry, aussitôt les enfants sont-ils sortis, posant la peluche de Miho sur la table, avant de tomber dans les bras de Remus…

Remus est si ému, qu'il semble près de verser une larme…

Moi j'en verse carrément. Et Draco et Blaise viennent me serrer entre eux deux, participant à ma joie et celle de Harry, tout comme Théo, Luna et Neville, alors qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas Sirius…

Tout le monde est heureux en fait et le manifeste de façon plus ou moins discrète, selon sa personnalité… Ou son âge…

« Jamais je n'ai pensé que j'aurais l'occasion un jour, d'être le témoin d'autant de révélations extraordinaires… Ni que j'ai officié à l'Union de deux semi-Elfes… » déclare soudainement Albus, en fixant Severus, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes

« Nally et moi-même avons souvent pensé à vous révéler ce secret, Albus. Mais… » répond Severus, avec un air d'excuse, avant qu'Albus l'interrompe…

« Mais vous ne pouviez le faire, car cela aurait soulevé trop de questions, auxquelles vous ne pouviez répondre, sans avoir à trahir votre parole envers les Elfes, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'un ton doux…

« Effectivement. C'est ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, cependant. Et j'aurai sans doute à en répondre. Mais en de telles circonstances, je ne pouvais taire plus longtemps ce secret… » répond Severus, avec un sourire tranquille…

Il ne semble pas craindre les retombées dont il a parlé…

« Que va-t-il se passer pour vous ? » demande Albus, une lueur d'inquiétude traversant son regard…

« Oh ! Vous connaissez Nally ! Elle retournera sans doute la situation à notre avantage… » sourit aussitôt Severus, avant d'ajouter : « Et de toute façon, ils ne peuvent guère faire plus que me bannir de Celtycie, comme je l'ai déjà été, durant quinze ans. Cette fois, ce serait définitivement sans aucun doute, mais de toute façon, comme je n'ai aucune intention d'aller y vivre, cela m'importe peu… »

« Pourquoi as-tu été banni pendant toutes ces années ? » demande Charly, en haussant un sourcil…

« Parce que j'ai épousé Nally alors qu'elle avait été promise à un autre, à son insu. Cela a terriblement vexé le futur époux et quelques autres personnalités éminentes. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance… » sourit Severus, tandis que j'échange un coup d'œil souriant avec Harry…

Rien n'aurait pu empêcher Nally et Severus de se marier, c'est évident…

« Sommes-nous sous le Sceau du Secret, ici ? » demande aussitôt Harry, en arquant un sourcil…

« Oui et non… Vous l'êtes pour toutes les questions d'ordre Elfique, pas pour le reste… » répond Severus, en se servant une tasse de thé, proposant ensuite la théière à qui en veut…

Ah… Il n'a donc pas menti à Miho pour préserver le Secret… Serait-ce pour n'avoir pas à lui donner de longues explications aujourd'hui ? Fort possible…

Ceci dit, ce n'est pas vraiment important. Pour l'heure, il y a plus urgent, me dis-je, songeant qu'il nous faut maintenant trouver des idées pour expliquer l'absence de Ron et Nally, qui risque fort de se prolonger quelques temps…

« Bien. Je vais vous laisser. Minerva doit commencer à s'impatienter et j'ai fort à faire aujourd'hui encore. Harry, tu me rapporteras plus tard, l'objet de ta conversation avec la Magie de Sirius et toutes les réponses qu'il aura pu apporter à tes questions. Je repasserai dans la soirée. Si vous avez des nouvelles importantes d'ici là, vous savez comment me joindre… » déclare Albus, en tapotant sur sa poche où se trouve son Miroir de Communication, avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie…

Harry quant à lui, va s'installer sur un confortable fauteuil, avant de nous englober dans un large regard…

« Je vais poser toutes les questions auxquelles je pense et ensuite, j'extrairai mes souvenirs pour vous les montrer. Si vous avez d'autres questions encore après cela, je me ferai l'intermédiaire entre vous et Plumki… Enfin, la Magie de Sirius… » déclare-t-il, avant de fermer les yeux, puis de les ouvrir à nouveau, pour préciser : « Ça risque de prendre un bon quart d'heure, alors soyez patients. Vous pouvez même faire un tour dehors si vous voulez vous aérer un peu… »

Et cette fois il ferme les yeux pour de bon, très concentré…

Aller faire un tour, c'est une bonne idée, me dis-je. J'ai bien besoin d'un peu d'air frais et de m'aérer le cerveau…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Je ne saurais décrire ce que je ressens exactement, de savoir Sirius vivant. Je suis très naturellement super heureux, de le revoir bientôt. En même temps, il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis juin !

J'ai très envie de le voir. Et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que Maman et Ron vont le ramener très vite. En même temps que cela me fait un peu peur…

J'ai beaucoup changé. Beaucoup mûri. Je vis avec Ron et je me suis créé toute une famille, adoptant même des enfants. Et Severus Snape est mon père adoptif…

Comprendra-t-il tout cela ? Acceptera-t-il mon homosexualité, mon entente parfaite avec Papa ?

Et lui aussi a sûrement changé. Ce qu'il a vécu en Celtycie, aura certainement eu une profonde influence sur lui.

Cela a dû être très dur, pour lui, de ne plus avoir de pouvoirs Magiques…

Et quelles épreuves a-t-il traversées encore, depuis qu'il est là-bas ? Qu'a-t-il eu à souffrir, dans l'Antre de Kogriah et de ses Servylans ? A-t-il été tourmenté par ces Montres ? A-t-il eu à vivre avec la pensée qu'il allait leur servir de repas ? Comment leur a-t-il échappé pour être encore en vie aujourd'hui ? A-t-il eu d'autres mésaventures en Celtycie ?

Quelque part au fond de moi, je pense que oui, que le destin s'est acharné sur lui là-bas, comme il l'a fait ici, dans notre Monde…

J'espère que tout cela ne l'a pas aigri, lui qui était déjà parfois si sombre et si amer …

J'aime la sensation de sa Magie en moi. Elle est très protectrice et joyeuse, même s'il y a aussi de la tristesse en elle. J'y retrouve également sa fougue. En fait, elle correspond vraiment à Sirius, tel que je l'ai connu. L'amertume en moins.

Des pas… Les autres reviennent. Et je prépare la Pensine…

Quand tout le monde est entré, nous nous installons confortablement, avec une bonne tasse de thé naturellement. La Pensine est au milieu de nous tous et je sens le regard impatient de Remus sur moi.

Il va retrouver son ami…

Et lui aussi aura à expliquer qu'il est devenu très pote avec Papa…

Papa… Il est heureux pour moi, cela se voit. Mais il est aussi mitigé à la pensée du retour de Sirius. Je n'ai jamais discuté de mon Parrain avec lui, bien que j'en aie souvent eu envie. En quoi consiste le fameux contentieux qu'il a évoqué si vaguement, le jour où nous avons vu son vrai visage pour la première fois et que nous avons appris tous les sacrifices qu'il a accomplis depuis son enfance. Il faudra que je lui en parle, avant de revoir Sirius. Je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre entre eux…

Tout le monde est prêt, alors j'active la Pensine et mon souvenir s'élève…

Moi, face à un Sirius plus jeune de 17 ans, que celui que j'ai connu. Il est beau gars, son regard est malicieux et il devait avoir un sacré succès avec les filles…

Mais ce n'est pas lui que je regarde en ce moment, c'est Remus. Il est très ému. Molly aussi. C'est vrai qu'elle l'a connu quand il était jeune…

...

_« Bonjour, Harry… Je suis heureux de te retrouver. Ta Magie est en bien meilleure forme que la dernière fois où je t'ai rendu visite. Et toi aussi… » déclare la Magie de Sirius, souriant la tête un peu penchée et me tendant les bras…_

_Je laisse ma Magie, qui est en tout point pareille à moi, le prendre dans ses bras…_

_Il rit. Il me donne une profonde accolade, puis me détaille de la tête au pied…_

_« Salut, Sirius. Je suis heureux de te voir, moi aussi. Et j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser… » dis-je, en lui rendant son sourire…_

_« Vas y, je suis prêt à te répondre… » répond-elle, en me pressant l'épaule, avec amitié et tendresse…_

_« Je sais que tu n'es pas Sirius, mais sa Magie. Comment est-il possible que nous puissions discuter ? Pourrais-je le faire aussi avec ma Magie ? » demande-je, avec une certaine fébrilité…_

_Je suis avide des réponses qu'elle va m'apporter, je l'avoue…_

_« Ah… Question facile et difficile à la fois… Je n'ai jamais parlé avec mon hôte moi non plus. Je faisais simplement corps avec lui. Je m'appliquais à ne faire qu'un avec lui. Alors je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi et mon frère, que vous n'avez pas besoin de parler pour vous comprendre et vous ajuster l'un à l'autre. Je ne saurais t'en dire davantage, à ce propos. C'est ainsi, c'est tout… » répond la Magie de Sirius, avec une expression en tout point pareille à celle que mon Parrain adopte lorsqu'il réfléchit…_

_Cette réponse fait écho en moi. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas besoin de parler avec ma Magie, pour faire corps avec elle et la comprendre. Je la ressens tout simplement et cela me suffit…_

_« D'accord. Je comprends. Maintenant, dis-moi, pourquoi toutes ces énigmes quand Maman t'a interrogé par l'intermédiaire de Miho ? Tu lui as dit que tu ne connaissais pas ton nom, pourquoi ? » questionne-je, laissant la Magie de Sirius puiser un peu dans la mienne, pour maintenir l'image qu'elle m'offre d'elle…_

_« C'est vrai, j'ai dit la vérité, je n'ai pas de nom qui m'appartienne, uniquement celui que l'on me prête. Et je ne me souvenais pas du nom de mon hôte Sorcier, juste qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Alors j'ai encouragé la petite fille à me baptiser comme elle le souhaitait…» répond la Magie de Sirius, avec une visible sincérité…_

_Il y a une sorte de candeur en elle et je me demande soudainement, si elle n'est pas en train de s'imprégner également de l'influence de Miho… _

_« Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas ce qui t'était arrivé, que tu étais désorienté, que tout était flou, que tu n'avais que de vagues souvenirs, et certains dont tu n'étais pas sûr de les avoir vécus...» rappelle-je maintenant, fixant la Magie de Sirius dans les yeux… _

_« Oui. J'ai été brusquement arraché à mon hôte, sans avoir été prévenu et je ne comprenais pas ce qui était arrivé. Et je ne voulais pas dire cela à une petite fille que cela aurait effrayé. Et puis c'était vrai, cela m'a laissé désorienté, perdu, tout a été flou. Je savais seulement que je devais retrouver mon hôte. Mes souvenirs ont été perturbés pendant très longtemps, car je ne voulais pas fatiguer la petite Miho en puisant trop de son énergie pour restaurer la mienne. En fait, il n'y a pas très longtemps que j'ai retrouvé mon parfait équilibre, toutes mes forces et tous mes souvenirs d'antan… » répond Sirius, toujours aussi visiblement sincère…_

_« Ok. Je comprends mieux… Tu es venu avec moi durant quelques temps, n'est-ce pas, avant de rester avec Miho ? Et tu cherchais quelque chose aussi. Que tu nommais _Elle…_ » demande-je, plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif._

_« Oui, tu m'as hébergé et protégé effectivement. Mais ma présence te faisait très mal, alors j'ai décidé de rester avec Miho. Seulement, je pensais également qu'il fallait que je te suive pour retrouver mon hôte, car tu étais là quand j'ai été arraché à lui. Je pensais que tu irais à nouveau là où était la Porte et qu'ainsi je pourrais le rejoindre. C'est elle que je cherchais. Je devais la trouver. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que Miho puisse te suivre à l'Ecole. Je devais rester auprès de toi, si je voulais avoir une chance de retrouver mon hôte, pensais-je… » explique la Magie de Sirius, l'air toujours absolument sincère et quelque peu candide encore une fois…_

_« Ce qu'il fallait ? C'est-à-dire ? » demande-je, surpris…_

_Et je subodore tout aussitôt une réponse qui m'inquiète soudainement…_

_« Je savais qu'elle devait avoir onze ans, pour te suivre. Alors je suis allé dans le Bureau du Directeur. Je savais comment faire. Et je l'ai fait. Comme mon hôte aurait fait… » répond la Magie de Sirius avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard… _

_..._

Comme je sais que cela va soulever des réactions… ou plutôt comme cela soulève déjà des réactions, devrais-je plutôt dire, je fige le souvenir…

Papa, qui s'est levé d'un bond en entendant ce que vient de dire la Magie de Sirius, explose tout aussitôt…

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a trafiqué le Registre ! » rugit-il presque, l'air furieux…

« Eh, bien… Si… » réponds-je, en me grattant l'arrière du crâne avec vigueur

La surprise est générale et tout le monde échange des regards surpris, effarés même, tandis que Remus vire peu à peu au rouge…

Et soudainement, il explose de rire…

« Oh ! Misère de misère ! » s'exclame Papa avec brusquerie, levant les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter : « Eh bien sûr cela fait rire le Maraudeur ! »

« Alors là ! Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien la Magie de Sirius ! » commente aussitôt Remus, entre deux éclats de rire…

« Oh ! Misère ! » répète Papa, l'air accablé et réprobateur à la fois, avant de se tourner vers moi, pour demander : « Et peut-on savoir quel âge a réellement Miho ? »

« Euh… Elle aura 9 ans en juillet prochain… » réponds-je, m'attendant à une nouvelle explosion…

Elle est générale, dans un « **QUOI !** » magistralement synchronisé, même de la part de Remus, dont le rire a été coupé net…

C'est un silence consterné, durant quelques secondes. Papa a les yeux écarquillés sur une expression horrifiée…

« Elle est sacrément douée, cette gosse… » commente soudainement Bill, avec un hochement appréciateur de la tête…

Ce qui fait sortir Papa de son état de stupeur…

« Oui ! Et même très douée, si l'on considère ses performances ! Mais il n'empêche que ce satané Sirius va en entendre pour ses quatre noises aussitôt qu'il sera revenu et il prendra mon poing dans la figure en prime ! Merde, alors ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il a fait ! Il a mis Miho en danger avec ses conneries ! La Magie des enfants est bien trop instable à cet âge, pour qu'on leur mette une Baguette dans la main ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que Miho ait fait exploser ma classe ! Elle aurait pu être tuée ! Et pourrait encore l'être ! » explose-t-il encore une fois, marchant de long en large à grands pas maintenant et jetant des regards noirs vers le souvenir figé…

C'est la Magie de Sirius qu'il darde de ses yeux presque meurtriers…

Je me lève et je vais poser une main sur son épaule…

« Sirius n'y est pour rien, tu sais. C'est sa Magie qui a fait cela toute seule… » fais-je remarquer avec douceur…

« Bien sûr que si, il y est pour quelque chose ! Sa Magie s'est tout simplement imprégnée de sa manie de transgresser les règles au mépris de la sécurité des autres ! Elle est aussi inconséquente et irresponsable que lui ! Et c'est la faute de Sirius ! Entièrement ! » s'écrie Papa, au comble de la colère…

Il va vraiment falloir que j'aie une sérieuse conversation avec lui…

« D'accord, je te concède que la Magie de Sirius s'est imprégnée de sa personnalité adolescente. Mais en l'occurrence, sa Magie était totalement désorientée, déstabilisée et confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et elle voulait se sentir en sécurité à nouveau, dans le corps de son hôte. » explique-je avec douceur…

« Ah bien sûr, les bonnes excuses ! Comme d'habitude ! » s'exclame Papa, avec contrariété…

« Oui. Les bonnes excuses, Papa. Et je te demande d'oublier pour quelques instants les griefs que tu as à l'encontre de Sirius, pour simplement essayer d'imaginer ce que cela a pu être pour lui et sa Magie, que d'avoir à vivre ce qu'ils ont vécus. Perdre son frère, qu'il chérissait malgré la distance qui les séparait, perdre ensuite mon père qui était un frère pour lui, ainsi que ma mère et culpabiliser horriblement parce que c'est lui qui a suggéré que ce soit ce salopard de Pettigrew qui soit leur Gardien du Secret, passer douze années à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent de tout crime, s'en évader sous sa forme Animagus et vivre pendant des mois et des mois seuls, comme un chien errant, se nourrissant dans les poubelles et parfois de rongeurs pour survivre, puis se retrouver enfermé dans la sinistre maison des Black, se sentant inutile et malheureux… Et ensuite, l'Arcade et sa Magie arrachée si brusquement, sans savoir pourquoi, s'est retrouvée hébergée dans le corps d'un adolescent qui pleurait la mort de son hôte, se sentant horriblement coupable et désespéré. Elle est confuse, désorientée et tout ce qu'elle trouve sur son chemin pour l'aider à aller mieux elle-même, c'est une petite fille de huit ans. Adorable, c'est vrai, mais qui ne peut lui apporter d'explication sur ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi elle a été si brusquement séparée de son hôte, ni l'aider à trouver ce qu'elle cherche… » explique-je, avant d'ajouter : « Ne la condamne pas si promptement, s'il te plait. Et écoute la suite, avant de te prononcer, veux-tu ? »

Papa se calme relativement et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, avant d'aller se rassoir à côté de Remus, qui lui met une petite claque amicale sur l'épaule, avant de la presser avec réconfort…

Et je réactive le souvenir, avant même d'avoir repris ma place…

...

_« Tu veux dire que Miho n'était pas en âge d'aller à Poudlard et que tu as trafiqué le Registre des naissances, pour qu'elle reçoive sa lettre quand même ? » demande-je, effaré…_

_« Oui. C'est cela. Miho avait 8 ans seulement mais c'est une petite fille très douée et je l'ai aidée à canaliser sa Magie et à la stabiliser…. Surtout après l'explosion dans la classe de son Parrain Grognon… Je lui avais dit de ne pas jeter de Sortilège sur le tabouret, mais elle était trop petite et personne ne l'aidait. Et elle est si entêté parfois ! Et si coquine ! Elle ressemble beaucoup à mon hôte. Mais je sais qu'il regrettait profondément certaines bêtises qu'il a faites dans le passé, alors j'ai fait ce qu'il aurait fait et je suis parvenu à convaincre Miho à être plus sage… Même si elle ne m'a pas écouté toujours et qu'elle fait encore quelques bêtises parfois. Tout cela m'a coûté beaucoup d'énergie et a retardé mon rétablissement, mais je ne le regrette pas. C'était ce que je devais faire, pour la protéger… » répond la Magie de Sirius avec un doux sourire…_

_« Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas. Tu es allé la chercher quand elle a été enfermée dans son esprit. Cela aussi a dû te coûter beaucoup d'énergie… » déclare-je, avec gravité_

_La Magie frissonne et acquiesce du chef, le regard soudainement très triste_

_« Oui, je suis allé la chercher. Heureusement je savais comment faire puisque mon hôte a étudié les Maléfices et comment les contrer. Elle aimait être dans ce Pays Imaginaire, avec les Enfants Perdus et Peter Pan. Mais je lui ai dit tout le chagrin de son frère de cœur et de son Parrain Grognon. Je lui ai dit leur amour pour elle. Et elle a voulu aussitôt revenir auprès d'eux car elle les aime de tout son cœur, elle aussi. Mais cela a été difficile de l'arracher à ce Maléfice et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la faire revenir. J'ai aussi tout fait pour qu'elle n'ait pas mal, pour la protéger, en prenant sa douleur pour moi. J'ai failli disparaître à jamais en faisant cela et j'avais très peur de le faire avant de l'avoir sauvée. Je préférais mourir à sa place et je me serais laissé disparaître si je n'étais pas parvenu à la ramener. Ou si cela avait été nécessaire, pour qu'elle soit sauvée… » explique la Magie de Sirius_

_Et quelque chose brille sur ses joues, comme des larmes…_

_« Tu donnerais donc ta vie pour elle… » murmure-je, en avançant la main pour essuyer sa joue…_

_Je recueille une poussière dorée sur mes doigts, qui me fait effectivement la sensation d'une larme…_

_« Oui, je donnerais ma vie pour elle. Et pour tous ceux qu'elle aime, si je pouvais le faire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de peine. C'est pour cela que je veille sur vous tous, quand vous allez au Combat, que je la préviens des dangers, si cela peut vous aider. Parce que Miho vous aime. Et je vous aime aussi… » répond la Magie, ajoutant très vite, sur une brève pause : « Mais je ne lui fais plus rien voir, même si elle insiste… Je maîtrise cela maintenant, que j'ai repris toutes les forces que j'avais perdues en même temps que mon hôte… »_

_« C'est donc pour cela que tu es venu m'aider à Priest Hole Manor … » demande-je, avec douceur… _

_« Je suis venu parce que tu avais besoin de moi. Pour toi aussi, je donnerais ma vie, comme mon hôte le ferait. » répond la Magie de Sirius, en me fixant droit dans les yeux avec gravité_

_« Je pensais que la Magie ne mourrait que lorsque son hôte mourrait… » fais-je remarquer, en songeant à ce que Papa a dit tout à l'heure…_

_« Oui. C'est ainsi. Bien que nous ne mourrions pas vraiment. En fait, nous repartons vers notre Mère, pour renaître chez un nouvel hôte après avoir été épuré de l'empreinte et des souvenirs du précédent. Mais lorsque nous sommes séparés de notre hôte, nous pouvons décider de disparaître à jamais, de mourir vraiment, si cela peut aider le Réceptacle qui nous a protégé et nourri en l'absence de notre hôte. Ce choix nous appartient et je le ferai si je le pense nécessaire… » déclare la Magie de Sirius, adoptant l'expression que mon Parrain aurait en pareille circonstance…_

_Déterminée. Mais sereine également. Son choix est clair. La vie des autres vaut la peine d'être protégée, épargnée, au prix de la sienne…_

_« Maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Loup ? Pourquoi voulait-il te tuer et tuer Miho ? » demande-je, en arquant un sourcil…_

_« J'ai senti la présence de mon hôte. Je suis allé vers lui. Je l'ai vu de loin. Mais quelque chose m'a empêché de passer et le Loup est arrivé. J'ai senti qu'il voulait me dévorer et tuer Miho parce qu'elle m'abritait. Mais je ne sais expliquer davantage. Ce Monstre était fait de Magie Noire, je l'ai senti. Il absorbait toute la Magie sur son passage, l'empêchait de se rebeller contre lui. Mais je ne sais d'où il vient, ni ce qui m'a empêché de rejoindre mon hôte… Ce devait être une autre Porte, peut-être… » répond la Magie, sourcils froncés sur la réflexion_

_« L'homme que tu as vu, tu l'as reconnu. Pourquoi n'avoir pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Sirius ? » demande-je, avec encore une fois un peu de reproche…_

_Maman et Papa auraient alors tout compris et Sirius serait de retour parmi nous depuis plusieurs mois sûrement…_

_« A cause du chagrin et de la peine que cela t'aurait fait. Quelque chose m'avait empêché de passer, envoyant le Loup pour me tuer. J'ai pensé qu'un autre vous attaquerait si vous alliez à la recherche de mon hôte. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Je devais tous vous protéger de cela… » répond la Magie de Sirius, son regard ancré dans le mien…_

_Elle est extraordinairement attachée à son désir de nous protéger, je le distingue nettement. Sa seule peur, c'est de faillir à cela. Et j'oublie aussitôt le petit grief que j'ai conçu envers elle, il y a un instant…_

_« Je comprends. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu peux, sur le passage de Voldemort au travers de Miho hier… » demande-je, tandis qu'elle frisonne longuement une nouvelle fois…_

_« Sa Magie est noire, mauvaise et plus froide que la glace. Elle est déchirée, abîmée. Il n'y a plus rien de bon en elle. Tout le bien qu'elle contenait autrefois en a été rejeté. Sa colère est si noire, si cruelle et si profondément ancrée, qu'elle ne pourra pas être épurée. Mère va devoir bannir mon frère à jamais et mon frère ne pourra pas renaître. Il errera à jamais dans les Limbes glaciales des Ténèbres, dévoreuses de vies Magiques__…__» répond la Magie de Sirius, d'un air profondément attristé…_

_Je lui poserai bien encore quelques questions à propos de cela, mais cela l'attriste si profondément que je décide de n'en rien faire pour l'instant…_

_«Je suis désolé pour ton frère. Et je te remercie, pour toutes ces réponses, Plumki… » déclare-je récoltant aussitôt un sourire…_

_« J'aime bien ce nom. Il est drôle et facétieux, comme l'était mon hôte, avant que tous ces malheurs qui l'ont attristé ne lui arrivent. Et après cela, même si ses pensées étaient parfois assombries, cela n'a pas noirci son cœur. Il a conservé dedans la joie de ses jeunes années et la tendresse qu'il avait pour ceux qu'il aimait. Et il est très vaillant. Il donnerait sa vie, pour sauver les autres, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation… » répond la Magie de Sirius, avec de la tendresse dans ses yeux…_

_« Oui, Sirius est quelqu'un de bien et de très courageux, comme tu l'es… » souris-je, avec la même tendresse que lui…_

_« Je suis tel qu'il m'a fait. C'est sa personnalité qui m'a ainsi façonné. Nous nous épanouissons à l'exemple de nos hôtes. Et nous nous renforçons grâce à leur force, à leur courage, à leurs efforts pour développer leurs talents… » sourit encore la Magie de Sirius, avant d'ajouter : « Je dois aller me reposer maintenant. J'ai trop longtemps puisé dans mes forces et dans les tiennes déjà, pour me matérialiser. Je reviendrai plus tard si tu veux encore me parler. Dis-le simplement à Miho et je viendrai te rejoindre… »_

_La Magie de Sirius m'enveloppe brièvement de ses bras, avec chaleur, puis son image s'efface progressivement avant de disparaitre tout à fait…_

_..._

« Wahow ! C'est incroyable ! La Magie a une vie propre ! » s'exclame aussitôt Charly, sous les hochements approbateurs de tout le monde…

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment et je fixe Papa de mon regard. Il a l'air songeur, puis soudainement, sentant probablement mon regard sur lui, il relève le sien vers moi…

« Ok… C'est bon, je ne casserai pas la figure de Sirius aussitôt qu'il passe la porte… » déclare-t-il, tandis que je me lève pour aller lui donner une accolade de remerciement…

« Il faudra tout de même que l'on parle de tout cela… » murmure-je à son oreille, qu'il a de nouveau camouflée sous un Sortilège…

Il hoche simplement la tête pour me répondre, avant que je retourne vers mon fauteuil.

Et je me dis que peut-être, lorsque Sirius sera revenu, ils pourront enfin régler leurs contentieux et devenir copains tous les deux…

Je l'espère en tout cas…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	7. Aventures En Celtycie

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

.

Gros Bisous à Mistycal !

.

OoOoOoO

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum : - Chka – Lion -

OoOoOoO

.

**Aventures En Celtycie 1 / 3**

_**Du Dimanche 02 Mars au Mardi 04 Mars 1997 (dans le Monde des Hommes)**_

**Acte 1 : Mise Au Point**

_**En Celtycie**_

**Ron**

C'est le troisième jour que les deux Soleils se lèvent pour moi en Celtycie. Nally affirme cependant que nous sommes dans une zone de temps normal pour ce Monde, c'est-à-dire que dans le temps chez nous, il ne s'est passé qu'une seule journée.

Je lui ai alors fait remarquer que le temps avait sacrément dû lui sembler long, lorsqu'elle est restée ici durant 17 ans de notre Monde. Ce à quoi elle m'a répondu que c'est relatif car une bonne partie de son séjour s'est déroulé dans une zone de temporalité où un jour ici en valait cinq ou six chez nous. Voire davantage...

Des Zones qu'elle va tâcher de nous éviter soigneusement de traverser durant notre périple, si c'est possible, quitte à faire un ou deux détours… Ce que j'approuve tout à fait…

Nally m'a aussi expliqué que durant tout le temps qu'elle a passé ici, elle avait fait la guerre à un Mage Noir issu de Celtycie, qui avait le désir d'anéantir notre Monde à nous. La dernière Bataille de cette guerre s'est d'ailleurs déroulée dans notre Monde. Dans une région désertique de l'Asie, plus précisément, raison pour laquelle nous n'en avons pas entendu parler chez nous. Et c'est au cours de cette Bataille, qu'elle a été blessée par Kogriah, qui avait refait surface à cette occasion, après avoir disparu sans laisser de trace durant quelques centaines d'années, après son évasion d'un cachot dans lequel il avait été enfermé, pour avoir mangé de la chair Humaine et de la chair Elfique…

Ensuite, après la fameuse Bataille qui a eu lieu plus exactement en Mongolie, elle a cherché Kogriah durant quelques temps encore. Un peu dans notre Monde mais surtout en Celtycie. Ce qui a prolongé son séjour loin de Poudlard.

Elle ne s'est cependant pas attardée dans le détail sur tout cet épisode de sa vie, promettant qu'elle le fera, quand nous serons de retour chez nous…

Chez nous…

J'ai hâte d'y être…

Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ici. Le temps est magnifique, la forêt est superbe et nous avons rencontré des tas de Créatures sympathiques, dont certaines nous accompagnent parfois durant quelques heures dans notre voyage. Des Centaures sont venus nous saluer. Et en ce moment, une Licorne vient souvent se frotter à Nally. Elle est plus timide avec moi, parce que je suis un mec, mais elle s'est tout de même laissé caresser et m'a offert des crins de sa queue. Nally les a tissés autour du bois de mon arc et sur les poignées de mes épées, affirmant que cela me porterait chance, lorsque je me servirai de mes armes contre des Créatures Maléfiques…

Bref, pour le moment, notre voyage se déroule très bien…

Mais Harry me manque. Ne pas sentir sa présence me manque terriblement également. J'ai l'impression d'avoir froid, d'être incomplet sans lui. Autant que sans ma Magie…

« Nous allons avoir de la visite….» murmure Nally, l'oreille aux aguets soudainement…

Elle pince les lèvres et son regard se durcit, avant de s'adoucir un peu.

« Reste agenouillé pour le moment. Ne te lève que lorsque je t'y inviterai. Je le ferai en posant ma main sur ton épaule. Et n'hésite pas alors à toiser notre visiteur de toute ta haute taille et de ton poids, car une petite mise au point va s'imposer. Fais lui comprendre à qui il a affaire. Sois vif et affuté, comme lors d'un Combat … » ajoute-t-elle, dans un souffle ténu

Puis elle demande aux petites Créatures qui nous accompagnent de se retirer un peu plus loin, dans les fourrées et buissons et de revenir plus tard, quand tout sera réglé avec notre visiteur. Enfin, elle se lève, accrochant un sourire sur son visage, avant de se tourner vers le sentier que nous devions reprendre dans quelques minutes. J'examine le terrain, dans cette même direction. Je ne vois rien tout d'abord, puis une silhouette, mince et grande, toute vêtue de couleur vert feuillage et de gris, se dessine peu à peu…

C'est un Elfe. Son visage est très beau constate-je lorsqu'il est bien plus proche. Je devine qu'il est coiffé comme Nally et que ses longs cheveux bruns sont retenus dans son dos, par deux petites nattes qui se rejoignent en une seule derrière sa tête. Ses yeux ont à peu près la même nuance marine que ceux de Nally aussi. Il est grand, très mince et souple.

Et il est armé, d'un arc et d'une épée…

« Bienvenu, Aldaron. Notre repas est presque terminé et nous n'avons plus ni viande, ni légumes, mais nous pouvons toujours t'offrir quelques fruits… » déclare Nally, d'un ton doux et amical…

« Mára aurë, Nyween. Elen síla lúmenn'… » répond l'Elfe, en effectuant un imperceptible salut de la tête, son regard fixé dans celui de Nally…

« Mon ami ne parle pas l'Elfique, Aldaron. Je te prie donc respectueusement de t'exprimer dans la Langue Commune… » déclare Nally, du même ton doux et amical que tantôt…

L'Elfe me toise aussitôt de sa haute taille et je reçois lourdement son regard hautain…

« C'est donc là, le Noble et Fougueux Chevalier qui t'accompagne. On en fait tant d'éloges parmi le petit Peuple, que je m'attendais à te voir en plus fière compagnie qu'un Humain, dénué de Magie qui plus est. Et maintenant je doute des extraordinaires exploits qu'on lui prête… » déclare-t-il, avec un dédain palpable qui me fait aussi sec bouillir le sang dans les veines…

Pour qui se prend-il cet avorton, pour se permettre de me toiser avec autant de mépris ? Je ne réagis cependant pas, me contentant de plisser à peine les yeux, en attendant l'invitation à me lever de Nally…

J'espère qu'elle ne tardera pas. Car j'ai très envie de montrer qui je suis à ce freluquet…

« Je ne t'autorise pas à insulter mon ami, Aldaron. Althibalys, est un très grand guerrier. Il mérite tous les honneurs qui lui sont rendus et même au-delà. Et je te demande de t'incliner devant lui, pour lui présenter tes excuses et rendre hommage à son courage… » déclare Nally, en durcissant nettement son ton…

« Et si je refuse, je suppose que tu vas réclamer le droit de croiser l'épée avec moi… » répond l'Elfe, dont les narines frémissent imperceptiblement, tandis que son regard s'assombrit de colère, se plombant davantage de mépris encore lorsqu'il m'effleure à nouveau…

« Non. C'est avec lui, que tu devras croiser l'épée, Aldaron. Et je te garantis que tu recevras la leçon de bienséance que tu mérites amplement… » répond sèchement Nally, en posant sa main sur mon épaule…

Je réponds aussitôt à son invitation, me levant avec lenteur, mon regard accroché à celui de l'Elfe. Je prends tout mon temps, pour qu'il puisse apprécier mon déploiement à sa juste mesure et se rendre compte qu'il ne fera pas le poids loin s'en faut, contre moi. Bientôt, il est obligé de lever la tête, pour soutenir mon regard. Je suis maintenant dressé de toute ma taille, mon visage penché vers le sien, l'écrasant à mon tour de mon mépris. Bien que ce ne soit pas possible, j'ai l'impression que le Grizzly gronde en moi et je le fais sentir à cet Elfe prétentieux. De tout mon poids. De toute ma détermination. S'il ne s'incline pas, je vais lui foutre la dérouillée de sa vie, lui dis-je avec mes yeux, ma mâchoire crispée et tous mes muscles tendus…

Et soudainement, l'Elfe baisse les paupières, recule d'un pas et s'incline…

« Mae govannen, Althibalys, fier et honorable guerrier, ami de Nyween Faelynae. Sois le bienvenu dans nos forêts et puisse ta vie être longue et heureuse. » dit-il, une main sur le cœur, avant de lever un regard nettement plus humble sur moi…

« C'est sa manière de te présenter ses excuses et son respect, Ron. » me sourit Nally, l'air de dire que tout va bien maintenant.

« Ok. Excuses acceptées. Sans rancune, mec… » réponds-je, tendant la main vers l'Elfe, avec un sourire amical…

L'Elfe regarde ma main avec étonnement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Nally, qui hoche la tête positivement. Alors sur une hésitation, il tend la sienne et je m'en saisis vivement, la serrant brièvement, avant de brusquement tirer sur son bras puis de le retourner comme une crêpe sur le sol et de l'immobiliser de mon avant-bras gauche sur sa gorge, mon genou posé assez lourdement sur ses parties intimes, mon couteau à main droite brandi sous ses yeux éminemment surpris et apeurés…

Et je souris de toutes mes dents, tandis que surgissant du buisson dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés, nos petits amis Pytimouss trépignent d'excitation en applaudissant avec enthousiasme et que les Fées viennent virevolter, rieuses, au-dessus de la tête de l'Elfe, durant un bref instant…

« Tes excuses sont bien acceptées Aldaron. Si je viens de faire ça, c'est pour que tu puisses affirmer avec conviction à tous tes potes, que ma réputation n'est pas usurpée et qu'ils n'ont absolument pas intérêt à m'insulter comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, s'ils tiennent à leur glaouis... » déclare-je, avant de me relever d'un bond, tout en le remettant sur pied également, en le soulevant à la force d'une seule main…

Puis je brandis cette fois un fruit sous son nez et j'ajoute, un brin moqueur :

« Un petit fruit pour te remettre de tes émotions, Aldaron ? »

Et Nally éclate de rire…

L'Elfe nous regarde tous les deux, tour à tour, ne sachant visiblement plus quoi penser et il prend le fruit que je lui offre, dans un automatisme…

« Prends donc place parmi nous, pour partager la fin de notre repas, Aldaron… » invite alors Nally, avec un sourire qui fait briller ses yeux…

L'Elfe ne répond pas, mais il s'assoit à la place indiquée par Nally. Nous nous installons également et à peine suis-je assis, que mes potes les Pytimouss viennent me grimper dessus, se disputant un peu la place avec quelques Fées, tandis que la Licorne vient fourrager dans ma chevelure de son museau, avant de s'éloigner de nouveau de quelques pas…

« Quel est donc l'objet de ta visite en Celtycie, pour que tu aies choisi un compagnon de voyage si peu ordinaire, ma chère sœur ? » demande soudainement l'Elfe, en pelant le fruit que je lui ai donné…

« Kogriah a été le premier objet. J'ai trouvé son Antre et mis fin à sa vie, tandis qu'Althibalys s'occupait de quelques-uns de ses Servylans … » répond Nally, avant de lui raconter notre bref séjour dans l'Antre de Kogriah…

Enfin, bref séjour… Façon de parler. Il a été tout de même bien trop long à mon goût…

Le regard d'Aldaron glisse sur moi, lorsque Nally évoque les trois douzaines et demie de Servylans avec lesquels je me suis coltiné. Cette fois il n'y a plus de dédain du tout dans ses yeux. Je ne saurais cependant décrypter ce que ce nouveau regard signifie…

« Ainsi, la Malédiction ne pèse plus sur toi. J'en suis heureux, ma sœur. Mais dis-moi quelle est ta quête maintenant, pour que tu aies choisi de t'attarder en Celtycie… » invite Aldaron tandis que je me demande pourquoi il n'arrête pas d'appeler Nally, _ma sœur_…

Une formule typiquement Elfique, peut-être…

« Nous allons à la recherche d'un ami, qui est entré à son corps défendant en Celtycie il y a plusieurs mois du temps de notre Monde. » répond Nally, lui donnant plus amples explications, avant de préciser : « Le Valeureux, c'est ainsi qu'on le nomme parmi les petites Créatures, peut-être en as-tu entendu parler récemment ? »

« Le Valeureux ? Tu as décidément toujours eu de curieux amis, ma chère sœur. Oui, j'ai entendu parler de lui… » répond Aldaron, avant d'enfourner un morceau de fruit et de le mâcher aussitôt avec lenteur…

Il a une gestuelle très fluide et des manières un peu précieuses. Et il n'a pas l'air décidé de s'étendre sur le sujet, à voir. Il semble plus intéressé par ma guirlande de Lutins et de Fées...

« Je te serais très obligée, si tu m'en disais davantage, mon cher frère… » réagit Nally, avec agacement, au bout de quelques secondes d'attente…

Aldaron hausse un sourcil interrogatif…

« Le Valeureux ! Dis m'en davantage à son propos ! Tout ce que tu sais ! » s'exclame Nally, d'un ton impératif…

« La patience n'est guère ton fort, décidément, ma chère Nyween. » fait remarquer l'Elfe, avec un peu de reproches dans la voix…

« En l'occurrence, non, effectivement. Car il se trouve vois-tu, que j'ai autre chose à faire que de rêvasser ou de lambiner à longueur de journée, en ce qui me concerne. Et à ce propos, il faudrait peut-être que toi et les autres, vous décidiez enfin à vous secouer sérieusement les Ciseburines, si vous ne voulez pas que votre longue et oiseuse vie prenne bientôt fin ! » répond Nally, avec un air défiant, autant qu'autoritaire…

Aldaron soupire.

« Calme donc tes ardeurs guerrières, Nyween. Elles pourraient singulièrement raccourcir le temps déjà bien court qui t'es désormais accordé… » déclare-t-il avec ennui…

« Eh, bien au moins, je mourrais en me battant aux côtés de mes amis ! Alors que vous, vous n'aurez rien fait d'autre que regarder la fin de la Celtycie venir ! Bon sang de bon sang, Aldaron ! Quand comprendrez-vous qu'il ne s'agit pas que des Sorciers et des Humains ! Balegarian vous anéantira aussitôt que leur résistance aura cédé ! Ces Hommes que vous méprisez tous avec prétention et suffisance, votre outrecuidance ridicule et mal placée, sont le dernier rempart qui se dresse sur son chemin ! » s'exclame Nally, avec colère…

« Tu es fatigante, Nyween et tu m'ennuies… » répond aussi sec Aldaron en faisant mine de se lever.

Mais Nally le retient d'une poigne de fer…

« Ne me crois pas si cela t'arrange de ne pas le faire. Mais Ron et moi-même nous avons vu l'armée de Servylans dans l'Antre de Kogriah. Ils sont des centaines et des centaines maintenant, Aldaron. Avec plusieurs Monstres hybrides tels que l'était Kogriah, à leur tête. Les Pytimouss m'ont dit qu'un Krôdhyon s'est aventuré dans la forêt déjà, s'attaquant à une Licorne. Puis cela a été un Foërlick, heureusement arrêté par un Centaure ! Combien de temps, avant que d'autres en fassent autant ? Tu sais tout comme moi ce que cela signifie, quand les Créatures Maléfiques commencent à s'attaquer aux Licornes ! Le temps de la guerre est venu, Aldaron. Et si vous ne vous battez pas, ce sera la fin de la Celtycie et des Hauts Elfes ! Vous avez une chance d'échapper à cela. Une seule chance. Alors ne la ratez pas ! Alliez-vous aux Hommes ou mourrez, tel est votre unique choix, dans cette guerre qui va déterminer votre destin et celui de la Celtycie ! » déclare Nally, d'un ton qui traduit tout son ressenti

A la fois sa colère contre l'immobilisme des Elfes et son désarroi face au destin qui attend la Celtycie s'ils ne bougent pas bientôt leurs fesses…

Aldaron soupire encore. Mais cette fois, il ne fait plus mine de se lever, au contraire, il se réinstalle tout à fait à côté de Nally…

« Ce n'est pas à moi, qu'il faut dire cela, Nyween. C'est à Anda Atar… » assure-t-il, son regard fixé dans le vague…

« Il ne m'écoute guère et tu le sais. Il ne me pardonne pas mes choix. Il ne comprend pas l'amour que je porte à Galdor Aranwë, mon renoncement à l'Elfitude, mon alliance avec le Monde des Sorciers et mon intérêt pour les Moldus. Et cela l'aveugle, le rend sourd au fait que c'est la Magie Mère elle-même qui est menacée dans cette guerre. C'est mon devoir de la protéger. C'est celui de toutes les Créatures des deux Mondes, auxquels elle a confié ses enfants, que de le faire, Aldaron ! » répond Nally, avec une indicible tristesse, s'approchant de l'Elfe, à genou, pour prendre son visage dans ses mains et plonger son regard dans le sien avant d'ajouter : « Je ressens tes tourments, ta crainte de voir les forêts que tu chéris tant, sombrer dans les flammes de la guerre et le néant, ton profond désir de les protéger. Tu peux le faire, Aldaron. Toi, il t'écoutera peut-être, au nom de notre mère bienaimée. Et si tu prends les armes, que tu t'allies aux Humains que tu ne méprises pas malgré ce que tu laisses voir, d'autres te suivront. Je t'en prie Aldaron, aide moi à vaincre Balegarian. Aide moi à sauver la Celtycie et la Magie Mère… »

Aldaron garde son regard rivé dans celui de Nally et je retiens mon souffle dans l'attente de sa réponse. Ses yeux sont insondables. Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il pense. J'ai cependant le sentiment qu'il se débat contre des désirs contradictoires…

Et soudainement, il hoche imperceptiblement la tête, une seule fois. Et Nally le serre dans ses bras.

Ce qui a l'air d'embarrasser Aldaron, qui ne sait visiblement pas quoi faire des siens…

« Maintenant, nous sommes vraiment jumeaux ! » s'exclame Nally, d'un ton joyeux…

J'en recrache brusquement la gorgée d'eau que je m'apprêtais à avaler

OoOoOoO

_**Chez Nally**_

**Harry**

J'ouvre un œil, la tête lourde d'avoir dormi d'un sommeil de plomb.

Il est 15h15…

J'ai fait une belle sieste de cinq heures

Je ne m'attarde pas dans le lit. Je ne supporte pas cette place froide à côté de moi…

Ron, mon amour, quand vas-tu revenir ?

Une douche, longue et très chaude.

Je n'ai pas pris soin de moi depuis mon Combat contre Voldemort et aujourd'hui mon corps s'en ressent très fortement.

Mon poignet est douloureux. La douleur s'élance dans mes os, comme les vrilles furieuses que Voldemort imprime à ses Maléfices et je le masse longuement avec un Onguent, avant de descendre déjeuner, songeant à Remus, dont j'espère, que la nuit prochaine ne sera pas trop difficile…

Car ce sera la pleine Lune…

Hermione est installée dans un fauteuil, lisant un livre, lorsque je descends dans le salon. Aux reliefs sur la table, elle n'est pas la seule à avoir pris son déjeuner déjà…

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Elle est fraîche, semble bien reposée. Toutes les traces de son chagrin, sont effacées maintenant. Mais il y a une gravité dans son regard, que je n'apprécie pas. Je l'embrasse, avant de retourner vers la table et de me servir une belle assiette…

J'ai faim. Et les bonnes odeurs me mettent plus encore en appétit…

« J'ai réfléchi, Harry. Il va falloir que je remplace Nally durant quelques jours certainement. Alors je me disais que Messire Salazar pourrait me remplacer pour les traductions. Draco et Blaise sont également d'accord pour poursuivre ce travail. Ce qui nous laisserait du temps, pour… » déclare-t-elle, avant que je ne l'interrompe…

« Pour rien du tout, Hermione. Nous devons nous reposer et laisser un peu de travail aux autres. Maman et Ron risquent d'être absents pas mal de temps. Ce qui signifie que nous n'aurons pas le Temps Ralenti pour nous aider à récupérer. Or, nous devons aussi réfléchir à l'idée de Messire Salazar. Ce que nous ne pouvons faire que l'esprit frais. » réponds-je, avec douceur…

Hermione, qui est venu s'assoir en face de moi, sourit.

« C'est ce que j'allais dire… » répond-elle, avant de piquer un morceau d'ananas dans la petite coupe de salade de fruits frais, que je me suis déjà servie dans la perspective du dessert…

« Heureux que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde. J'aurais détesté être en désaccord avec toi à ce propos… » souris-je, avant de donner une petite tape sur sa main, qui s'avance de nouveau vers ma coupe de fruits…

Elle rit, puis son regard se fait plus sérieux…

« Il y a des tas d'autres choses auxquelles il faut que nous pensions aussi. Comme par exemple, il va falloir préparer Miho, au départ de Plumki et le retour de Sirius, aux yeux du monde. Comment allons-nous expliquer cela, sans trahir le secret de la Celtycie ? » déclare Hermione, en prenant la coupe de fruits que je viens de lui servir, avant qu'elle ne dévore complètement la mienne…

« Laissons cela de côté pour l'instant. Il sera bien temps d'en parler ce soir ou demain. Parlons plutôt de toi. Comment te sens-tu ? » demande-je, en la fixant dans les yeux…

« Je vais bien. Toutes ces émotions m'ont secouée, mais je vais bien maintenant… Et j'ai hâte d'en savoir davantage sur la Celtycie. De tout apprendre des aventures de Sirius et de Ron là-bas… » répond-elle, avec un sourire, qui me semble quelque peu factice…

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant que le gros des émotions et de l'excitation des découvertes et révélations de la nuit et de la matinée sont retombées, ma petite sœur de cœur est en train de se juger sévèrement et de culpabiliser. Une petite mise au point s'impose, là. Très sérieusement…

« Parle-moi de Parkinson… » demande-je abruptement…

Son sourire factice s'éteint aussi sec…

« Je préfère ne pas en parler, Harry… » répond-elle vivement, les yeux baissés sur sa coupe de fruits, la repoussant d'une main tremblante, qu'elle s'empresse ensuite de cacher sous la nappe…

Je me lève, pour faire le tour de la table et aller m'assoir auprès d'elle, passant mon bras droit sur ses épaules et prenant l'une de ses mains dans ma main gauche…

« Il faut le faire et tu le sais, Hermione. Tu ne dois pas rester avec cela sur le cœur… » insiste-je doucement, posant ma tête contre la sienne…

Elle hoche négativement la tête et je sens ses émotions se bousculer, l'étouffer…

« Je ne l'ai pas tuée pour me défendre. Je l'ai tuée par haine pure, Harry… Par haine pure… » souffle-t-elle brusquement, toute crispée et s'appuyant lourdement contre moi…

« Tu l'as tuée. Simplement, rapidement. Moi, je me serais acharné sur elle. Je te prie de croire qu'elle aurait souffert longuement. Alors tu vas cesser immédiatement de culpabiliser parce que tu as ressenti une bouffée de haine bien naturelle à son égard, Hermione. Quoique tu puisses en penser, c'est ton amour pour Ron et Nally que tu as retourné contre elle, dans la douleur de la perte que tu croyais légitimement venir de subir… Et tu étais en état de légitime défense également. Cette sale petite garce complètement folle, s'apprêtait à te tuer, ne l'oublie pas… » intervient Papa, depuis le pas de la porte donnant sur l'extérieur...

Il s'approche vivement et prend Hermione contre lui.

Elle le serre en retour, très fort.

« J'ai vu comment tu l'as tuée, Hermione. Si tu n'avais été que haine, tu n'aurais pas eu cette douleur dans ton regard. Tu ne t'es pas réjouie de sa mort. Alors ne va surtout pas t'imaginer maintenant, que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle. Il y a un gouffre infranchissable entre ce que tu es et ce qu'elle était. Tu es une jeune fille lumineuse Hermione. Idril Aistacariel Eldalótë. Claire Aurore, Dame de la Nature, Gardienne de la Lumière. C'est ainsi que je te nommerais en langue Elfique, si tu étais ma fille… » déclare Papa, après avoir pris le visage d'Hermione en coupe entre ses deux mains…

Son regard sur Hermione est profondément affectueux. Et Hermione éclate en sanglot. Mais un sanglot qui traduit du soulagement et de l'acceptation, de la reconnaissance de sa valeur que Papa vient d'exprimer…

Je ne doute pas cependant qu'il faudra encore en parler de temps à autre avec elle, avant que les remords ne s'effacent tout à fait de son cœur et de son esprit. Je la connais assez pour le savoir. Mais pour l'heure, nul besoin d'insister. Je le sais aussi. Il faut qu'elle intègre tout à fait ce que Papa vient de lui dire auparavant. Qu'elle y pense tranquillement…

« Idril Aistacariel Eldalótë… C'est très joli… Et moi, comment m'appellerais-tu, en Elfique ? » demande-je, en haussant un sourcil…

« Toi, tu es Elrond, tout simplement, ce qui signifie Voûte Etoilée, parce que tu es le fruit de deux Etoiles. Juste Elrond, comme tu veux que l'on t'appelle juste Harry. Et que l'on a de toute façon pas encore inventé de mot Elfique, qui puisse exprimer qui tu es, ce que tu représentes à mes yeux ou pour le Monde. Ton cœur, ta vaillance, ton courage, ta bonté… La fierté et l'amour que je ressens pour toi, sont intraduisibles, inexpressibles… » déclare Papa, avec un regard plus profond encore que celui qu'il a eu pour Hermione…

« Elrond. Juste Elrond… C'est très bien et ça me plait. » réponds-je, en entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens, sur l'épaule d'Hermione, avant de demander : « Et toi ? As-tu un nom Elfique ? »

« Oui. En Celtycie, on m'appelle Galdor Aranwë, ce qui signifie Etoile d'Espoir, le Vaillant. C'est mon père, qui a choisi ce nom pour moi. Galdor à ma naissance, le complétant avec Aranwë à mon adolescence comme c'est la coutume. Quant à Nally, elle est Nyween Faelynae… Rosée parfumée, Grande Dame de Lumière… » répond Papa sur un sourire, un peu nostalgique cette fois…

Maman lui manque, bien sûr. Autant que Ron me manque… Davantage même, puisqu'il n'a pas le réconfort de sa Magie en lui, comme je porte celle de Ron en moi…

« Grande Dame de Lumière… Voilà pourquoi les Elfes de maison l'appellent la Grande Dame… Et le fait que vous êtes à demi Elfe explique également que votre odeur diffère de la nôtre… » murmure Hermione, tandis que Papa acquiesce tout simplement d'un hochement de tête…

Hermione sourit. D'un sourire encore un peu tendu, mais sincère cette fois…

« Un nouveau mystère résolu ! Voilà qui va faire de la place dans ton esprit pour tout ce que nous avons encore à penser et réfléchir ! » m'exclame-je joyeusement, enserrant Hermione dans mes bras

J'appuie ma poitrine sur son dos, ma joue sur la sienne, respirant son doux parfum…

J'aime ma sœur de cœur avec tendresse. Et je suis heureux qu'elle se sente un peu mieux…

« Oui… Et prenons un peu de vacances, aujourd'hui. J'ai envie… de simplement être avec les personnes que j'aime. De visiter ce Château, de bavarder de tout et de rien, de me promener dans la neige… » sourit Hermione, contre ma joue…

« C'est une excellente idée… » approuve-je, avant de lui embrasser la joue, ajoutant tout aussitôt : « Tu veux bien m'attendre pour faire le tour du propriétaire ? Je finis mon déjeuner en discutant d'un petit truc avec Papa, avant de te rejoindre…»

Hermione acquiesce et elle se lève. Elle nous embrasse, Papa et moi-même, avant de sortir, déclarant m'attendre dehors, dans le hall ouvert sur le ciel, où elle va faire une petite promenade…

Je réchauffe mon assiette qui a eu le temps de refroidir depuis tout à l'heure, puis je me tourne vers Papa :

« Allons dans un autre salon où il n'y aura pas de passage, tu veux bien ? » l'invite-je, le précédant vers la porte donnant sur une galerie intérieure…

J'ouvre la troisième porte au hasard et nous entrons tous les deux dans un petit salon, tout aussi élégamment décoré que celui que nous venons de quitter, mais plus intime et propice à une conversation privée…

Je m'installe sur un fauteuil, mon assiette posée sur une console et je lève les yeux vers Papa, pour lancer la seconde mise au point de cet après-midi…

« Tu sais de quoi je souhaite parler, n'est-ce pas… » déclare-je, avant d'enfourner une bouchée de rôti de bœuf dans ma bouche…

« Sirius… » soupire Papa, qui passe une main dans ses cheveux, avant de poursuivre : « Que veux-tu que je te dise. Entre nous, cela a toujours été très difficile, plus qu'avec ton père et Remus. »

« Cela va plus loin que cela. Il y a quelque chose que tu n'es pas prêt de lui pardonner. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'a-t-il fait de si terrible, à part avoir été un casse-cou, idiot et irresponsable, qui t'accusait de tous les maux de la terre, t'humiliait et t'insultait à longueur de temps ? » demande-je, en levant un sourcil…

Papa soupire encore une fois… Il réfléchit. Il décide s'il doit ou non me parler de ce contentieux là…

« Très bien, puisque tu veux tellement savoir, je vais te le dire… » déclare-t-il tout de go après une ou deux minutes, en se levant pour aller se poster à la fenêtre, avant de poursuivre : « Je ne lui pardonne pas d'avoir craché à la figure de Nally, lorsqu'il a plus ou moins compris les sentiments qui nous liaient tous les deux. Je ne lui pardonne pas non plus d'en avoir fait autant à Regulus, parce que nous étions amis. Je ne lui pardonne pas non plus, d'avoir gravement insulté Lily, lorsqu'elle a pris la défense de Nally et de Regulus… »

« Comment ça, plus ou moins compris vos sentiments à Maman et toi ? » demande-je, surpris, dès qu'il se tait…

Je croyais que seul mon Père et ma Mère savaient pour Papa et Maman…

Papa soupire encore une fois…

« Sirius avait le béguin pour Nally et il la poursuivait d'autant plus de ses assiduités, qu'elle était bien la seule fille de Poudlard à ne pas lui tomber dans les bras… A part Lily, bien sûr. Mais elle, il savait que James en était amoureux, alors jamais il n'aurait flirté avec elle… Un jour, il nous a surpris, Nally et moi-même, enfin, pas tout à fait mais presque. Il a seulement vu que nous étions très proches. Alors bien entendu, il s'est moqué de moi, il m'a raillé, méprisé plus bas que terre. J'ai répondu, comme d'habitude. Mais il est allé de plus en plus loin dans ses insultes et accusations et Nally a perdu patience. Elle a fini par le gifler pour le faire taire. Il nous a regardés tous les deux. Et je pense qu'il a compris à ce moment-là, l'amour qui nous liait. Il est devenu très pâle et il a jeté : _alors c'est ça, hein ! Tu couches avec l'ennemi !,_ avec un mépris que je ne lui avais jamais vu envers elle. Il a ensuite tourné les talons, partant en courant. Nally m'a dit de rester là et elle l'a suivi. Lorsqu'elle l'a rattrapé, il l'a encore insultée et il lui a craché à la figure. Regulus, qui était tout près, lui a attrapé le bras et lui a demandé de s'excuser. En réponse, Sirius a empoigné le col de Regulus et lui a craché à la figure également, avant de lui dire qu'il n'était plus son frère. Plus tard, Lily, a été aussi été gravement insultée, lorsqu'elle est intervenue pour le sermonner… Tout cette histoire a profondément affecté Nally et Regulus. Vraiment profondément. Et Lily l'était tout autant… Jamais il ne s'est excusé pour cela. Et jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner ça. Ils ont eu trop mal. Beaucoup trop… » explique Papa, le regard perdu par la fenêtre…

« Je crois que ce n'est pas à toi de lui pardonner. Mais à Maman, à ma mère et Regulus. Et à mon avis, ils l'ont déjà fait depuis longtemps. Mais passons. De toute façon, quoi que je dise, cela ne changera rien à l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il présentait des excuses en bonne et due forme, tu ne pardonnerais pas à Sirius, parce que tu n'as pas envie de le faire, tout simplement… Et lui n'a certainement pas envie que tu lui pardonnes non plus. Alors… » soupire-je, délaissant mon assiette, presque encore pleine, sur un haussement d'épaule…

« Que veux-tu dire ? » se retourne aussitôt Papa, sourcils froncés…

Je savais bien, qu'il était inutile de me lancer dans un plaidoyer quelconque, mais que ça, ça le ferait réagir…

« Que vous êtes tous les deux des bourriques accrochées à un passé plus que révolu, parce que vous adorez de toute façon vous détester et vous conduire l'un envers l'autre, comme au temps de votre adolescence… » réponds-je, en prenant un bouquin qui traîne sur une table basse et l'ouvrant comme si j'étais décidé à prendre connaissance de son contenu…

Mais en réalité, ce bouquin ne m'intéresse absolument pas et je guette les réactions de Papa du coin de l'œil. Il fronce toujours les sourcils…

« Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir avec ce petit discours… » déclare-t-il au bout de de deux ou trois minutes…

« Sirius a été l'un de tes seuls objets d'amusement pendant toute ta scolarité à Poudlard. Et tu as été l'un de ses meilleurs aussi. Par la suite, toi, tu as été aussitôt Espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix et tu n'as guère eu l'occasion de t'amuser, bien au contraire. Surtout après le départ de Maman. De son côté, Sirius s'est retrouvé très vite à Azkaban. Pendant douze ans… Alors après son évasion, vous avez été l'exutoire l'un de l'autre. Et le seul objet d'amusement et de distraction l'un pour l'autre en prime. Et votre passé commun est la bonne excuse pour justifier tout ça… » réponds-je, relevant à peine les yeux de mon livre…

Cette fois, Papa hausse un sourcil plus que dubitatif…

« Voilà ce que j'appelle de la psychologie à la petite semaine… » déclare-t-il, un peu moqueur…

Je fronce les sourcils, faisant mine de réfléchir durant quelques secondes, puis je hausse les épaules…

« Tu as probablement raison. Je ne suis pas calé dans ce domaine. Et Sirius est effectivement un idiot irresponsable, incapable de se remettre en question, ou d'éprouver le moindre remord… » admets-je, effectuant une brève pause, avant d'ajouter : « Et ce n'est pas sa Magie qui pourrait nous convaincre du contraire, n'est-ce pas… »

Puis je me lève, refermant le livre dont je n'ai pas lu une seule ligne et j'ajoute encore, en mettant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Papa, qui fronce de nouveau les sourcils…

« Allez, je vais rejoindre Hermione. A plus… »

Et je sors, sur un sourire, laissant Papa réfléchir à tout cela…

Et conjurant un sandwich, parce qu'avec tout ça, je n'ai finalement pas déjeuné et que j'ai très faim !

OoOoOoO

_**En Celtycie**_

**Ron**

Bon… Une petite mise au point s'impose là…

Aldaron n'arrête pas d'appeler Nally _Ma sœur_. Nally lui a donné du _Mon frère_…

Nally a aussi dit : _Au nom de notre Bienaimée Mère_…

Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle vient bien de s'exclamer : _Maintenant, nous sommes vraiment jumeaux !_

Pas de doute maintenant, ils sont bien frère et sœur…

« Jumeaux ? » interroge-je, regardant Nally et Aldaron tour à tour…

Corneguidouille ! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent vraiment beaucoup, quand on y regarde un peu mieux !

Les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, la même forme de visage. Et leur ressemblance serait plus franchement nette encore, si Nally n'avait pas cette cicatrice sur la joue. Ce qui ne la dépare pas du tout entre nous. Elle est très belle. Et cela donne à son visage, bien plus de caractère qu'à celui de son frère. Et même s'il est beau mec, je le trouve plutôt fadasse à côté d'elle…

« Oui. Nous n'avons pas tout à fait le même caractère et n'avons pas été élevés ensemble durant toute notre enfance, mais nous sommes bien gwenyn, c'est-à-dire jumeaux... » acquiesce Nally, avec un grand sourire…

« Ok… Ben c'est une histoire que tu nous raconteras sans doute plus tard, je suppose… » déclare-je, bien que dévoré de curiosité…

Décidément, j'en apprends plusieurs fois par jour sur Nally. Et je me demande quelles autres surprises m'attendent à son propos encore…

« Tu as raison, Ron. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de tout cela. Nous avons fort à faire, maintenant… » répond Nally, avant de se tourner vers son frère pour ajouter : « C'est à toi de décider de la manière dont tu veux procéder… »

Le regard d'Aldaron se perd un instant quelque part dans la forêt. Il semble plutôt dans ses petits souliers, à mon avis. Pas franchement à l'aise en tout cas…

Pas tout à fait le même caractère a dit Nally ? Moi je dirais carrément qu'ils n'ont pas la même personnalité du tout. Aldaron est loin d'avoir l'énergie, le charisme, la détermination et la force de caractère de Nally, c'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

Il semble plutôt timoré et délicat…

« Anda Atar m'interdira de sortir de la Cité s'il apprend que je souhaite t'apporter mon soutien… » déclare-t-il l'air embarrassé, au bout de quelques minutes, qui me paraissent interminables.

« Alors fais comme moi et mets le au pied du mur. Affranchis-toi Aldaron. Affirme ton indépendance et engage-toi. Il est temps que tu effectues et assumes tes choix, tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'es plus un enfant que diable ! Tu n'as pas à lui obéir aveuglément, ni à te soumettre à toutes ses volontés ! » réagit Nally, avec fermeté…

Son frère, qui avait toujours le regard perdu dans la forêt, fait glisser ses yeux dans sa direction.

« Je serai banni de la Cité et de Celtycie… » souffle-t-il, avec un regard qui exprime son effarement…

« Oh ! Après tout, c'est à toi de décider si l'on veut t'appeler dorénavant Caun Aldaron Tuilalcaron ou Caun Aldaron Rána ! » s'exclame Nally, en se levant d'un bond, de la colère dans les yeux

Son frangin bondit aussitôt, l'air tout aussi furieux qu'elle…

« Ne m'insulte pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas un lâche ! » s'exclame-t-il, ses yeux presque exorbités de colère, en attrapant le bras de Nally, qu'il serre très fort entre ses doigts …

« Alors prouve-le ! Prends exemple sur Althibalys qui n'a que dix-sept ans en âge des Hommes et se bat pourtant depuis des années déjà, contre les Ténèbres qui menacent son Monde ! » répond Nally en pointant son index dans ma direction…

C'est un affrontement de regard maintenant entre Nally et son frère jumeau. Et je sens leur puissance se déployer autour d'eux, avec défiance. Je reste stoïque cependant, caressant les Pytimouss affolés qui s'accrochent à moi…

« Très bien. Je viens avec toi, Nyween. Mais ce sera à toi de lui parler et j'appuierai chacune de tes paroles. » capitule cependant Aldaron, assez rapidement, en relâchant le bras de Nally

« Très bien. Mais es-tu certain de parvenir à appuyer chacune de mes paroles, quand tu sais que je ne mâcherai pas mes mots, Aldaron ? » demande Nally, avec douceur, une lueur ironique traversant maintenant ses yeux océan…

Nouvel affrontement de regard. Nettement moins dur cependant. Aldaron réfléchit plutôt à sa réponse avec prudence…

« Procédons autrement. Je lui parlerai et tu feras silence. Eloigne-toi-même d'ici. Et si je n'obtiens pas son accord, je m'affranchirai et je prendrai la place qui me revient à Finrod Aranarth… » finit-il par décider, plutôt fermement cette fois, avant de s'éloigner vivement vers le sentier…

Je vais pour le rappeler, car il devait nous rapporter ce qu'il sait de Sirius, cependant Nally m'interrompt d'un geste. J'arque un sourcil dans sa direction, mais elle garde les yeux sur son frangin, attendant qu'il disparaisse à notre vue, avant de se tourner vers moi…

« Il va revenir. Il a besoin de moi, pour le mettre en rapport avec les Sorciers et Humains Rebelles, pour leur proposer une Alliance. Poursuivons notre route, il va certainement nous rattraper avant la fin du jour… » murmure-t-elle, avant de se préparer à partir…

« Tu l'as manipulé comme une Serpentard… » commente-je, avec un petit sourire en coin…

« Il le fallait bien. Notre Grand père, c'est ce que signifie Anda Atar, fait peser sur lui son autorité, reculant toujours le moment de mettre fin à la régence qu'il exerce sur Finrod Aranarth et sur sa vie. Il est plus que temps, qu'Aldaron prenne enfin son envol et affirme sa personnalité. Il a toutes les qualités nécessaires pour remplir ses devoirs avec efficacité. Et il est bien plus fort et courageux qu'il n'en donne l'air. Il faut juste qu'il s'affranchisse de la tutelle d'Anda Atar et tout le monde le verra enfin tel qu'il est vraiment au fond de lui… » répond Nally, sur un soupir…

Et un attendrissement certain dans son regard. Elle aime beaucoup son frère, c'est évident…

« Que signifie Finrod Aranarth ? » demande-je, en remettant mon couteau nettoyé dans son fourreau…

« Cela signifie littéralement Sylvain Royaume. Aldaron en a hérité le titre de Caun, c'est-à-dire Prince, lorsque j'ai renoncé à mon Elfitude et à la succession de Finrod Aranarth qui devait me revenir. Et il y a longtemps qu'il devrait assumer les responsabilités de la charge que je lui ai cédée. » répond Nally, en s'équipant de ses armes…

« Tu veux dire, que tu es une Princesse ? » demande-je encore, me disant que j'avais bien raison tout à l'heure, de penser que je n'avais pas fini d'avoir des surprises…

« Je l'étais. Je suis l'aînée. Le titre m'est revenu et non à ma mère comme cela aurait dû, car elle avait abandonné son Elfitude, pour épouser mon père, un simple Sorcier. Ils ont quitté la Celtycie, pour vivre leur amour, dans la zone du point d'ancrage de Brocéliande, alors qu'Aldaron et moi-même venions de naitre. Lorsque mes parents ont été tués, j'ai fait le choix de rester là-bas, en France et de faire mes études à Poudlard, où je savais qu'était scolarisé Sev, fils d'un ami de ma Grand-mère et de ma mère, qui avait également renoncé à son Elfitude, quelques mois avant Maman et venait souvent nous rendre visite. Mon frère, quant à lui, a cédé à la pression d'Anda Atar et il a été élevé dans la Cité d'Eithils, ou Cité des Sources, si tu préfères. Lorsque j'ai épousé Sev, Anda Atar a été furieux, car il avait déjà convenu d'un mariage entre moi-même et le Seigneur Elros, le Prince des Plaines de l'Ouest. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas comprendre mon amour pour un semi-Elfe, qui a été élevé exclusivement comme un Sorcier et qui plus est, comme un guerrier espion. Il a donc exigé que je renonce à mon mariage. Je n'ai pas cédé à ses pressions et il a menacé de me faire bannir de Celtycie, pour acte de désobéissance à mon Aran, c'est-à-dire à mon Roi. Alors je lui ai jeté que s'il espérait ainsi récupérer en plus du sien, le titre que m'avait délégué ma Grand-mère quelques années auparavant, il se trompait lourdement, car je préférais renoncer tout de suite à l'Elfitude, ce qui me permettait de céder le titre à qui je le souhaitais. Il n'a pas cru que je lui tiendrais tête à ce point et a convoqué le Conseil de Celtycie. Et moi, j'ai transmis mon titre à mon frère, Aldaron, avant que décision soit prise par ce Conseil. Ceci dit, j'avais déjà décidé que je renoncerai à mon Elfitude avant cela, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir et c'est une autre histoire, ça… » m'explique Nally, alors que nous avons déjà repris notre chemin…

« Tu n'as donc pas été bannie ? » demande-je, fasciné par toute cette histoire et surpris que Nally me la confie, alors qu'elle avait décidé d'attendre que nous soyons revenus, pour raconter toute sa vie en bloc, à tout le monde…

Enfin tout le monde… Je veux dire Harry, Hermione et tous les Membres Décideurs de l'Ordre et nos plus proches amis…

« Si et Severus également. Mais ils n'ont pas pu m'ôter mon titre et le confier à Anda Atar et c'est ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Je voulais que ce soit Aldaron qui en assume la charge, pas lui. Concernant le reste de mes possessions et de mes charges, ils ne pouvaient rien m'enlever. Et finalement, même s'ils ont encore tenu Sev en bannissement, jusqu'à récemment, ils sont vite revenus me chercher, quand ils ont eu besoin de moi, pour mener la guerre contre ce Mage Noir dont je t'ai un peu parlé déjà… » répond Nally, sur un soupir…

« Pourquoi, toi ? » questionne-je, surpris…

« Parce que par ma mère, j'ai hérité des terres de Brocéliande et que ma Grand-mère m'avait offert le Château d'Ecosse qui se trouve également sur un point d'ancrage, ainsi que d'autres terres ici, en Celtycie, où se trouve également un Temple Elfique. Cela fait de moi la Gardienne du Temple, charge qu'on ne peut m'enlever même si je ne suis plus une Elfe, pour laquelle j'ai été formée dès mon enfance. Et par tradition, cela fait de moi une Guerrière et la Chef des Armées de Celtycie, ce qui n'est pas remis en cause par mon renoncement à mon Elfitude non plus. J'ai fait promesse de remplir cette charge, en mémoire de ma mère et de mon père… » répond Nally, le regard un peu dans le vague…

« Et le Mage Noire, c'était qui ? » demande-je encore, vivement curieux.

« Argawaen. C'était un Elfe, l'un des plus anciens et, bien que son premier objectif était d'anéantir le Monde des Sorciers, Anda Atar, a décidé que la guerre contre lui était bel et bien son affaire. En fait, il a enfin ouvert les yeux, après une petite conversation houleuse que nous avons eue tous les deux et a reconnu que ce Mage Noir avait commandité le meurtre de mes parents. De mon père, il s'en fichait. Mais ma mère était restée sa fille bienaimée, malgré sa mésalliance. Le Conseil des Elfes, bien que très mécontent à mon égard, a fini par céder également. Argawaen, a été vaincu, lors de cette terrible Bataille dans le désert de Mongolie, que j'ai déjà évoquée. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il avait décidé de commencer à anéantir notre Monde là-bas. Mais bref, ce n'est pas le propos. Sache cependant, que Balegarian est sa fille… » explique Nally, en enjambant une petite source, soupirant avant d'ajouter : « Je l'avais dit au Conseil, à l'époque, qu'il fallait aussi s'occuper d'elle, mais naturellement, ma parole ne valait pas de l'or pour eux. Pas plus aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Je suis trop indépendante à leurs yeux. Et Anda Atar n'aide pas du tout à ce que cela s'arrange. Je lui tiens trop tête, je ne lui obéis jamais et j'ose lui dire ses quatre vérités, ce qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout … Mais je serai plus précise à propos de tout cela une autre fois, si tu le veux bien. »

« Pas de problème. Nous avons des tas d'autres sujets de conversation à disposition de toute façon… » souris-je, en écartant une branche de notre passage, heureux déjà d'avoir obtenu autant de réponses de sa part…

Et notre conversation glisse sur la flore et la faune, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Ensuite, Nally me fait une leçon sur les régions que nous allons sans doute traverser, me décrivant les Créatures que nous croiserons peut-être. J'avoue qu'il y en a certaines, que je n'ai pas du tout envie de rencontrer sur mon chemin, comme ces Foërlicks dont elle a parlé à son frère dans la matinée, par exemple. Ce sont des Créatures Maléfiques, apparentées aux Grapcornes, mais en plus dangereux encore, car elles sont également dotés d'une assez longue queue épineuse, dont elles fouettent l'air, cherchant à l'enrouler autour d'un membre ou du cou de l'animal, de la Créature ou de l'être Humain ou Elfique, qu'elles attaquent, pour l'immobiliser et mieux l'encorner…

Une très gentille bestiole quoi…

« Arrêtons-nous ici pour la nuit… » décide Nally, alors qu'il y a au moins deux heures et demi de Soleil devant nous encore, selon mon estimation…

Et nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé, car contrairement à d'habitude, nous n'avons pas couru du tout…

« Pourquoi si tôt ? » demande-je, surpris…

« D'une part parce que nous sommes presque à l'orée de la forêt, d'autre part pour laisser une chance à Aldaron de nous rattraper avant la nuit… » répond Nally, en commençant déjà à ramasser du bois pour le feu…

Je l'aide à installer le campement. Puis je décide de partir en chasse, tandis que Nally se charge des fruits et légumes. Il ne me faut pas trop longtemps, pour repérer ma proie. Un petit cochon sauvage, qui fera notre affaire pour au moins deux ou trois jours …

Quand je reviens au campement, Nally n'est pas encore revenue. Mais son frère est déjà là. Et il est accompagné d'un autre Elfe, aussi grand et élancé que lui. Mais blond aux yeux vert clair…

Il s'appelle Olórin et Aldaron a dû lui faire la leçon, parce qu'il me salue avec beaucoup de respect et de précautions. Ceci dit, une fois les présentations faites, j'avoue que je me trouve bien ennuyé, car je ne sais pas du tout comment faire pour entretenir une conversation avec des Elfes…

Je suis bien tenté de me débiner en prétextant qu'il faudrait peut-être un peu plus de viande pour le diner et le petit déj demain, maintenant que nous sommes quatre, plus les Pytimouss et les Fées, quand heureusement pour moi, Nally revient avec ses fruits et légumes…

« Oh ! Tu as fait plus vite encore que je le pensais, Aldaron. Je ne t'attendais pas avant une heure ou deux. Le Conseil n'a donc même pas pris le temps de t'écouter… » déclare d'emblée Nally, avant de saluer Olórin, dans la langue des Elfes…

« Tu savais donc que le Conseil était déjà convoqué ? » demande Aldaron, levant imperceptiblement le sourcil droit…

« Si tu m'avais simplement rendu une visite de courtoisie, Aldaron, tu n'aurais pas arboré aussi ostensiblement ton médaillon de Caun de Finrod Aranarth, ni été aussi cérémonieux que tu l'étais à ton arrivée. J'ai donc logiquement déduis que tu avais été mandaté pour te renseigner sur le motif de ma venue et sur Althibalys… » répond Nally, son regard profond fixant son frangin…

Aldaron tique un peu.

« Tu m'as donc manipulé… » assène-t-il, l'air mécontent, tandis que j'embroche le petit cochon sauvage et que je le place au-dessus du feu que je viens d'allumer…

« Si cela ne te plait pas, affirme ta personnalité, comme je t'ai toujours engagé à le faire. » répond Nally, assez durement…

Olórin regarde ailleurs. Il a l'air absent, même. Comme s'il se déconnectait, pour n'avoir pas à entendre la dispute entre Nally et son jumeau…

Affrontement de regard encore une fois entre Nally et son frangin. Que Nally gagne de nouveau haut la main, sur un soupir d'Aldaron…

« Je suis heureuse, que tu aies décidé de te joindre à moi, Aldaron. Et rassure-toi, je ne suis pas comme Anda Atar, je te fais la promesse solennelle, que tu auras la parole et le droit de décider du chemin que tu souhaites prendre. Le choix t'appartiendras de mener ou non les tiens à la Bataille, lorsque tu auras pu te faire une opinion personnelle de la situation… » déclare alors Nally, d'un ton nettement plus doux

Aldaron réfléchit durant quelques secondes. Puis il hoche imperceptiblement la tête…

« Tu voulais des renseignements sur le Valeureux. Prenons place, que je vous conte ce que je sais… » déclare-t-il, en s'assoyant sur le sol.

Son ami réagit aussitôt, s'assoyant auprès de lui, tandis que Nally et moi-même leur faisons face, les Pytimouss et les Fées confortablement installés sur nous…

« Le Valeureux a traversé la forêt d'Eithils, passant très près de la Cité sans la voir. Il s'est ensuite dirigé vers le Delta Noir et l'a franchi. Il a affronté un groupe de Soudaryons et a été fait prisonnier, durant plusieurs jours, avant de parvenir à leur échapper, je ne sais comment. » raconte Aldaron, avant que Nally grimace et l'interrompt en levant la main…

« Pour faire court, disons simplement que les Soudaryons, sont des pirates extrêmement dangereux, qui attaquent les caravanes commerciales. Ils sont à la botte de Balegarian maintenant et sont de plus en plus nombreux, selon mes sources… » explique-t-elle, pinçant brièvement les lèvres, avant d'ajouter : « Sirius a eu beaucoup de chance de leur échapper et décidément, il mériterait qu'on l'appelle Rána Ara Ciryaher, c'est-à-dire Le Valeureux Roi de l'Evasion… »

« Ça lui va comme un gant. » souris-je, un peu tristement…

Après Azkaban, l'Antre de Kogriah et maintenant ces dangereux Soudaryons...

Pauvre Sirius, il ne lui arrive que des emmerdes. Il n'a pas de bol à mon sens, mais heureusement une Etoile bienveillante doit veiller quand même sur lui pour le sortir de tous les traquenards dans lesquels il tombe sans cesse…

« C'est d'autant plus vrai, que depuis quelques mois maintenant, les Soudaryons ne font plus de prisonniers quand ils attaquent des caravanes, ne laissant que des morts dans leur sillage. Mais à l'époque où leur route a croisé celle de ton ami, Nyween, ils ont dû estimer qu'il pourrait leur être utile dans l'accomplissement de leurs corvées… » explique Aldaron, tandis que je frissonne.

« Alors Sirius l'a échappé belle encore une fois. A quelques mois près, il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion d'en réchapper. » murmure-je, sous le hochement de tête positif de Nally, qui demande ensuite à son frangin de poursuivre son récit…

« Le Valeureux s'est ensuite engagé dans l'Amrûn Lôs, en direction du Nord. » reprend-il donc, précisant à mon intention : « Amrûn Lôs signifie : Les Marais de l'Est »

« Je suppose que là, il a fait connaissance de l'Urug Egledhron… » soupire Nally, attendant que son frère hoche la tête, avant de se tourner vers moi pour préciser : « L'Urug Egledhron, autrement dit le Fantôme de l'exilé, est un Esprit Facétieux, qui peut prendre différentes apparences. Il s'amuse beaucoup, en amenant les voyageurs à s'égarer dans les Marais, leur indiquant sans cesse de fausses directions qui les font tourner en rond, durant des semaines et des semaines. Sirius a certainement dû passer un temps infini dans les Marais, avant de parvenir à en sortir. Certains n'en sortent même jamais dit-on volontiers… »

« Ton ami est resté quatre mois environ dans l'Amrûn Lôs, ce qui est un temps très court, comparativement à celui que beaucoup d'autres ont passé là-bas. Mais le Valeureux est opiniâtre et possède beaucoup de ressources. Les Bolodriens, les Lutins des Marais, racontent que le Valeureux l'a finalement rendu à moitié fou en lui tenant conversation, racontant des blagues stupides ou en chantant à tue-tête des heures et des heures durant, au point que l'Urug Egledhron, a fini par lui indiquer le bon chemin… » déclare Aldaron, nous faisant éclater de rire, Nally et moi-même.

« C'est tout à fait le style de Sirius ! » sourit Nally, tandis que j'imagine parfaitement Sirius, chantant des chants de Noël à tue-tête, comme il l'a fait la première fois que nous avons passé les fêtes au QG…

Il chantait horriblement mal…

« Sorti de l'Amrûn Lôs, ton ami est parti vers l'Eryn o Tauron. Mais il a mis plusieurs mois à atteindre, car il est passé par le col de Ninniach Aeglir et, en raison des neiges qui ont été très abondantes à cette époque, il a dû rester un trimestre plein dans les RabdurGathrod … » reprend Aldaron, avant d'être une nouvelle fois interrompu par Nally…

« Niniack Aeglir, c'est la chaine de Montagne de l'Arc en ciel et Rabdur Gathrod signifie les Grottes de Rabdur. C'est une région désertée par les Humains en raison de son climat très rigoureux. Et les Elfes qui vivent dans cette région ne se sont certainement pas préoccupés du confort de Sirius. Le pauvre a dû avoir très froid et n'a certainement pas mangé à sa faim tous les jours… » m'explique-t-elle, soupirant en levant les yeux aux cieux, avant d'ajouter en direction de son frère : « Et je suppose maintenant, que Tauron n'a pas du tout apprécié qu'un Humain ose s'aventurer sur ses terres et qu'une fois de plus, Sirius a effectué un séjour en geôle … »

« Tu supposes bien. Mais une fois de plus, ton ami a fait preuve de ressources étonnantes. Après presque six mois d'emprisonnement, il est parvenu à convaincre une servante à voler la clef de sa cellule. Il s'est échappé avec son aide et ils sont remontés vers Nann o Forod, longeant l'Eryn o Faelynaë, où il a fait brièvement face à un Dévoreur de Magie, avant de remonter vers le Nord occidental. Je ne sais rien de ce qui a pu lui arriver au cours de cette dernière étape de son voyage. Mais j'ai appris récemment, que la servante l'a mené chez les Rebelles de l'Eryn Nann Brethil et qu'il se bat fréquemment à leurs côtés, dans leurs nombreuses d'escarmouches contre les Créatures de Balegarian … » achève Aldaron, tandis que Nally fronce les sourcils…

« Des mois et des mois d'errance, à tourner en rond, à être enfermé dans différentes geôles et à traverser des terres hostiles, avant de passer si près de l'Eryn o Faelynaë, pour s'en éloigner aussitôt et se retrouver dans une poche de résistance. Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance pour Sirius ça… Et je crois comprendre maintenant, pourquoi le Dévoreur a voulu s'en prendre à Miho… » murmure-t-elle, en hochant négativement la tête…

Je suis bien d'accord avec ce qu'elle exprime…

Sirius ne joue décidément pas de chance…

Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elle a compris…

« L'Eryn o Faelynaë signifie la forêt de Faelynaë. Elle est ma propriété Ron, c'est pourquoi elle porte mon nom. Elle se trouve dans le prolongement du Paradis. Plumki a donc dû sentir sa présence et vouloir le rejoindre. Cela a déclenché une Alerte et signifie que Balegarian est à l'affût de ce qu'il se passe du côté de la Porte qui se trouve dans l'Eryn o Faelynaë… » répond Nally, à mon sourcil haussé…

Merde alors !

Vraiment pas de bol pour Sirius ! Il est passé non loin de la Porte qui l'aurait ramené à la maison …

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	8. Aventures En Celtycie 2

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

.

Grand merci à Mistycal !

.

OoOoOoO

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum : - siria596 - Guest moi-mme

OoOoOoO

.

**Aventures En Celtycie 2 / 3**

**Acte 2 : Tempête De Feu**

_**En Celtycie**_

**Ron**

Les Soleils se sont levés sur notre quatrième journée ici, il y a une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Après une rapide toilette dans un ruisseau, nous avons petit déjeuné de cochon froid et de fruits et nous nous apprêtons maintenant à partir.

Je sens le regard d'Aldaron peser sur moi, depuis que nous sommes levés. Ça commence à m'agacer sérieusement. S'il a quelque chose à me dire ou à me demander, un commentaire quelconque à effectuer, alors qu'il crache sa Potion toute de suite qu'on en finisse avec ça…

« Aldaron, Ron ne te mangera pas si tu lui poses la question qui te préoccupe depuis hier déjà. En revanche, si tu continues à le regarder ainsi, tu ne vas pas apprécier ce qui t'arrivera dans quelques minutes… » déclare soudainement Nally, en bouclant son harnachement…

Je lève aussitôt les yeux vers Aldaron. Il regarde sa frangine, l'air impassible. Puis il semble hésiter et se tourne vers moi.

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plait, avoir l'amabilité de me signifier ce que sont des glaouis … » demande-t-il, avec un sérieux infini…

Nally éclate de rire et il lui jette aussitôt un coup d'œil surpris, arquant à peine un sourcil. Putain ! Tout ce foutu cinoche rien que pour ça ? s'exclamerait Seamus s'il était là. Et il s'empresserait d'expliquer ce que sont les glaouis, en des termes bien crus …

Et il en a un sacré répertoire…

« C'est un mot d'argot pour désigner certaines de nos parties intimes et viriles. Les testicules plus précisément… » réponds-je, avec un sourire qui s'élargit en observant la réaction d'Aldaron…

Il a un sursaut et ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu, tandis qu'il baisse vivement la tête vers son entrejambe, avant de relever tout aussi vivement les yeux vers moi, l'air franchement scandalisé, que j'aie pu penser le priver de cette précieuse partie de son anatomie…

L'image de Seamus me traverse de nouveau l'esprit…

« Pour ton information, on appelle aussi ça : couilles, roubignolles, valseuses, bijoux de familles, roustons, burnes etc… Et pour le reste il y a queue, pine, manche, braquemard, popaul et autres…Je t'ai informé des termes les plus courants, mais il y a des tas de façons de désigner tout ça dans mon Monde. Et chez les Moldus plus particulièrement. Ils sont moins frileux que nous quand il s'agit de parler de sexe… » ajoute-je donc, mon sourire s'élargissant encore, sous le regard amusé de Nally, tandis que ceux d'Aldaron et de son pote Olórin, manifestent une réaction dans ce que j'appelle maintenant la pure tradition Elfique

Raideur dans les épaules, petit air scandalisé et interrogateur à la fois, souffle un peu retenu, regard qui balaye la personne de haut en bas, semblant se demander de quelle planète elle débarque…

Une attitude d'Elfe, qui a un parapluie dans le cul, face à un grossier personnage, quoi…

« Et ouais, mon pote ! Je n'ai pas la délicatesse de langage des Elfes, ni la préciosité et l'élégance gracieuse de leur manière. Mais que veux-tu, tout Sang-pur que je sois, je ne suis qu'un Humain typique de la basse classe : balourd, grossier, rustre et vulgaire… » ajoute-je, narquois, en fichant un bonne tape sur l'épaule d'Aldaron, qui l'envoie un peu valser nez en avant, lorsque je passe à côté de lui pour récupérer mon arc appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre…

Je jette en passant un clin d'œil à Nally, qui me le rend avec un sourire…

Puis nous nous mettons en train, direction l'orée de la forêt et je me sens un peu attristé. Les Créatures qui nous ont suivis jusqu'ici, vont s'arrêter là-bas. Je me suis attaché aux Pytimouss et à ces gourgandines de petites Fées et ça va me manquer finalement, de ne plus les avoir accrochés à moi…

Nous nous arrêtons, juste avant de franchir les dernières rangées d'arbres et je m'agenouille, pour que les Pytimouss puissent descendre en toute sécurité. Ils se rassemblent, devant nous, levant la tête pour nous regarder Nally et moi-même. Ils ont l'air tout triste et je vois même briller une minuscule larme sur la joue de Phyas…

Et ça me fout illico les glandes…

Alors je leur caresse la tête à chacun, m'attardant un peu plus avec mon petit copain câlin.

« Salut les potes. J'ai vraiment été heureux de vous connaitre. Et je ne vous oublierai jamais. Vous pouvez être sûrs que je parlerai de vous à ma famille et mes amis, quand je serai de retour au pays… » murmure-je, en tâchant de leur sourire, ajoutant vivement à l'intention des Fées qui virevoltent autour de moi : « De vous aussi, je parlerai, les gourgandines... »

Elles se rassemblent alors au-dessus de ma tête, tourbillonnant plus rapidement sur elles-mêmes, pour lâcher un peu de leur poussière sur moi et quelques-unes viennent me faire un minuscule bisou sur la joue ou sur le nez…

Je les remercie et je me relève, sur un soupir, saluant la Licorne et les autres Lutins et Farfadets qui se sont joints à nous dans la dernière partie de notre traversée de la forêt, partant vivement, sur un dernier au revoir au groupe de Pytimouss…

Je me sens vraiment attristé, c'est dingue. Ils vont me manquer ces adorables Pytimouss. Ça me fait déjà sacrément drôle, de ne plus les avoir accrochés à moi…

Voilà, plus qu'un pas et je vais les laisser définitivement derrière moi, songe-je, au moment de franchir la lisière, baissant toutefois vivement les yeux sur ma jambe, car quelque chose vient de me sauter dessus…

Merde… C'est Phyas… Il s'accroche à moi, l'air désespéré et tout sanglotant…

Je le prends alors doucement dans ma main et je le lève vers mes yeux…

« Je viens avec toi Althibalys ! J'ai décidé et je veux ! Emmène-moi avec toi ! » me dit sa petite voix aigrelette dans ma tête, toute suppliante et emplie d'espoir à la fois…

Et ses petits yeux noirs brillants comme du mica, sont tout aussi suppliants et emplis d'espoir que sa voix…

Et soudainement je sens quelque chose frôler mon cou… Une petite Fée vient de s'accrocher là, puis une autre fait de même dans mes cheveux…

Et ça grimpe le long de mes jambes et ça s'accroche partout à mes vêtements.

Et j'ai le cœur gros.

Il va falloir que je leur explique que ce voyage sera dangereux. Que nous allons sûrement traverser des contrées hostiles et que leur vie sera menacée. Et que je ne veux pas que l'un d'eux meurt en chemin. Ni aucune des petites Fées…

« Eh bien. Nous allons avoir finalement de la compagnie, pour la suite de notre voyage également … » sourit Nally, en tendant la main vers une Fée qui vient se poser dessus…

C'est sacrément tentant de les emmener. Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de leur faire courir un tel risque, me-dis-je…

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne chose ? Ça risque d'être drôlement dangereux pour eux. Ils n'auront plus d'abri pour se mettre à couvert des oiseaux de proie… » fais-je remarquer, mon œil courant sur la plaine que nous allons maintenant traverser…

« Ils en ont décidé ainsi, Ron. En toute connaissance de cause. Et ils savent que nous les protègerons du mieux que nous le pourrons… » sourit encore Nally, avant de tourner les talons et d'attaquer la plaine à petites foulées, aussitôt suivie d'Aldaron et Olórin…

Je regarde mes petits copains et les Fées.

Ouais. Nous les protègerons…

Et je hoche la tête sur un sourire, avant d'emboiter le pas de Nally et des deux Elfes, les rattrapant, en quelques belles enjambées…

Des milliers d'insectes sont dérangés par notre course dans les herbes folles et les fleurs sauvages. La plaine semble s'étendre à l'infini, autour de nous, avec à peine un buisson ou un arbre maigrichon pour casser le paysage de temps en temps…

Je me demande ce que Sirius a bien pu penser, en traversant tout ça sans aucune compagnie. Comment il a pu se débrouiller pour survivre, sans Magie. Et je me dis soudainement, que ce type est sacrément courageux pour avoir résisté à tout ce qu'il a vécu, poursuivant sa route obstinément, malgré toutes les embûches qui se sont dressées sur son chemin…

Il faut avoir une sacrée force de caractère.

« Sirius est un Gryffondor. Un vrai de vrai et pur Gryffondor. Comme toi… » déclare soudainement Nally à mes côtés, me jetant un coup d'œil souriant

Ouais… C'est un pur Gryffondor, c'est sûr…

Et ça me met du cœur à courir, encore et toujours dans la plaine, bondissant par-dessus des ruisseaux, traversant parfois une rivière à guet. Suant sous les Soleils qui grimpent de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, nous frappant durement la caboche de leurs rayons…

« Ah… Zone de Temps Ralenti… » murmure Nally, alors que je viens de ressentir un petit frisson…

Je me demande si c'est bon ou mauvais pour nous. Mais je ne pose pas la question. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, je le saurai assez vite de toute façon. Et puis il vaut mieux que je garde mon souffle pour la course.

Subitement, la petite dizaine de Fées qui nous a suivis, vient se faufiler sous mon tee-shirt, tandis que les Pytimouss s'affolent sur moi, quatre d'entre eux rentrant la tête dans mes poches de jambes, les autres essayant de se glisser sous ma ceinture pour se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur de mon froc…

Coup d'œil dans le Ciel. Il y a un minuscule point dans le lointain. Et bientôt, il se précise. C'est une buse qui arrive vers nous. Elle nous rejoint à puissants coups d'ailes et finit par tournoyer au-dessus de notre groupe, haut dans le ciel…

« Elle ne peut pas se trouver un lapin celle-là… » maugrée-je, en protégeant d'une main, les six Pytimouss qui tremblent sur mon ventre, sous mon blouson...

« Aldaron, charge-toi de cela, veux-tu ? » demande alors Nally, en désignant le ciel du doigt

Sans même ralentir la cadence et avec une rapidité dingue, Aldaron s'arme de son arc, sort une flèche et l'ajuste à la corde tendue, avant de lever les bras et tirer…

Une flèche, une seule, en courant à belle foulée. Et la Buse est fauchée en plein vol…

« Merci, Aldaron. Tu as fait de gros progrès depuis la dernière fois où j'ai eu l'occasion de te voir à l'œuvre… » apprécie Nally, tandis que j'émets un petit sifflement admiratif…

« Je suis souvent venu dans la plaine pour m'entraîner avec Olórin… » répond Aldaron, sans lui accorder un regard…

Mais quelque chose dans son ton, pourtant aussi retenu qu'habituellement, me dit qu'il est heureux du compliment de Nally…

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu t'es entraîné en perspective de la guerre… Olórin a vu qu'elle arrivait à grand pas, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare Nally, sans regarder les deux Elfes…

Aldaron ne répond pas. Mais au bout d'un temps, Olórin tourne son visage vers Nally…

« Je l'ai bien vue. L'une des Lunes sera rousse et l'autre blafarde quand viendra la tempête de feu. Les épées vont s'entrechoquer dans le sang et la Magie. Beaucoup d'Hommes, de Sorciers, de Créatures et des Elfes vont mourir avant la pointe du jour. Et notre destin à tous va reposer sur tes épaules Nyween Faelynaë et sur celles d'un jeune Maedhros dont le cœur est très vaillant, mais dont je n'ai pas vu le visage. Les Maur nous engloutiront ou passeront leur chemin cette nuit-là. Ce sera la fin de la Celtycie ou une nouvelle aube pour tous ses peuples… » déclare-t-il, son regard absent, comme tourné vers cet avenir qu'il a vu…

Et je frissonne à ces paroles, tandis que Nally ne montre aucune réaction. Ses yeux sont obstinément posés sur l'horizon. Même chose pour Aldaron…

« Combien d'autres se sont préparés avec vous ? » demande Nally, d'un ton doux, après quelques minutes de silence un peu lourd

« Peu. La parole d'Olórin n'a pas reçu l'attention qu'elle méritait. Mais les Elfes du Royaume Sylvain nous rejoindront bientôt. J'ai envoyé Lindorië les prévenir qu'ils me doivent maintenant allégeance et ils honoreront leur promesse de se ranger aux décisions de leur Caun. » répond Aldaron, dont le visage et la voix sont aussi peu expressifs que ceux de Nally…

Le silence s'installe de nouveau, durant quelques minutes une fois encore, puis Aldaron dirige son regard vers Nally…

« Où sont les Roherdirons ? » demande-t-il, arquant à peine l'un de ses élégants sourcils

« Là où est leur place. Sur la ligne de crête qui surplombe le Temple, leurs yeux portés sur l'horizon, prêts à donner l'Alarme dans toute la Celtycie et à défendre leur position au prix de leur vie s'il le faut. Le moment sera bientôt là, Aldaron. Balegarian se rapproche de son but : nous anéantir tous. Et son alter ego Sorcier en fait tout autant dans l'autre Monde. Mais là-bas, nous sommes prêts à le combattre et chacune de nos Batailles voit sa fin venir. Alors qu'ici, la résistance est bien trop faible encore… » répond Nally, son regard s'emplissant d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle le porte sur son frère : « Les Elfes doivent réagir davantage, Aldaron. Maintenant que tu as décidé d'assumer ta charge de Caun de Finrod Aranarth, tu dois convaincre et allier d'autres Royaumes… »

Aldaron ne répond pas tout de suite. Il réfléchit quelques minutes, avant de le faire…

« Je vais envoyer des émissaires porter ma parole et convoquer un Conseil à Finrod Aranarth, aussitôt que tu m'auras présenté ton contact Humain. Je ne pourrai pas les convaincre, si je n'ai pas fait cette démarche et que je n'ai pas de renseignements précis concernant les forces de Balegarian… » déclare-t-il, finalement, au soulagement visible de Nally, qui l'en remercie…

C'est alors que j'entrevois la fin de la plaine à l'horizon, où une ligne jaune surplombée d'une crête noire se profile peu à peu. Mais Nally décide que nous nous arrêtions bien avant que nous nous approchions réellement de cet horizon qui se précise de plus en plus…

Un désert. Une Montagne noire…

« Il nous faut déjeuner et reprendre un peu de forces, avant de mettre le pied dans le Delta Noir… » déclare-t-elle, avant de plonger ses mains dans le ruisseau qui chantonne à nos pieds

« Tu vas donc nous faire passer par là… » constate-je, plus que je ne questionne…

Je pensais qu'elle nous aurait détournés de cette région, étant donné le danger qu'elle représente…

« C'est le chemin le plus court, pour rejoindre Sirius. Mais nous ne nous attarderons pas dans ces terres hostiles. Nous ferons étape dans l'oasis de Ninglor, puis nous poursuivrons notre chemin durant quelques heures, avant de couper par le Plateau des Aigles… » répond Nally en se rafraichissant la nuque et le visage, avec l'eau du ruisseau…

Aldaron et Olórin se retournent aussitôt vivement sur elle, leur expression typiquement Elfique verrouillée sur le visage…

« Quoi ? » demande-je, en arquant un sourcil vers eux…

A l'habitude, Aldaron pèse ses mots avant de répondre

« On dit depuis quelques mois, que le Plateau des Aigles est infesté de Créatures Maléfiques qui prennent ce chemin pour rejoindre Balegarian. Tu dois le savoir déjà, Nyween, n'est-ce pas ? » répond-il, tandis que je fais vivement volteface vers Nally…

« Ce n'est pas sérieux. » déclare-je simplement, mains sur les hanches et plissant les yeux…

« Bien sûr que ça l'est. Mais si l'une de ces Créatures ose s'approcher de nous, à nous quatre, nous l'aurons vite terrassée, tu ne crois pas ? » répond Nally, avec un sourire, jusqu'aux oreilles…

Mais quelque chose m'alerte dans son regard…

« J'espère que tu es sûre de ton fait, Nally. Parce que j'ai l'intention de rentrer entier, en ce qui me concerne… » maugrée-je entre mes dents, fronçant mes sourcils cette fois, pour manifester une mise en garde…

Si elle nous mène encore une fois tout droit et tête baissée vers une situation plus que périlleuse, cette fois, je risque de me fâcher très, très fort…

« C'est bien pour cela que je suis certaine de moi. Tu es tout à fait capable de terrasser toutes les Créatures qui grouillent là-bas à toi tout seul, pour pouvoir rejoindre Harry au plus vite, n'est-ce pas… » répond Nally, sur un clin d'œil un peu moqueur…

Je soupire...

Et je farfouille dans ma tignasse, dérangeant deux ou trois Fées au passage…

« Décidément, depuis que nous sommes ici, j'ai parfois la sensation que tu n'es plus toi-même, Nally. Tu es beaucoup plus prudente que ça d'habitude, t'assurant soigneusement que nos arrières soient bien protégés et que les risques soient minimisés au max. Ici, tu me files l'impression désagréable, que tes décisions sont hâtives et irréfléchies... » soupire-je encore, en plissant cette fois les yeux dans sa direction…

Nally se fige aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils à son tour…

« Mmmm… Tu as raison, Ron. Dès que je mets les pieds en Celtycie, mon côté rebelle se réveille, ce qui me rend plus frondeuse. » admet-elle, soupirant avant d'ajouter : « Et Sev me manque trop aussi. Je veux pouvoir le rejoindre au plus vite et cela me rend plus imprudente également je le reconnais. Mais je me sens aussi capable de tout surmonter pour le rejoindre et le serrer dans mes bras au plus vite… »

Naturellement, ça fait écho en moi. Je serai capable de soulever des montagnes si c'était nécessaire pour rejoindre Harry. Pour respirer son odeur, sentir sa chaleur sur ma peau, gouter à la douceur de ses baisers…

Alors je cède. Peu importe les dangers que nous affronterons. Je les vaincrai tous, pour le retrouver au plus vite moi aussi…

« Tu as raison, Nally. Ça vaut la peine qu'on se donnera… » murmure-je, avant de diriger mon regard en direction d'Aldaron et de son pote Olórin, pour ajouter à voix haute :** « **Tout va bien. Il n'y a pas de souci à se faire les gars, nous serons deux pour écrabouiller toutes les bestioles Maléfiques qui oseront se dresser sur notre chemin. Nous allons le traverser en deux temps trois mouvements, ce fameux Plateau des Aigles… »

Et je sors tranquillement la nourriture que j'ai stockée dans ma Pochette sans fond, pour le déjeuner, souriant doucement aux images de retrouvailles que j'ai plein la tête…

OoOoOoO

**_QG de Londres_**

**Lee**

Après une bonne sieste, j'ai repris du Service dans la Base encore une fois, à la place de Bill, qui se trouve toujours en Ecosse…

Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose sur l'avancée de leurs recherches concernant Ron et Nally, lorsqu'il m'a contacté pour que je le remplace. Juste qu'ils sont en très bonne voie et de ne pas me faire de mouron pour ça. Il avait l'air sacrément confiant en tout cas, alors il n'y a pas de raison que je me fasse de souci de mon côté, n'est-ce pas…

C'est grand silence dans le Manoir. Après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit, les Ânes Bâtés ont patienté jusqu'aux environs de 10H30, espérant qu'aujourd'hui ils seraient enfin reçus par leur Maître. Et finalement, ils sont partis se coucher, à la fois sacrément refroidis par le manque d'enthousiasme des Mangemorts adultes à leur égard et leur déception, que le Maître ne leur ai pas fait l'accueil grandiose qu'ils espéraient, de ne pas être encore marqués. Et là, bien qu'il soit près de 18H00, ils pioncent encore, massés dans les quelques chambres qu'ils se sont attribués d'eux-mêmes…

Les adultes eux, sont très prudents. Ils évitent de sortir de chez eux. Même dans leurs piaules ou sous les tentes, ils chuchotent à peine. Ils attendent les réactions de leur Seigneur et Maître avec anxiété. Ils semblent penser que plus elle va tarder et plus ça risque de faire mal…

Ils ont sûrement bien raison. Les punitions risquent de voler quand l'affreux va sortir de sa catatonie…

Et puis, on sent bien aussi que ça les a secoués, que leur précieux Maître se soit fait mettre une branlée maison par Harry encore une fois. Et j'ai comme l'impression que ça commence à se poser sérieusement des questions dans leur tête de piaf. Moins pour l'avenir du Ténébreux que de leurs serviles petites personnes, bien sûr …

S'il ne réagit pas bientôt, j'ai comme l'impression qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux pourrait avoir dans l'idée de déserter ses rangs…

Qu'ils le fassent. Ça nous arrangera bien…

Quant à lui, l'affreux est toujours dans le fauteuil qu'il n'a pas quitté depuis son réveil ce matin, enfermé dans des pensées plus profondes que des abysses. Il ne sait toujours pas pour l'échec de la mission de Dolohov, ni pour la présence de Lucius au Manoir.

Celui-là, est soigné dans sa chambre à l'étage par Preston. D'après ce qu'on a pu comprendre avec Dedalus, Ron ne l'a vraiment pas loupé avec ses griffes de Grizzly. Et les premiers soins qu'il a reçus, n'étaient pas de bonne qualité du tout.

Mais après ce qu'il a fait là-bas, les Guérisseurs et les Médicomages de l'hôpital Sorcier de Stockholm, n'étaient certainement pas très enthousiastes pour faire du très bon boulot sur sa personne. Alors moi, ça ne m'étonne pas pour une Noise, qu'ils se soient contentés de lui dispenser les soins indispensables pour qu'il survive et basta…

« Ah… On dirait que l'affreux sort de son apathie… » fait soudainement remarquer Olivier, qui a relevé Dedalus en fin de matinée…

Je me tourne aussi sec sur l'Ecran concerné…

Ouais. L'œil de l'affreux est plus vif. Il commence à flamboyer. La colère ne va sans doute pas tarder à lui monter à la gorge…

Voilà, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Le Planton sursaute en le voyant et se dépêche de se laisser tomber à genoux, se courbant presque à lui baiser les panards…

« Va me chercher Bellatrix et Dolohov tout de suite !…» aboie l'affreux, les naseaux maintenant fumant…

Le malaise du planton est immédiat et visible. Il doit certainement se retenir de se laisser aller de trouille dans son falzar...

« Monsieur Dolohov n'est pas rentré de sa Mission… » souffle-t-il du bout des lèvres, les épaules crispées et s'attendant visiblement aussitôt à des retombées sévères…

La Baguette de l'affreux crache aussi sec des étincelles. Son regard glisse sur les Gazettes d'hier et de ce matin, qui ont été posées sur un appui de fenêtre, en attendant que le Maître les réclame…

Il n'a pas ouvert sa porte de toute la journée d'hier, ni cette nuit, ni ce matin. Il n'a pas mangé, pas bu. Il est vraiment resté dans ses pensées sans en sortir une seconde. Et bien sûr, personne n'a insisté, pas même Preston qui était venu vérifier qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses soins…

« A-t-il au moins fait ramener ce qu'il devait me rapporter ? Les prisonniers ont-ils été libérés ? Lucius est-il parmi eux ? » crache l'affreux, se contenant visiblement de sévèrement punir son serviteur, pour la mauvaise nouvelle annoncée…

« Oui, Monseigneur. Les prisonniers sont bien ici. Monsieur Malfoy est soigné dans sa chambre. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas si quelque chose d'autre a été ramené pour vous… » répond le planton, soulagé d'avoir pour le moment échappé à un Doloris ou deux, mais restant sur ses gardes, adoptant un ton très prudent…

Les naseaux de l'affreux frémissent et fument encore davantage. Ses yeux flamboient. Il résiste encore à l'envie d'exploser, c'est sûr…

Si seulement ça pouvait lui foutre une belle congestion cérébrale, ça nous arrangerait bien, tiens…

Mais bon. Ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer trop. Comme dit Dedalus, la mauvaise herbe et le chiendent, ça ne crève pas si facilement…

« Envoie-moi Bellatrix ! Et qu'on m'amène aussi Lucius ! » siffle-t-il, saisissant vivement les journaux, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui…

Il hésite maintenant à ouvrir les Gazettes… Il doit se douter que la Une d'hier annonce sa sévère défaite face à Harry, à Godric's Hollow… Et que celle d'aujourd'hui doit encore commenter l'affaire en long, en large et en travers, avec force de témoignages…

Il finit cependant par délaisser celle d'aujourd'hui, la jetant sur le bureau d'un geste sec, pour ouvrir celle d'hier, les mâchoires crispées. Son regard glisse vivement sur les gros titres et il va directement en pages intérieures, lisant rapidement l'article consacré au Département des Mystères…

Ses yeux flamboient d'autant plus, lançant des éclairs furieux. Il chiffonne soudainement le journal dans un geste rageur et le jette en poussant un grognement furieux. Il se contient vraiment difficilement, serrant ses poings crépitant d'étincelles et ses Ondes Magiques tourbillonnant autour de lui. Mais il parvient à les contrôler, sur un effort surhumain, à se faire péter la cervelle et le battant….

Bellatrix arrive, tout courant. La Folle a l'air très inquiète du sort qui l'attend, mais elle court quand même vers son Maître adoré, se jetant à ses pieds lorsqu'il l'invite à entrer…

« Retourne tout de suite auprès de Rabastan et dis-lui que je lui donne un jour de moins pour accomplir sa Mission ! Alors qu'il se dépêche et revienne au lieu de rendez-vous convenu, immédiatement sa tâche remplie ! Toi, tu vas drainer toutes les recrues que tu peux sur le chemin de retour. Parcours toute l'Europe ! Je veux pouvoir écraser l'Ordre du Phénix une bonne fois pour toute, tu m'entends ! Alors ramène-moi tous les hommes, toutes les femmes, tous les adolescents qui veulent se battre à mes côtés ! J'en veux des centaines et des centaines ! Tu m'as compris ! » aboie-t-il, sans même lui accorder un regard…

Alors là, ça sent bigrement l'attaque de très grande envergure. Ça risque de nous tomber sur le râble comme une tempête de feu et nous avons intérêt à nous préparer dare-dare à y faire face… me dis-je, en échangeant un coup d'œil inquiet avec Olivier…

On n'a pas fini de se farcir des Mangemerdes au souper semble-t-il me dire…

« Oui, Monseigneur… » acquiesce Bellatrix, osant à peine lever son propre regard sur son Maître chéri…

« Alors va tout de suite ! Et emmène Yaxley avec toi ! Il viendra me faire rapport tous les deux jours sur votre avancée ! » aboie Voldemort, ajoutant au moment où Bellatrix va passer la porte : « Et demande aussi qu'on m'apporte du thé et un repas ! »

« Oui, Monseigneur… » s'empresse de répondre la Folle sur une dernière courbette, avant de sortir prestement cette fois…

En chemin, Bellatrix rencontre Lucius, qui arrive sur un brancard que fait Léviter Preston. Mais elle ne s'attarde guère à prendre des nouvelles de son beauf, se contentant de jeter en passant à Carrow fils, en faction à la porte du Manoir, d'apporter vite ce que son Maître a demandé…

Peu après, Lucius entre à son tour dans le bureau, toujours allongé sur son brancard, sous le regard de Voldemort qui glisse sur lui. Lucius est pâle, son bras est en écharpe, épaule immobilisée étroitement. Toute sa poitrine est ceinte de bandages. Et ses flancs sont couverts d'un gros pansement. Mais il fait signe qu'on l'aide à se lever et qu'on le mette au fauteuil. L'affreux reste muet durant toute l'opération. Il regarde son second, nettement diminué par ses blessures, sans éprouver la moindre pitié. Sa colère est toujours là et rien ne compte à ses yeux que les projets qu'il a en tête, évidemment...

« Veuillez excusez l'impossibilité dans laquelle je me trouve de vous présenter mes respects comme il convient à votre grandeur, Monseigneur. Je vous présente également les humbles excuses que je vous dois, pour avoir échoué en Suède… » déclare Lucius, d'un ton humble et yeux baissés, lorsque la porte se referme sur Preston

Il prend les devants pour les reproches qui risquent de lui dégringoler sur la tête. C'est qu'il n'est pas si mal que ça alors, dirait Tonton Sev…

« Tu n'as pas échoué, nous avons été espionnés et trahis ! En Suède, comme ici ! » aboie aussi sec l'affreux, se mettant à tourner en rond dans le bureau…

On dirait un animal de foire dans sa cage. Du genre très moche et enragé, bien sûr…

« Bien que terribles, vos paroles me réconfortent, Monseigneur, car il m'aurait été insupportable de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur de votre confiance. Et elles me confortent également dans les soupçons que je nourris depuis mon réveil en prison… » souffle Lucius, soulagé visiblement que son Maître prenne lui-même le parti de penser à la trahison…

Dame ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre, après ce que Harry lui a balancé dans la gueule à Godric's Hollow ! De quoi lui ronger le cerveau à l'affreux et lui griller ses derniers neurones encore à peu près sains !

« Il y a un traître, un infâme espion qui se cache parmi nous ! Potter l'a avoué ! Il y a partout des Espions qui surveillent le moindre de nos mouvements et déplacements ! Voilà pourquoi l'Ordre du Phénix nous devance et nous met en échec ! A chaque fois que nous en éliminons un, il y en a déjà un en place pour prendre sa relève ! Même Dolohov, dont la Mission était parfaitement secrète a échoué vendredi soir ! Or, cette Mission était capitale pour nos projets ! Capitale, tu m'entends ! » siffle l'affreux, avec fureur…

Lucius le laisse tourner en rond et se calmer relativement, durant quelques minutes, avant d'oser se risquer à parler…

« J'ai beau y penser, je ne peux arrêter mes soupçons sur un seul de vos Serviteurs, Monseigneur… » déclare-t-il, avec prudence quand même, quand il juge qu'il a suffisamment respecté le silence de son Maître…

Il va à la pèche, bien sûr. Il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il a envie de savoir qui pourrait être sur la liste des suspects et tâche de soutirer cette information à son Maître…

« Si Dolohov n'avait été tué lors de sa Mission, c'est lui que j'aurais désigné, puisqu'il était seul à en connaître l'objet. Presque tous ses hommes ont été tués. Et ce que je voulais qu'il ramène a été détruit irrémédiablement ! » crache l'affreux, qui serre une fois de plus les poings de rage

Ah… C'était donc bien l'Arcade qu'il voulait. Au moins, l'affreux ne pourra plus mettre le projet en lien avec cette chose à exécution. Les Photographies de la Gazette montre bien les dégâts qui ont été faits et l'Arcade brisée sur le sol…

Je ne sais pas où elle menait, cette fichue Arcade, mais c'est tant mieux qu'elle soit détruite, même si ça pose problème pour récupérer Tatie Nally et Ron…

L'affreux s'arrête de tourner en rond et fixe son regard de la mort qui tue sur Lucius…

« Rabastan et toi êtes les seuls sur lesquels aucun soupçon ne pèse, Lucius. Car ni l'un, ni l'autre ne saviez où j'allais attaquer ! Et je ne considère pas non plus Bellatrix capable de me trahir, elle ne faillira jamais dans sa fidélité envers moi. En revanche, les autres, Lucius, tous les autres, même ceux qui ont été faits prisonniers lors des dernières Batailles à Godric's Hollow, sur le Chemin de Traverse et au Département des Mystères, doivent être tenus pour suspects ! Surtout ceux qui étaient au Département des Mystères d'ailleurs ! Alors rétablis-toi vite, Lucius. Je veux que tu enquêtes et que tu débusques ces traîtres et ces traitresses qui parviennent toujours à nous espionner ! » déclare-t-il, sur un ton qui ne souffre aucune excuse, pour ne pas obéir sur le champ à ses ordres.

« Je vais faire diligence, Monseigneur. Je ne puis encore me déplacer, mais je peux faire venir à moi les Serviteurs que vous désignerez et les interroger, avec l'aide de Crabbe et Goyle. Ils ne peuvent non plus nous trahir, comme vous le savez… » répond Lucius, sous le hochement de tête approbateur de l'affreux…

Carrow fils, qui remplace son père pas encore rétabli de sa dernière branlée, choisit ce moment pour frapper à la porte et le Maître aboie à son chien-chien d'entrer et de servir le thé immédiatement, avant de quitter les lieux.

Carrow s'exécute avec toute la promptitude qu'il lui est possible, bien sûr. Et l'affreux s'attable pour prendre son petit déjeuner, face à Lucius…

OoOoOoO

_**En Celtycie**_

**Ron**

L'heure du déjeuner me semble infiniment loin et je commence à avoir sérieusement les crocs. Je comprends toutefois, que nous n'avons pas intérêt à nous attarder dans le coin pour pique-niquer…

Ça fait trois heures maintenant que nous crapahutons dans le Delta Noir, courant à petites foulées sans jamais ralentir la cadence…

A ce train-là, je serai champion de marathon avant la fin de notre voyage en Celtycie et je pourrais prétendre à m'inscrire dans les grandes compétitions Moldues…

Le Delta Noir porte bien son nom. C'est un désert de terre jaune et poudreuse, parcouru de larges bandes de roches noires, qui descendent d'une haute montagne solitaire et s'étendent depuis son pied, comme les bras d'un fleuve qui va se jeter bientôt dans la mer…

C'est sec, c'est aride. Il n'y a pas un brin d'herbe, pas une fleur. Et s'il n'y avait pas de vent, je suis sûr qu'il ferait une chaleur à crever…

Aldaron pointe soudain son doigt en direction du Nord Est à l'horizon. Je ne me fatigue pas les yeux à essayer de voir ce qu'il montre. J'ai compris que les Elfes voient bien plus loin que nous. Je me contente de lever un sourcil vers Nally…

« Un nuage de terre jaune. Et une colonne de fumée. Une caravane vient d'être attaquée par des Soudaryons, qui prennent maintenant la fuite pour regagner leur tanière. Ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller puisqu'ils ne laissent plus maintenant aucun vivant et brûlent les corps, avant de s'en aller… » soupire-t-elle avec tristesse…

Je frissonne. Quelle sauvagerie. Ces salopards de pirates ne valent pas mieux que des Mangemorts…

Nous poursuivons donc notre course, sans dévier notre direction d'un poil et il se passe encore une heure, avant que je distingue un peu de vert dans tout le jaune et le noir qui nous environne…

Je plisse les yeux pour tâcher d'identifier ce que c'est…

« Nous arrivons en vue de l'oasis où nous ferons une halte pour nous restaurer et nous rafraichir un peu. Nous y serons dans une heure et demie je pense… » déclare Nally, à mon grand bonheur…

Et celui des Lutins et des Fées.

Ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de Soleil au-dessus de leur tête et ils ont eu beau se réfugier le plus possible sous mes vêtements, la chaleur que dégage mon corps en plus de celle de notre environnement, ça doit leur être sacrément difficile à supporter…

Mais alors que nous arrivons presque à destination, les Pytimouss et les Fées s'affolent, Nally, Aldaron et Olórin se tendent illico et je devine qu'il va falloir qu'on se dispute la place à l'ombre…

Un signe discret de la part de Nally et je comprends. Je sors mes deux épées. Je m'inquiète néanmoins pour mes petits amis et d'un haussement de sourcils accompagné d'un signe de tête, je demande à Nally que faire avec eux…

Un geste de la main dans ma direction. Un Sortilège et les petites Créatures ont disparu. Et quand je dis disparu, ce n'est pas seulement Désillusionnées. Elles ne sont tout simplement plus là. Mais je ne m'en inquiète pas. Elles sont à l'abri, c'est sûr. Nally y a veillé…

Nally commence à ralentir la cadence, jusqu'à marcher simplement. L'oasis est là, à quelques centaines de pas maintenant. Elle est de belle taille et sa fraîcheur m'attire. Mais je suis sur mes gardes, comme Nally, Aldaron et Olórin…

Nous pénétrons sous le couvert de Palmiers, dos à dos tous les quatre, épées bien en main. Putain que ça fait du bien un peu d'ombre et de fraicheur ! Il n'y a pas un bruissement, juste le chant discret d'une source. Tout est calme, tranquille et je ne vois rien alentour d'inquiétant. Mais alors que je commençais à me demander sérieusement s'il y a vraiment du danger par ici, ça nous tombe dessus, dans une clameur guerrière…

Putain ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ! me dis-je, en voyant débouler vers moi des grandes et épaisses choses toutes poilues, avec deux gros yeux rouges comme des braises, des fortes dents pointues laissant passer des grognements gutturaux et qui lèvent leurs bras armés bien haut au-dessus de leur tête…

Mais je ne me pose pas plus de question que ça. Ce que je sais me suffit pour le moment. C'est dangereux et ça tient une arme qui a l'air sacrément tranchante dans ses grosses mains. Alors je les accueille comme il se doit, tranchant dans le vif, à coups d'épées bien placés.

Je croise le fer avec ces saloperies de Créatures, à grands fracas. Utilisant aussi bien mes pieds que mes épées, tâchant de bien économiser chacun de mes gestes, pour faire dans la pure efficacité. Il n'est pas question de faire de prisonnier. Il n'est pas question non plus d'en laisser un seul s'échapper, au risque de voir bientôt d'autres de ses copains débouler à nos trousses, au cours de notre voyage…

Les Créatures sont mauvaises et hargneuses, mais elles ne sont pas très habiles. Elles foncent dans le tas, lames en l'air, pour frapper sur la tête, comme si elles tenaient desmassues. Leur poitrine et leur ventre sont largement exposés et j'en profite.

J'en abats six ou sept, avant d'être blessé sur l'avant-bras par l'arme du dernier bestiau à me faire face. Ça me fout en rogne illico et sur une pirouette, je lui tranche la tête de mes deux épées à la fois, me retournant aussi vite pour voir où en sont Nally et les autres…

Et constater qu'ils m'observent tranquillement. Tout frais et dispos…

Putain ! Je me suis coltiné tout seul avec toutes ces grandes et grosses choses toutes poilues et mauvaises comme des teignes ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ! A quoi ils jouent ?…

« Tu avais raison, Nyween. La réputation d'Althibalys n'est pas usurpée. C'est un très grand Guerrier… » déclare Aldaron avec tranquillité, tandis que son pote Olórin, me salue d'un respectueux signe de tête, mains jointes sous son menton…

Aldaron me salue également, dès son appréciation effectuée…

« Oui. Et je n'exagérais pas non plus lorsque j'affirmais tout à l'heure qu'il est capable de terrasser à lui tout seul toutes les Créatures Maléfiques du Plateau des Aigles. Ron est le plus magnifique Guerrier que j'ai jamais rencontré… » répond Nally, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Merci ! Mais j'aurais tout de même apprécié un peu d'aide sur ce coup là ! Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ! Et à quoi vous jouez tous les trois à me laisser me démerder tout seul ? » m'exclame-je, scandalisé par l'attitude nonchalante de mes compagnons de voyage et de Nally en particulier…

Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de me laisser me débrouiller seul ? Non mais vraiment !

« Ces choses sont des Trolls de Delweth. Et ils sont très loin de chez eux. Probablement en route pour aller grossir les rangs de Balegarian. » explique Nally, avant de venir vers moi et de me prendre par le bras, pour ajouter : « Viens, allons nettoyer et soigner cette vilaine plaie avant qu'elle ne s'infecte, pendant qu'Aldaron et Olórin débarrassent l'oasis des cadavres qui l'infestent … »

Et elle m'entraine vers le centre de l'oasis, tandis que je serre les dents sous la contrariété. J'avoue, je fais un peu la gueule à Nally, là… Décidément j'avais raison de lui dire tout à l'heure, que je ne la reconnaissais plus. Jamais elle ne m'aurait laissé tout seul dans l'embarras, chez nous. Et elle ne me laisserait pas non plus sans réponse à ma question, comme elle le fait maintenant…

Nous arrivons très vite à la source, en silence.

« Je comprends que tu sois fâché contre moi, Ron. Mais il fallait qu'Aldaron et Olórin constatent par eux-mêmes les capacités exceptionnelles dont tu fais preuve lors d'un Combat. Il était nécessaire qu'ils voient ce dont sont capables les Humains, pour défendre leur vie et celles de leurs compagnons et qu'ils cessent de se prendre eux-mêmes pour des guerriers hors du commun, bien plus aptes que les Hommes à mettre fin à une guerre. Je voulais aussi, qu'ils te traitent comme un égal et c'est ce qu'ils vont faire désormais. Tu les as beaucoup impressionnés, crois-moi. Tu es meilleur guerrier qu'eux, ils ne peuvent qu'en convenir… » explique Nally, avec un regard profond sur moi…

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir !… » réponds-je simplement, avec brusquerie…

Je comprends, bien sûr son désir. Pour que l'association des Elfes et des Rebelles Humains soit pleinement efficace, il faut nécessairement qu'il y ait un respect mutuel entre eux. Et cela ne pourra se faire, que si les Elfes, en reconnaissant la valeur des Hommes, descendent du même coup du piédestal sur lequel ils se sont placés …

« A quoi bon. Tu es toujours plus efficace, lorsqu'on ne te met pas la pression et comme tout s'est déroulé avec naturel, tu as été plus impressionnant que si tu avais cherché à impressionner… » sourit Nally, en nettoyant déjà ma plaie à l'eau fraîche.

Sa réponse a illico le don de faire baisser ma colère d'un sacré cran. Je soupire, secouant la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite. Nally trouve toujours l'argument qui fait mouche avec moi. Car ce qu'elle dit est juste. La conscience d'un enjeu important, peut paralyser ou au contraire en faire trop faire…

Je ne commente pas cependant et Nally se contente de la victoire de mon silence. Elle me sourit de nouveau, puis reporte toute son attention sur ma blessure. J'en fais autant et je la regarde me soigner avec application, étalant un baume sur ma plaie pour lui permettre une cicatrisation ultra rapide. Lorsque c'est fait, elle se lave soigneusement les mains, tandis que je bois de l'eau avec délice…

Putain que ça rafraichit bien ! Ça me donne presque l'envie de plonger tout habillé à la flotte…

« Quel âge a donc ton frère ? En nombre équivalent d'années de notre temps à nous… » demande-je aussitôt cette question me traverse la tête…

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle l'a fait. Mais peu importe.

Il doit avoir au moins une centaine d'année, si l'on considère qu'il y a trois à quatre jours en Celtycie, contre un seul chez nous, me dis-je, en attendant que Nally qui boit aussi de l'eau maintenant, ait la bouche libre de me répondre…

« Mmmmm… Si l'on considère le nombre d'années que nous avons vécues dans le Temps Ralenti et celui qu'il a passé ici je dirais… aux alentours de 7800 ans en équivalent de notre temps… » répond Nally, sur un sourire malicieux…

J'en reste ébahi durant quelques secondes… Puis je réalise…

« Mais alors toi, quel âge ça te fais ? » questionne-je, en la regardant les yeux écarquillés…

« Compte tenu que j'ai passé quelques années dans notre Monde et que j'ai renoncé à mon Elfitude, je suis à peine plus jeune qu'Aldaron, bien que je reste toujours l'aînée, puisque nous sommes nés le même jour… Mmmm… J'ai entre 7550 et 7580 je dirais… J'ai cessé de compter depuis longtemps en fait et cela a peu d'importance. Je vieillis désormais au même rythme que toi, même si mon côté Elfe me préserve un peu mieux que les femmes de mon âge. Et cela me convient parfaitement.… » répond Nally, sur un haussement d'épaule…

Je me retiens de lui faire remarquer, qu'il n'y pas de femmes de son âge dans notre entourage…

Putain ! Plus de 7550 ans !

« C'est vrai que tu es bien conservée, pour une femme de ton âge… » souris-je cependant, avant d'être pris d'un fou rire nerveux…

Nally comprend bien sûr l'objet de mon hilarité et me fiche un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, avant de rire avec moi…

« Olórin est bien plus vieux que mon frère et moi, tu sais. Au moins deux fois plus. Et c'est le maître d'arme d'Aldaron. Le salut qu'il t'a fait, signifie qu'il n'aurait rien à t'appendre à l'épée… En revanche, je pense qu'il aurait encore quelques petits trucs à te conseiller au tir à l'arc. Alors n'hésite pas à lui demander conseil… » déclare Nally, quand notre fou rire nous lâche enfin, ajoutant, sur une brève hésitation : « En retour, propose lui de lui apprendre quelques petites Techniques de Combat Moldu. Cela ne pourra que renforcer son respect envers toi, que tu lui apprennes quelque chose dans le domaine des Combats et de la guerre… »

« Mmmm… Ok, sans souci. Mais tiens, en parlant de lui, c'est un Voyant, si j'ai bien compris ? » réponds-je, en effectuant une petite toilette rapide pour me rafraichir le torse et le dos.

« Oui. Il n'est pas aussi doué que Luna, mais il lui arrive de voir des avenirs possibles. » répond Nally, qui se rafraichit également en passant un linge humide sous son haut…

« Et c'est quoi le Madros, Mandros ou je ne sais plus quoi, dont il a parlé. Et puis les Maur… c'est quoi ça ? » demande-je, en haussant un sourcil curieux.

« Maedhros. Cela signifie Guerrier d'Emeraude… Mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi à ce propos. Il peut s'agir de n'importe qui, Elfe ou Humain, même si je penche pour un Rebelle probablement issu de contrées verdoyantes. Ce qui ne manque pas en Celtycie. Ou peut-être porte-t-il une émeraude, montée sur une bague ou un pendentif. Peu importe… Olórin aura peut-être une autre vision, plus précise, à son sujet. En attendant, il est inutile de chercher à en savoir davantage, ce serait peine perdue… » déclare Nally, qui réfléchit pourtant durant quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter : « Quant aux Maur, ce sont les Ténèbres et Olórin n'a pas vu quelle sera l'issue de la Bataille… »

Il est clair que tout cela l'inquiète et qu'elle espère vivement qu'elle sera favorable…

« Ok… Et l'autre truc dont a parlé ton frère ? Les Rohermachin… » questionne-je encore, en enfilant mon tee-shirt, après l'avoir bien rincé dans l'eau…

Sa fraicheur mouillée me fait grand bien…

« Les Roherdirons. Cela signifie Sentinelles de Lumière. Ce sont des Guerriers, les meilleurs de tous, qui montent garde auprès du Temple des Elfes, le plus important de Celtycie. Celui qu'il faut protéger à tout prix de Balegarian. Si elle parvenait à s'y introduire, cela serait catastrophique pour les deux Mondes… » répond Nally, sur un long frisson…

Et à son regard, il n'y a pas de doute. Ce serait la fin de la Celtycie et du Monde Magique…

Je m'apprête à poser ma dernière question du moment, mais Nally se tourne vers moi et applique un doigt sur ma bouche…

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer davantage maintenant. Cela prendrait trop de temps. Je le ferai lorsque l'Alliance des Hommes et des Elfes sera conclue. Et que nous serons de retour chez nous… » déclare-t-elle, avant de se lever

Puis elle me tend une jolie fleur dorée, cueillie au bord de l'eau.

« C'est cette fleur, une Ninglor, qui a donné son nom à l'Oasis. Elle a des vertus rafraichissantes. N'hésite pas à t'enduire de son essence, cela te préservera un peu de la chaleur des Soleils.. … » sourit-elle, tandis que je prends la fleur, avant de s'éloigner dans la direction par laquelle nous sommes arrivés au bord de la source.

Je la regarde partir, bien que j'aurais voulu la retenir et la harceler de questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se lasser et me réponde.

Je suis dévoré de curiosité, depuis ce midi. Je me demande pourquoi Olórin a dit que le destin de la Celtycie reposait sur les épaules de Nally. Si cela a un rapport avec sa charge de Gardienne du Temple qu'elle a brièvement évoquée l'autre jour…

Je me demande aussi ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ce Temple qu'il faut si impérativement protéger de Balegarian. Ce qu'il peut contenir. Pourquoi ce serait si catastrophique si elle mettait un pied dedans et que cela signifierait la perte de nos deux Mondes…

Bref, je me rends compte qu'à chaque mystère résolu, il y en a de nouveaux qui surgissent.

Et je frissonne…

Une tempête de feu, a dit Olórin. Des épées qui s'entrechoquent dans le sang et la Magie…

Beaucoup de morts…

Quel que soit le moment où elle viendra, cette Bataille sera aussi sanglante, cruelle et terrible, que sera la Bataille décisive dans notre Monde, assurément…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	9. Aventures En Celtycie 3

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

.

Grand merci à Mistycal !

.

OoOoOoO

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum : - moi-mme – Lion - Huguette -

OoOoOoO

.

**Aventures En Celtycie 3 / 3**

**Acte 3 : La Vision d'****Olórin**

_**En Celtycie**_

**Ron**

Nous avons achevé notre parcours dans le Delta Noir sans autre rencontre désagréable, pour pénétrer dans une vallée verdoyante et abondamment giboyeuse. Aldaron et Olórin se sont alors empressés de chasser notre repas pour ce soir, sans cesser leur course bien sûr et tirant tout simplement ce qu'il y avait devant eux.

Nous aurons donc du lapin et de la perdrix au diner.

« Le Plateau des Aigles se trouve là-haut. Nous serons à son pied dans deux heures à deux heure et demie je pense et nous monterons là-haut demain dès l'aube… » m'indique soudainement Nally, en désignant une sorte de falaise qui se profile assez loin devant nous encore.

Deux heures et demi… Merde ! J'en ai ma claque de courir pour aujourd'hui !

« Si tu nous faisais faire un de ces sauts dont tu as le secret, on pourrait y être bien plus tôt, non ? » demande-je donc en direction de Nally, qui grimace aussi sec…

« Aldaron et Olórin, risquent de ne pas apprécier… » répond-elle dans un souffle, en regardant les deux Elfes qui courent un peu devant nous…

Ils nous précédent depuis qu'ils ont temporairement accéléré la cadence pour aller récupérer leur chasse avant qu'un prédateur s'en empare…

Je hausse un sourcil en direction de Nally, qui ajoute dans le même souffle…

« Effectuer ces sauts dérange leur transit délicat et ils risquent de passer une soirée un peu pénible… »

Je pouffe aussi sec, imaginant les deux Elfes le cul vissé sur un chiotte. Puis j'éclate franchement de rire, entrainant Nally dans mon hilarité, lorsque cette pensée glisse vers deux Elfes accroupis au milieu de buissons, le nez pincé et se vidant longuement les intestins, avant d'essuyer leurs fesses délicates avec des feuilles d'arbre ou des touffes d'herbe tendre…

Je n'en peux plus de rire et je suis obligé de m'arrêter de courir. Nally s'arrête avec moi et nous tombons assis sur l'herbe épaisse…

Aldaron et son ami, se retournent soudainement et reviennent vers nous se demandant visiblement ce qu'il nous prend…

« Ce n'est rien, continuez. C'est juste une petite blague entre nous. Vous ne comprendriez pas, ça concerne quelque chose qui s'est passé dans l'autre Monde… » ment effrontément Nally, en leur faisant signe de poursuivre leur route, ajoutant très bas, dès qu'ils ont tourné le dos, qu'il vaut mieux éviter de les vexer et donc de leur avouer que nous nous moquons d'eux…

Et nous nous relevons du sol, pour nous remettre en route…

« Et pourquoi tu as ri, toi ? » demande-je, le sourire encore aux lèvres…

« Nous avons eu la même image mentale… » sourit Nally, qui ajoute à mon sourcil haussé sur une interrogation muette et quelque peu surprise : « Je capte plus fortement tes émotions depuis que nous sommes ici. Et parfois tes pensées directement. C'est la présence des Pytimouss qui me permet cela. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère et Olórin, n'ont pas le don d'Empathie et ne sont pas non plus Légilimens… »

« Ok... Pas de soucis. Mais dis-moi, que dirais-tu de les planter là, s'ils veulent encore courir. Franchement, moi j'en ai plus que marre, je n'ai pas votre résistance physique. Et s'il y a une rivière non loin du Plateau, j'aimerais bien prendre le temps d'un long bain… » déclare-je, ajoutant presque aussitôt, à l'intention des Fées : « Et cette fois ci, sans être épié par des gourgandines… »

Je récolte aussitôt une minuscule cascade de rires et les Fées viennent virevolter autour de moi, dans une petite danse joyeuse et moqueuse…

« D'accord, forçons un peu l'allure pour les rattraper et leur demander ce qu'ils en pensent. Bien que je suis prête à parier tout ce que tu veux, qu'ils refuseront… » acquiesce Nally, mettant illico ses paroles à exécution…

Forcer l'allure… J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à le faire. Mes jambes commencent à être dures comme du bois et plutôt lourdes…

Comme prévu par Nally, Aldaron et Olórin déclinent l'invitation, mais ils nous confient le gibier, afin que nous nous occupions du diner en les attendant. Et ils accélèrent aussitôt l'allure, tandis que Nally et moi ralentissons un peu. Puis elle frôle mon bras …

Et hop ! Un joli bond en avant. Il nous faut encore courir un peu, avant de trouver l'endroit idéal pour installer le campement, mais nous avons au moins gagné deux heures de course, ce qui me semble hautement appréciable…

« Il va pleuvoir cette nuit… » déclare Nally, en regardant le ciel, à peine nous sommes nous arrêtés, non loin d'un beau bosquet et d'une rivière…

Je me demande comment elle peut savoir ça, alors qu'il n'y a pas un nuage dans le ciel. C'est peut-être sa couleur ou l'odeur du vent ou que sais-je encore, peu importe. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me préoccuper avec ce détail là. Tout ce à quoi j'aspire, c'est de me prélasser longuement dans de la flotte et de me masser les guibolles avec un bon Onguent…

Bon, ceci dit, je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit sous la pluie…

« Pas de problème. Souviens-toi, j'ai une tente, quelque part dans mon barda.» réponds-je donc, en partant illico à la recherche de ma Pochette sans Fond…

« Oh, oui, c'est vrai ! Génial ! Nous allons pouvoir montrer à Aldaron et Olórin, combien les Humains peuvent être ingénieux… » sourit Nally, qui a déjà commencé à ramasser du bois dans un bosquet voisin.

« Ok. Mais je doute qu'ils puissent être si impressionnés que ça. Parce que ce n'est pas une tente complètement équipée. Je te l'ai dit, elle est vide… » rappelle-je, regrettant aussi sec que ce soit le cas…

Une bonne nuit dans un bon lit, voilà encore un confort qui me manque pas mal, pour bien récupérer…

« Mais c'est mieux que rien. Nous aurons un abri pour la nuit et c'est déjà ça… » répond Nally, positivement satisfaite

Je sors la tente, sous l'œil intéressé des Pytimouss et des Fées, toujours curieux de voir ce qu'il y a dans mon petit sac à malice. Puis je la place dans le coin qui me semble le plus approprié, avant de demander à Nally de s'occuper de la monter…

Avec la Magie, ça prend nettement moins de temps qu'à la Moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant qu'elle fait ça, je dépiaute les lapins, lui laissant le soin de s'occuper des Perdrix. Les plumer, ça va bien plus vite avec la Magie aussi. Puis je m'empresse ensuite de finir de ramasser le bois nécessaire pour faire cuire le repas et enfin, je me dirige vers la rivière.

Tout seul… Comme un grand…

Les gourgandines étaient trop curieuses de visiter l'intérieur de la tente de toute façon. Et elles m'ont certainement assez examiné sous toutes les coutures la dernière fois. Elles en ont sûrement bien assez vu…

Ça me mène à penser à Mimi Geignarde qui n'en a jamais assez quant à elle, d'espionner les mecs qui prennent leur bain dans la Salle de Bains des Préfets. Et bien sûr, mes pensées glissent illico vers Harry…

Je me demande ce qu'il peut faire en ce moment. Et ça me rend nostalgique. Je voudrais que notre voyage prenne fin tout de suite….

Allez, mon vieux. Pense plutôt à la joie que tu vas lui faire en ramenant Sirius. Ça vaut vraiment le coup de prolonger ton voyage en Celtycie. Alors secoue-toi les Ciseburines au lieu de te laisser aller à la nostalgie, me dis-je pour m'encourager, en retirant godasses et fringues…

Je me laisse aller dans l'eau avec bonheur, à l'abri d'un beau bosquet d'arbres bien touffu, me frottant énergiquement la peau pour la débarrasser du sel de ma sueur. Puis je décide de laver mon froc, mon tee-shirt, mes chaussettes et mon caleçon sales. Nally pourra toujours faire sécher tout ça d'un coup de Baguette après tout. Et demain, ce sera plus agréable de mettre du linge rafraichi, avant de reprendre la route…

Et quand ma lessive est terminée, je me laisse de nouveau aller dans la flotte. Je me prélasse et je rêvasse pendant un bon bout de temps, avant de me dire qu'Aldaron et Olórin, ne devraient plus tarder à nous rejoindre maintenant…

Peut-être sont-ils même déjà arrivés, me dis-je, en sortant de l'eau. Ils peuvent courir très vite, plus longtemps que moi, après tout. Et Nally avait estimé tantôt, le temps qui nous séparait de la falaise, en se basant sur mon rythme, non sur le leur. Je m'ébroue un peu la tête, pour égoutter mes cheveux, puis je décide de me laisser sécher aux Soleils qui se coucheront bientôt. Comme ça, je pourrais enfiler mon caleçon et mon tee-shirt de rechange, sur peau sèche. Et je reste assis dans l'herbe tendre, à poil au bord de la flotte, à regarder un peu le paysage environnant, puis la falaise…

La grimpette va être intéressante demain. Ma corde ne sera pas assez longue, pour effectuer la montée directement jusqu'en haut. Il va falloir faire une étape sur un petit surplomb. Et s'il n'y a rien là-haut pour bien assurer le grappin, j'en aurais pour une bonne heure, à escalader le reste…

Je laisse ensuite mon esprit divaguer vers des interrogations diverses. Dans combien de temps trouverons-nous Sirius ? Faudra-t-il encore que nous combattions des Créatures Maléfiques ? Aurons-nous à traverser des zones de Temps qui vont prolonger notre absence pour les nôtres ou au contraire faire durer notre attente à nous ?

Et soudainement je sursaute. Mon oreille a perçu un bruissement. Léger, très discret. Ami ou ennemi, je ne saurais dire, le vent est contraire et ne m'apporte donc pas l'odeur de ce qui vient. Alors je me lève d'un bond, ma main saisit l'une de mes épées fichée dans le sol à mes pieds et je surgis de derrière les arbres, pour faire front à ce qui vient sur le sentier…

A quelques pas, Aldaron et Olórin, s'arrêtent net. Leurs yeux s'écarquillent et ils me regardent des pieds à la tête, l'air de ne pas en croire leurs yeux…

« Bel athlète, n'est-ce pas ? A faire pâlir d'envie un Dieu Grec tant il est parfait…» déclare Nally, en débarquant soudainement à côté de son frangin et Olórin, jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur sur ma personne…

« Nally ! » m'exclame-je, sortant de ma torpeur surprise, offusqué et rougissant

Et me glissant à nouveau rapidement derrière un arbre…

« Oh, Ron ! J'ai déjà vu plus d'un homme tout nu tu sais ! Et tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte, bien au contraire ! » s'exclame Nally en retour, un brin moqueuse…

« Tu as vu plus d'un homme tout nu ? Et il le sait, ça, Severus ? » demande-je, en enfilant vite fait mon caleçon de rechange, avant de ressortir de derrière mon arbre, poings sur les hanches…

Aldaron et Olórin, me regardent de nouveau des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur mes cuisses, mes abdominaux et mes pectoraux, l'air de toujours ne pas y croire. Je me demande ce qui les impressionne le plus : ma musculature ou mes nombreuses cicatrices ?

« Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Et comme il sait aussi qu'aucun autre que lui ne m'intéresse, il s'en fiche royalement… » déclare Nally, en haussant les épaules, avant de préciser : « D'autant que j'ai vu ces hommes-là tout nus, parce que je soignais leurs blessures… »

Ah… Ouais, dans ces conditions. Je comprends que Sev n'ait pas été dérangé…

« Que venez-vous faire par ici ? » demande-je, en ramassant maintenant mes fringues mouillées, mon tee-thirt propre sur l'épaule…

J'ai encore envie de profiter un peu de la chaleur des Soleils sur ma peau, je le mettrai donc plus tard, quand la fraîcheur tombera dans le coin…

« Aldaron et Olórin sont également tentés par un bain et je voulais voir leur réaction lorsqu'ils te verraient en petite tenue… » sourit Nally, de toutes ses dents…

« Tu te comportes comme une gamine… » souris-je, en retour, avant de lui tendre mes fringues mouillées…

« Tu sais, ils ont beau avoir quelques milliers d'années, ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de voir un tas de muscles comme-toi. Alors ma curiosité a été la plus forte. Il fallait que je voie leur tête. Ça valait le coup. Leur surprise était totale et ils vont envier tes beaux muscles maintenant… Et regarde-les, eux. Ça ne les gêne pas de se montrer tout nu, même devant moi… » sourit encore Nally, en effectuant un signe de tête vers la rivière…

Malgré moi, mon regard suit le mouvement. Les Elfes se préparent à entrer dans l'eau…

Leur corps est vraiment fin et longiligne. Sans un poil de graisse c'est certain, mais ils sont très loin d'avoir des muscles aussi développés et fermes que les miens…

Et bien sûr, ils n'ont aucune cicatrice, aucune imperfection sur leur peau d'un blanc laiteux…

« Tiens, voilà tes vêtements bien secs. Et j'ai fait une découverte dans la tente. Contrairement à ce que tu as affirmé, elle est entièrement aménagée et dans la cuisine, il y a entre autre, une marmite, des casseroles, des assiettes, des couverts et une bouilloire… Et surtout, du bon thé, des biscuits, quelques boites de conserves de légumes et du chocolat… » déclare Nally, en me mettant mon froc sec sous le nez.

« Excellente nouvelle… Hermione doit être passée par-là. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait rien de tout ça, quand je l'ai repliée la dernière fois… » réponds-je enfilant mon treillis…

Un bon thé… J'en rêve… Et un peu de sucre ne me fera pas de mal non plus songe-je, en pensant aux biscuits et au chocolat.

Nous retournons donc vers le campement, où Nally met vite la bouilloire sur le feu. Et quand les Elfes reviennent, elle les invite à prendre le thé dans la tente…

Ils échangent aussitôt un regard dubitatif, mais n'osent pas décliner l'invitation. Et encore une fois, la surprise les prend au dépourvu quand ils entrent dans la tente et découvrent que l'intérieur est beaucoup plus spacieux et confortable, que cela semble de l'extérieur…

« Tente Moldue, aménagement Sorcier. Très pratique, n'est pas ? Au moins, ce soir, nous ne dormirons pas sous l'averse… » sourit Nally, en servant le thé…

Les Elfes s'installent sur les fauteuils confortables, autour de la table basse et examinent attentivement les lieux…

« Pratique effectivement… Mais où mettez-vous tout cela ? » demande Aldaron, en levant imperceptiblement un sourcil, tout en prenant la tasse que Nally lui présente, la humant délicatement, avant de laisser ses lèvres se risquer à se tremper dans le breuvage parfumé…

Et cela a l'air de le surprendre agréablement encore une fois. Il repique tout aussitôt au truc, avec prudence certes, mais également une gourmandise certaine, tandis que je sors ma Pochette sans Fond de la poche de jambe de mon treillis…

« C'est là-dedans, que nous mettons la tente et tout ce qu'elle contient… » déclare-je, en lui lançant mon sac à malice

Il le rattrape d'une main, l'air surpris et de penser aussi je dois me moquer de lui…

« Sortilège d'Extension, comme pour la tente. Petit de l'extérieur, mais très spacieux dedans. Et bien sûr, Sortilège d'Allègement Maximal. Ainsi, ça ne pèse pas grand-chose dans la poche… » sourit Nally, tandis que son frère pose sa tasse sur la table basse…

Puis il examine l'intérieur de mon petit sac à malice, avant de risquer une main dedans, puis tout le bras jusqu'à l'épaule, de plus en plus surpris, sous l'œil intéressé d'Olórin…

Et il commence à sortir méthodiquement tout ce que ma Pochette contient encore : corde, grappin, ficelle, briquet de rechange, trousse de secours bien sûr, trois bouquins, Parchemin, encre, plume etc… Jusqu'à sortir le petit album photo qui ne me quitte jamais…

Et qu'il ouvre, sursautant d'étonnement, en voyant Percy lui faire signe. Il se demande visiblement ce qu'il fait dans mon album et comment il est arrivé dedans…

« C'est une photographie. Une Technique Moldue permet de saisir l'image de quelqu'un, d'un animal ou d'un paysage. Les Sorciers ont perfectionné cette Technique, afin que les portraits ne soit ni figés, ni statiques, mais reproduisent une petite scène de quelques secondes… » explique Nally, avec un doux sourire…

Aldaron et son pote ont l'air bien intéressés et agréablement surpris encore une fois, par l'ingéniosité du procédé…

Ils regardent longuement la photo de mon frère…

« C'est mon frère, Percy. Il est mort juste avant le dernier Noël, durant un Combat. Il s'est jeté devant une gamine pour la protéger d'un Maléfice de Mort et l'a pris à sa place. » explique-je soudainement, avant d'approcher mon fauteuil de celui d'Aldaron et de regarder par-dessus son épaule…

Puis j'explique qui sont les autres personnes dont les photos sont présentes dans le reste de l'album. Mes parents, mes frères, ma sœur et bien sûr Harry, Hermione et quelques photos de groupe de mes amis les plus proches. Et mes gosses bien entendu. Qui me manquent terriblement eux aussi…

Je précise à chaque fois, les faits marquants. Les blessures reçues par chacun. Les tortures. Les pertes subies…

Aldaron et Olórin regardent les photos et m'écoutent avec attention.

Nally les observe en silence, sourire satisfait aux lèvres…

« Ce sont des Humains tout aussi valeureux et combattifs, que je vous présenterai bientôt. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont eu déjà à souffrir autant que mon fils Harry, certains de ses amis, Ron et sa famille, mais ils sont tout aussi prêts à faire sacrifice de leur vie, dans l'espoir de mettre fin aux terribles projets de Balegarian… » déclare-t-elle, lorsqu'Aldaron referme l'album…

Il hoche imperceptiblement la tête, l'air songeur, puis il relève les yeux vers Nally…

« Ton fils as-tu dis ? J'ignorais que tu en as un… » dit-il, arquant à peine un sourcil…

« Oui, mon fils. Je ne l'ai pas mis au monde. C'est le fils orphelin de mon amie Lily et je l'ai adopté comme mon enfant il y a quelques semaines. C'est lui… » répond Nally, en venant prendre l'album des mains d'Aldaron, pour l'ouvrir sur une photo de Harry…

Son frangin et Olórin observent de nouveau attentivement mon Harry qui sourit, avant d'éclater de rire à l'infini. Il est magnifique sur cette photo, comme sur les trois autres clichés également présents dans mon album…

« Il n'a pas dix-sept ans encore et comme Ron l'a dit tout à l'heure, il a eu beaucoup à souffrir déjà. Et c'est lui qui doit vaincre le Mage Noir du Monde Sorcier. Il s'est préparé à le faire avec autant d'acharnement que de courage. Il est très puissant et récemment, il m'a battu en Duel Sorcier. Et il est presque aussi doué à l'épée que Ron. Je te le présenterai bientôt Aldaron, si tu le veux. Et je suis sûr que tu seras impressionné par son charisme et la puissance extraordinaire de son Aura. » explique Nally, avec une fierté évidente…

Aldaron et Olórin examinent à nouveau les trois autres photos de Harry, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur celle qui est parue dans la Gazette, après la Bataille de Dublin, où l'on peut justement percevoir l'étendue de son charisme…

« Le Maedhros… Le Guerrier d'Emeraude… C'est ton fils… » murmure soudainement Olórin, relevant son regard vert clair insondable et absent vers Nally…

Elle sursaute et se lève d'un bond, tandis que je me sens devenir exsangue. Et j'écarte aussitôt les Pytimouss, suffisamment affolés déjà par l'horrible pincement de mon cœur et la vive réaction de Nally, les posant sur le bras du fauteuil, avant de me lever à mon tour…

« Non ! Harry ne viendra pas se battre ici ! Il n'a aucun lien avec la Celtycie ! Et il en a bien assez sur les épaules, à devoir se battre contre ce fou furieux de Voldemort ! Je ne permettrai pas qu'il ait à risquer sa vie ici aussi ! » s'exclame Nally, son regard assombri de désarroi

« Le jeune Maedhros détient la Gail qui scellera pour moitié notre destin à tous, Nyween Faelynaë. » répond Olórin, en se levant avec lenteur pour faire face à Nally, avant d'ajouter : « Ce sera notre fin, s'il ne vient pas… »

Nally hoche négativement la tête. Et moi avec elle.

Moi non plus je ne veux pas. Plutôt mourir que d'avoir à vivre ça en plus ! Harry a plus qu'assez souffert déjà ! Et comme l'a dit Nally, il en a bien assez sur les épaules avec l'affreux !

« Je combattrai à sa place ! Je viendrai pour lui ! Je le remplacerai ! Mais Harry ne se battra pas ici ! Je ne laisserai pas faire ça, moi non plus ! » m'exclame-je, avec détermination et fermeté, en venant me placer aux côtés de Nally

« Tu te battras, oui Althibalys. Pour l'amour de lui et à ses côtés. Mais tu ne peux combattre pour lui. Il est à égal de Faelynaë dans ce Combat qui opposera la Gail et les Maur, pour notre salut ou notre fin… » déclare Olórin, le regard plus absent que jamais

Tous mes poils sont hérissés. Mon ventre est tordu de spasmes douloureux. Ma gorge est nouée et ma poitrine trop étroite, pour contenir l'angoisse terrible qui me vrille sur place.

Et une larme glisse sur la joue de Nally…

« Cela ne se peut. Tu te trompes, Olórin. Il ne peut pas s'agir de mon fils. Le Maedhros, ce n'est pas lui. Harry a déjà son Combat à mener. Il ne peut être sur deux fronts à la fois. Il faut éclaircir cela… » murmure-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir en courant…

Je sors à sa suite, m'arrêtant net à quelques pas de la tente. Nally a disparu dans la nuit profonde qui est descendue sur nous. Les Lunes et les Etoiles sont cachées ce soir, par de gros nuages qui ont envahi le ciel, pendant que nous étions dans la tente…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Légère, presque aérienne…

« Ma sœur va revenir bientôt, Althibalys. Elle est partie consulter les Oracles et leur demander d'éclairer la vision d'Olórin… » déclare Aldaron, puis il presse à peine mon épaule, avant d'ajouter : « Ne reste pas ici. Viens te mettre à l'abri de la pluie qui ne va pas tarder… »

Je scrute encore la nuit profonde durant quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête et je suis Aldaron sous la tente. Olórin n'a pas bougé. Son regard est toujours perdu, absent. Il tourne cependant la tête vers moi, quand j'arrive à deux pas de lui…

« Tu es la force du Maedhros, Althibalys, le Naur qui réchauffe son cœur, le Meleth qui avive et nourrit son Glair. Et vos Âmes sont liées pour l'éternité. » déclare-t-il, avant de regarder de nouveau fixement devant lui…

« Le Naur est la flamme, le feu bienveillant. Le Meleth est l'amour profond. Le Glair est la lumière vive qui repousse les ombres au plus loin. » me traduit Aldaron, avant d'aller se poster à l'entrée de la tente ouverte sur la nuit

Il va probablement monter la garde là un bon moment, avant d'être relayé par Olórin...

Je vais m'allonger sur un lit, bien que je sache que je ne fermerai pas l'œil.

Je sais déjà que je vais rester les yeux fixés sur la toile, écoutant distraitement le bruit de la pluie qui tombe sur elle, toutes mes pensées tournées vers Harry, l'inquiétude au cœur et au ventre…

OoOoOoO

**_QG de Londres_**

**Charly**

Une heure que je suis venu prendre mon tour de garde. Il n'y avait pas de raison, pour que je reste davantage en Ecosse et que Lee se tape ma garde, comme il s'est déjà tapé celle de Bill hier. De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour l'instant, pour Ron et Nally, dans la mesure où nous ne pouvons aller les chercher à l'aveuglette. Et puis, comment entrer en Celtycie ?

Même si Sev en a probablement une idée, il n'est certainement pas autorisé à nous faire passer la Porte d'entrée…

Nous ne pouvons donc qu'attendre leur retour, en espérant qu'il soit rapide…

Et qu'il ne leur arrivera rien de fâcheux là-bas…

Putain, j'aimerai être là-bas avec eux…

Pas tant par curiosité, non. Mais pour les aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais au fond de moi, que ça ne doit pas être de la tarte pour eux. Et puis je sais bien, que tant qu'ils ne seront pas de retour, nous allons tous nous faire du mouron pour eux.

Voldemort et Malfoy, qui va beaucoup mieux semble-t-il, viennent de finir leur diner. Et son Serviteur étant empêché de le faire, c'est le Maître qui sert le thé.

« J'ai acquis récemment un Livre, Lucius, dont j'ai su que l'un de tes ancêtres possédait autrefois plusieurs versions, dont les traductions étaient certainement beaucoup plus fiables. Je les ai cherchées dans la bibliothèque, mais je ne les ai pas trouvées. Je me demandais, si par hasard, tu n'aurais pas eu connaissance de ces ouvrages, qui contiennent des informations très utiles, pour l'accomplissement du Rituel auquel je t'ai convié d'assister… » déclare soudainement Voldemort, tandis que Mondingus, Nadya et moi-même dressons l'oreille, vivement intéressés…

L'affreux prend des précautions, pour tâter le terrain. Il a dû sacrément réfléchir à la manière d'aborder ce sujet délicat, sans trop risquer de questions, de la part de Lucius…

Parce que nous savons bien, nous, que ce n'est pas l'accomplissement de son foutu Rituel de Sexe et de Sang qui le préoccupe. Mais bel et bien ce fameux projet, en lien avec un Artefact Magique…

Espère-t-il que les autres versions du bouquin qu'il a en sa possession, lui apprennent comment parvenir à obtenir l'Artefact, grâce à un autre moyen que l'Arcade maintenant détruite ?

Ouais. Bien sûr, ça ne peut être que ça…

Il ne renonce pas à ce projet. Il est bien trop important pour lui…

« Il me serait fort agréable, de pouvoir vous renseigner, vous le savez, Monseigneur. Quel est le titre de ce livre ? » réagit Lucius, avec obséquiosité et arquant un sourcil…

Voldemort se lève de sa chauffeuse et il prend le dernier bouquin de la pile de livres qui traîne sur le bureau, avant de revenir à sa place et de le tendre à Lucius…

« C'est de cet ouvrage, dont il s'agit… » répond-il, tandis que Lucius prend le bouquin…

Il regarde le titre, fronçant les sourcils. Il réfléchit visiblement intensément, fouillant chaque recoin de sa mémoire minutieusement. Et il semble soudainement se souvenir de quelque chose. Et il pâlit, j'en jurerais…

« Mmmm… Oui… Je me souviens, maintenant. Il y avait effectivement des versions très anciennes de cet ouvrage, dans le coffre de ma famille. Ils étaient très abimés, nettement moins bien conservés que celui-ci. Il me semble même qu'il manquait des pages à l'un d'entre eux. Et comme ils étaient écrits en des langues que je ne lis pas, pour la plupart, je ne m'y suis pas attardé car les quelques lignes que j'ai pris le temps de lire sur une version latine, ne m'ont pas intéressé… » déclare-t-il, sourcils plus froncés que jamais, tandis que Voldemort pince les lèvres, vivement contrarié…

« Ces ouvrages sont-ils toujours dans ton coffre ? » demande-t-il, ses yeux lançant des flammes et d'un ton plus sec que précédemment…

« Non, Monseigneur. Je suis navré. Il fallait de la place dans mon coffre et j'ai transféré la caisse, avec quelques autres qui contenaient des documents ne recelant pas d'informations importantes ou compromettantes, dans celui de Draco, il y a plusieurs années déjà… » répond Lucius, la voix blanche maintenant, ajoutant sur une brève hésitation : « Croyez bien que je le regrette profondément, Monseigneur. Si j'avais su que ces livres vous aurez intéressé, je me serais fait un plaisir de vous les offrir aussitôt votre retour…»

Voldemort ne répond pas. Il fume des naseaux et réfléchit visiblement à ce qu'il doit faire maintenant. Et soudainement il se détend et son regard se radoucit un chouia, avant de se durcir de nouveau…

« Que ce soit dans ton coffre ou celui de Draco, il me faut ces ouvrages, Lucius. Et je les obtiendrai… » déclare-t-il, froid et glacé aussi bien dans son ton, que dans la lueur de ses yeux…

« Croyez bien que je ferai tout pour vous aider à les obtenir, Monseigneur… » affirme alors Lucius, en inclinant respectueusement la tête…

« Je le sais, Lucius. Et je pense effectivement que tu pourras m'aider. Mais il faut d'abord que je réfléchisse à un plan infaillible et que l'Ordre du Phénix ne pourra pas contrarier cette fois. Alors mets donc le temps nécessaire à ma réflexion à profit, pour commencer ton enquête, à propos de leurs Espions toujours si bien informés. » répond sèchement l'affreux en se levant…

Et il va vers la porte, l'ouvrant brusquement, pour demander au planton d'aller chercher Preston…

Il congédie Lucius, purement et simplement. Et un coup d'œil sur ce dernier, suffit à comprendre que cela ne le rend pas très heureux. Mais lorsque le regard sévère de son Maitre revient vers lui, il a de nouveau le visage impassible qu'il offre habituellement…

Et moi, je m'empresse de saisir le Miroir, pour informer le professeur Dumbledore…

Draco va certainement devoir garder ses fesses au chaud. Et Narcissa aussi…

Car ils sont les seuls, à pouvoir accéder aux bouquins qui sont dans le coffre de Draco à Gringotts…

OoOoOoO

**_En Celtycie_**

**Ron**

J'ouvre l'œil, sur Olórin, surpris de me sentir frais et dispo. De constater également, à la lumière qui passe au travers de la toile de tente, qu'il doit faire grands Soleils dehors…

J'étais pourtant sûr que je ne dormirais pas de la nuit.

Et je me souviens soudainement qu'Olórin est venu auprès de moi à peine étais-je allongé sur le lit et qu'il a posé une main sur mon front…

« Que m'as-tu fais ? » demande-je, en m'assoyant brusquement, une main sur les Pytimouss qui dorment encore sur mon ventre et ma poitrine, pour les empêcher de tomber…

« Il fallait que tu dormes pour récupérer de notre longue course de la journée et être en forme pour affronter les dangers auxquels nous aurons à faire sans doute face aujourd'hui. Mais tu étais trop troublé par de sombres pensées, alors je t'ai endormi… » répond-il, le visage impassible, à son habitude…

Je passe une main sur le mien. Je n'aime pas qu'il ait pris cette liberté sans me prévenir. Mais je comprends qu'il l'a fait, à la fois pour mon bien et celui du groupe. Poursuivre notre route aujourd'hui, après une nuit blanche, m'aurait été très pénible et je n'aurais certainement pas pu être efficace en cas d'Attaque. De quoi coûter très cher à moi-même ou à l'un de mes compagnons de voyage…

« Nally est-elle revenue ? » demande-je, en me levant…

« Elle ne va pas tarder. Le repas est prêt. Mais je ne sais pas préparer, le délicieux breuvage que Nally nous a servi hier soir. Aldaron non plus… » répond Olórin, son regard détourné

Cela doit lui coûter, d'avouer son ignorance à un Humain…

« Pas de souci, je vais le faire. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer. Cela n'a rien de bien compliqué, tu vas voir… » déclare-je, en l'invitant à me suivre, d'un geste de la main

Olórin me suit et me regarde mettre la bouilloire à chauffer sur le feu. Puis il m'observe tandis que je rince la théière, puis que je dispose des feuilles de thé au fond…

« Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que l'eau soit chaude et à la verser dessus, puis laisser infuser durant deux ou trois minutes… » explique-je brièvement…

Puis je songe à ce que Nally m'a recommandé hier, dans l'oasis. Et je me dis que prendre quelques leçons de tir à l'arc, pourrait être un bon dérivatif à mes pensées moroses…

« Nally m'a dit que tu es maître d'arme et que tu peux m'aider à progresser au tir à l'arc. En échange, si tu le souhaites, je pourrais t'apprendre quelques petites Techniques Moldues, qui sont fort utiles en Combat rapproché… » déclare-je donc, en guettant la réaction d'Olórin, qui fixe le feu et la bouilloire dessus…

Son visage s'éclaire illico et il tourne son regard vers moi…

« Je serai honoré de t'apprendre et d'apprendre de toi, Althibalys. » répond-il, avec un salut de la tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres…

Le premier que je lui vois, depuis qu'il nous a rejoints avec Aldaron, Nally et moi-même…

Et je me dis, que quelque chose vient de se dénouer ou de se nouer là. Que nos rapports vont être nettement plus détendus et cordiaux désormais…

Un frôlement discret. Je me retourne aussi sec dans sa direction. C'est Nally, le visage fermé…

« As-tu obtenu la réponse que tu désirais ? » demande Olórin, arquant à peine son sourcil…

« Cette fichue Bayamaë, m'a fait attendre des heures durant, avant de daigner venir à moi. Et tout ça pour me dire que tu avais porté sa parole et que c'était à moi de décrypter les énigmes qu'elle comporte. Elle n'a voulu ni confirmer, ni infirmer si mon fils est bien le Maedhros ou non. Selon elle, la réponse viendra en son temps. Elle dit que je ne dois pas me préoccuper de cela pour le moment. Que je dois davantage m'inquiéter de ce qui vient vers nous par le sud. Et naturellement, elle n'a pas voulu me préciser ce que c'est. » répond Nally, visiblement énervée et contrariée…

Elle saisit tout aussitôt la bouilloire qui chante sur le feu et verse l'eau dans la théière, tandis qu'Olórin regarde vers le sud, son œil pointu fixé très loin au-delà de l'horizon que moi je peux voir …

« Un Forlangha est venu à la pointe du jour, m'apporter la parole d'Anda Atar, Nyween. Il exige que nous nous présentions devant lui, dans les plus brefs délais. Si nous ne répondons pas à cette exigence, il nous fera intercepter et ramener de force. C'est de cela sans doute, qu'il faut s'inquiéter… » déclare quant à lui Aldaron, en sortant d'un bosquet, avant de lâcher un oiseau rouge et bleu dans le ciel…

Ce doit être ça, un Forlangha, je pense. Il file aussitôt à une vitesse extraordinaire, n'étant plus qu'un point, en à peine trois secondes…

« Quant à moi, il peut lancer tout de suite sa demande d'interception. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en discussion oiseuse, ni envie de me disputer avec lui encore une fois… » répond sèchement Nally, en saisissant vivement la théière, avant de se diriger vers la tente…

« Ce n'est pas en ces termes que j'ai exprimé ma réponse… » déclare Aldaron, en la suivant tout aussitôt, à l'instar d'Olórin et de moi-même

« Et que lui as-tu donc répondu ? » demande Nally, en servant déjà le thé…

« Que nous avions une tâche importante à accomplir, avant d'agréer à sa demande et que nous ferions en sorte d'abréger le délai au plus court, mais que la longueur de celui-ci dépendra des nombreux obstacles qui vont probablement se dresser sur notre chemin… » répond Aldaron, sur un haussement d'épaule, en soulevant le couvercle de la marmite posée sur la table, avant de humer délicatement le fumet qui s'en dégage…

Ça sent très bon. Et mon ventre grouille…

Je n'ai rien mangé hier soir, c'est vrai…

« Il va être furieux. Dès qu'il recevra ce message, c'est à dire dans environ cinq ou six heures, il va jeter tout ce qu'il peut à nos trousses… » déclare Nally, souriant à son frère, avant de lui embrasser la joue…

Cela surprend Aldaron, qui n'a manifestement pas l'habitude de ça…

« Effectivement. Alors mangeons et mettons-nous en chemin. Il va nous falloir conforter notre avance… » dit-il, en plongeant une louche dans la marmite…

Ragoût de lapin et perdrix. C'est très bon. Et, malgré mon inquiétude pour Harry et notre avenir à tous, je mange avec bon appétit. Puis nous levons le camp, Nally se chargeant de replier la tente, en quelques coups de Baguette précis…

La grimpette de la falaise, est comme prévue intéressante. Les Elfes sont très agiles et dans la partie que nous ne pouvons effectuer simplement en grimpant à la corde, ils me devancent largement.

Dès que nous arrivons en haut, Nally regarde Aldaron et Olórin, avec gravité…

« Vous savez que j'ai un moyen de nous faire traverser le Plateau des Aigles, plus rapidement et certainement de manière plus sécuritaire. Cela nous permettrait de prendre une avance très confortable, sur ceux qui vont très bientôt s'élancer à notre poursuite. Mais la décision vous appartient… » déclare-t-elle, tandis que les deux Elfes se raidissent un peu plus…

« Que proposes-tu ? » demande finalement Aldaron, avec réticence…

« Trois ou quatre bonds espacés de deux à trois heures chacun, nous ferons gagner deux jours et demi de voyage. Et Ron dispose d'une Potion, qui pourra sûrement vous aider à rétablir rapidement le bon fonctionnement de… » répond Nally, n'achevant pas sa phrase, mais désignant l'abdomen de son frère et Olórin, tandis que je me détourne pour sourire et même maitriser un fou rire naissant…

Aldaron et Olórin se concertent du regard. Ils hésitent, puis ils hochent finalement la tête positivement…

« A la bonne heure ! Allons-y, courons. Comme nous sommes quatre, je vous dirai quand il faudra que nous nous prenions par la main, afin de ne pas nous perdre… » sourit Nally, se mettant tout aussitôt en train…

Elle nous fait très rapidement faire un bond sur le plateau très rocheux où il pousse peu de végétation. Quelques bouquets de fleurs et d'herbes, un buisson ici ou là, parfois un arbre tout rabougri…

Nous courrons ensuite durant trois heures, avant qu'elle nous demande de nouveau de nous tenir la main et j'ai le sentiment que le bond qu'elle nous fait faire est pas mal plus long que le premier…

Et je m'arrête aussi sec me lâche-t-elle la main, tirant mes épées illico presto…

« Un moyen plus sécuritaire… » murmure Aldaron, avec un reproche manifeste dans le ton,

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase, que son arc est déjà bandé, prêt à décocher sa flèche…

« Désolée, je ne pouvais pas deviner que nous allions atterrir dans un nid de Foërlicks. Il ne devrait pas y en avoir ici. Et certainement pas autant…» répond Nally, sourcils froncés sur la contrariété et son épée en garde également, dès qu'elle a mis nos potes Pytimouss et les Fées à l'abri…

Comme hier, nous nous mettons tous dos à dos. Et cette fois, je suis certain que nous allons tous combattre…

Putain de bordel ! Ces saloperies ressemblent vraiment à des Grapcornes, mais en deux fois plus grand ! Et leur queue hérissée de petites excroissances épineuses, fouette déjà l'air de droite à gauche, tandis qu'elles avancent vers nous, toutes corne en avant et grondant sourdement…

Aldaron et Olórin en abattent cinq ou six en leur tirant une flèche dans l'œil, avant de se mettre en garde avec leur épée…

« Les yeux ou la gueule, Ron. Et nous sautons par-dessus les corps, pour surprendre les autres… » me rappelle Nally, d'un ton tendu…

« Ouais, je sais… » réponds-je, mes deux épées prêtes à accueillir les Créatures…

J'en tue deux simultanément, l'une en fichant mon épée dans son œil et l'autre dans sa gueule béante, avant de bondir par-dessus les cadavres qui s'effondrent, cueillant tout aussitôt le Foërlick qui vient dernière…

Mais une queue fouette l'air et m'agrippe le bras gauche, enfonçant très profondément ses épines dans ma chair. Je parviens néanmoins à extirper à temps mon épée de la gueule de l'autre Créature et dans un retourné qui me meurtrit l'épaule, je la flanque dans celle de mon assaillant…

Sans pouvoir éviter toutefois de me prendre un coup de corne dans la cuisse…

Putain de bordel, ça fait foutument mal !

Mais je serre les dents, et je me débarrasse vite fait de la queue qui m'enserre encore le bras, la tranchant net, pendant que Nally me protège de son corps. Puis je me porte vite fait à son côté, tuant l'un des deux Foërlicks qui viennent encore vers nous…

Et enfin nous nous portons auprès d'Aldaron et Olórin, aux prises des cinq dernières Créatures…

Bordel ! La Bataille a été courte mais intense !

Et je grimace…

Maintenant que l'adrénaline redescend, ma cuisse et mon bras me font un mal de chien, dans une brûlure si vive et élancée, qu'elle me donne envie de hurler…

« Leur peau et leur corne ! » s'exclame Nally, en direction de son frère, en élargissant déjà l'accroc de mon treillis, pour mettre la blessure de ma cuisse à jour

Elle nettoie largement la plaie, avec de l'eau fraîche de sa gourde, tandis que je prends un peu de Potion Antalgique. Puis, alors que la douleur reflue, elle désinfecte ma blessure, avant de la fermer soigneusement. Et elle en fait autant ensuite avec mon bras, ne lésinant pas sur la quantité d'Onguent cicatrisant, avant de finir de me soigner, en effectuant un pansement rafraichissant sur chacune de mes plaies refermées…

« Pourquoi ? » demande-je, en regardant Aldaron et Olórin dépiauter chacun une Créature…

« Quelle sont les caractéristiques principales des Grapcornes ? » demande Nally en retour…

« Tu veux dire que la peau et la corne de ses bestioles ont les mêmes propriétés ? » questionne-je, en effleurant d'un doigt le pansement sur ma cuisse…

Me voilà avec une nouvelle cicatrice, songe-je. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez déjà…

« Oui. Elles ont même davantage de propriétés encore. Nous pourrons donc utiliser les peaux pour nous en faire des armures légères mais très résistantes, aussi bien aux Maléfices courants, qu'aux armes blanches. Leurs cornes serviront à fabriquer des Potions de soin. Nous en donnerons quelques-unes aux Rebelles, ils en ont sûrement besoin… » acquiesce Nally, avant d'aller donner un coup de main à Aldaron et Olórin, non sans m'avoir ordonné de rester tranquillement sur place…

Je les regarde faire un peu, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la ronde, au cas où nous aurions à redouter d'autres ennemis. Mais le plateau est net, du moins du plus loin que porte mon œil. Et j'espère que nous ne ferons pas d'autre désagréable rencontre aujourd'hui…

Nally revient avec des peaux et des cornes plein les bras…

« Je sèche les peaux et tu les roules… » déclare-t-elle, en laissant tomber son chargement sur le sol…

D'un coup de Baguette, elle étale les peaux et commence à les sécher tout aussitôt…

« Il va aussi falloir alléger tout ça, où ça va peser lourd sur nos jambes… » fais-je remarquer, en roulant déjà la première peau…

« Aldaron et Olórin, en porteront une bonne part. Après tout, il n'y pas de raison que nous soyons seuls à être chargés. Et pour l'heure, ils sont très légers, comparé à nous deux… » répond Nally, avec un sourire…

« C'est vrai. Mais dis-moi ce que tu trimballes, toi, à part des Potions, des Onguents, des vêtements de rechange et deux gobelets… » demande-je soudainement…

« Une armure et quelques armes supplémentaires… » sourit-elle, en sortant sa Pochette de Soin, pour y glisser quelques cornes, préalablement allégée grâce à un Sortilège…

Les Pytimouss et les Fées, en profitent pour en sortir…

« Ah ! C'est donc là-dedans que tu les mets à l'abri… » souris-je, tandis que Phyas me grimpe déjà dessus pour me faire un câlin…

Nally hoche simplement la tête et repart chercher les cornes et les peaux qui attendent qu'on s'occupe d'elles…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous mangeons un morceau sur le pouce, puis nous reprenons notre route, Aldaron et Olórin, chargés des peaux roulées, assemblées en paquet serrés grâce à un morceau de ma ficelle…

Et nous courrons de nouveau. Un peu moins rapidement cependant, étant donné ma récente blessure. Nally nous refait faire un bond. Mais les Pytimouss et les Fées tremblent de nouveau, aussi sec sommes-nous arrivés à destination. Un autre danger nous guette. Nally remet donc les petites Créatures à l'abri et nous avançons avec précaution, l'œil aux aguets, sans rien voir de particulier. Cependant, après une bonne demi-heure de marche prudente, nous sommes obligés de nous arrêter…

Une très large crevasse, casse le plateau en deux…

« Peux-tu nous faire sauter par-dessus ? » demande-je à Nally, qui me retient par le bras, afin que je n'approche pas du bord…

« Non. C'est trop tôt. Et puis cette crevasse n'est pas normale. Elle a été provoquée par la Magie Noire et ça pue dangereusement. Mieux vaut ne pas s'en approcher… Ni essayer de sauter par-dessus. Nous nous ne serions pas assez haut et j'ai le sentiment que nous serions aspirés dans les profondeurs…» répond Nally, avant de se tourner vers Olórin, pour lui demander à combien il estime le temps qu'il nous faudra, pour contourner la crevasse…

« Deux jours et demi par l'Est, trois par l'Ouest… » répond-il, son regard filant vers l'horizon, avant que nous nous retournions tous d'un bond vers la crevasse…

Un bruit vient de là, qui ne me plait pas du tout…

Des bruissements, comme des griffes qui grattent la roche et instinctivement, je tire mes épées, tout en marchant à reculons….

« Des Krôdhyons…Et il y en a plusieurs dizaines. Je savais que de nombreuses Créatures Maléfiques croisaient sur le Plateau des Aigles, mais j'ignorais tout de cette crevasse. Et que les Créatures formaient d'aussi grands troupeaux… Il y en a bien plus qu'il ne devrait… » murmure Aldaron, armé lui aussi de son épée…

« L'œuvre de Balegarian. Bon sang, nous ne pourrons jamais courir assez vite pour échapper à plusieurs dizaines de Krôdhyons. Et je n'ai pas récupéré suffisamment d'énergie pour nous transporter plus loin… » murmure Nally, en garde elle aussi…

Eh bien ! Nous ne sommes pas dans la merde… pense-je, le cœur battant…

Décidément, après les cochonneries de Foërlicks, nous voilà en butte aux Krôdhyons… Nous allons pouvoir marquer cette journée d'une croix noire. C'est à croire que la poisse de Sirius s'est transférée sur nous…

Putain ! Le Destin s'acharne-t-il sur lui au point de mettre tous ces obstacles sur notre route pour nous empêcher de le retrouver ?

Nous reculons toujours, davantage pour éviter de tomber dans la crevasse au cours de notre Combat contre les Krôdhyons, que pour retarder la confrontation… Quand soudainement, Nally a un sursaut de joie. Et elle siffle entre ses doigts, yeux levés vers le ciel…

« Des Dragons ! Tu as appelé des Dragons ! » m'exclame-je, quand j'arrive à distinguer les formes qui viennent vers nous à tire d'aile…

Mon œil va des Dragons, aux premiers Krôdhyons qui avancent vers nous en rangs serrés, queue en l'air et très menaçante, crachant déjà des jets d'acide, qui font fumer la roche aussi sec tombent-ils dessus…

Ce sont les plus gros scorpions de la création assurément. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sentir l'effet de leur acide sur ma peau…

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont végétariens et ne crachent pas de flamme ceux-là… Ce sont les plus gentils Dragons de l'univers ! » s'exclame Nally, qui sourit largement en voyant les Dragons approcher très vite…

« S'ils ne crachent pas de flamme, alors pourquoi les avoir sifflés ! » demande-je, surpris

Je croyais qu'elle voulait leur aide pour faire griller quelques-unes des saloperies qui avancent inexorablement vers nous…

« Pour qu'ils nous aident à nous échapper bien sûr ! » s'exclame Nally, toute joyeuse, avant de bondir sur l'un des Dragons, qui vient de se poser juste devant elle…

Et sans réfléchir plus avant, je saute sur celui qui se pose devant moi… Et il s'envole aussi sec, prenant rapidement de la hauteur, avant d'effectuer un grand virage dans le ciel et de passer très loin au-dessus de la crevasse…

Le vol est grisant, bien que je sois obligé d'adopter une position assez peu confortable, pour éviter d'être déstabilisé, par les coups d'ailes puissants de ma monture…

Nous volons vraiment très haut, très vite, durant plusieurs heures et les Soleils commencent sérieusement à descendre à l'horizon, lorsqu'ils mettent pied au sol, en bordure d'une forêt…

Et à peine sommes-nous descendus, qu'ils reprennent leur envol…

Nally est radieuse, lorsqu'elle vient vers moi…

« Ils nous ont fait gagner dix jours de voyage ! Et certainement évité d'autres confrontations avec des Créatures Maléfiques ! » s'exclame-t-elle, tandis qu'Aldaron et Olórin, se précipitent vers la forêt…

« Génial ! « réponds-je, avant de demander en désignant les deux Elfes : « Leur transit ? »

Nally acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et nous éclatons de rire…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	10. Alliance 1

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

.

Grand merci et gros bisous à Mistycal !

.

OoOoOoO

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum : - Lion – Huguette -

OoOoOoO

.

**Alliance 1 / 4**

_**Mercredi 05 Mars 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Le Dévoreur De Magie**

_**En Celtycie**_

**Ron **

Je ne saurais dire quelle peut-être la date dans notre Monde. Je suis désorienté car nous avons traversé une zone de Temps Ralenti encore, puis une de ces zones de temps instable dont m'a parlé Nally au début de notre séjour…

Nous avons encore dû faire face à quelques belles embûches aussi. D'abord une attaque par un petit groupe de Foërlicks, puis cela a été de nouveau de ces grosses choses poilues, les Trolls de Delweth, à trois reprises. Encore un petit groupe de Foërlicks et enfin, des Krôdhyons, auxquels nous n'avons pu échapper cette fois.

Par chance dans notre malheur, il n'y en avait que six et nous avons pu les avoir sans trop de dégâts, bien que nous nous soyons tous pris au moins un ou deux petits jets d'acide. Ou plutôt des éclaboussures dirais-je pour être plus précis. Et putain que ça brûle cette saloperie ! Fort heureusement, nous étions tous protégés d'une armure en peau de Foërlick, alors ce sont juste nos avant-bras, qui ont été un peu brûlés. L'essence de Dictame nous a arrangé ça en deux coups de cuillères à pot et, bien que j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas, pour la prochaine fois, nous aurons aussi des protections sur nos avant-bras, grâces aux nouvelles peaux de Foërlick que nous avons recueillies…

Par ailleurs, nous savons avec certitude maintenant, que nous avons bien des poursuivants, jetés à nos trousses par le Grand-père de Nally et Aldaron. Un message nous est parvenu du Royaume Sylvain, pour nous prévenir…

Mais ils ont dû contourner cette crevasse qui fourmillait de Krôdhyons et ils vont être aussi ralentis par des escarmouches sûrement. Alors, bien que nous sachions qu'ils se rapprochent inexorablement, car les Elfes n'ont pas besoin de faire des pauses aussi longues que moi pour récupérer et qu'ils courent plus vite également, nous nous sommes accordés une matinée de répit quand même. Après tout, normalement, nous avons quatre à cinq jours d'avance encore…

J'en ai profité, pour donner une petite leçon de Combat au corps à corps, à Olórin, la troisième depuis que je le lui ai proposé de le faire. Il m'a aussi corrigé dans mes petits défauts au tir à l'arc et là, nous venons de prendre une douche bien méritée sous une cascade d'eau fraîche…

Et comme j'en ai pris l'habitude maintenant, je me laisse sécher à la chaleur des deux Soleils bien hauts dans le ciel…

Olórin en fait autant. Silencieux et le regard perdu dans le vague, comme d'habitude, tandis que j'admire le paysage. Ça ressemble pas mal au Paradis ici. Et bien sûr, je pense à Harry, Hermione, ma famille et tous les amis du Comité.

A nos balades en forêt avec Jonas aussi. A Jérémy et Jodie…

Merlin ! Qu'ils me manquent !

« Pourquoi toutes ces marques sur ta peau ? Est-ce ce que l'on appelle des symboles tribaux ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie dans ce cas ? » demande soudainement Olórin, l'un de ses doigts fins désignant mes cicatrices…

« Non, ce ne sont pas des symboles tribaux. On appelle ces marques des cicatrices. Elles font suite à de très vilaines blessures provoquées par de la Magie Noire ultra vacharde… » réponds-je, avant de lui raconter comment je les ai eues…

Olórin m'écoute attentivement, même s'il ne m'accorde toujours pas un seul regard. Quand j'ai fini mon récit, il garde silence. Mais au moment où je me lève du rocher plat sur lequel nous sommes assis, pour enfiler mon caleçon et mon tee-shirt, ses yeux glissent vers moi…

« Ta vie m'est précieuse Althibalys… » déclare-t-il, son regard profond ancré dans le mien

« Je suppose, que c'est ta façon de me dire que tu me comptes désormais comme un ami ? » demande-je, en arquant un sourcil à sa façon…

C'est à dire à peine…

Il incline un peu la tête sur le côté, avant de la hocher imperceptiblement…

« Alors sache que ta vie m'est également précieuse, Olórin. Mon ami… » souris-je, en lui tendant la main…

Il répond à mon sourire et après une brève hésitation, il me serre la pince…

Le contact physique, ce n'est pas leur tasse de thé, aux Elfes. Même entre eux, ils ne se touchent pas beaucoup, en dehors de la sphère intime, m'a dit Nally…

« Maintenant que j'ai entendu ton histoire, celle de ta famille et de tes amis, Althibalys, mon cœur regrette de n'avoir pas prêté plus attention aux Hommes. Votre courage est grand. Vos valeurs sont belles. Et ce n'est plus seulement par allégeance et amitié envers Aldaron, ni dans l'espoir de sauver ma race, que je m'engage dans cette guerre. Mais parce que la vie des Humains m'est maintenant tout aussi précieuse que la nôtre…» déclare Olórin, avant de s'incliner vers moi, dans ce salut respectueux accordé par les Elfes à leurs égaux…

Ça me va droit au cœur. Mais je me sens tout même obligé de lui préciser qu'il y a aussi des Humains cruels et qui ne partagent pas les mêmes valeurs que moi, Harry, Hermione, ma famille et mes amis…

« Il en est de même chez les Elfes Althibalys. Même si c'est un fait extrêmement rare. Et Balegarian en est l'exemple malheureux... » répond-il cependant, en s'habillant à son tour…

Puis nous rejoignons Aldaron et Nally, qui se sont chargés de la chasse et de trouver des légumes sauvages et des fruits. Ils s'entendent mieux tous les deux, même s'ils se chamaillent assez souvent. Mais il y a une part de jeu, dans ces chamailleries. Car les Elfes peuvent être taquins aussi, derrière leur raideur distante, ai-je découvert, à ma grande surprise…

Et Nally m'a dit à ce propos, que lorsqu'ils sont strictement entre eux, les jeunes Elfes (sont considérés comme jeunes ceux qui ont moins de 12 000 ans, ce qui est le cas d'Aldaron et Nally) se conduisent parfois comme des gosses, s'amusant et riant d'un rien…

Notre déjeuner avalé, nous nous remettons en chemin, traversant une forêt très touffue. Nally a annoncé que c'était une étape décisive de notre voyage, car nous atteindrons très bientôt une base de Rebelles. D'après elle, même si Sirius n'est pas dans celle-là, probablement pourra-t-on nous renseigner exactement sur sa position actuelle…

Nous courrons trois jours dans la forêt, sans rencontrer aucune Créature Magique, ce qui est assez surprenant, car nous avons eu l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup, dans chacune de celles que nous avons dû traverser jusqu'ici. Nally pense que Balegarian a fait décimer le coin par ses Dévoreurs de Magie et que les Créatures survivantes ont dû partir se réfugier dans une autre forêt…

Je frissonne à chaque fois que je pense à cela. Il faut être une sacrée belle ordure, pour faire des trucs pareils…

La matinée du quatrième jour de notre périple dans la forêt est bien entamée, lorsque je sens soudainement Phyas trembler dans mon cou, puis c'est au tour des autres Pytimouss de s'affoler, s'accrochant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tandis que les Fées s'empressent de se glisser sous mon armure en peau de Foërlick…

Cela m'alarme aussi sec, naturellement. Et Nally se crispe, tandis qu'Aldaron et Olórin scrutent la forêt de leurs yeux pointus…

« Nous sommes proches du village des Rebelles. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été découvert par Balegarian et qu'il ne subit pas une attaque… » murmure Nally, ses épées tirées…

« Je ne vois rien d'alarmant du côté du village. Et aucun bruit de bataille ne parvient à mes oreilles. Mais quelque chose vient. Derrière nous… » murmure Olórin, en humant l'air alentours et oreilles tendues…

« Alors courons au plus vite vers le village. Nous y serons à l'abri. » déclare Nally, en forçant aussitôt l'allure…

Nous fonçons à travers tout, quittant parfois le sentier lorsqu'il fait un détour, nous fichant totalement des ronces et des branches basses qui nous égratignent la figure ou provoquent des accrocs dans nos vêtements, au passage.

« Ça vient très vite maintenant ! Cela a aussi forcé l'allure ! » s'exclame soudainement Olórin, alors que nous surgissons de nouveau sur le sentier, après avoir traversé un épais fourré…

Nous arrêtant aussi sec de surprise… Il y a un gosse, là, à quelques dizaines de pas.

Un petit qui doit avoir l'âge de Jonas à peu près et qui cueille tranquillement des fleurs en babillant tout seul…

« C'est un Dévoreur qui arrive ! Le petit est un Sorcier sorti de la zone protégée ! » s'écrie aussitôt Nally, en se précipitant vers l'enfant…

Elle n'a pas le temps de l'atteindre cependant, qu'un groupe d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et deux femmes, surgissent également d'un fourré, courant à toute allure vers l'enfant…

« Trop tard il sera sur nous dans moins de trois minutes ! » s'exclame Aldaron, tandis que les femmes font demi-tour en courant au plus vite pour emmener l'enfant vers le village, escortées par quelques-uns des Rebelles, tandis que les autres poursuivent leur chemin vers nous…

Aldaron fait volteface…

J'en fais autant, ainsi qu'Olórin et Nally…

« La gorge, c'est son point faible… » déclare-je pour nos compagnons Elfes, me campant fermement sur mes deux pieds, alors que des hommes rejoignent notre groupe…

Puis me souvenant soudainement de notre premier Combat contre le Loup Monstrueux, je me précipite pour grimper dans le premier arbre venu, me positionnant sur une branche basse, pour sauter sur le poil de la Créature Magique Maléfique. J'ai remisé mes épées et je tiens fermement, mon couteau de chasse à main droite…

A peine suis-je installé que le Monstre est là. Des flèches et des javelots inutiles foncent vers lui. Cela ne le ralentit même pas. Il enrage au contraire et Nally, qui a compris ce que je veux faire, donne l'ordre d'arrêter.

Trois bonds et le Monstre passe sous ma branche. Je saute sur son dos, jambes très serrées sur ses flancs, m'accrochant d'une main à une touffe de poil de sa tête, tirant très fort vers moi. Le Monstre se cabre tête en arrière, gueule ouverte sur un grognement de rage. Et je passe ma main armée sous sa gorge, la tranchant profondément, dans un geste vif et impitoyable…

Du sang gicle, mais la plaie n'est pas suffisamment profonde encore, pour que le Monstre cesse de se débattre et d'un coup de patte arrière, il me lacère la cuisse avec ses longues griffes acérée. La douleur est vive et je lâche mon couteau, pour mieux m'accrocher au poil de sa tête, produisant un effort colossal pour tirer en arrière à deux mains, afin d'exposer sa gorge aux autres. Olórin saute derrière moi, Nally, Aldaron et les hommes nous cernant pour titiller le Loup et attirer son attention sur eux.

Et Olórin achève le Monstre du tranchant très effilé de son épée. Je lâche alors la tête, sautant vivement à terre de concert avec mon ami Elfe et nous roulons rapidement loin du Monstre, qui se cabre encore dans les derniers sursauts de sa vie…

« Dépêchons-nous de partir avant qu'il en arrive d'autres ! » s'exclame l'un des hommes, repartant déjà vers son village avec son groupe, tandis qu'Aldaron et Olórin m'aident à me relever…

Les Elfes me soutiennent pour m'aider à courir derrière les hommes, tandis que Nally ferme notre groupe. Et quelques centaines de pas plus loin, nous arrivons face à un mur végétal, qui s'écarte, à l'ordre de l'un des hommes, pour nous laisser passage. Le type a la cinquantaine, il est râblé et dégage de l'autorité. Le Chef sûrement…

Nous nous arrêtons aussitôt derrière le mur végétal, à l'instar des Rebelles. Aldaron et Olórin m'aident alors à m'assoir sur le sol et Nally s'agenouille devant ma jambe qui pisse le sang…

Décidément, après la droite, la cuisse gauche, maintenant. J'aurais été blessé aux deux cuisses par l'un de ces Monstres Dévoreurs de Magie. J'ai été blessé lors de chacun des Combats menés ici, même. Et je dois m'estimer heureux, car cela aurait pu être bien pire…

La Protection des crins de Licornes ?

Sans doute…

« Bienvenue, Nyween… Et bienvenue à ce Guerrier que tu as amené avec toi. Il nous faudrait beaucoup d'hommes de sa trempe et de sa force, nom d'une pipe de nom d'une pipe ! Mais peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as amené ces Elfes avec toi ? » demande l'homme qui doit être le Chef du groupe de Rebelles, tandis que Nally arrache mon treillis, pour mettre mes plaies à jour…

Son ton était très aimable, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle des Elfes. De toute évidence, il éprouve un mépris hostile à leur encontre…

« Salut Gaspard. Je te répondrai lorsque j'aurai soigné Ron. » déclare Nally, en arrêtant le flot de sang qui s'échappe de ma cuisse.

« Oui, bien sûr… Prends le temps qu'il faut. Il mérite amplement que nous attendions tes explications. » accorde le dénommé Gaspard, campé sur ses deux pieds, ses hommes faisant corps derrière lui.

Ils ont remisé leurs armes, mais ils sont prêts à nous faire barrage, si nous tentons d'avancer dans leur village, sans autorisation de leur Chef…

Nally applique maintenant un désinfectant sur mes blessures et je grimace de douleur sous sa brûlure, puis elle examine soigneusement l'intérieur des plaies, pour s'assurer qu'il ne reste aucune souillure dedans, avant de les refermer, appliquant aussitôt un Onguent pour favoriser une cicatrisation rapide, avant de me bander…

Enfin, elle me tend une fiole de Potion de Régénération Sanguine et demande à son frère et Olórin, de m'aider à me relever, puis de me soutenir, m'interdisant de m'appuyer sur ma jambe jusqu'à demain matin…

« Et pas de course, ni d'effort durant au moins cinq jours. C'est la seconde fois en peu de temps que tu es blessé au même endroit. Alors cette fois, il faut sérieusement te ménager… » déclare-t-elle tandis que je grimace encore une fois…

Cela signifie que nous n'allons pas avancer très vite les jours prochains et cela va retarder encore notre retour à la maison…

« A tes ordres. Si de ton côté tu pouvais me trouver un autre froc, ça m'arrangerait bien. Parce que cette fois, mon treillis est bel et bien foutu. Il a été trop souvent réparé déjà. » réponds-je, en caressant la tête de Phyas, qui est bien sûr sorti vite fait de la Pochette sans Fond de Nally, pour venir me faire un gros câlin dans le cou…

Nally acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et se tourne vers le Chef du groupe de Rebelles…

« Gaspard, je te présente Ron. Il est récemment arrivé avec moi, de l'autre Monde et c'est son premier voyage en Celtycie. Il est cependant déjà connu ici en tant qu'Althibalys, nom de baptême qui lui a été donné par les Pytimouss. » déclare-t-elle, en me désignant.

Je tends la main vers Gaspard, qui me la serre, d'une poigne ferme, avec le sourire.

« Ravi te faire ta connaissance, Ron. Althibalys, voilà un nom qui te va comme un gant ! Il faut être aussi fougueux que noble, pour combattre ce Monstre comme tu l'as fait, alors que tu n'avais rien à craindre de lui, puisque tu n'as pas de Magie. Je suis également surpris que tu aies su comment le vaincre aussi rapidement. Balegarian n'a pas dû en lancer à votre poursuite, puisqu'elle épargne encore les Elfes pour le moment. Ainsi que les Semi-Elfes, même lorsqu'ils ont renié leur Elfitude … » me dit-il, en haussant un sourcil, avant de libérer ma main…

« Ce Dévoreur est le deuxième que je combats. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour le moment… » réponds-je, en reprenant appui sur l'épaule d'Olórin, maintenant que Gaspard m'a rendu ma main…

« Oui, tu as raison. Attendons la veillée. Les gosses seront ravis d'entendre ton histoire… » acquiesce-t-il, son regard glissant ensuite sur les Elfes, tandis que je songe que ce n'est pas du tout une histoire pour les gosses, que j'ai à raconter…

« Mon frère, Aldaron, Caun de Finrod Aranarth et son maitre d'arme et ami, Olórin. Ils m'accompagnent tous deux, car Aldaron souhaite faire Alliance avec vous et combattre Balegarian. » déclare Nally, au sursaut de surprise de Gaspard et de ses hommes…

« Nom d'une pipe ! Les Elfes ont donc enfin écouté ta parole et décidé de s'engager dans la guerre ? » réagit Gaspard, sourcil haussé…

Il semble quelque peu dubitatif…

« Aldaron a décidé de le faire et les Elfes Sylvestres du Royaume Sylvain qui lui doivent allégeance, vont s'engager avec lui. Il va également tâcher d'en allier d'autres lors du Conseil qu'il va convoquer en son Royaume. Comprends cependant, que pour le faire, il y a nécessité qu'il en apprenne davantage, sur la situation actuelle des forces de Balegarian et de l'organisation générale de la Rébellion… » répond Nally, en le fixant droit dans les yeux…

Gaspard ne répond pas immédiatement. Il jauge Aldaron et Olórin, qui restent parfaitement impassibles sous son regard. Ils sont détendus cependant et surtout n'ont pas du tout cette attitude méprisante et hautaine à laquelle j'ai eu droit lors de ma première rencontre avec Aldaron…

« Très bien. C'est bien parce qu'ils t'accompagnent, Nyween, que j'accepte d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire et de leur donner tous les renseignements qu'ils souhaitent. Allons au village, pour discuter de tout cela.… » décide Gaspard, au bout de quelques secondes et nous invitant d'un geste à le suivre…

« Comment l'enfant a-t-il pu sortir de la zone protégée, sans déclencher l'Alarme et comment se fait-il que vous ayez tant tardé à le rejoindre ? » demande Nally, sourcils froncés, en cheminant aux côtés de Gaspard

« Il a dû profiter de l'arrivée de la caravane de ravitaillement, pour se faufiler et on ne s'en est pas aperçu tout de suite. Gween va entendre parler du pays. Elle sait que ce gosse ne doit pas être quitté des yeux. C'est un petit aventurier… » répond Gaspard, en faisant signe à l'un de ses hommes, d'aller en avant…

Sans doute pour prévenir de notre arrivée, avec des Elfes…

« Mmmm… J'aime mieux ça. J'ai craint un instant que les Protections ne commencent à flancher ici ou là. Cela dit, si j'ai un conseil à te donner Gaspard, c'est qu'il faudrait quelqu'un pour aider Gween. Elle est bien jeune encore pour assumer une telle charge… » déclare Nally, sur un soupir de soulagement…

« C'est sa responsabilité, Nyween et Gween n'a que ça à faire toute la journée. Quant aux Protections, pas de danger qu'elles nous lâchent. Tout au moins pour l'instant. Les Roherdirons sont venus la renforcer il y a deux semaines. Merci de nous les avoir envoyés, à ce propos. Ils viennent pile tous les trois mois… » répond le Chef des Rebelles, sur un sourire…

Pas commode le gars, pense-je. Ce qu'a confirmé selon moi, la façon de pincer les lèvres de Nally, quand il parlait de Gween. Voilà un objet de désaccord entre eux, à n'en pas douter. Mais je pense que Nally ne va pas revenir dessus. Car il est évident qu'elle n'a pas son mot à dire sur les règles de vie ici…

« Pas de quoi Gaspard. C'est ma responsabilité et la leur, de protéger la Celtycie et la Magie de ce Monde…» assure-t-elle d'ailleurs, sans revenir sur le sujet de Gween, avant de tourner son regard vers lui et d'ajouter : « Ceci dit, Ron et moi-même ne sommes pas venus ici seulement pour te présenter Aldaron et Olórin. En fait, ça, c'est plutôt la cerise sur le gâteau, comme on dit chez les Moldus de chez nous. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un homme, un Sorcier qui est arrivé en Celtycie en traversant accidentellement une Porte et… »

« Ce Sorcier maintenant dépourvu de Magie ne s'appellerait-il pas Sirius par hasard ? » l'interrompt Gaspard, en s'arrêtant, mains sur les hanches et tout souriant…

« Si, c'est lui ! Vous savez où il est ? » demande-je, avec un large sourire…

Et osant espérer que Sirius est ici, bien sûr !

Putain ! S'il est là, nous allons pouvoir rentrer très bientôt à la maison !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : La Magie De Ron**

**_Chez Nally _**

**Harry**

Je suis resté chez Maman, bien que tout le monde soit parti, pour reprendre le boulot et l'école. Papa, Hermione et Charly, qui remplace Hagrid, reviennent chaque soir après le couvre-feu. Ce qui me laisse de longues journées seul pour réfléchir et fabriquer des Potions, lorsque j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, entre deux visites à l'infirmerie, pour voir Hagrid et discuter un peu avec lui…

Mon pauvre Hagrid ne va pas beaucoup mieux. Il s'est chopé une infection que Richard et Pompom ont bien du mal à soigner, car les dosages de nos Potions ne sont pas suffisants, étant donné sa condition de demi-Géant Alors Papa est en train d'en concocter une qui lui conviendra mieux…

Je l'aide comme je le peux, avec les Jumeaux et Tarendra. Et nous espérons que d'ici deux jours, nous aurons trouvé la bonne formule. Car à cause de cette fichue infection, Hagrid est trop fragile encore, trop fatigué. Richard ne peut donc pas commencer à soigner son visage pour lui enlever ces vilaines excroissances.

Et ça m'inquiète de le voir si affaibli encore.

Par ailleurs, la présence de Ron commence à cruellement me manquer, malgré la compagnie chaleureuse de sa Magie. Je n'ai plus eu de contact avec elle, depuis la fin de la Bataille à Godric's Hollow et cette toute petite conversation où elle m'a mis sur la piste à suivre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais je pense que je vais bientôt avoir l'occasion de lui parler, car je la sens reprendre des forces.

Elle puise dans ma propre énergie pour le faire. Je l'ai encouragée à se servir autant qu'elle en avait besoin. Car j'ai compris, lors de ma conversation avec Plumki, que son frère reprendrait bien plus vite des forces ainsi…

Dobby m'apporte du thé. Il est aux petits soins pour moi, quand je suis seul. Me demandant souvent comment je vais, veillant à ce que je mange et me repose, me distrayant parfois de ses bavardages, de petites anecdotes qui se sont passées ici ou là…

Bref, il se conduit avec moi, comme un parfait ami…

« Monsieur Ronald manque à mon ami Maitre Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby le voit bien. Et Dobby pense que son ami Harry Potter Monsieur devrait aller méditer dans le Temple. La Magie de Monsieur Ronald, reprendrait plus facilement encore des forces là-bas et cela aidera Mon Ami Maître Harry Potter à se sentir beaucoup mieux… » déclare soudainement Dobby, en me regardant la tête penchée et ses oreilles battant doucement l'air…

Et je me dis que c'est une bonne idée. J'ai moi-même récupéré bien plus vite mes forces et mon énergie Magique, après mon Combat, grâce aux quelques heures que j'ai passées dans le Temple.

J'acquiesce donc et nous sortons du salon. Dobby trottine à mes côtés, heureux d'avoir pu m'aider.

« Pourquoi neige-t-il ici, alors qu'au Village des Elfes c'est toujours le printemps ? » demande-je, en regardant les petites statues de neige que Dyna et Dobby ont faites pour amuser Miho et Alioth dimanche…

« Parce qu'ici, les Elfes ont choisi de laisser passer les saisons. Et Dobby en est bien heureux, oui, bien heureux. Dobby aime beaucoup la neige et il se réjouit à la pensée qu'il pourra jouer avec ses enfants dedans, lorsqu'ils seront nés et qu'ils auront un peu grandi…» répond Dobby, d'un ton joyeux…

Je baisse les yeux vers lui, attendri. Dobby parle de sa future paternité à chaque occasion, espérant vivement avoir des jumeaux, depuis qu'Hermione a évoqué cette possibilité. Et je prends soudainement conscience, qu'il marche pieds nus, qu'il est très peu couvert, malgré le froid vif…

« N'as-tu donc pas froid ? » demande-je, avec douceur…

« Oh non ! Les Elfes ne sentent pas le froid et le chaud comme les Sorciers ! Et Dobby aime beaucoup la sensation de la neige sous ses pieds ! » s'exclame Dobby, avec un immense sourire…

Ah… Une nouvelle chose que j'aurais apprise sur les Elfes de Maison. Et je songe qu'il faudra que je prenne le temps de parler longuement avec Dobby à leur propos. J'aimerai connaitre davantage leur mode de vie et leurs coutumes.

Dobby me fait passer la Cascade, écartant soigneusement son rideau, afin que je ne sois pas trempé par ses eaux, même si elles sont régulièrement tiédies m'a-t-il dit, afin que la glace n'ait pas prise sur elle…

Il m'accompagne de son joyeux bavardage jusqu'au Temple, s'arrêtant cependant à l'entrée et m'invitant à prendre tout le temps qui me semblera nécessaire. Il va m'attendre là, dit-il, en s'assoyant sur le sol.

Je le remercie et je m'avance dans la caverne, admirant une fois de plus les stalactites, les stalagmites et les colonnes tarabiscotées qui sont si belles. Je m'approche de l'autel, fixant mon regard sur la roche sombre durant quelques instants. Puis je m'assois sur le sol et je ferme les yeux…

Je laisse mes pensées divaguer. Ron est présent dans chacune d'elle. Puis je me concentre sur le flux d'énergie qui travaille dans mon corps. Je cherche d'abord ma Magie. Mon Soleil est lumineux. Plus doré qu'il n'a jamais été. Il rayonne davantage dans mon corps, depuis que j'ai atteint ma maturité Magique. La tresse de lumière dans mon bras et bien plus épaisse aussi…

Puis je cherche la Magie de Ron. Son Cœur est lové contre mon Soleil, qui l'enlace de quelques-uns de ses rayons, le nourrissant de son énergie. Le Cœur est jaune et vert. Un beau jaune lumineux et aussi doré que mon Soleil. Un beau vert émeraude comme mes yeux. Il pulse en produisant un murmure tendre et doux…

Il est solide et il y a beaucoup de forces dans ce Cœur. De puissance aussi. Je sens qu'il sommeille en lui des réserves qui ne demandent qu'à s'exprimer.

Il est très puissant. Autant que le Grizzly, tapi dans le jaune lumineux de sa Magie…

Ron, mon amour. Mon tendre cœur. Ma force vitale. Ton Cœur de Magie est tout imprégné de toi. Il pulse du même amour brûlant et doux que le tien.

Le Cœur bat, il respire. Inspirant plus profondément à chaque pulsation.

Je ne sais combien de temps je l'observe. J'ai perdu la notion des minutes et des heures dans ma méditation. Et soudainement, les rayons de mon Soleil se retirent sur une caresse très douce, libérant le Cœur, qui s'épanouit pleinement comme une fleur, le vert et le jaune s'écartant doucement l'un de l'autre, avant de se rejoindre à nouveau. Et un jet de leurs couleurs enlacées surgit, fusant vers mon cerveau, où elles se gonflent comme un ballon qui devient transparent jusqu'à former un halo autour de la silhouette de Ron…

« Bonjour Ron… » souris-je, éperdu d'amour et de tendresse, bien que je sache que ce n'est pas vraiment mon Ron qui se tient devant moi…

« Bonjour Harry… » répond la Magie, qui enlace la mienne avec tendresse et chaleur

« Tu as dû entendre ce qu'a expliqué la Magie de Sirius l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? Te sens-tu confus et désorienté, toi aussi ? » demande-je, bien que je ne ressente aucune inquiétude dans la Magie de Ron…

« Un peu. Mais beaucoup moins que mon frère l'a été. Je suis aussi uni à ta Magie, que le cœur de mon hôte est uni au tien. C'est très plaisant de m'enlacer avec elle. Et grâce à notre union, je t'ai trouvé tout de suite, lorsque j'ai été arraché à mon hôte. Et je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Je savais que tu le retrouverais et que je serais en sécurité avec toi. Et grâce à toi, je sais maintenant qu'il reviendra bientôt… » répond la Magie de Ron, avec un sourire éblouissant, tandis que je l'observe attentivement…

Elle ressemble trait pour trait à mon Ron, même les tempes blanchies. Cela me bouleverse. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge…

La Magie de Ron m'observe aussi. Son sourire s'efface un peu et son regard se fait tendre…

« Mon hôte te manque. Il me manque aussi. Et j'aimerai pouvoir t'apaiser comme il le fait. » déclare-t-elle, en soulevant une main jusqu'à ma joue, pour l'effleurer d'une tendre caresse…

J'appuie ma joue dessus, dans mon esprit. La main est chaude, douce. Et j'ai soudainement la sensation que Ron m'enlace, me serrant doucement contre lui. Mon visage se tend et il m'embrasse. C'est un baiser tendre, amoureux. Et cela m'apaise. Même si en réalité je sais que c'est ma Magie et celle de Ron, qui échangent ce baiser…

« Tu m'as aidé, à Godric's Hollow. » murmure-je, en appréciant la chaleur dont la Magie de Ron m'enveloppe…

« Je t'ai encouragé, comme mon hôte l'aurait fait. Et je prendrai soin de toi comme il le ferait, à chaque fois que tu en éprouveras le besoin, maintenant que toutes mes forces sont déjà revenues grâce à toi… » répond la Magie de Ron, son souffle caressant ma joue…

Je frissonne. C'est si bon de sentir la Magie de Ron enlacer la mienne, effleurer son cou de ses lèvres, caresser son corps de ses mains…

« Tu vas donc toujours rester avec moi. Tu n'iras pas explorer les alentours, comme le fait Plumki… » murmure-je, me laissant vibrer aux sensations que la Magie de Ron me procure…

« Non, je ne te quitterai pas un seul instant. Je sais ce qui est arrivé maintenant, je sais où est mon hôte et je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à sa recherche, puisqu'il va revenir. A chaque fois que tu voudras me voir, je serai là. Ferme simplement les yeux, pense à lui et tu me verras, Harry. Je ferai tout ce que souhaitent ton esprit et ton cœur, pour que tu te sentes bien. Mon amour pour toi est aussi infini que l'est le sien … » chuchote la Magie de Ron, caressante, avant de me donner la sensation de m'embrasser encore…

Mon cœur se gonfle d'amour. Et ma Magie lui rend son baiser avec passion…

C'est si puissant, que j'en soupire d'aise.

Je me laisserai bien aller ainsi des heures durant. Et j'avoue que je suis terriblement tenté d'imaginer que Ron et moi faisons l'amour. Mais une partie de moi éprouve la crainte à cette idée, que ce soit plus difficile encore pour moi d'attendre son retour…

Alors je l'éloigne de mon esprit et je repousse un peu la Magie de Ron, me saisissant de ses mains si caressantes, pour reprendre notre conversation…

« Pourquoi, ne pas m'avoir dit plus tôt, que c'est toi qui m'habite et non le cœur et l'esprit de Ron… » demande-je, en levant mon regard vers ses yeux…

« Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais été arraché à mon hôte, jusqu'à ce que je l'apprenne en même temps que toi. J'ai vu le chagrin des autres alors qu'ils pensaient mon hôte mort et je ne voulais pas que tu éprouves cette douleur, alors que je savais qu'il est vivant. Mais je n'étais plus assez fort, pour te parler et t'expliquer ce qui est arrivé. J'avais utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour te rejoindre et t'encourager à Godric's Hollow. Il fallait donc que je me repose et que je me ressource… » répond la Magie de Ron, avec un doux sourire

« Mais tu as fini par me donner un indice, lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons. Pourquoi l'avoir fait par énigme ? » fais-je remarquer, en lui rendant son sourire…

« Je n'avais pas récupéré assez d'énergie pour te parler longtemps et j'étais encore un peu confus. Alors je ne retrouvais plus le nom de Miho, dans laquelle j'ai senti la présence d'un frère, dans la même situation que moi. Et je n'ai pas non plus trouvé meilleure idée que te parler du Château de Peter Pan. Mais je savais que cette image était bonne, qu'elle aiderait ton père adoptif à trouver une réponse. » explique la Magie de Ron, en caressant mes mains de ses pouces…

Il me caresse aussi de ses yeux si bleus et amoureux…

« Tu savais donc déjà que Papa est un semi-Elfe ? » demande-je, surpris…

« Oui. Je l'ai compris, depuis que sa Magie et moi sommes entrés en Communion, pour aller t'aider dans cet horrible cachot… A Priest Hole Manor, c'est bien cela ? Je n'ai pas retrouvé tous les souvenirs de mon hôte encore et certains sont imprécis… » répond la Magie de Ron, en penchant un peu la tête, fronçant un peu les sourcils sur son incertitude…

« Oui, c'était bien à Priest Hole Manor…Mais comment as-tu pu comprendre ? » insiste-je, en serrant un peu ses mains entre les miennes…

« J'ai vu sa véritable apparence dans sa Magie. Et que le secret de son origine Elfique devait être préservé, car il avait fait le serment de ne jamais la révéler. Tout comme ta mère adoptive. Je devais respecter cela et la confiance qu'ils m'ont accordée. C'est ce qu'a fait également ta Magie. Et ma sœur, dont l'hôtesse est ta sœur de cœur… » déclare la Magie de Ron, son regard profond ancré dans le mien…

« Tu es aussi loyal que Ron… » souris-je, avant d'avoir soudainement une idée et de demander : « Est-ce toi, qui fait chatouiller son nez quand des dangers nous guettent ? »

La Magie de Ron sourit avec espièglerie et me fait aussitôt un clin d'œil** …**

« Oui, je le fais pour attirer son attention, lorsque je comprends qu'il détient des clefs importantes, enfouies dans sa mémoire… Je ne peux les faire ressurgir à sa conscience, ni lui souffler à l'oreille de prêter attention, car on ne parle pas à son hôte, on fait juste corps avec lui… » explique-t-elle ensuite, avec amusement…

« C'est malin… » souris-je en retour

« Comme l'est mon hôte ! » répond la Magie de Ron, avant de m'enlacer de nouveau…

Elle me câline encore un peu, avant de me dire qu'il est temps de se reposer tous les deux.

J'acquiesce à contre cœur et sur un dernier baiser très tendre, elle se retire, pour aller de nouveau se lover contre mon Soleil…

Je reste encore un peu à méditer après son départ, laissant la Magie du Temple me pénétrer et me régénérer.

Puis je remonte vers le Château, Dobby tout guilleret et bavard à mes côtés. Ma conversation avec la Magie de Ron m'a fait beaucoup de bien et il n'a pas manqué de le noter….

Mais à peine avons-nous passé la Cascade, qu'Hedwige vient vers moi, se posant sur le bras que je tends aussitôt pour elle. A sa patte, est toujours accrochée la lettre destinée au père de Luna. Et cela m'inquiète aussitôt horriblement…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Le Supplicié**

**_En Celtycie_**

**Ron**

« Oui, Sirius est l'un des nôtres. Il est en Mission et ne devrait plus tarder à revenir. Dans une heure au plus il sera là… » déclare Gaspard, tandis que mon sourire s'élargit encore…

Nally aussi sourit. Mais soudainement, elle fronce les sourcils…

« Quel genre de Mission ? » demande-t-elle, avec une inquiétude qui me gagne aussi sec…

Et je frissonne…

Putain ! Ce serait bien la poisse de Sirius, s'il lui arrivait encore une fois malheur, alors que nous venons tout juste de débarquer ici pour le ramener à la maison…

« Il est parti avec quelques autres Moldus pour débusquer et éliminer un assez important groupe de Trolls de Delweth, en route pour le repère de Balegarian. J'ai su aussi qu'en chemin, ils sont tombés sur quelques Soudaryons… » révèle Gaspard, qui ajoute, en voyant nos mines maintenant très inquiètes : « Vous en faites pas, ce type est le plus couillu et le plus chanceux que j'ai jamais rencontré ! »

« Le plus chanceux ? Vous voulez plutôt dire qu'il a la poisse chevillée au corps oui ! Toutes les emmerdes lui tombent sur le poil dès qu'il bouge le petit doigt ! » m'exclame-je en retour, consterné…

« C'est bien ce que je dis. Il faut être sacrément chanceux, pour se sortir sans casse de toutes ces emmerdes, comme il le fait. Pensez donc qu'il a échappé à Kogriah et ses Servylans, aux Soudaryons et tout un tas d'autres embûches ! Faut avoir une sacrée Etoile au-dessus de la tête, pour parvenir à faire ça ! » s'exclame en retour Gaspard, en me filant un clin d'œil…

Ah… Je dois reconnaitre que de ce point de vue-là, on peut effectivement considérer que Sirius est chanceux. Ça n'empêche que je me fais du mouron pour lui. Et Nally aussi. Elle finit cependant par hausser les épaules l'air fataliste et sur un soupir, avant de se remettre en route de concert avec Gaspard…

Au bout d'une dizaine de pas, nous traversons un pont qui enjambe une rivière et tout de suite après, nous entrons dans un village de chalets en bois. Beaucoup de monde est présent dehors, massé dans la rue principale.

Nally est chaleureusement saluée par pas mal d'adultes et des gosses viennent lui faire la fête, tandis qu'Aldaron, Olórin et moi, sommes dévisagés. Avec une curiosité impressionnée en ce qui me concerne. Les Elfes, eux, suscitent plutôt du mépris, mêlé de méfiance…

A mon avis, l'Alliance ne va pas se faire sans peine…

Gaspard nous mène dans le plus grand des chalets, nous invitant à nous attabler. Aussitôt, des pichets de boissons, du pain, du fromage, des salades de tomates, patates et haricots verts, des fruits et des viandes froides sont apportés, par des adolescents, filles et garçons…

« Faites comme chez vous et servez-vous sans cérémonie. Chez nous, on fait pas de manières et on se sert sans faire de chichi. Profitez de cette abondance. Elle se fait rare ces derniers mois… » déclare Gaspard, en désignant toute la nourriture posée sur la table, tandis que l'on dépose maintenant des assiettes, des couverts et des timbales devant chacun d'entre nous.

Ils ont le sens de l'accueil par ici, me dis-je, en me servant aussi sec une belle assiette…

De l'hydromel est aussi vite versé dans mon verre, mais je grimace et décline, demandant plutôt qu'on me serve de l'eau. Aussi vite demandé, aussi vite rectifié. Ma timbale est remplacée et l'on y verse de l'eau, qui semble bien fraîche…

« Gobrian, va dire à la sentinelle Ouest de prévenir Sirius qu'il a des visiteurs et qu'il ramène ses fesses ici dès son retour. » ordonne Gaspard d'un ton bourru, a un ado qui s'empresse de filer vers la sortie…

« Eh ben, ça file doux ici… » fais-je remarquer, en coupant un morceau de la belle tranche de jambon que j'ai choisie…

« Tous ces morveux et morveuses sont surtout curieux de vous voir et d'entendre votre histoire. Ils ne sont pas si zélés d'habitude, quand il s'agit d'accomplir le service… » sourit Gaspard, avant de boire un peu de son hydromel, puis d'ajouter : « Mais sûr qu'ils ont intérêt à être disciplinés et faire ce qu'on leur dit… »

Puis il demande aux ados de nous laisser, leur promettant qu'ils pourront nous voir à la veillée et nous poser toutes les questions qu'ils voudront à ce moment-là, si nous voulons bien leur répondre.

Les ados sortent de la pièce, traînant un peu les pieds et la mine visiblement déçue, pour certains. Mais aucun n'ose rechigner quand même…

« Quelles nouvelles, depuis la dernière fois ? » demande Nally, aussitôt qu'ils sont partis…

« La dernière fois, c'était il y a un an et demi environ, c'est ça ? Lorsque tu es venue aux nouvelles des Dévoreurs ? » répond Gaspard, arquant un sourcil

Nally acquiesce du chef…

« Depuis, nous sommes parvenus à introduire trois espions chez Balegarian. Elle rameute pas mal de monde qu'elle va chercher on se sait où, la garce. C'est une véritable armée qui commence à arriver à Myrn Echoriath, Hommes et Créatures Maléfiques mêlés. Nous sommes certains qu'elle trame une Alliance, mais nos espions n'ont pas encore pu savoir avec qui ou quoi. Morvran est revenu hier, avec un prisonnier. Elle a fait torturer ce type par son Âme Damnée durant plusieurs jours, avant que Morvran parvienne à le libérer et le ramener ici, en même temps que la caravane. Mais il est en très sale état le pauvre bougre et ce sera un miracle si Riok réussi à le sauver, parce qu'à mon avis, il en a pas pour une heure encore à vivre. Nous savons pas ce que Balegarian lui voulait. Mais ça avait l'air très important pour elle en tout cas. Et il y a quelque chose de curieux à propos de ce pauvre gars. C'est qu'il a pas l'air de chez nous… Je crois fort, que Balegarian l'a ramené de l'autre Monde et que c'est là-bas aussi, qu'elle recrute la plus grosse part de ses hommes. Il y en a bien trop… Beaucoup trop… » explique Gaspard, la mine sombre…

« Cela impliquerait qu'elle a bien accès à l'une des Portes Perdues, comme je le pense depuis longtemps… » réagit Nally, une ride d'anxiété barrant son front…

**«** Tu veux dire la Porte Volée.» approuve Gaspard, non moins soucieux que Nally

« Non. Je parle bien d'une Porte Perdue. La Porte volée était dans l'Antre de Kogriah. Nous sommes passés par-là… » répond Nally, avant de boire un peu d'hydromel…

« Non d'une pipe ! T'es arrivée ici comme Sirius alors ! Tu lui as fait sa fête à ce foutu Monstre, j'espère ! » réagit Gaspard, en haussant un sourcil et comme Nally se contente d'acquiescer, il s'exclame : « Alors ça ! C'est de la bonne nouvelle ! »

« Pour ma jambe, oui. Pour le reste, il y a plusieurs dizaines de Créatures comme lui et des centaines de Servylans… » répond Nally, sur une grimace que partage Gaspard…

« Ouais. Fallait s'y attendre. Cette salope a pas perdu de temps ces dernières années, elle a fait grossir son cheptel de Monstres, comme on le redoutait bien… Mais bon, revenons en à la Porte. Volée ou non, ça doit être la même que nous avons toujours soupçonné son père d'utiliser autrefois et que nous avons jamais pu retrouver nous-même. » déclare Gaspard, puis il ajoute sur un soupir : « Mais j'ai aucune preuve de ça pour l'instant. Ni la moindre idée d'où elle pourrait être cette foutue Porte. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que Balegarian disparaît parfois durant quelques jours, revenant tantôt très satisfaite, tantôt très en colère. Morvran a dit qu'Eonan l'a vue revenir vêtue d'une manière bizarre il y a quelques jours. Pas de chez nous en tout cas. Eonan est ensuite allé fouiner du côté d'où elle venait, mais il a malheureusement pas trouvé de Porte… »

« Cela n'augure rien de bon du tout, tout cela… » commente Nally, le regard assombri**…**

Gaspard semble sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais la porte du chalet s'ouvre et un grand type efflanqué entre à grands pas…

« Le pauvre gars est mort. Riok a rien pu faire. Je comprendrai donc jamais ce qu'il a essayé de me dire, le peu de temps qu'il a ouvert l'œil sur le chemin. Et Riok a pas semblé plus comprendre ce qu'il a essayé de lui dire non plus, un peu avant de mourir…. » déclare-t-il, en venant s'assoir à table…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu exactement ? » demande Gaspard, en haussant un sourcil…

« Il a parlé des Lunes. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait les sauver. Et il avait l'air de sacrément tenir à ce que je lui promette de le faire… » répond le gars, que je devine être Morvran…

Et un long frisson me secoue soudainement l'échine

Putain… Mais pourquoi ?

D'autres Dévoreurs qui arriveraient ?

Sans rapport… C'est ce qu'a dit Morvran qui a provoqué ça…

« Les Lunes, t'es sûr ? » demande Gaspard, tandis que cette fois, je me sens devenir exsangue…

« Où est le corps de ce pauvre gars ? » demande-je, en me levant d'un bond, prêt à foncer vers la porte que le type a franchie il y a trois minutes.

Olórin se lève aussi sec et me retient par le bras…

« Tu ne dois pas courir, mon ami, ni encore prendre appui sur ta jambe. » dit-il, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté…

« Ouais, je sais. Mais il faut que je voie ce type Olórin ! » réponds-je, en cherchant le regard de Nally, avant d'ajouter : « Me demande pas pourquoi, ni comment Nally, mais je crois que ça pourrait bien être Xénophilius Lovegood, le père de Luna ! »

Elle pâlit et demande aussi sec à Gaspard qu'on nous emmène voir le corps. Aldaron et Olórin, s'offrent aussitôt comme appui pour moi et Gaspard nous emmène vers le chalet servant d'infirmerie…

« Par ici… » invite un gars, tout petit et fluet, aussitôt notre entrée, en indiquant le lit le plus proche…

« Ça va Riok. Nyween a déjà soigné les blessures de Ron. Nous sommes venus pour voir le corps du supplicié ramené par Morvran… » répond Gaspard, en se dirigeant vers un autre lit, où repose un corps couvert d'un drap…

Gaspard découvre le visage, avec respect, avant de me laisser la place…

Et mon sang se retire de toute ma personne. Ce visage tuméfié et mutilé, aux yeux creux et noircis par des hématomes, est bien celui de Xénophilius Lovegood…

« C'est bien le père de Luna… » murmure-je à l'intention de Nally, complètement glacé de l'intérieur, en recouvrant de nouveau le visage

Et toutes mes pensées se tournent vers mon amie. Elle a vu son père mourir dans ses Visions. Et nous allons devoir lui dire que son père est effectivement mort, lorsque nous allons rentrer chez nous…

Pauvre Luna…

La voici orpheline.

Mais pourquoi donc Balegarian a-t-elle enlevé et torturé Xénophilius Lovegood ? Que lui voulait-elle donc ?

« Morvran a dit que ce pauvre homme a essayé de te parler aussi, Riok. Qu'as-tu entendu ? » demande Gaspard, en se tournant vers le Médicomage…

« Sauve Lune… Faut sauve Lune… Vomen… Umen… Cadersaire…Sauve Lune… » répond le petit Médicomage, tandis que j'échange un regard avec Nally…

C'est donc Xénophilius Lovegood qui aurait trouvé le Volumen ? Et ce serait ça, la surprise qu'il voulait faire à Luna ? Il avait l'intention de lui en faire cadeau pour son anniversaire ?

Bordel ! Et dire qu'Algie et Rupert ont crapahuté comme des bons pour le trouver ! Et c'est le père de Luna qui l'avait !

« C'est quand, l'anniversaire de Luna ? » demande-je, pris d'une grande impatience et désireux comme jamais de retourner à la maison…

Il faut protéger Luna et je veux être présent pour le faire. Cette salope de Balegarian ne s'en prendra pas à elle, je le jure sur ma vie !

« En Juin, je crois… » souffle Nally, vivement inquiète elle aussi…

« Dès que Sirius est là, nous le chopons par la peau du cul et nous partons… » déclare-je, me tournant vers le lit, avant de demander : « Pourrons-nous ramener son corps avec nous ? »

Luna souhaiterait sans doute qu'il repose avec sa mère…

« Non. Je suis désolée. Nous aurons plusieurs jours de voyage avant d'arriver à la Porte et de gros risques d'escarmouche en chemin. Mais nous pouvons l'incinérer et ramener ses cendres à Luna… » répond Nally, avec tristesse…

« C'est mieux que rien… » soupire-je, avant de découvrir de nouveau le visage de Xénophilius Lovegood…

Et je me penche vers lui, pour lui embrasser le front, de la part de Luna…

« Ses obsèques auront lieu demain, au lever des Soleils, comme c'est coutume chez nous… » déclare Gaspard, tandis que je remonte le drap…

Et nous sortons de l'infirmerie, repartant vers l'autre chalet…

« Ce qu'il a dit à Riok, a part qu'il parlait de l'anniversaire de sa fille, vous y avez compris quelque chose ? » demande Gaspard, lorsque nous sommes de nouveau attablés…

Nally hoche positivement la tête, tandis que je repousse mon assiette, la faim coupée par le chagrin que j'éprouve pour Luna…

Et soudainement je réalise…

Le Volumen…

Balegarian le veut donc elle aussi ? Que recèle-t-il donc de si précieux à ses yeux ? Désire-t-elle la même chose que Voldemort ?

Je me sens de nouveau glacé…

Je regarde encore une fois Nally. Je ne suis pas le seul. Les yeux de Gaspard, Morvran, Aldaron et Olórin sont également fixés sur elle…

« Ce que veut Balegarian, c'est un Volumen, que Xénophilius Lovegood a dû trouver lors d'un voyage en Suède. Et ce Volumen est le Livre des Origines qui a autrefois disparu du Temple… » déclare soudainement Nally, dans un silence de plomb…

Gaspard, Morvran, Aldaron et Olórin sursautent…

« Ah nom d'une pipe de nom d'une pipe ! Sérieux ? » demande Gaspard, en arquant un sourcil

« Oui, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Gaspard. Mais je ne pourrai le confirmer que lorsque je l'aurai vu de mes propres yeux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que des traductions de très mauvaise qualité en ont été faites. Et qu'elles ne suffisent pas pour comprendre réellement la teneur du Livre des Origines… » répond Nally, avant de se tourner vers moi pour expliquer : « Le Livre des Origines, concerne la Magie Mère et révèle les secrets de sa puissance et de son immortalité. Il est également censé révéler comment l'asservir… La rendre Ténébreuse à jamais… »

« Paré que c'est une arme redoutable, pour les bougres de cinglés du genre de Balegarian et qui permettrait de plonger ainsi les deux Mondes dans le chao des Ténèbres et le néant… » précise Gaspard, avant de boire la fin de son gobelet d'hydromel…

« Ouais… J'imagine… » souffle-je, en pensant à ce que pourrait faire aussi Voldemort, avec une arme pareille entre les mains

Et me demandant également comment Balegarian a pu savoir que le père de Luna détenait ce satané Volumen…

Nally est tout autant que moi en pleine interrogation et chacun respecte notre silence durant quelques secondes. Puis Gaspard s'adresse à Morvran…

« Sais-tu si le pauvre gars a craqué sous la torture et a dit quoi que ce soit à Balegarian, qui lui permettrait de retrouver le Livre des Origines ? » demande-t-il, tandis que je me sens de nouveau glacé…

« Je crois pas, non. Elle était pas du tout satisfaite, quand elle sortait de sa chambre de torture. Et j'ai pu savoir par son Âme Famnée, qu'il répétait toujours la même chose à propos de ronflant corneux ou quelque chose du genre…» répond ce dernier, en hochant négativement la tête…

« Ronflacks Cornus. Ce sont des Créatures de légende, après lesquelles il courait depuis des années. C'était son hobby. Il y croyait dur comme fer. … » réponds-je machinalement, avant de demander : « A-t-il parlé de sa fille à Balegarian ? Lui a-t-il dit qu'il comptait lui offrir le Volumen ? »

« Sa fille ? Non. Mais Balegarian lui en a parlé, ça j'en suis sûr. Elle l'a menacé d'aller la chercher et de la torturer à sa place. Ça s'est passé le jour où je suis parvenu à pénétrer dans les quartiers où se situe la chambre de torture. Je suis resté planqué dans ce coin jusqu'au moment où j'ai pu sortir le pauvre bougre de là, après le départ de Balegarian et de son Âme Damnée… » répond Morvran, d'un ton précipité…

« Où est-elle partie après ? Je veux dire, a-t-elle disparu ? Pensez-vous qu'elle soit allée dans notre Monde ? » demande-je, prêt à bondir encore et à courir d'une seule traite jusqu'à Poudlard.

Mais Nally pose une main apaisante sur mon bras…

« Balegarian ne pourrait pas pénétrer à Poudlard, qui est considéré comme un sanctuaire par les Elfes de maison. Et seule, elle ne peut rien contre eux tous. Luna est protégée, aussi longtemps qu'elle restera là-bas. Et il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle aille ailleurs en ce moment. Et de toute façon, le père de Luna n'a certainement pas parlé. Son amour pour sa fille a été le plus fort. J'en suis convaincue.… » déclare-t-elle, d'une voix douce…

Elle a l'air si sûre d'elle, que cela m'apaise un chouia…

Et Morvran l'approuve. Il assure que Xénophilius a beaucoup crié, qu'il a supplié qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à sa fille, ne cessant de jurer que tout comme lui, Luna ne savait rien du tout à propos de ce que Balegarian voulait…

Puis Nally englobe Aldaron, Olórin, Gaspard et Morvran, dans un seul regard, avant de déclarer :

« Le Volumen n'était certainement pas chez Xénophilius Lovegood, sinon elle l'aurait déjà trouvé. Et je pense savoir peut-être où il se trouve. Et si c'est bien là, il est en parfaite sécurité… »

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Mais tout le monde s'en contente.

En ce qui me concerne, je m'en fiche pour le moment. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à mon amie Luna…

Mais bien sûr, je ne manquerai pas de demander à Nally des précisions sur ce qu'elle pense, quand nous serons de retour à la maison…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	11. Alliance 2

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

.

Grand merci à Mistycal !

OoOoOoO

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum : - Lion -

OoOoOoO

.

**Acte 4 : Sirius**

_**En Celtycie**_

**Ron**

Le silence s'éternise un peu, tout le monde plongé dans ses propres pensées.

J'ignore ce que peuvent être celles des Elfes, mais il est évident que les autres pensent à la guerre contre Balegarian…

« Bon, je vais rejoindre mon poste d'espionnage. Si je reste trop longtemps absent, Balegarian va finir par avoir des soupçons… » déclare soudainement Morvran, en se levant, la mine sinistre…

Ça me fait penser à Severus. Et je jette un coup d'œil vers Nally. Elle aussi doit penser à lui. Et combien elle a dû se faire du souci pour lui, quand il était un Espion…

« Tu ne crois pas que tu es déjà soupçonné ? » demande Gaspard, en haussant un sourcil…

« Non. Je suis parti après que l'alerte d'évasion ait été donnée. Le pauvre gars était déjà avec la caravane et Kerron revenu de l'avoir emmené auprès d'elle. Je suis parti les mains libres et je vais revenir avec ce que je lui ai dit aller chercher. Elle n'y verra donc que du feu, à condition que je ne tarde pas trop. » répond Morvran, avant de sortir…

« Qu'est-il censé lui rapporter ? » demande Nally, en suivant l'Espion du regard par la fenêtre…

« Du ravitaillement. Il va prendre celui qu'on a chouré à une bande de Soudaryons il y a deux semaines et qui était déjà un peu avarié. Ce sera toujours bon pour les Créatures Maléfiques et tant mieux si ça leur flanque une bonne chiasse… » répond Gaspard, qui ajoute sur un sourire : « Un joli travail de Sirius cette opération, entre nous. Il a piégé les Soudaryons de main de maitre… »

« En parlant de lui, ne devrait-il pas être revenu maintenant ? » questionne-je, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Il ne va pas tarder. La ponctualité, ce n'est pas son fort. Il faut toujours qu'il trainaille en route à séduire un ou deux jupons… » sourit Gaspard, en se resservant un peu d'hydromel…

Il en propose également à Nally, qui refuse du chef, hésite un chouia, puis arque un sourcil vers Aldaron et Olórin, pot levé en une invitation. Tous deux acquiescent, d'un hochement de tête, avant de tendre leur timbale. J'ignore si c'est par politesse ou parce qu'ils ont réellement soif…

« Sirius n'a donc pas changé. Toujours aussi coureur que dans sa jeunesse… » déclare Nally, sur un sourire un peu nostalgique…

« Eh bien je ne l'ai pas connu à cette époque, mais il est effectivement plutôt volage. C'est qu'il a du temps à rattraper, après toutes ses années de disette et de sevrage forcé. Et aussi longtemps que ça plait à ces dames, ça ne me pose aucun souci, du moment qu'il ne soulève que les jupons des veuves… » répond Gaspard, qui lève soudain la tête et ajoute : « Tiens, quand on parle de l'étalon, on en voit la queue… »

Je me tourne aussi sec vers la fenêtre, mais j'ai tout juste le temps de voir passer un courant d'air vêtu de bleu, avant que la porte s'ouvre brusquement…

« Tu m'as fait deman … » commence Sirius, avant de s'arrêter net, ses yeux arrondis de surprise, posés sur Nally…

Sirius a changé. Il est toujours aussi mince que dans mon souvenir, mais il parait en bien meilleure forme, épanoui, rajeuni, heureux. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas, lorsque je l'ai connu et plus tard, quand il était coincé au QG…

« Nally ? Merlin, Nally. C'est bien toi, après toutes ces années… » murmure-t-il, la voix voilée d'émotion, en venant vivement vers la table…

Il ne quitte pas Nally des yeux. Il semble très ému et s'approche mains tendues vers elle. Nally se lève de table, souriante et prend ses mains. Sirius la regarde longuement, avant de lâcher brusquement ses mains, pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer très fort contre lui…

« Merlin, Nally… Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour… Remus m'a dit qu'il ignorait totalement ce que tu étais devenue, qu'on n'avait pas de nouvelle de toi depuis que tu étais partie. C'est donc ici, en Celtycie, que tu es depuis toutes ces années ? Comment ça se fait ça ? » murmure-t-il encore, la lâchant pour la prendre cette fois par les épaules et la balayant d'un regard de la tête au pied, avant d'ajouter : « Tu es splendide, Nally. Plus que dans mon souvenir encore… »

« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Et pour répondre à tes questions, je suis restée ici durant pas mal d'années, oui, Sirius. Mais à vrai dire, je suis revenue en Grande Bretagne, peu après ton arrivée dans ce Monde. En vérité, comme tout le monde je t'ai cru mort et ce n'est que lorsque je suis arrivée ici, en empruntant la même Porte que toi, que j'ai su que tu étais bien vivant. Nous avons donc décidé de venir te chercher... » déclare Nally avec douceur…

« La même Porte ? Et tu as bien dis, nous ? » demande Sirius, avant de regarder à la ronde…

Et cette fois encore, son regard s'arrondit de surprise, lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi…

« Ron Weasley ?... C'est bien toi ? » demande-t-il, n'en revenant pas de surprise et me détaillant de la tête au pied lorsque je claudique vers lui, appuyé sur Olórin, le sourire aux lèvres et hochant la tête pour acquiescer…

« Mais combien d'années se sont-elles donc passées dans notre Monde ? Tu étais encore un gamin, quand j'ai été projeté ici et te voilà un homme… Et sacrément bien bâti ! Bon sang mais combien tu mesures ? » ajoute Sirius, en tâtant mes muscles, levant la tête vers moi, avant de me donner aussi une accolade amicale…

« 2m13. Et 155 kg de muscles. Cependant malgré ma croissance accélérée et mes tempes grises, il ne s'est pas vraiment écoulé beaucoup de temps, chez nous, depuis que tu es passé au travers de l'Arcade. Neuf mois environ. Mais Nally nous a fait bénéficier de quelques jolies périodes de Temps Ralenti qui nous ont été profitables… » réponds-je, la gorge nouée, par l'émotion…

Nous l'avons trouvé. Nous allons le ramener à la maison. Et Harry va être super heureux de nous voir revenir, tous sains et saufs…

« Et Harry ? Il n'est pas là ? Vous étiez inséparables, avec Hermione. Comment va-t-il ? Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à lui… » me demande Sirius avec précipitation…

« Harry et Hermione ne sont pas ici, non. Seuls Nally et moi-même sommes là. Harry va très bien. Lui aussi a beaucoup changé. Nous avons tous beaucoup changé… » réponds-je, tandis que Sirius prend Nally par la taille, la ramenant vers nous, pour former un petit cercle…

Mon cœur se pince soudainement. Je viens d'affirmer que Harry va bien, mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, finalement ? Que peut-il s'être passé, depuis que nous sommes ici ?

Et je m'admoneste aussi sec. Il ne faut surtout pas que je commence à penser à ça, ou je vais devenir dingue. Mieux vaut me concentrer sur le présent…

« Bon sang que ça fait du bien de vous retrouver tous les deux ! » s'exclame Sirius, en me prenant maintenant par le coude, pour m'inviter à retourner à table, avant d'ajouter : « Allez, racontez-moi, comment avez-vous fait pour échapper à ces monstruosités, si vous êtes passés par le même chemin que moi ? »

« J'ai tué Kogriah et Ron s'est chargé d'en faire autant de trois douzaines et demie de Servylans. Et pendant que les autres Monstres se disputaient la succession au trône, nous avons cherché et trouvé la sortie… » répond laconiquement Nally, tandis que Sirius hausse un sourcil, effectuant un hochement de tête appréciateur…

Il nous examine de nouveau brièvement, en silence…

« C'est vrai que vous avez l'air de vrais Guerriers tous les deux… Mais comment ça se fait ? Comment des Sorciers de notre Monde, deviennent-ils des Guerriers en armure, armés jusqu'aux dents d'épées, de dagues, de couteaux de chasse et d'un arc ? » demande-t-il, en haussant un sourcil…

« Longue Histoire. Nous allons tout te raconter. Mais d'abord dis-nous comment tu as fait toi, pour t'échapper de l'Antre de Kogriah, tout seul et sans arme… » sourit Nally, avant de croquer dans une pomme…

« Oh ! Ça n'a pas été simple. Quand j'ai compris que ces Monstres voulaient faire de moi leur casse-croûte, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. Mais tu me connais. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours. Alors j'ai fait le fier. J'ai fait remarquer que ma pauvre personne ne suffirait pas à nourrir tout le monde et qu'ils auraient peut-être intérêt à m'engraisser avant de me mettre au menu du jour. Leur imbécile de Chef en a ri et m'a pris au mot. Il m'a fait jeter dans un cachot et j'ai été nourri avec un immonde gruau, quatre fois par jour. C'était infâme, mais à Azkaban, tu apprends à ne plus faire la fine bouche. Il me fallait des forces et j'ai tout avalé soigneusement car je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, m'évader… Ça devenait d'autant plus urgent à chaque repas. Non seulement parce que je grossissais presque à vue d'œil, mais surtout parce que ma geôle puait pire que la bouche du diable, car ceux qui venaient m'apporter mes repas, avaient la fâcheuse habitude de pisser et chier partout dedans, pour m'emmerder aussi bien au sens propre, qu'au sens figuré du terme. Bien sûr, sans Magie, pas question, de me faire la belle, comme je l'avais fait d'Azkaban. J'ai donc réfléchi à un autre moyen, je n'avais que ça à faire de toute façon. Et j'ai fomenté un plan. J'ai gardé une gamelle et à force de la frotter contre la roche, elle est devenue coupante comme un rasoir. J'ai attendu mon repas, trucidé le Servylan qui l'a apporté et après, je me suis enduit de sa pisse et de sa merde pour masquer mon odeur et en route ma poule. Ça m'a pris des heures pour trouver une issue et encore j'ai eu de la chance, qu'un groupe sorte pour aller en chasse. Après, c'est une autre histoire. Il m'a fallu des mois et des mois pour arriver jusqu'ici, après bien d'autres embûches. Trois ans et douze jours exactement. Je les ai comptés. Et ça fait un peu plus d'un an que je suis ici, maintenant… » raconte Sirius, avant de boire une gorgée de l'hydromel que lui a servi Gaspard…

« Malin ce que tu as fait. Horriblement dégoutant, mais malin. Il faut avoir un sacré courage, pour s'enduire de pisse et de merde de Servylan…» apprécie-je, avec une grimace…

« Non, ce n'est pas une question de courage. Je tenais simplement à la vie… » répond Sirius, qui me sourit, en me donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, avant de demander, en montrant ma cuisse : « Que s'est-il passé ? »

C'est Gaspard qui se charge de lui répondre à ma place. Racontant en détail comment Olórin et moi-même avons tué le Monstre Dévoreur de Magie…

Sirius émet un sifflement admiratif…

« Tu dois avoir une sacrée force et être sacrément entraîné… Comment ça se fait, que tu es aussi grand ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait pousser comme ça ? Personne n'a jamais été aussi grand dans ta famille, de ce que je sais… » demande-t-il, en m'examinant encore une fois avec attention, tandis que Gaspard sort de la pièce, à la recherche d'un autre pichet d'hydromel…

« C'est à cause de mon Animagus je pense. Je suis un Grizzly… » souris-je, de toutes mes dents…

Sirius est visiblement ravi de la nouvelle et il me félicite chaudement, avant de demander en quoi se change Harry…

« Pas d'Animagus pour l'heure. Mais Harry est un Réceptacle, ce qui lui complique sérieusement l'affaire. » répond Nally, avant d'expliquer à Sirius ce qu'est un Réceptacle…

« Ma Magie n'est donc pas perdue pour toujours ? Sacré bonne nouvelle ! Et en plus, c'est Harry qui la protège alors, puisqu'il était là tout près, quand elle m'a été arrachée… » commente Sirius, ravi encore une fois, tandis que Gaspard revient et sert un gobelet d'hydromel à qui en accepte…

« Non. C'est une petite fille, qui protège ta Magie. Elle s'appelle Miho et elle est adorable. Elle appelle ta Magie Plumki. Et Plumki lui a sauvé la vie… » lui apprend Nally, avant de boire un peu d'eau…

« Plumki ? » réagit Sirius l'œil brillant, éclatant joyeusement de rire et ajoutant ensuite qu'il adore ce nom, avant de redevenir sérieux pour demander, en haussant un sourcil: « A quelle occasion Plumki a-t-il sauvé cette fillette ? Et pourquoi est-ce cette enfant qui protège ma Magie ? Pourquoi pas Harry ? » …

Nally et moi-même échangeons un regard. La nuit prochaine, risque d'être très longue. Car chaque nouvelle que nous donnons à Sirius, va amener inévitablement de nombreuses questions…

« Je pense que le mieux, c'est de tout te raconter de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu es tombé derrière la Porte. Mais j'aimerai me rafraîchir d'abord. Ron a besoin aussi de prendre une bonne douche et de se changer. Et Gaspard, si on pouvait lui trouver des vêtements que je puisse mettre à sa taille, cela lui rendrait bien service, car les siens sont fichus… » répond Nally, en se levant de table…

« Le plus grand chez nous, c'est Gawain. Je vais lui demander une tenue. Vous allez tous vous installer chez moi, Nyween. Les femmes doivent t'avoir déjà fait chauffer un bain. Tu connais le chemin… » déclare Gaspard, avant de se tourner vers moi, Aldaron et Olórin, pour ajouter : « Vous aussi, vous allez venir chez moi. Mais pas de bain chaud pour vous, il faudra vous contenter de la cascade. Des gars monteront la garde sur le chemin, afin que les gosses n'aillent pas vous embêter. Sirius va vous guider là-bas… »

Sirius acquiesce, tout en dévisageant Nally avec surprise…

« C'est donc toi, Nyween ? Tu es donc une semi-Elfe ? » demande-t-il avec surprise, en se levant de table, pour suivre Gaspard qui se dirige déjà vers la porte…

« Oui. Et pendant que nous y sommes, je te présente mon frère jumeau, Aldaron et son ami, Olórin. » répond Nally, avant de préciser que Sirius aura toutes les réponses à ses questions, lorsqu'elle aura pris son bain.

Sirius acquiesce et il nous mène, Aldaron, Olórin et moi-même, jusqu'à la cascade, nous montrant en chemin, où se trouve le chalet de Gaspard. Et comme je m'étonne que ce ne soit pas chez lui que je sois invité, Sirius m'apprend que seules les familles ont des chalets privés et qu'il loge avec plusieurs autres célibataires, dans un logement commun. Et que de toute façon, la coutume ici veut que ce soit le privilège du Chef, de recevoir dans sa demeure, les invités étrangers …

La douche sous la cascade me fait un bien fou. Sirius s'est décidé à en prendre une aussi et naturellement, il s'inquiète de mes nombreuses cicatrices, lorsqu'il me voit complètement à poil…

« Si je te réponds maintenant, tu vas soulever des millions d'autres questions, Sirius. Alors attend qu'on raconte tout dans l'ordre avec Nally. » réponds-je sur un sourire, en me frottant vigoureusement la peau…

« A voir et entendre ça, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et pas que des belles, n'est-ce pas ? » demande encore Sirius, en me tendant un flacon, contenant une sorte de savon liquide…

Il en a lui-même mis un peu sur sa tête et aussitôt ses deux mains libres, il se frictionne les cheveux avec énergie…

« Ouais, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, effectivement. Au moins autant que pour toi, d'après ce que nous savons… » souris-je, me savonnant avec plaisir, avec le produit fourni par Sirius…

Sirius s'esclaffe, de son rire qui ressemble un peu à un aboiement, tout en acquiesçant de la tête, avant de dire qu'il se fera un plaisir de tout nous raconter et il se met ensuite à chanter à tue-tête…

Horriblement faux, comme dans mes souvenirs, au grand désarroi d'Aldaron et Olórin, qui ont visiblement leurs délicates oreilles écorchées vives…

Le savon liquide sent bon. Une odeur un peu musquée que j'apprécie beaucoup. Et c'est vachement agréable, cette mousse légère sur ma peau. Ça peut paraître con, mais ça m'a sacrément manqué, un bon savon pour me laver, depuis que nous sommes ici…

Il faudra que j'en glisse dans ma Pochette à malice, dès notre retour chez nous. On ne sait jamais…

La douche terminée, nous repartons vers la berge pour nous sécher avec de grandes serviettes que Gaspard est venu apporter, en même temps qu'une tenue complète pour moi. Un pantalon brun qui va probablement me mouler les jambes et une sorte de tunique verte qui se ferme avec un lacet et qui m'arrivera à mi-cuisse. Assez moyenâgeux comme tenue en fait. Mais très confortable à voir…

« Cicatrices ou pas, les filles doivent être folles de ton corps et j'espère que tu profites bien de ton succès, Ron… » sourit soudainement Sirius, en me tapant sur les fesses avec sa serviette, comme il arrive que les mecs le fassent dans les vestiaires de Quidditch…

Je marque aussitôt un temps d'arrêt. Dois-je lui dire ou non ?

Et puis je me dis que tôt ou tard, il faudra bien qu'il sache. Alors autant que ce soit dès aujourd'hui…

« Je ne sais pas si les filles sont folles de mon corps, je n'y prête guère attention. Mais mon mec en raffole, lui… » réponds-je donc, avec tranquillité…

Et cette fois, c'est Sirius qui marque un temps d'arrêt, les yeux écarquillés de surprise…

Et du coin de l'œil, je vois Olórin et Aldaron s'éloigner discrètement…

« Ah… Euh… Tu es donc… Hum… » commence Sirius, très mal à l'aise, visiblement…

« Homosexuel, oui. Mais en fait, mon mec pourrait aussi bien être une fille car nous sommes des Âmes Sœurs et destinés à être ensemble pour la vie. Et même au-delà. Notre amour est infini, Sirius. Si profond que nous pouvons sentir la présence l'un de l'autre, ses émotions, même lorsque nous sommes séparés par des centaines de miles. Mais pas ici et il me manque terriblement. Et indépendamment du fait que ma Magie m'a été arrachée, c'est comme s'il n'y avait ici qu'une moitié de moi-même. » explique-je, guettant ses réactions du coin de l'œil…

Il est gêné. Ne sait pas quoi dire, ne sait pas quoi penser de cela…

« Ah… Hum… Ta famille le sait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent ? Et Harry et Hermione? » demande-t-il, d'un débit un peu trop rapide et évitant de me regarder.

« Ma famille le sait oui. Ils ont pleinement accepté ça. Hermione et mes proches amis aussi. Du moment que je suis heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte à leurs yeux. Quant à Harry, il ne veut que mon bonheur, bien sûr… C'est lui, mon Âme Sœur… » réponds-je, en le fixant, tandis qu'il enfile son pantalon…

Il sursaute et perd l'équilibre, penchant dangereusement vers la flotte.

Dans un réflexe, je le retiens par le bras et le rétablis sur ses pieds…

Il est bouche bée, yeux écarquillés, complètement estomaqué et ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il a failli tomber…

« Ha… Harry est… » commence-t-il, fermant et ouvrant la bouche tour à tour, incapable de finir sa phrase

« Harry est mon Âme Sœur, mon mec, mon amant. Oui, Sirius. Nous formons un couple très uni et très solide. » réponds-je avec douceur…

« Mais… » commence Sirius, s'interrompant tout aussitôt…

Il fixe l'autre rive de la rivière sans la voir, complètement tourné vers les pensées qui se bousculent de toute évidence dans sa tête. Et il se passe plusieurs minutes avant qu'il se tourne vers moi, me regardant dans les yeux durant quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche…

« Harry et toi … Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça. Il a pourtant eu le béguin pour une fille… » murmure-t-il, l'air de se demander ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que Harry change d'orientation sexuelle...

« Oui. C'est vrai qu'il a eu le béguin pour Cho. Mais je te l'ai dit, Sirius, fille ou garçon, cela n'a pas d'importance. Harry et moi sommes des Âmes Sœurs. » réponds-je, mon cœur se pinçant cruellement.

J'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il vient de se casser un truc là, avec Sirius. Qu'il est moins chaleureux, plus distant. S'il n'accepte pas notre relation, Harry va l'avoir très dur. Vraiment très dur…

« Et comment avez-vous découvert ça ? Vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde, c'est sûr, mais comment… Qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous vous êtes autant rapprochés ? » questionne encore Sirius, en terminant machinalement d'enfiler son froc…

« Tout le monde a cru que tu étais mort, Sirius. Harry était vraiment malheureux de t'avoir perdu, en plus il se sentait terriblement coupable, d'être tombé dans le piège de Voldemort et se sentait donc responsable de ta mort. » réponds-je, avant de lui expliquer comment Harry et moi sommes alors devenus plus proches encore, renforçant le lien qui nouait nos vies depuis notre rencontre dans le Poudlard Express.

Puis le premier baiser, qui a fait exploser dans nos cœurs, cet amour si profond que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre, sans que nous en ayons eu jusqu'alors conscience…

« Alors c'est parce que vous avez cru que j'étais mort que vous… » commence Sirius, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Non. C'est parce que nous nous aimions déjà plus que tout au monde. Tôt ou tard nous en aurions pris conscience. Même sans ça. Et je pense que de toute façon, cela se serait produit l'été dernier. Nous avons beaucoup grandi et mûri en juillet et en Aout. Et nous avons encore beaucoup grandi et mûri après, Sirius. Maintenant, nous sommes des adultes à part entière. Nous avons même arrêté l'école récemment et nous bossons exclusivement pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Et plus qu'un couple, nous sommes une famille. En fait, nous avons adopté trois enfants. Des orphelins de la guerre. Leur mère est morte, tuée par des Mangemorts le 14 février à Pré-Au-Lard et peu après, nous avons su que leur père est décédé le même jour, à Dublin. Lui, c'était un Mangemort… » explique-je, mon esprit s'envolant vers Harry, Jérémy, Jodie et Jonas…

Mes enfants me manquent terriblement…

« Vous avez déjà fondé une famille ! Mais vous êtes si jeunes ! Des enfants, presque encore ! » s'étonne Sirius, tandis que je me penche pour saisir ma Pochette sans Fond…

Je sors mon album et je vais directement à la page qui contient notre photo de famille, prise par Bozo, le photographe de la Gazette, au soir de la St Valentin et que nous a fait parvenir Rita…

« Non, je te l'ai dit, Sirius. Nous sommes des adultes. La guerre s'est intensifiée et nous avons vécu des évènements qui nous ont définitivement arrachés à notre adolescence… » réponds-je, en lui tendant l'album ouvert sur la photo de famille

« Merlin… » murmure Sirius, en prenant l'album, les mains tremblantes.

Il s'assoit sur l'herbe tendre, puis pose l'album sur ses genoux et il effleure le visage de Harry d'un index hésitant. Il est partagé de toute évidence entre l'affection qu'il éprouve pour lui et sa difficulté à comprendre notre relation homosexuelle…

« Harry. Merlin, comme il a changé… » murmure-t-il, avant de fixer les enfants du regard.

Je les désigne chacun, indiquant leur prénom à Sirius. Puis il tourne les pages de l'album, examinant chaque photo de Harry avec attention, remontant ainsi peu à peu les pages, jusqu'à la première et sursautant en voyant le petit morceau de voile noir accroché au coin supérieur droit…

« Ton frère Percy est mort… » murmure-t-il, la voix nouée, en effleurant le morceau de voile noir…

« Oui. Percy est mort lors d'un Combat à Privet Drive, l'avant-veille de Noël. Il a donné sa vie, pour sauver une fillette Moldue. Toute notre famille a sacrément morflé ces derniers mois. Fred a été amputé le même soir où Percy est mort, Georges a perdu un œil en Suède la nuit précédent notre arrivée ici et il est défiguré. Entre deux, Papa et Ginny ont bien failli mourir également. Et je suis passé très près de la Grand-Porte moi aussi, tout comme Charly qui a bien failli se noyer dans l'eau glacée à Azkaban, en essayant d'empêcher l'évasion des Mangemorts. Quant à Harry, il a eu plus que son lot de souffrance et de douleur. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu qu'on le perde il y a quelques semaines. » réponds-je, sous l'oreille attentive et le regard douloureux de Sirius, soupirant avant d'ajouter : « Nous allons tout te raconter en détails, Sirius. Mais beaucoup de choses et de gens ont changé depuis juin dernier. Et c'est l'amour qui nous uni, toute l'amitié que nous partageons les uns les autres, qui fait notre force et nous permet de tenir dans ces terribles épreuves. De fortes alliances se sont créées, avec des personnes avec lesquelles on n'aurait pas imaginé s'entendre à ce point… Comme Draco et ta cousine Narcissa par exemple … »

Sirius hausse aussitôt un sourcil surpris et je reprends l'album de ses mains, pour lui montrer quelques-unes des photos qu'il n'a pas vues, au fond de l'album…

Les photos des copains…

On voit sur celle que je lui montre, Harry et Draco qui se tiennent par les épaules, avec Théo. Ils rient à gorge déployées à une histoire racontée par Blaise également présent sur le cliché…

Nous faisons silence maintenant, Sirius regardant les dernières photographies et n'entendant pas Nally arriver derrière nous, tant il est concentré. Et pour finir, je lui montre le dernier cliché qu'il n'a pas vu : Harry, enlacé avec Severus, Nally et Remus…

« Mon brave Remus. Le meilleur et seul véritable ami qu'il me reste dans notre Monde... » murmure Sirius, avec un sourire attendri, avant de désigner Severus, qu'il ne reconnait évidemment pas, pour demander : « Et lui, qui est-ce ? »

« Severus, sous sa véritable apparence. » répond doucement Nally, en venant s'assoir à côté de Sirius…

Il se tourne brusquement vers elle…

« Severus ? Comme Servillus Snape ? » demande-t-il, lèvres pincées et sourcils froncés…

« Severus, comme Severus Snape, oui. Et il est mon époux depuis près de 18 ans maintenant, Sirius. Connu ici, sous le nom de Galdor Aranwë. Tout comme moi, il est un Semi-Elfe. Il a été élevé dès son enfance pour devenir un Guerrier et un Espion. Et il a fait le choix de se mettre au service de l'Ordre du Phénix, sacrifiant toute son adolescence et dix-sept ans de sa vie, pour être crédible aux yeux de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Je te prie donc de ne plus l'insulter, Sirius. Ou je te garantis que je te le ferai regretter… » déclare Nally, avec une douce fermeté…

« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?… » murmure encore Sirius, l'air de ne pas y croire…

« Elle est très longue. Et très douloureuse bien souvent. Mais tellement emplie d'amour et d'amitié aussi, que cela parvient à faire parfois oublier combien elle est cruelle, pour celles et ceux qui ont à la vivre. Mais surtout, comme l'a souligné Ron tout à l'heure, cet amour et cette amitié que nous éprouvons les uns pour les autres, nous permettent de traverser les terribles épreuves qui nous sont infligées… » répond Nally, en passant son bras sous celui de Sirius et l'invitant à se lever…

La nuit est presque tombée maintenant et nous repartons vers le village, sous le coucher des Soleils jumeaux…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Cadeau d'Anniversaire**

_**Chez Nally**_

**Harry**

J'ai envoyé Dobby dire à Papa qu'Hedwige est rentrée, avec la lettre qu'elle n'a pas pu délivrer. Et ce soir, il va revenir ici avec Luna…

Elle ne sera pas toute seule bien sûr. Neville l'accompagnera et peut-être mes frères et Ginny. Papa va vouloir qu'elle ait aussi leur soutien et je les attends. Attristé. Le cœur lourd de devoir annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle à Luna. Mon amie ne mérite pas cela, elle qui a déjà perdu sa Maman alors qu'elle était si jeune encore…

J'entends des pas sous la galerie et je me lève. Anxieux. Papa entre le premier, suivi de Luna, que Nev tient par la main. J'avais raison de penser que mes frères et Ginny seraient là aussi.

Je m'avance vers Luna et mon regard doit parler pour moi, car elle devine aussitôt qu'Hedwige est rentrée, avec la lettre. J'acquiesce à sa question et mon amie, pâle, terriblement défaite, lâche la main de Neville pour m'enlacer, posant sa tête sur mon épaule…

« Mon Papa est mort … » dit-elle, de sa voix qui chante avec tristesse …

Elle pleure dans mon cou et je la serre contre moi.

« Je suis terriblement désolé, Luna. » murmure-je, la gorge nouée…

Car elle a raison. Si son père avait encore été en vie, Hedwige l'aurait trouvé où qu'il soit et je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle a fait demi-tour pour rentrer, à l'instant même, où le père de Luna est mort…

Luna se détache de moi et essuie ses larmes, avant de prendre ma main, puis celle de Nev…

Mes frères, Ginny, Papa, Hermione et Charly, se joignent à nous et nous chantons le Chant des Morts. Puis tout le monde présente ses condoléances à Luna et l'assure de toute son amitié, lui offre son soutien à tout moment où elle en aura besoin…

Luna remercie chacun d'entre nous, nous serrant sur son cœur, puis elle demande que nous nous assoyions avec elle sur les fauteuils. Nev et Ginny se pressent contre elle, sur le sofa. Nev passe un bras protecteur sur ses épaules et Ginny lui prend la main, tandis que Papa nous sert un thé. Nous le buvons en silence, chacun profondément affecté par le chagrin de notre si douce Luna, qui pleure silencieusement.

Puis elle se détache de Nev et Ginny, se penchant vers le sac qu'elle a laissé tomber à ses pieds. Elle en sort un gros paquet enveloppé de papier cadeau. Elle le pose sur la table, son regard fixé dessus durant quelques secondes…

« Dans sa dernière lettre, mon Papa m'a dit qu'il partait en voyage pour trois mois et qu'il ne serait donc pas là, pour m'envoyer mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Alors il me l'a fait parvenir en avance, me disant de l'ouvrir le 05 juin. Mais il n'est plus là, maintenant. Il est parti rejoindre ma Maman et je voudrais savoir ce qu'il a voulu m'offrir. » explique-t-elle, avant de lever ses yeux vers Neville pour demander : « Crois-tu que je puisse l'ouvrir maintenant ? »

« Oui, ma Luna. Je suis sûr que ton père ne t'en voudra pas de l'avoir ouvert en avance. Il va comprendre ton désir… » répond Nev avec douceur, en pressant sa main sur son épaule…

Luna penche la tête et hésite, réfléchissant encore un peu, avant d'avancer une main tremblante vers le paquet. Elle défait le ruban avec soin, avant de déplier le papier, qui couvre une boite en carton blanc un peu cabossée. Il y a une lettre sur la boite. Luna la prend et déplie le Parchemin.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, quand elle le lit. Puis elle pose la lettre à côté de la boite, avant d'ôter le couvercle, révélant cette fois un joli coffret ouvragé, incrusté d'un cercle de toutes petites pierres précieuses, qui abrite un symbole d'or…

Et une sensation bizarre se produit dans mon ventre, tandis qu'un petit courant d'air vient balayer mon front. Tout le monde sursaute et Luna qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir le coffret, suspend son geste, relevant ses grands yeux interrogateurs pour balayer les alentours…

L'air vibre autour de nous. Il frissonne.

Charly, se lève brusquement de son fauteuil, l'œil aux aguets…

« Tu ne devrais peut-être pas ouvrir ce coffret, Luna… » dit-il, dans un souffle doux

Luna retire sa main, fixant de nouveau le coffret, tête penchée…

« Papa ne m'aurait pas envoyé quelque chose de dangereux…» déclare-t-elle soudainement, en levant son regard sur Papa…

Tout comme Charly, il s'est levé. Ses yeux sont rivés sur le coffret. Il semble ne pas croire ce qu'il voit…

« Le Livre des Origines… » souffle-t-il soudainement, sortant de sa torpeur et se rendant auprès de Luna.

Il s'agenouille sur le sol, le regard maintenant fixé sur mon amie.

« Tu as raison, ce n'est pas dangereux et tu peux l'ouvrir, Luna… » murmure-t-il, en l'encourageant d'un signe de tête…

Et Luna acquiesce, tendant la main vers le coffret, pour en soulever le couvercle, tandis que le petit courant d'air tournoie dans l'air environnant et que cette petite sensation se produit de nouveau dans mon ventre…

« Le Volumen ! » s'exclame Hermione, en se levant d'un bond, aussitôt le coffret grand ouvert…

« Oui, c'est bien un Volumen. Mais c'est surtout le Livre des Origines, qui a été volé dans le Temple Sacré des Elfes, il y a un peu plus de 3000 ans du Temps de Celtycie. Mon père l'a cherché durant des années et des années. Comme son père l'avait été avant lui, il était l'un des Roherdirons, c'est-à-dire une des Sentinelles du Temple Sacré des Elfes en Celtycie et s'était juré de retrouver ce Volumen. Après avoir cherché partout en Celtycie, espionnant durant de longues années celui qu'il soupçonnait, il a été persuadé que le voleur avait caché le Volumen, dans notre Monde. C'est pourquoi il est venu ici. Et c'est ainsi qu'il a fait connaissance de ma mère au cours de son périple. Même après son mariage et bien qu'ayant donc transmis sa charge à un autre puisqu'il avait abandonné son Elfitude, mon père a poursuivi sa tâche, jusqu'à sa mort, cherchant partout où il pouvait. » explique Papa, le regard nostalgique…

« Que raconte ce Volumen ? Et comment a-t-il pu être volé, par qui ? » demande Hermione, visiblement très tentée de prendre le Volumen en main…

« Autrefois, le Temple sacré était ouvert à tous les Elfes, mais le Livre des Origines ne devait pas être consulté, sauf par la Grande Dame de Lumière et les Roherdirons. Les Elfes étant respectueux par nature du bien d'autrui et des règles établies, le Temple étant en principe inaccessible aux Humains, le Volumen n'a pas été protégé. Cependant, depuis le vol, les Roherdirons montent désormais la garde sur la ligne de crête qui surplombe le Temple… » révèle Papa, avant d'expliquer en quelques mots ce qu'est censé contenir le Volumen

Et des sueurs froides me dégoulinent soudainement dans le dos…

« Bien que ce soit assez différent de ce que raconte la version Grecque, il n'y a pas intérêt que ce Volumen tombe entre les mains de Voldemort… » déclare Draco, les sourcils froncés…

« Même le meilleur des Traducteurs n'aurait pu le décrypter pour Voldemort. Il est écrit en Elfique et il ne reste aucune trace de cette écriture dans notre Monde… » déclare Papa, avant de refermer le coffret, puis de regarder Luna et d'ajouter : « Je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux garder ce cadeau, Luna. Il va falloir restituer le Volumen à Nally, afin qu'elle aille le replacer dans le Temple en Celtycie… »

Luna acquiesce et je me sens de nouveau très triste pour elle. Il s'agissait du dernier cadeau de son père et elle ne peut le garder…

« Papa m'a fait cadeau de quelque chose de plus important que le Volumen. C'est sa lettre, son véritable présent. Alors il ne faut pas être désolé. » répond cependant Luna, en serrant sur son cœur, la lettre qu'elle a reprise en main.

Papa lui presse alors l'épaule, puis il l'embrasse sur la joue…

« Que va-t-on faire du coffret, en attendant le retour de Tatie ? » demande Théo, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Je propose que nous allions le mettre à l'abri, dans le Temple des Elfes de Maison… » répond Papa, en se levant.

Nous approuvons tous son idée, bien sûr. Le Volumen ne peut se trouver nulle part ailleurs en parfaite et meilleure sécurité. Et Dobby nous accompagne, Luna tenant précieusement le coffret dans ses mains.

Elle le dépose comme une offrande sur l'autel et soudainement la paroi sombre derrière, s'illumine d'arabesques argentées. Et une lumière éclatante vient frapper Luna en pleine poitrine, la soulevant de quelques centimètres du sol, avant de la reposer en douceur…

« Luna ? » demande Neville, en se précipitant vers elle…

« Tout va bien, mon Neville. La Magie m'a remercié et m'a offert un autre cadeau… » répond Luna, avec un doux sourire…

Nous sommes tous tendus vers elle, dans l'attente de la suite. Mais Luna ne précise rien du cadeau qu'elle vient de recevoir. Elle prend simplement la main de Neville et se dirige vers la sortie du Temple…

Et nous nous résignons à la suivre, sans poser de question…

La réponse viendra en son temps, lorsque Luna décidera que c'est le bon moment pour nous révéler ce qu'elle vient de recevoir….

OoOoOoO

**Acte 6 : Veillée**

_**En Celtycie**_

**Ron**

L'allée centrale du village est très populeuse, lorsque nous revenons au village. Tout le monde semble se diriger vers le même endroit…

« C'est l'heure de la veillée. Habituellement, il n'y a que les enfants, quelques adultes et personnes âgées qui s'y rendent, afin d'écouter le Conteur. Mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde va vouloir entendre vos histoires… » déclare Sirius, en suivant la foule…

« Ce ne sont pas des histoires pour les gosses, que nous avons à raconter… » fais-je remarquer, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Pour les gosses, tu n'as qu'à parler de Poudlard et de Quidditch. Une ou deux histoires suffiront, avant qu'ils s'endorment. Etant donné les circonstances, les parents vont veiller à ce qu'ils le fassent très vite…» répond Sirius, sur un haussement d'épaule…

« Dommage que je ne puisse faire de Magie. Je leur aurais plutôt raconté une histoire comme à nos veillées… » soupire-je, pensant aux regards émerveillés de Jonas…

« Cela peut s'arranger. Je ne suis pas trop mauvaise, en Illusion en trois D… » déclare aussitôt Nally, en effectuant un clin d'œil dans ma direction…

Excellente idée. Et je me mets rapidement d'accord avec elle, sur l'histoire que nous raconterons.

Ça se passera à Poudlard, bien sûr. Je vais mêler les anecdotes les plus drôles, en passant sur les détails qui n'ont pas lieu d'être pour les enfants. Harry, Hermione et moi-même en seront les héros, bien sûr…

Il y aura une arrivée à Poudlard, dans la vieille voiture volante de mon père. Hermione n'était pas avec Harry et moi, mais peu importe, nous l'inclurons. Puis nous parlerons du premier match de Quidditch de Harry, quand il a failli avaler le vif d'or. Ma fameuse partie d'échec, dans le ventre de Poudlard. Les Fantômes seront évoqués, les tableaux parlants, la Cabane Hurlante et le Saule Cogneur, dans une aventure rocambolesque qui va mêler le réel et l'imaginaire…

Je regrette bien sûr, que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps de préparer notre scénario, mais nous ferons de notre mieux…

Comme il fait bon, la veillée a lieu en plein air, dans une plaine. Tout le monde est assis sur des couvertures et des coussins. Gaspard nous fait signe de le rejoindre sur une petite estrade et tout le monde se tourne vers nous, pour nous suivre du regard.

Je m'appuie toujours sur Aldaron et Olórin et ça m'enquiquine un peu. J'aurais préféré avoir des béquilles et je regrette de n'avoir pas eu cette idée plus tôt. Nally m'en aurait sûrement fournies. Mais d'un autre côté, je me dis aussi que ce n'est pas si mal, que ces hommes et ces femmes voient des Elfes aider un Humain…

Et il me vient soudainement l'idée, que Nally a peut-être pensé aux béquilles et rejeté cette solution, justement dans ce but. Ce serait bien d'elle…

Gaspard nous présente, avant de nous inviter à nous asseoir sur des chaises et à conter notre histoire. Nally prévient que la première est destinée aux enfants et que le reste viendra après, puis je commence à raconter ce que nous avons prévu, tandis qu'elle effectue les Illusions et finalement, même si notre histoire n'est pas très au point, elle rencontre un joli succès quand même…

Et Sirius avait raison. Les plus petits s'endorment dès que les derniers applaudissements s'éteignent…

Alors Gaspard nous demande de raconter notre véritable histoire, insistant pour qu'elle débute, avec l'avènement du Mage Noir que nous combattons dans notre Monde..

Nally évoque donc brièvement la montée en puissance de Voldemort, dans les années soixante-dix, la prophétie et sa disparition durant douze ans, son retour puis les évènements qui ont suivi, conduisant Sirius à passer la Porte de l'Antre de Kogriah. Puis elle enchaine rapidement, avec Halloween, notre préparation intensive, qui a posé les bases d'une nouvelle organisation de l'Ordre du Phénix.

J'interviens peu dans l'histoire, seulement pour apporter une précision de temps en temps ou répondre à une question qui m'est directement posée. J'observe surtout Sirius, lorsque nous parlons de Harry, de sa captivité à Priest Hole Manor et comment nous sommes parvenus à communiquer avec lui et le nourrir de notre énergie Magique. Mais également comment il a pu s'évader de là-bas, avec Jérémy…

Et tous ses terribles cauchemars, qui ont failli coûter sa raison…

Et puis il y a Dublin, Pré Au Lard et la captivité de Draco, son sauvetage, l'Attaque au Terrier qui a été rondement contrée, puis celle à Poudlard par les Ânes Bâtés, la Suède et enfin, la dernière nuit et notre Combat au Ministère, pendant que d'autres se battaient sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Godric's Hollow…

Sirius écoute notre récit édulcoré de nombreux détails, son regard se perdant parfois dans le vague durant quelques minutes, avant de revenir se fixer dans le présent. De nombreuses émotions se succèdent sur son visage et lorsque Nally narre notre arrivée dans l'Antre de Kogriah, il s'éclipse…

« Vous ne savez donc pas comment se sont terminées les autres Batailles dans votre monde ! » fait remarquer une voix, quelque part dans la foule…

« Non. Mais je suis certaine que les nôtres ont remporté la victoire sur les deux autres fronts également, car c'était très bien engagé dans ce sens, lorsque nous avons été projetés dans l'Antre de Kogriah… » répond Nally, avec un sourire confiant

« Vos Batailles sont vraiment terribles et votre guerre beaucoup plus intense que la nôtre déjà. Et c'est quoi, des Détraqueurs ? » intervient quelqu'un d'autre…

Je n'écoute pas la réponse de Nally. Je suis Sirius du regard. Il marche lentement vers le village, mains dans les poches. Il doit se passer en boucle les moments que nous venons d'évoquer. Je gage qu'il pense particulièrement à Harry. Aux terribles souffrances qu'il a subies, aux responsabilités qui lui incombent.

Je me demande si je dois aller le rejoindre, pour parler plus longuement de tout cela avec lui. Ou au contraire si je dois le laisser réfléchir dans son coin. Et je décide finalement que le mieux est de le laisser seul pour l'instant. Il viendra nous voir, Nally et moi-même, pour en reparler quand il se sentira prêt à le faire, à avoir des détails plus précis…

Nally a bien entamé le récit de notre périple, quand je fixe de nouveau mon attention sur elle. Et je sens soudainement le poids de nombreux regards sur moi…

Ah… Elle évoque mon Combat contre les Trolls de Delweth, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou sur mes mérites et de justifier pleinement le nom qui m'a été attribué par les Pytimouss…

Elle passe ensuite assez rapidement, sur les autres embûches que nous avons rencontrées en chemin. Quelques questions sont encore posées, après cela. Par des jeunes principalement, qui me demandent comment je peux déjà être aussi aguerri au Combat, alors que je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux, voire du même âge.

Certains ont l'air de m'envier. Alors je leur raconte brièvement mes Entrainements, insistant sur le côté pénible et précisant que c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir, que d'avoir à se battre et faire la guerre. La douleur de perdre un membre de sa famille et des amis qui sont chers à notre cœur, la souffrance des blessures. Et je leur dis aussi, que je les envie beaucoup, d'être relativement épargnés pour l'heure, que j'aurais aimé, qu'il n'y ait pas la guerre et avoir le temps de grandir, comme un adolescent normal…

Et je reçois des hochements de têtes, de parents qui me remercient de répondre ainsi…

Enfin, Gaspard annonce qu'il est vraiment tard maintenant et que c'est la fin de la veillée. Quelques jeunes rechignent, mais ils suivent leurs parents et finalement, la plaine se vide assez rapidement…

« C'est une organisation comme la vôtre, qu'il nous faudrait. De vos Entraînements aussi… » déclare Gaspard, en descendant de l'estrade, se tournant vers nous lorsqu'il est en bas, pour ajouter, en regardant Aldaron et Olórin : « D'apprendre à nous battre ensemble, avec les Elfes… »

« Cela se fera, lorsque notre Alliance sera conclue… » répond Aldaron, le visage impassible…

Gaspard hoche la tête et nous partons vers le village, en silence. Je ne vois nulle trace de Sirius dans les rues, où quelques groupes discutent encore. Ils nous regardent passer. Mais la curiosité a laissé place à autre chose, maintenant. Il y a du respect et de la cordialité. On nous salue. On nous sourit…

Bon, pas encore beaucoup à Aldaron et Olórin. Mais je peux affirmer sans hésiter, que les regards sur eux sont plus chaleureux quand même.

Nous sommes très bien reçus, chez Gaspard. Et je dois avouer que la perspective de dormir dans un lit, me fait rêver d'avance. Nous n'avons usé de la tente et donc d'un lit, qu'une seule fois durant notre périple et cela me semble porter loin déjà…

Ma nuit est excellente et je me lève en belle forme le matin, heureux de pouvoir m'appuyer sur ma jambe. Nous commençons notre journée, par les obsèques du père de Luna et elle se poursuit, avec Gaspard, Nally, Aldaron et Olórin, auxquels le Chef du village de Rebelles fait un compte rendu très détaillé de la situation et de son organisation…

Gaspard me pose encore pas mal de questions. Je me rends compte au bout d'un temps, qu'il désapprouve totalement que des jeunes apprennent à se battre dans notre Monde. Et plus encore, que des femmes le fassent aussi et participent aux Combats. Et tous les hommes que je rencontre sont comme lui : sympathiques, protecteurs avec les leurs, mais avec une mentalité quelque peu arriérée concernant la gente féminine…

La journée passe très vite. Mais je n'ai guère l'occasion de voir Sirius, qui de toute évidence, nous évite. Cela me chagrine bien sûr. Car cela n'augure rien de bon pour l'avenir. Je me demande même s'il va vouloir revenir avec nous en fin de compte. Et j'en passe cette fois une très mauvaise nuit, agitée sur un demi-sommeil, soucieux de la peine que cela ferait à Harry…

Et finalement, il est encore bien tôt, les Soleils se levant à peine, lorsque je décide d'aller prendre une douche sous la cascade.

Je m'habille vite fait, m'harnachant de mes armes par habitude et je sors de la chambre que je partage avec Aldaron et Olórin, une serviette sur l'épaule et un flacon de ce savon liquide à la main, que Gaspard a mis à disposition hier matin. Il n'y a personne dans la salle à manger que je traverse rapidement. J'ai seulement la surprise de voir Sirius qui attend, appuyé contre une des colonnes du petit porche du chalet, lorsque j'ouvre la porte.

Lui non plus ne se sépare pas de ses armes apparemment, car il porte une épée au côté gauche, un couteau à la ceinture et un autre glissé dans sa botte droite, exactement comme lorsqu'il est revenu de Mission…

« Je t'attendais… » dit-il, sur un sourire, en se redressant…

Je lui serre la main pour lui dire bonjour et nous partons vers la cascade, dans les rues désertes et tranquilles. Je ne dis rien, je laisse venir. Sirius me parlera quand il jugera le moment opportun…

Il prend une douche avec moi sous la cascade. Toujours silencieux. Jusqu'au moment où nous revenons vers la berge…

« J'ai à te parler, Ron… » déclare-t-il, en se penchant pour prendre sa serviette.

Il la noue autour de sa taille et s'assoit au bord de l'eau. Alors j'en fais autant…

« Je dois t'avouer, que je ne comprenais pas ta relation avec Harry et que je ne me sentais pas prêt à l'accepter, quand tu m'en as parlé. Mais j'y ai longuement réfléchi depuis avant-hier soir et je suis heureux maintenant, que votre amour soit aussi fort. Cela lui a sauvé la vie… » révèle Sirius en regardant de l'autre côté de la rivière, tournant ensuite son visage vers moi, pour ajouter : « Ce matin, cela ne me choque plus du tout, de vous imaginer ensemble et je vois tout cela d'un œil vraiment différent. Tu as raison, Ron. Garçon ou fille cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est l'amour que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre… »

Je souris, me sentant ému aux tripes. Infiniment soulagé aussi. Harry n'aura pas à se sentir malheureux. Je tends la main à Sirius. Mais il ne la prend pas. A la place, il me donne une profonde accolade…

« Je suis heureux qu'il en soit ainsi, Sirius. Car je crois que Harry, aurait préféré que tu sois mort en fin de compte, plutôt que d'avoir à affronter un regard désapprobateur de ta part. Ça l'aurait fait moins souffrir. Et pourtant, Merlin sait combien il tient beaucoup à toi et qu'il a plus souffert lorsqu'il a cru t'avoir perdu, que s'il avait reçu quelques dizaines de Doloris… » déclare-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux…

« Je comprends. Et cela aurait fait de moi un bien piètre Parrain. Déjà que je suis passé à côté de tout avec lui. … » répond Sirius, soupirant avant d'ajouter : « Après avoir entendu tout ce que vous avez raconté, je regrette profondément de n'avoir pas été à ses côtés… à vos côtés à tous, durant tout ce temps. »

« Tu as eu ton lot de malheurs, Sirius. Et de souffrances aussi. Et nous non plus, nous n'étions pas là, pour te soutenir dans toutes ces épreuves…. » fais-je remarquer, en ramassant une petite poignée de cailloux, que je me mets à jeter machinalement dans la rivière, un à un…

Sirius sourit. Et il hoche négativement la tête…

« C'est vrai qu'il y a eu des moments sacrément pénibles, bien sûr, mais j'ai aussi vécu des moments très plaisants et maintenant que j'ai entendu tout ce que vous avez traversé en si peu de temps, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir fait un voyage d'agrément et d'avoir été en villégiature depuis que je suis arrivé ici. … » dit-il, avant d'émettre un petit rire…

« Il faudra que tu nous racontes ça en détails.. » souris-je, en jetant mon dernier caillou…

« Pas tout non… Je garderai quelques détails intimes, si tu le permets… » réfute Sirius, sur un clin d'œil…

Je grimace aussi sec…

« Je permets. Car franchement, les détails croustillants de ta vie sexuelle ne m'intéressent absolument pas. Et je t'épargnerai en retour les détails de la mienne… » réponds-je, tandis qu'il éclate franchement de rire cette fois…

Nous restons ensuite silencieux durant quelques secondes, goutant la chaleur des Soleils sur nos visages...

« Quelle est l'exacte nature des relations de Harry, avec Snape maintenant… » demande soudainement Sirius, en se tournant vers moi…

« James et Lily sont très chers à son cœur et ils resteront toujours pour lui ses parents, mais au retour de Priest Hole Manor, Harry a adopté Nally et Severus comme parents de substitution. Et autant que tu le saches tout de suite, il les appelle Papa et Maman… » révèle-je avec douceur…

Sirius se prend un coup terrible au cœur, c'est plus qu'évident. Et il reste de nouveau silencieux durant quelques minutes, pour encaisser et réfléchir à ce que je viens de lui apprendre…

« Je crois que je peux comprendre ça. Ce que vous avez partagé, les Communions Magiques et tout ça, ça doit sacrément rapprocher et nouer des liens archi solides… » soupire-t-il finalement, marquant une brève hésitation, avant de demander : « Et comment est le vrai Snape ? »

« Il vaut vraiment la peine d'être connu. Et je te conseille de jeter tes vieux souvenirs aux oubliettes, parce qu'il n'a rien à voir à ce que tu as connu de lui. Severus est non seulement très intelligent et rusé, mais il est également très courageux. Et c'est un type très chic, très drôle aussi. Il fait un duo incroyable avec Croquemitaine, son jeune Labrador, depuis qu'il a dû faire croire à sa mort et révéler sa véritable apparence, pour faire son retour sous le nom de Gauthier Sylvestre… » réponds-je, expliquant ensuite, en réponse à son sourcil arqué, ce qui a motivé la mise en scène de la mort de Severus…

Sirius sourit, lorsque je raconte son arrivée en fanfare à Poudlard, que j'évoque quelques-unes de ses répliques, le lendemain, avec Bill qui avait endossé son rôle en tant que Snape la Chauve-Souris des Cachots…

« Remus a fait copain-copain avec lui, je suppose… » déclare-t-il ensuite, le regard tourné vers le ciel…

« Oui. Ils sont même très bons amis. Et franchement, si tu fais la paix avec Severus, vous devriez faire un excellent trio de potes tous les trois… » souris-je, ajoutant sur une idée soudaine : « Et je suis certain que Severus te permettra de rendre une petite visite à Pettigrew, qui tremble et dépérit lentement mais sûrement dans son vivarium… »

Eh bien sûr, là aussi je lui dois une explication…

« Saleté de rat… C'est bien fait pour sa pomme ça… Et j'espère que le Taïpan finira par le croquer, tiens… » réagit Sirius, en jetant à son tour des cailloux dans l'eau…

Une pleine poignée, un peu rageuse…

Et finalement, comme mon estomac crie famine, nous nous habillons et nous repartons vers le village.

Je dois cependant remettre mon petit déjeuner à plus tard, car une sentinelle arrive en courant chez Gaspard…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


End file.
